Make You Feel Better
by Keiian
Summary: Rose Weasley sufre un intento de violación, pero es rescatada por la persona más inesperada: Scorpius Malfoy. Desde entonces, él siente la necesidad de protegerla y ella sólo se siente segura en sus brazos. Finalizado. Anuncio agregado el 16/06/2012 en el capítulo 2.
1. Prólogo

Un nuevo fic por parte de su humilde servidora. Las aclaraciones estarán abajo del prólogo.

Advertencia: este fic no es del color rosa, así que si no te gustan los temas fuertes, o la temática del drama, mejor abstente de leer.

Disclaimer: todo lo que no reconozcan es mío; el resto es de J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Make You Feel Better.**

**Prólogo.**

Sebastian Blishwick y Maria Nott observan con preocupación creciente al rubio, completamente borracho, dar tumbos aquí y allá, zigzagueando hacia ellos dos. El muchacho tiene la camisa blanca mal puesta, con los primeros botones desabrochados, el pelo rubio platino despeinado rebeldemente y un par de chupones en el cuello. Además, Sebastian se da cuenta de que su mejor amigo tiene la bragueta de los pantalones vaqueros abierta.

Desafortunadamente, Maria también lo nota.

- ¡Scorpius! -exclama, con visible desagrado ante el descuido de su primo. Sin embargo, la preocupación en su rostro es latente.

Su primo por línea materna le sonríe de manera vacía y desvaída. Sebastian se acerca hasta él y, tomándolo de un brazo, lo arrastra hasta un diván del pequeño saloncito.

Scorpius farfulla unas cuantas palabras indescifrables, oponiéndose débilmente. Maria lo mira con severidad, pero aún preocupada. Su primo había desaparecido por unas dos horas de la mansión Malfoy, y ella y Sebastian le dijeron unas cuantas excusas a los padres de Scorpius, aunque todavía duda de que les hayan creído.

Scorpius los había tenido intranquilos durante aproximadamente dos horas, hasta que se ha presentado con ese aspecto lamentable.

Sebastian logra tumbar a Scorpius en el diván y Maria, que hace poco cumplió la mayoría de edad, hace aparecer un vaso con agua. La joven Nott se acerca a su primo y se arrodilla en el suelo a la altura de su pálido rostro, marcado por profundas ojeras.

- ¿Por qué te has embriagado, Scorpius? -le pregunta la muchacha, tendiéndole el vaso, siendo éste rechazado con un ademán tembloroso-. Toma un poco de agua, por favor -dice ella con suavidad.

- No quiero agua, Maria. ¿Es que no entiendes que yo ya no quiero vivir? Mi vida es una mierda -declara Scorpius, su rostro crispado por el dolor.

Maria y Sebastian cruzan una mirada de desasosiego, completamente preocupados ahora.

- No digas eso, amigo. Pronto pasará todo -dice Sebastian, tratando de ayudar en algo.

Sin embargo, todos en el saloncito saben, sobretodo Scorpius, que las cosas no mejorarán. El dolor patente en la cara de Malfoy se incrementa, y Maria siente a su corazón partiéndose por la mitad ante el infierno que vive su compañero de vida. Incluso a Sebastian, siempre tan imperturbable en apariencia, le tiembla la mano al palmearle el hombro.

Maria, que lo único que desea en ese momento es que su primo se distraiga aunque fuera por unos segundos, se acerca un poco más a él y lo obliga a mirarle. La mirada gris de Scorpius está empañada y opaca, y Maria advierte, ahora con amargura, las lágrimas que su primo lucha por retener.

- Escúchame, sé que no la estás pasando bien, pero emborrachándote no conseguirás olvidarla…

- ¡No me emborraché por ella! -ruge Scorpius, sobresaltando a los otros dos por lo repentino de su arrebato.

- Entonces ¿por qué lo has hecho? -pregunta Sebastian, aún a sabiendas de la respuesta.

No es la pregunta correcta, sin embargo. Para la perplejidad de ambos, Scorpius rompe a llorar, presa de una angustia y un dolor que ya no le caben dentro.

Sin saber si consolarlo era lo apropiado para alguien con el carácter orgulloso del rubio, Maria y Sebastian no encuentran otra cosa que hacer más que volver a compartir una mirada de alarma.

Saben que lo que Scorpius está viviendo es un auténtico infierno de suplicio y aflicción, que está roto por dentro y que él siente que su vida ahora está vacía y no tiene sentido. No obstante, ninguno de los dos había contemplado antes la idea de verlo llorar con tal desconsuelo.

El llanto de Scorpius es desgarrador y, a la vez, conmovedor. Maria, que nunca ha sido proclive a demostrar afecto físico, lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que se muerde el labio inferior para no echarse a llorar ella también. Sebastian, que rechaza el contacto aún más que la chica Nott, rodea el diván por el otro lado y también abraza a Scorpius.

Sin embargo, a pesar del consuelo brindado por sus amigos, su llanto no amaina, sino que se redobla con todas sus fuerzas, como si las saladas lágrimas le aportaran algún consuelo y buscara aprovecharlo todo lo posible.

¿Cómo era posible sentirse muerto y, aún así, que el corazón siguiera latiendo?

Scorpius parece vivir con esa frase como guía los últimos meses. Ni siquiera puede tener el consuelo de sentirse vacío, porque dentro de él todo es amargura y dolor. Todo el dolor que nunca pensó que podría sentir. En realidad, es tanta su angustia que, hasta ése momento, siempre pensó que las lágrimas no le iban a servir de consuelo.

Tal vez el motivo de que pueda llorar es que el alcohol ha conseguido empañar un poco la tristeza, permitiéndole una pequeña grieta de desahogo. No obstante, no está lo suficiente ebrio como para olvidar.

Así, con Sebastian y Maria tratando de ofrecerle un poco de consuelo, recuerda cómo empezó todo y, desgraciadamente, el final de lo mejor que le había sucedido en su vida.

* * *

Bueno, éste es un diminuto prólogo de mi nuevo fic. Desde el momento en que apareció Scorpius Malfoy en escena en el epílogo, me dije que _tenía_ que estar con Rose. Desde entonces he leído varios fics de ellos dos. Vengo queriendo escribir algo sobre esta pareja desde hace tiempo, pero no quería que fuese algo convencional. Entonces, tras romperme la cabeza tratando de que se me ocurriera algo medianamente original, me vino a la mente esta idea.

Tal cual les dije, este es un prólogo. Y, como se habrán dado cuenta, está contado en tiempo presente. Sin embargo, los capítulos serán contados en pasado, que siempre es más fácil escribir así. Creo que no me he equivocado usando los tiempos, pero si alguien más diestro escribiendo en presente nota un error, agradecería que me lo haga saber.

Si a alguien le interesa la historia, la continuaré, por lo que agradecería mucho que me dejaran un review con su opinión. Si, por el contrario, no tiene mucha bienvenida...pues lo elimino y listo. Creo que la historia es buena y que merece ser leída, pero no escribiré solamente para mí. Asimismo, sé que el prólogo tal vez no entusiasme demasiado, pero el fic merece una oportunidad.

El título del fic se lo robé a Red Hot Chili Peppers de su maravillosa canción Make You Feel Better. Es esa clase de canciones que deben escuchar antes de morir, así que ya están entrando en YouTube xD.

Creo yo que no hay nada más para decir, así que sólo les recuerdo una vez más que me gustaría ver su review si les gustó el prólogo.

Keiian :)


	2. El callejón

ANUNCIO AGREGADO EL 16/06/2012. Debido a todo este asunto de que parece que la administración del sitio quiere eliminar los fics con contenidos de lemmon o violencia gráfica, he decidido poner este breve anuncio para avisar de que en este capítulo, y **sólo en este capítulo,**** hay una escena bastante fuerte. No es lemmon pero sí un poco violenta. Cada uno lee bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Me alegran el día :)

Disclaimer: todo lo que no reconozcan es mío; el resto es de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Make You Feel Better.**

**Capítulo 1. El callejón.**

- Este trabajo de mierda no me va a ganar. Este trabajo de mierda no me va a ganar. Este trabajo de mierda no me va a ganar…

Su furiosa diatriba, murmurada por lo bajo, fue cortada abruptamente por Scorpius Malfoy.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás diciendo? -le preguntó el rubio, alzando el rostro de unos libros de Aritmancia.

- ¿Eh? -dijo Sebastian Blishwick, mirándolo como si recién se diera cuenta de que estaba allí-. Ah, eso…nada, es que me he quedado atascado con este trabajo de mierda…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Scorpius se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó el pergamino de su amigo entre sus largos dedos pálidos. Le bastó leer el título para soltar una carcajada.

- ¡No es gracioso, Scorpius! -exclamó Sebastian, molesto-. ¡Esa asignatura es una mierda!

- Sí es gracioso -replicó el rubio, ya dejando de reír pero sin perder su sonrisa burlona-. Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas es una tontería. En realidad, ni siquiera sé por qué has seguido estudiando esa asignatura "de mierda" -concluyó Scorpius, haciendo comillas en el aire ante las dos últimas palabras.

Sebastian bufó.

- Cosas de mi madre, ya sabes. Y dame eso -contestó y le arrebató su pergamino a Scorpius.

El rubio Malfoy le regaló una última sonrisa burlona y volvió a sus libros de Aritmancia.

Ambos amigos estaban sentados en una de las tantas mesas de la abarrotada Sala Común de Slytherin. Habían conseguido el ansiado lugar junto a la chimenea gracias a que Scorpius era prefecto desde el año pasado pero, aparte de eso, su figura imponía bastante.

Scorpius era esa clase de chico alto, elegante y callado, con su cabello rubio platino y sus impenetrables ojos grises, y llamaba la atención aunque no lo quisiera. Solía mirar a las personas fuera de su círculo de afectos con una frialdad e indiferencia aplastantes, y eso llevaba a muchos a pensar que era un orgulloso en toda regla. Si bien era un poco arrogante, no llegaba a los extremos de su padre cuando tenía su edad.

Sebastian, por su parte, era su mejor amigo prácticamente desde el primer año, aunque poco tenían en común. Sebastian era alto y desgarbado, más bien flacucho, de ojos chispeantes color negro y con el cabello negro siempre rebeldemente en punta. Dejando de lado las evidencias físicas, Sebastian solía recordarle a Scorpius un poco a Albus Potter. Las personalidades de ambos amigos también eran diferentes: si bien Scorpius era callado y no se metía en donde no lo llamaban, Sebastian era pura ironía y despreocupación.

El joven Blishwick estaba a punto de romper en pedazos su redacción para Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas, cuando un alboroto lo distrajo. Scorpius, con su habitual indiferencia, siguió estudiando para el próximo examen de Aritmancia.

- Mira, excursión a Hogsmeade este sábado -dijo cuando logró descifrar las letras doradas del cártel en la tabla de anuncios.

Scorpius levantó la mirada y no pudo evitar un bufido.

- Genial -dijo secamente y, cuando miró de nuevo sus libros, los hizo a un lado.

- Siempre puedes fingir una lesión por Quidditch -sugirió Sebastian, comprensivo-. Spooner nunca se daría cuenta.

- Anna no es idiota, Sebastian -suspiró con molestia-. Supongo que tendremos que hablar.

- Lo siento, amigo -repuso Sebastian, palmeándole la espalda.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

- No importa, tampoco es la muerte de nadie -contestó, volviendo a sus libros.

Scorpius había empezado a salir a principios de ese año, sexto, con una chica de Ravenclaw de quinto llamada Anna Spooner. La relación había ido bien, pero el muchacho perdió el interés luego de tres meses, de modo que le solicitó un tiempo para pensar. Anna, sin embargo, le había pedido charlar sobre ellos seriamente y Scorpius le había prometido que hablarían en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.

Pero, claro, Scorpius no tenía ni el menor atisbo de interés en enfrontar una conversación incómoda, así que a Sebastian no le resultó nada complicado entender el desánimo del rubio ante la excursión.

- Cierto -reconoció el moreno-. Pero no será nada divertido enfrentarte a las lágrimas de Spooner.

Scorpius hizo una mueca. Dejó de lado a la Aritmancia y se dispuso a leer la carta semanal de sus padres que le había llegado ese día. Un párrafo en concreto le hizo sonreír ampliamente.

- ¿Noticias de Lyra? -inquirió Sebastian, sabedor de que muy pocas cosas conseguían que su mejor amigo sonriera así.

- Sí -contestó el rubio, aún sonriente-. Ha hecho magia por primera vez.

- ¡Y con cuatro años! -se asombró el otro-. ¿A esa edad tú también hiciste magia por primera vez, no? ¿Y qué hizo?

- Consiguió reparar unas botellas de hidromiel de papá que había roto. Claro que a él no le importó mucho la pérdida, estaba mucho más entusiasmado con la magia de Lyra… -contó Scorpius, contento.

Lyra Malfoy era la hermanita de Scorpius de cuatro años, que había nacido cuando el rubio estaba en segundo. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, el joven adoraba a su hermanita, que últimamente se había hecho aficionada a pasar tiempo con su hermano mayor y siempre lo buscaba a él.

- Le compraré algo en Hogsmeade -concluyó Scorpius con una sonrisa, disponiéndose a leer el resto de la carta.

- Pídele a Anna que te ayude -propuso burlonamente Sebastian.

Tuvo que esquivar una revista de Quidditch lanzada por Scorpius.

.

.

- ¡Salida a Hogsmeade este sábado, Rose! -anunció con entusiasmo la enérgica Dominique, dejándose caer de un salto junto a su prima.

Rose Weasley le sonrió, apartando por un segundo la vista de sus apuntes de Transformaciones.

- ¿Irás con Lewis? -preguntó.

- Creo que sí, a menos que quieras que te acompañe a algún lado -agregó rápidamente.

Rose negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No hace falta, Nicky. Ve con Jack -contestó, a sabiendas de que su prima prefería pasar una tarde con su novio a estar con ella-. Ya arreglaré algo con Albus o Lucy, no te preocupes.

- De acuerdo, pero la próxima vamos al nuevo salón de belleza. ¡No me lo pienso perder! -exclamó con su habitual entusiasmo.

La pelirroja rió y volvió a sus apuntes y Dominique, sabiendo que era imposible sacarla de los estudios cuando se enfrascaba, se fue a buscar a su novio. Pero Rose no estuvo mucho tiempo sola hasta que su mejor amigo y primo se sentó relajadamente junto a ella.

- ¿Qué haces con Transformaciones, Rosie? Pensé que ya habíamos terminado con eso -comentó Albus Potter, dejando que su brazo derecho colgase por detrás del respaldo del sofá donde estaban sentados.

- Quería agregar algo -contestó sin inmutarse.

Albus rodó los ojos y le desordenó los apuntes con la mano. Rose lo miró ceñuda.

- ¡Albus, no hagas eso! -exclamó indignada.

Como si eso fuera un estímulo, el joven se entusiasmó e hizo tal desorden que terminó tirando un tintero sobre la larga redacción de Rose sobre Transformaciones.

- ¡Albus! -gritó esta vez, furiosa, y le tiró un montón de plumas a la cara-. ¡Ajjj, no me tires estas porquerías! -tosió, manoteándose la cara para quitarse las plumas.

- ¿Es que ustedes dos nunca van a crecer? -dijo una nueva voz masculina, con un deje de superioridad y aburrimiento fingido.

Ambos primos se giraron a ver a Fred Weasley; en el fondo de su mirada negra, habitaba un destello de diversión.

- Sólo cuando tú lo hagas -replicó Rose con una sonrisa.

Fred sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Pues entonces me uno! -exclamó y, acto seguido, saltó por arriba del respaldo y se dejó caer entre Albus y Rose, y pronto se enfrascaron en una interminable pelea de plumas, pergaminos y almohadones.

James, el hermano mayor de Albus, no desperdició ni un segundo al ver el alboroto entre sus primos y hermano y correteó desde el otro lado de la Sala Común de Gryffindor para unirse.

- ¡Basta, chicos! -se escandalizó una chica, que venía corriendo hacia ellos.

Los cuatros se giraron para ver a Molly Weasley, otra prima suya que seguía las reglas a rajatabla y se escandalizaba ante el menor alboroto.

James, bastante divertido, le tiró una pluma que le pegó en la cara suavemente. Molly lo miró con irritación.

- ¿Por qué no se comportan? Ya están grandecitos -les espetó.

- Deberías unirte de vez en cuando, Molly. Eres demasiado joven para ser así de amargada -comentó con despreocupación Fred.

- Por lo menos no parezco una inmadura -replicó, mirándolo ceñudo.

- Tienes catorce -repuso Rose.

Justo cuando se disponía a abrir la boca para responderle airadamente, Lily Potter llegó para aguar la pelea.

— ¿Se enteraron de lo de Hogsmeade?—dijo como todo saludo, haciendo caso omiso a la inminente trifulca.

- Ajá -contestó Rose y luego se volvió hacia Albus-. ¿Me acompañarás?

- Claro, pero a las cuatro me tendré que ir. Quedé con Clarisse -contestó.

Su prima lo miró con una ceja alzada.

- Ah, ¿se reconciliaron? -preguntó, interesada.

Albus se encogió de hombros.

- Eh…algo así -dijo, escueto. Luego sonrió ampliamente-. ¡Tienes que acompañarme a Honeydukes!

Rose rió y asintió.

.

.

Scorpius se removió incómodo en su asiento afelpado, decorado con flecos. Si hubiera sabido que Anna iba a elegir el rosado y empalagoso salón de té de Madame Tudipié para hablar, ni loco le habría cedido a ella la decisión de adónde ir. No era precisamente el escenario que se había imaginado para cortar con ella.

El camino hacia el salón de té había transcurrido envuelto en un silencio incómodo, sólo roto por algunas preguntas ocasionales de Anna que él respondía de mala gana. No tenía ganas de hablar sobre los estudios y estupideces así, tan sólo quería dejarle en claro que no deseaba seguir siendo su novio. Y quería hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Pero no, ella iba y se conseguía un ridículo saloncito de té bastante alejado de la calle principal que le estaba dando claustrofobia de tanto calor que hacía.

- Y… ¿cómo has estado? -le preguntó Anna con una sonrisa.

- Bien, ¿y tú? -Scorpius decidió ser escueto. Cuanto antes terminara con eso, mejor.

- Oh, genial. Claro que he extrañado pasar tiempo contigo, pero como estoy con los TIMOS, no tengo tiempo para casi nada. Aparte de las clases, lo único que hago últimamente es dormir y comer -rió la muchacha, sin amilanarse por la falta de respuesta del rubio.

Scorpius ensayó una sonrisa que se esfumó enseguida y volvió a removerse en su asiento. Lo único bueno de ese local era que sus butacas eran cómodas y hacían un pastel de coco fabuloso.

Justo cuando comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haber pensado la noche previa cómo terminar definitivamente con Anna, ella habló.

- Eh, Scorpius, he estado pensando sobre nosotros y…ya sé que querías tomarte un tiempo, pero yo quisiera…

Scorpius inspiró, profundamente incómodo. Bien, había llegado el momento. Y lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue lo típico.

- Escucha, Anna, eres una chica muy divertida y eso, pero no estoy seguro de que…eh…sea lo mejor continuar siendo pareja -dijo, no muy seguro de haber sido diplomático. Sin embargo, sintió como si le sacaran un peso de encima y logró camuflar su incomodidad.

Anna se había puesto pálida, mirándolo incrédula, y Scorpius se preguntó si ella nunca se había imaginado que él quería terminar con la relación.

- ¿Qu-qué? Pero ¿por qué? -preguntó, dolida, alzando un poco la voz.

_Ah, no, no me va a hacer una escenita_, pensó Scorpius, trazando un plan a toda velocidad, aunque su mente parecía atascada. _Mierda, ¿y ahora qué hago?_

- Lo siento, Anna -dijo simplemente, sin embargo. Se puso en pie, se inclinó sobre la mesa para besar la mejilla de su aturdida ex novia, recogió sus cosas y salió del salón de té de Madame Tudipié bajo las curiosas miradas de algunas parejas.

Cuando salió al frío exterior, aspiró aire con alivio. Miró la hora en su reloj y decidió que tenía tiempo de sobra para ir a comprarle una chuchería a Lyra y luego encontrarse con Sebastian en las Tres Escobas, de modo que decidió ir a dar un paseo. Sin ánimos de estar entre gente, comenzó a caminar por las callecitas secundarias de Hogsmeade, vacías a excepción de él y alguna que otra persona aislada, que aparecía muy de vez en cuando.

Scorpius no podía ni imaginarse en esos momentos que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar radicalmente.

.

.

Albus y Rose miraban con interés la enorme, negra y tenebrosa Casa de los Gritos. Se hubieran sentido intimidados sino fuera porque conocían la verdadera historia de aquella casa, enmarcada por un final trágico que había hecho que una Rose de ocho años se echara a llorar la primera vez que la escuchó.

- ¿Me cuentas qué está pasando con Clarisse? -le preguntó Rose a Albus cuando terminaron de hablar de la liga europea de Quidditch.

Albus, que se estaba llevando a la boca una rana de chocolate recién comprada, bajó la mano y clavó la vista en el cromo. La imagen de Severus Snape lo miraba fijamente desde el cromo, y él le dio la vuelta.

- Quiere darme una explicación, pero ni loco la perdono -masculló con rencor.

Rose lo miró comprensivamente y apoyó su mano en el hombro de su primo.

- Estoy segura de que harás lo correcto -dijo ella.

Albus la miró con una tenue sonrisa de agradecimiento y asintió.

Durante quinto curso, Albus había empezado a salir con una chica de Hufflepuff de su curso, llamada Clarisse Pierce. Eran la pareja más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra hasta que, sin saber exactamente por qué, Clarisse engañó a Albus con otro.

- Lo único que quiero es que desaparezca de mi vida, Rosie -dijo Albus, suspirando con cansancio.

- Entonces, ¿por qué has aceptado verte con ella? -le preguntó, curiosa.

- Para que me deje en paz, ¿para qué más sino? -contestó y consiguió sonreír.

Su prima le devolvió el gesto, feliz de que su primo hubiera superada aquel desagradable episodio.

Entonces pasaron a uno de sus temas favoritos, la vida amorosa de sus múltiples primos. La tarde pasó y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya casi eran las cuatro. Ambos se sorprendieron, pero siempre era así. El tiempo volaba cuando estaban juntos.

- Buena suerte, Al -le deseó la pelirroja.

- Gracias, Rosie. Nos vemos a las seis en los carruajes, ¿quieres? -propuso.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

- Claro, allí estaré -dijo y Albus no tardó en ponerse en marcha hacia la calle principal de Hogsmeade.

Una vez sola, se quedó un rato allí, pensando en todo y nada. Luego, se levantó del árbol caído, donde había estado toda la tarde sentada junto a su primo, y se desperezó. Contó el dinero que llevaba en el bolso, calculando cuánto le costaría una capa nueva de invierno, y guardó de nuevo las monedas. Por alguna razón, no tenía muchas ganas de irse hasta la calle principal llena de gente, así que decidió vagabundear un rato por las callecitas secundarias de Hogsmeade, completamente desiertas.

Pensando en banalidades, pasó junto a un callejón entre dos tiendas. Entonces, súbitamente, una mano le tapó la boca rudamente y el chillido que intentó soltar no nació. El corazón se le encabritó y, aterrada, sintió a su atacante arrastrarla hasta el callejón. Intentó oponer resistencia, pero el tipo le retorció el brazo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de dolor y desesperación.

El tipo, una vez dentro del callejón, la tiró al suelo con rudeza y su espalda chocó contra el duro suelo helado. Durante unos instantes, mientras la oscura figura del atacante se cernía sobre ella, la gobernó el terror.

- ¡AUXILIO! -gritó y la garganta le dolió.

Entonces, con un gruñido de cólera, el tipo se abalanzó sobre ella, aún tirada en el suelo. El atacante se tumbó completamente sobre ella y Rose abrió los ojos con horror cuando el tipo le dio un puñetazo en el pómulo que hizo que su cabeza chocara contra el suelo. Intentó volver a gritar, pero él le volvió a tapar la boca.

Aterrada, asqueada, vio impotente cómo el tipo le arrancaba sin miramientos la capa. El frío le caló la blusa hasta llegar a su piel y Rose supo enseguida lo que el tipo se proponía. Las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos cuando la mano libre de su atacante comenzó a desabrochar violentamente los botones de su blusa. Trató de removerse, pero el peso del otro la asfixiaba y aplastaba. Comprendió con desesperación que no iba a poder llegar a su varita.

_No, por Merlín, no_, pensó Rose, aterrorizada, cuando sintió la pegajosa mano masculina colarse dentro de la blusa ya abierta y tocar toda la piel disponible. Ella sólo sintió asco, impotencia y horror, pero todo fue peor cuando él comenzó a subir lentamente la mano por su espalda para llegar al broche de su sujetador.

_Este tipo no me va a violar_, pensó la pelirroja y, en un rincón de su subconsciente, se sorprendió de sus pensamientos en una situación como ésa. Así que mordió con fuerza la mano sucia mano de su atacante, que la retiró, tomado por sorpresa.

Rose se desgañitó cuando gritó con todas sus fuerzas y, cuando el tipo le pegó una bofetada que hizo que volteara la cara y volvió a taparle la boca con rudeza, simplemente lloró.

.

.

- ¡AUXILIO!

El grito desgarrador le sonó lejano, pero lo escuchó a la perfección.

Hay cosas que Scorpius nunca conseguiría olvidar y la sensación de su alma cayéndose al suelo al tiempo que su espalda se tensaba era una de ellas.

Sencillamente, no pensó y se abandonó a sus frenéticos impulsos. Dio media vuelta y salió disparado hacia donde provenía el grito. En esos momentos no pensaba, sólo sentía. Experimentaba un miedo que lo hacía correr, un frenesí que lo impulsaba a precipitarse lo más rápido que sus largas piernas le permitían. Su inconsciente albergaba posibilidades de lo que podía estar pasando, pero Scorpius sólo se enfocaba en correr a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Entonces, cuando llegó a una calle vacía, escuchó un grito desgarrador y ensordecedor, el sonido de una bofetada y un sollozo casi imperceptible. La furia y la indignación lo embargaron por primera vez y corrió como nunca en su vida había corrido hasta el callejón donde provenían todos esos ruidos.

Cuando llegó, el horror y la furia se redoblaron. Había una chica tirada en medio del oscuro callejón y un tipo tendido completamente sobre ella. No se paró a ver quiénes eran, sino que levantó la varita y apuntó hacia el atacante.

- _¡Impedimenta! -_gritó y el hombre salió despedido por los aires. Chocó contra un contenedor de basura, pero Scorpius no se dio por satisfecho y volvió a apuntarlo-. _¡Desmaius!_

Corrió hacia la chica, aún tendida en el suelo. No sabía con qué se encontraría, pero jamás pensó encontrarse con el aterrorizado rostro de Rose Weasley, cuyo cuerpo temblaba a causa de sus sollozos entrecortados.

- Merlín santo -susurró, espantado. Se agachó junto a ella, que lo miró. Scorpius pensó que nunca antes había visto a alguien tan indefenso y desvalido, y se le partió el corazón. Ni siquiera Lyra cuando era un bebé le dio la impresión de estar tan desprotegido.

- Malfoy… -susurró Rose y su voz se quebró en un sollozo.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta y se inclinó hacia ella. Rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y la ayudó a incorporarse hasta sentarla. Se sorprendió de lo mucho que temblaba el cuerpo de Rose. Ella le miró, implorante, y Scorpius la abrazó.

Ambos se sorprendieron, pero Weasley se aferró a él como nunca se había asido a nadie. Rose y Scorpius, en toda su vida, no habrían cruzado más de cien palabras. Pero ¿cómo no iba a consolarla? No sólo estaba el hecho de que ella acababa de pasar por una experiencia traumática. También acababa de surgir en Scorpius una necesidad imperiosa de secarle las lágrimas a Rose Weasley y hacerla sonreír, hacerla olvidar de aquel intento de violación.

Ni él mismo sabía por qué quería que ella fuera feliz, por qué se preocupaba por ella. Pero allí estaba.

Rose lloró un poco más en su pecho, mientras los fuertes brazos de Scorpius la rodeaban y le aportaban un poco de seguridad y serenidad. Unos minutos más tarde se apartó de él, aunque sus manos siguieron envolviéndole los hombros.

- Debemos irnos de aquí, Rose -dijo él en voz baja.

Ella asintió y de pronto recordó que tenía la blusa completamente abierta y que Scorpius había visto más de lo que ella quería enseñar, de modo que se cerró la blusa sobre el pecho. Él, dándose cuenta de su incomodidad, se puso en pie y comenzó a buscar la capa de Rose. Cuando la encontró, se la tendió y ella la tomó entre sus manos al tiempo que se paraba.

Al terminar de anudarse la capa (y ya con la blusa apropiadamente abotonada), miró a Scorpius fijamente. Él se sorprendió de que sus ojos estuvieran secos y le mantuvo la mirada. En los ojos de Rose había una gratitud descomunal.

- Me salvaste -dijo ella, sumamente agradecida y a Scorpius casi lo abrumó tanta gratitud-. No sé cómo hacer para agradecerte lo suficiente.

Él hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia.

- Lo hubiera hecho cualquiera, Rose. No tienes que agradecerme nada—respondió él con firmeza. Le echó una fugaz mirada a la silueta oscura del desmayado violador e hizo un gesto hacia la boca del callejón-. Vámonos de aquí.

Rose asintió y ambos salieron del callejón. Ella se alivió al comprobar que su corazón había dejado de latir de esa manera tan frenética. Entonces, el peso de lo que había pasado y lo que estuvo a un pelo de suceder la abrumaron y, en contra de su voluntad, no pudo evitar volver a romper a llorar.

Scorpius paró en seco cuando oyó el llanto de Rose y el corazón se le encogió. Se acercó a ella y la estrechó contra su pecho. Ella se abandonó a sus brazos y lloró unos minutos más, desconsolada y asustada.

- Tranquila, Rose. Todo está bien.

Ella asintió contra su pecho, sus dedos crispados en la chaqueta de él, y dejó de llorar. De pronto se dio cuenta de que se sentía segura entre los brazos de Scorpius.

* * *

Bien, ¿qué decir de este capítulo? Todo me resultó fácil de escribir hasta que llegó la parte del intento de violación. Espero que sea aunque sea decente, porque, si les soy sincera, nunca escribí nada de eso.

También quería dar un mensaje que considero muy importante. Hay muchos locos sueltos por ahí que no tienen muchos problemas en violar a chicas. Se pueden evitar muchas tragedias andando con más de una persona, o yendo por lugares concurridos, a la vista de la gente. Gracias al cielo, ni a mí ni a ningún ser querido le ha pasado nada tan traumatizante como una violación o intento de una.

Pasando a temas más alegres, ¿les gustó el cap? Yo espero que sí, porque sí lo escribí fue por ustedes. **Gracias a Nenita Malfoy, MusicBlack95, Hecate, Sapphira Weasley, Reipersecutoria, Alex Rose Love, anni425, affy bpv y Nat Potter W por sus fantásticos reviews :)**

Por cierto, no estoy precisamente segura de cuándo podré volver a actualizar. Con un poco de suerte, lo más probable es que lo haga el miércoles. Y si no llego a terminarlo, tendrán que esperar una semana y media, porque me voy de vacaciones. Pido disculpas desde ya por la demora, sé que es injusto.

El apellido de Sebastian lo saqué de la wiki de Harry Potter en español. Es un apellido pura sangre vinculado a los Black. Y con respecto a Lyra, la hermanita de Scorpius, la tengo en mi mente desde siempre xD.

¿Qué más, qué más...? Creo que no, así que me voy despidiendo. Gracias por leer :)

Keiian.

* * *

Una vez más aclaro lo del anuncio agregado al principio del capítulo agregado el 16/06/2012 por motivos previsorios. **POR FAVOR, LEÉLO E INFÓRMATE.**


	3. Agradecimientos Indeseados

Disclaimer: todo lo que no reconozcan es mío; el resto es de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Make You Feel Better.**

**Capítulo 2. Agradecimientos Indeseados.**

El regreso a Hogwarts transcurrió para Rose como en una nebulosa. Tenía la mente embotada y la mirada perdida, incapaz de pensar algo en concreto. Lo único que sentía era la gentil mano de Scorpius en su espalda, que la guiaba hacia delante, y sus palabras.

Durante la vuelta, Scorpius le habló de varias cosas para distraerla, y ella lo escuchaba para distraerse, que era exactamente lo que quería el rubio. Scorpius le contó varias cosas superficiales de su vida, como que el lunes a primera hora tenía examen de Aritmancia y, aparte del breve repaso del día anterior, no había estudiado nada. Reconoció que, a pesar de la ironía, su materia favorita era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y que quería dedicarse a algo relacionado a eso. Le habló sobre sus padres, su adorada hermanita Lyra, sobre sus tíos Daphne y Theodore, y sobre la hija de éstos, Maria Nott, que estudiaba en Beauxbatons. Le dijo que Sebastian era su mejor amigo desde hacía años. Incluso le contó que acababa de terminar con Anna.

Rose lo escuchaba y se sentía más agradecida aún con Scorpius, por los esfuerzos que él hacía para distraerla. Afortunadamente, podía concentrarse perfectamente en lo que le contaba el muchacho junto a ella y ya estaba más tranquila, aunque de vez en cuando la recorría algún temblor o escalofrío.

- Ya estamos por llegar -dijo el joven Malfoy luego de una pausa corta.

Rose siguió la mirada de Scorpius y vio el castillo de Hogwarts a unos pocos metros.

- No quiero enfrentarme a mis primos -musitó.

Scorpius le regaló una mirada de comprensión, pero no dijo nada. Él mismo trataba de no pensar en lo ocurrido, como si así pudiera borrarlo por completo de su mente. Aun así, no dejaba de preocuparse por la muchacha que tenía al lado. Rose seguía con la mirada perdida y no daba muchos indicios de estar escuchándolo; y Scorpius lo único que quería era que la joven Weasley no pensara en lo que acababa de vivir.

Tiritó, pero no le importó. Hacía rato que le había dado su bufanda a Rose y prefería que ella estuviera abrigada. Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, se dirigieron inmediatamente al despacho de la vieja directora McGonagall. Al ser prefectos, ambos sabían la contraseña y luego de murmurar _"gato siamés"_, subieron las escaleras de caracol. Tocaron la puerta y Scorpius sintió el temblor de Rose a través de su mano en la espalda de ella.

- Adelante.

Cuando entraron, los cuadros de los antiguos directores se quedaron callados e inmóviles. Muchos de ellos, sin embargo, los miraron con marcada curiosidad, entre ellos Phineas Nigellus Black, Dumbledore y Snape. Incluso la encanecida y severa profesora McGonagall los miró con repentino interés. Después de todo, no todos los días cruzaban por su puerta un Malfoy y una Weasley temblorosa, siendo ésta guiada hacia una silla por el primero.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí, Malfoy? -inquirió la anciana directora en vistas de que Rose Weasley parecía demasiado aturdida e ida para hablar.

Scorpius contó lo más resumidamente posible el intento de violación y, cuando finalizó, se dio cuenta de que había terminado hablando con indignación, manteniendo a raya su furia. Incluso los directores en sus cuadros parecían molestos y comenzaron a hablar en murmullos entre ellos.

McGonagall había tenido el ceño fruncido durante todo el tiempo que duró el relato de Scorpius y, luego de que éste terminara de hablar, había guardado silencio. Finalmente asintió.

- Bien, señor Malfoy, voy a tener que pedirle que lleve a la señorita Weasley a la enfermería para que la revisen y le curen las heridas -estableció y Scorpius asintió-. Mientras tanto, yo avisaré a los padres de Weasley…

Rose alzó bruscamente la cabeza y clavó sus ojos azules en la directora, que le devolvió una mirada amable.

- Seguramente querrán venir a verla, señorita Weasley -dijo la anciana-. Y, en cuanto a usted, señor Malfoy, será recompensado con treint…

- No quiero los puntos -la interrumpió Scorpius.

McGonagall lo miró con desconcierto.

- ¿Cómo?

- No quiero los puntos, profesora McGonagall. Se lo agradezco, pero… -Scorpius se detuvo a tiempo y sacudió la cabeza-, no los quiero.

- De acuerdo -asintió lentamente la ex profesora de Transformaciones.

Scorpius sintió la mirada sorprendida de Rose sobre él, pero no le hizo caso. No iba a explicarle que pensaba que aceptar puntos por detener una violación no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. No quería recompensas, felicitaciones o agradecimientos. No le parecía correcto recibirlos, porque, si bien se sentía bien consigo mismo, no quería conmemoraciones mientras Rose sufría.

Ni él mismo se entendía.

- Bien, lo mejor será que vaya ahora a la enfermería, señorita Weasley -indicó McGonagall.

Rose asintió y, antes de que pudiera pararse, Scorpius se acercó a la directora. Le susurró algo que no pudo escuchar y la anciana mujer asintió en comprensión. Luego, el rubio se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió levemente y se le acercó. Malfoy hizo caso omiso a su mirada interrogante y le hizo una seña para que se pusiera en pie.

Ya estaban por alcanzar la puerta cuando escucharon una voz masculina, proveniente de un cuadro.

- No te aflijas, Rose -Ambos se dieron vuelta y se sorprendieron cuando vieron que les hablaba Albus Dumbledore-. Rodéate de tus seres queridos y saldrás adelante. Ellos te ayudaran -dijo el anciano.

Scorpius no sabría precisarlo, pero le pareció que lo miraba a él cuando dijo la última frase. Rose, por su parte, sintió como si el profesor Dumbledore la atravesara con la mirada, y la apartó. El anciano director sonrió amablemente.

- Minerva, ¿por qué no le ofreces a la señorita Weasley un caramelo de limón? -sugirió el hombre.

McGonagall sacó de uno de los cajones del escritorio un recipiente de cristal y le tendió a ambos muchachos unos caramelos. Scorpius los tomó, pensando con extrañeza que nunca nadie le había dado algo más absurdo para consolarlo. ¿Caramelos de limón? Ahora entendía a sus padres cuando le decían que Dumbledore salía con cada rareza…

Salieron del despacho de la directora y se encaminaron hacia la enfermería. Esta vez, el trayecto transcurrió en silencio. Rose tragó uno de los caramelos de limón y puso cara de desagrado: no había comido nada tan ácido en su vida. Aún tenía un regusto acre en la garganta cuando Scorpius abrió con un elegante y amplio movimiento las puertas dobles de la enfermería.

Pomfrey pululaba por ahí cuando ellos entraron y les dirigió una mirada curiosa. Hasta que vio el pómulo hinchado de Rose, la otra mejilla marcada y sus ojos enrojecidos.

- ¡Merlín santo, ¿qué ha sucedido? -exclamó, alarmada, corriendo hacia ambos muchachos.

Scorpius volvió a resumir escuetamente el desagradable episodio con el violador y la enfermera se escandalizó. Hizo que Rose se tumbara en una camilla y obligó a Scorpius a esperar afuera.

El muchacho le dirigió una mirada dubitativa a Rose, que sólo asintió. El joven Malfoy salió de allí con paso presto y, una vez en el pasillo, se dejó resbalar por la pared frente a las puertas hasta quedar sentado. Apoyó los brazos extendidos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas y dejó descansar su cabeza en la fría pared.

Cerró los ojos, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había sido una mala idea. Le habían venido a la mente imágenes del crimen: la llamada de auxilio de Rose, su grito desgarrador, el estallido de la bofetada, el violador encima de la pelirroja, la muchacha tendida en el suelo llorando y temblando.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, colérico. Ahora que el susto por Rose había pasado y sabía que ella estaba en buenas manos, la furia había hecho acto de presencia. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan hijo de puta y ruin para intentar violar a una jovencita de dieciséis años? Y no sólo eso, sino que Rose iba a quedar muy mal después de eso. Sí, de acuerdo, él había llegado justo a tiempo, pero eso no significaba que ella no acabara de vivir la peor experiencia de toda su vida.

Trató de distraerse con algo, cualquier cosa que le evitara pensar en el dolor de Rose. Pensó en que se le venía encima una avalancha de agradecimientos por parte de la familia Weasley, si es que pensaban agradecerle. Entonces, rió por la ironía. Él, un Malfoy, había salvado a una Weasley y ahora tendría a una hueste de pelirrojos agradeciéndole por haber socorrido a una de sus intrigantes. Sin embargo, a él sólo le importaba…Rose.

No había corrido a ayudar a la muchacha por caballerosidad o por las posibles conmemoraciones. No, lo había hecho por un acto instintivo, se había dejado guiar por sus impulsos. Y ¿no es el corazón el que guía los impulsos? Para él, haber seguido sus instintos valía más que cualquier motivo moral.

_Te estás volviendo un blandito, Scor_, pensó para sí con sarcasmo. Justo en ese momento escuchó varios pasos apresurándose por el pasillo y abrió los ojos de mala gana. Cuando vio a un ejército de pelirrojos, dos morenos, un castaño y una rubia ir a toda prisa hacia él, Scorpius estuvo muy tentado de meterse dentro de la enfermería.

- ¡Malfoy! -exclamó un chico pelirrojo y de ojos marrones.

Scorpius sólo se limitó a mirar a James Potter, esperando una respuesta, pero el Gryffindor se quedó callado. En realidad, todos se quedaron callados, mirándolo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

- ¿Rose está en la enfermería? -Albus Potter, ante el silencio reinante entre su familia, decidió hacerse cargo de la situación.

Por extraño que pudiera parecer, Albus Potter era el que mejor le caía de la familia Potter-Weasley. No es que fueran amigos ni nada de eso, pero el muchacho de ojos verdes siempre lo había tratado amablemente y Scorpius le devolvía el trato. Le parecía el más tranquilo de toda esa familia.

Scorpius asintió.

- ¿Cómo está? -le preguntó una chica de piel y pelo morena que no reconoció.

- Un poco aturdida aún -contestó.

Casi enseguida, todo el mundo comenzó a hablar al mismo tiempo. Reprimió una mueca de molestia y volvió a cerrar los ojos. No había pasado ni un minuto cuando sintió una mano en el hombro. Scorpius levantó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos marrones y quedó un poco impactado: eran los ojos más sinceros que había visto en el mundo, llenos de agradecimiento.

- Muchas gracias por haber salvado a mi hermana, Malfoy -le dijo el muchacho, obviamente Hugo Weasley-. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti…

Antes de que pudiera seguir, el joven Malfoy negó con la cabeza suavemente.

Así fue como comenzó un largo rosario de agradecimientos. Algunos lo hicieron a regañadientes, otros con sincera gratitud, varios con alivio y una chica de catorce (estaba casi seguro que era Lily Potter) terminó derramando unas lagrimillas.

Scorpius suspiró y miró su reloj. ¿Cuánto tardaría Madame Pomfrey en curar unas pocas heridas? _Quizá está llorando_, pensó con amargura. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de entrar a la enfermería para ver el estado de Rose. _Pero ¿qué me pasa?_, se preguntó a sí mismo, envuelto en un torbellino de sorpresa y molestia.

¿Desde cuándo le importaba Weasley? Sólo la había salvado, listo. No tenía que estar allí, preocupado por ella como si fuera su mejor amigo o algo así. Tendría que estar en su Sala Común, contándole lo ocurrido a Sebastian; tendría que haber aceptado los treinta puntos para su Casa. Tendría…_ ¿Por qué "tendría que"? ¿Es un crimen preocuparme por la integridad de una compañera?_, se rebeló su mente. Sin embargo, todo el mundo sabía que solía importarle un rábano sus demás compañeros. A él le preocupaba específicamente Rose Weasley.

Era más que obvio por qué le preocupaba la muchacha. Él la había salvado y, a raíz de eso, era más o menos entendible que él se interesara en su bienestar. _Quién sabe, a lo mejor tengo complejos de héroe_, pensó. Luego inspiró hondo y decidió que, cuando comprobara que Rose estaba físicamente bien, se desentendería completamente del asunto.

En ese momento, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y apareció la rubicunda cabeza de la vieja Poppy Pomfrey.

- Pueden pasar, pero sólo ocho a la vez -informó la enfermera y volvió a desaparecer dentro de su lugar de trabajo.

Eso fue todo un dilema. En total eran diez y tardaron como cinco minutos en decidir quiénes se quedaban afuera. Finalmente, Albus cedió y decidió esperar junto a Scorpius un rato y el rubio Malfoy tuvo que reconocerse a sí mismo que prefería mil veces a Potter que a la rubia histérica a la que todos llamaban Dominique.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? -le preguntó Potter educadamente, algo que Malfoy agradeció.

- La pared no es mía -dijo en un tono que indicaba que le daba igual si se sentaba a su lado o a dos metros.

Albus, para su sorpresa, sonrió con diversión y se sentó a su lado en la pared. Si hacía caso omiso a los ojos, a la barbilla y a la nariz, casi podía fingir que estaba sentado con Sebastian. Casi.

- Y… ¿qué cuentas? -dijo entonces Albus. Odiaba el silencio, siempre tenía que rellenarlo con algo. Aunque fuera con algo muy idiota, como lo que acababa de decir.

Scorpius lo miró como si no creyera lo que oía.

- Esa es una pregunta muy estúpida -repuso.

Albus se encogió de hombros.

- Es que no me gusta el silencio -se explicó.

- Pero a mí sí -replicó.

Albus suspiró.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte al menos qué pasó? McGonagall nos lo contó, pero prefiero oírlo por boca de uno de ustedes. Y no quiero interrogar a Rose sobre eso -pidió.

Scorpius pensó en ignorarlo, pero luego lo descartó y comenzó a relatar lo sucedido lo más brevemente posible. Cuando terminó de hablar, tanto él como Albus tenían las manos contraídas en puños de furia.

- Qué hijo de puta -masculló Potter con amargura, negando con la cabeza-. ¿Dices que lo dejaste desmayado en aquel callejón? ¿Por qué no le pegaste unos cuantos puñetazos?

- Porque en esos momentos estaba más preocupado por tu prima que por matar a aquel desgraciado -contestó irritado.

Albus pareció calmarse.

- Lo siento, comprendo que esa no debió ser una experiencia agradable para ti -dijo con inesperada empatía, sorprendiendo a Scorpius.

- La que está mal aquí es tu prima, no yo -replicó. En esos momentos casi pudo oír la voz de su madre regañándole por su descortesía y suspiró-. Pero gracias por tu preocupación, Potter.

El joven moreno pareció sorprendido, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Crees que siga allí? -preguntó tras una pausa.

- Supongo que sí -contestó y lo miró-. ¿Irás a buscarlo?

Albus sonrió de una manera que inspiraba de todo, menos confianza.

- Por supuesto que sí. Yo y los demás. ¿Te nos unes? -le preguntó, tomando por sorpresa nuevamente al rubio.

Se lo pensó durante unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió. Hubo una pausa corta que, sorprendentemente, la cortó Scorpius.

- ¿Por qué querías escucharlo de boca de uno de los dos, si McGonagall ya les había contado todo? -inquirió con curiosidad.

- Porque así parecería más real, terminaría de asimilarlo -murmuró Albus.

Luego de eso, no volvieron a hablar. Transcurrieron unos diez minutos en silencio, como única música de fondo el bullicio dentro de la enfermería. Finalmente salieron todos los miles de primos y James se les acercó.

- Ya pueden pasar a verla. Hugo está con ella -les informó.

Ambos asintieron y se pusieron en pie. Scorpius no pudo dejar de notar, mientras atravesaba el escaso metro que lo separaba de la puerta de doble hoja de la enfermería, miles de miradas de curiosidad. Lo más seguro es que se preguntarán por qué seguía allí. Cuando entraron en la enfermería ya casi en penumbras y vieron a Rose hundida en una camilla con su hermano al lado, a ambos se les encogió el corazón. Scorpius se odió, pero mantuvo un rostro frío.

Albus trotó hacia Rose, dejando a Scorpius atrás. Ambos primos se abrazaron durante un largo minuto silencioso y, cuando finalmente se separaron, el joven Potter constató que ella tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

En ese momento, Malfoy llegó hasta la altura de la camilla de Rose y la observó fijamente. Ella también lo miró, pero más lánguidamente.

- ¿Pomfrey te ha curado las heridas? -habló finalmente. Su voz no sonó tan indiferente como habría querido.

- Sí -contestó-. Quería agrad…

Scorpius la cortó con un movimiento negativo de cabeza. Si volvía a escuchar que alguien le daba las gracias otra vez, iba a ponerse de malhumor.

- Me alegra que ya estés mejor -repuso y se dirigió a los pies de la cama vecina a la de Rose, de modo que quedó algo apartado del grupo.

Rose permanecía derrumbada entre las sábanas de aquella cómoda camilla, completamente hundida. Ya no había rastros del puñetazo en el pómulo, ni de la bofetada en su mejilla y Madame Pomfrey le había dado una pomada verde y espesa para el dolor en el brazo. Sí, físicamente estaba bien.

El problema era su estado anímico. Se sentía deprimida, sucia, ultrajada, trastornada. Sentía un dolor sordo en medio del pecho, un nudo en la garganta. Se sentía agradecida y aliviada de que Scorpius hubiera aparecido en el preciso momento para salvarla. Sentía miedo de que la toquen, de tener que enfrentarse a la terrible verdad. Quería cerrar los ojos para que todo desapareciera. Quería dormir para no pensar.

Sí, físicamente estaba bien, pero anímicamente estaba terriblemente mal.

Realmente no prestó atención a la conversación que sus primos trataban de mantener con ella. Los escuchaba, les respondía, pero tenía la mente puesta en su dolor. Sencillamente, aunque quisiera, su mente seguía obcecada en recordarle lo sucedido.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en el momento de salvación, en el absoluto alivio que experimentó cuando vio a Scorpius, la seguridad que le habían aportado sus abrazos. Si pensaba en él, todo era un poco mejor. Le parecía una muy mala experiencia que había que superar con aplomo y aprender de ella. Tal vez, si se aferraba al recuerdo de Scorpius esgrimiendo su varita en dirección a su atacante, conseguiría sentirse mejor.

Ya un poco mejor, abrió los ojos. Tres pares de ojos, uno más diferente que el otro, la miraban con preocupación. Forzó una sonrisa. Hugo ya estaba abriendo la boca para preguntarle si estaba bien cuando las puertas batientes de la enfermería se abrieron repentinamente.

- ¡Rose! -exclamó una mujer muy parecida a la nombrada, de enmarañada cabellera castaña y ojos marrones; la mujer iba trotando hacia la chica, que la miraba con cierta repentina mejoría en el rostro. Detrás de la mujer, iba un hombre altísimo y pelirrojo, con los mismos ojos de Rose.

- Mamá -musitó la joven, sentándose en la cama con cierto esfuerzo.

Casi al instante, los brazos de Hermione Weasley la rodearon y la estrecharon. Rose se abandonó a la calidez materna, experimentando una instantánea sensación de seguridad. Un segundo después de que la mano de su madre comenzara a acariciar su cabello, los largos brazos de su padre también la abrazaron.

Allí, dentro de la confortabilidad de Hogwarts, siendo abrazada por sus padres, con su hermano y primo a unos pasos y con Scorpius Malfoy cerca, a Rose le pareció que el accidente era algo casi lejano.

Entonces, Hermione levantó la vista y se encontró con unos gélidos ojos grises que le recordaron inevitablemente a otra persona. Sin embargo, éstos eran más cálidos y miraban la escena familiar con interés. Lo que más le sorprendió a Hermione, sin embargo, era la preocupación que titilaba en lo más profundo de sus órbitas.

Hermione no tuvo que romperse la cabeza para reconocer en aquel muchacho a Scorpius, el hijo de Draco Malfoy, que la había humillado incontables veces y también le había hecho la vida imposible siempre que tuvo la oportunidad. Curiosamente, Draco Malfoy también era el padre del salvador de su hija.

Se separó de su esposo e hija, saludó con un beso a Hugo y Albus, y se acercó a paso presto a Scorpius, que pareció sorprendido de que ella se le acercara tan pronto.

Hermione se paró frente a él y le sonrió.

- Imagino que eres Scorpius Malfoy, ¿no?

Cuando el muchacho asintió educadamente, Hermione no pudo resistirse al pensar lo parecido que era a su padre, pero a la vez había en Scorpius un brillo muy diferente a Draco.

- Has salvado a mi hija -dijo solemnemente y en un tono tan agradecido que Scorpius no pudo hacer nada para esquivarlo-. Mi marido y yo no sabemos cómo darte las gracias.

Y, antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, Hermione lo abrazó. Fue breve, pero en absoluto superficial. De hecho, transmitió tanta gratitud que las palabras sobraron completamente. Sin embargo, Hermione se apartó tan rápidamente que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de corresponder a su gesto.

Cuando lo soltó, ella le seguía sonriendo cálidamente. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

- Me considero en deuda contigo. Si alguna vez necesitas algo…

Pero Scorpius negó con la cabeza firmemente.

- No hace falta, en serio -repuso, con la misma sobriedad de siempre.

La señora Weasley no replicó y sencillamente se acercó a la cama de su hija. Recién entonces Scorpius cayó en la cuenta de que todos lo miraban, y se sintió irremediablemente incómodo. Sin embargo, fue capaz de mantenerse imperturbable, pese a lo mucho que le molestaba que lo observaran. Al contrario de su padre, a él no le gustaba llamar la atención.

El hombre alto y pelirrojo, poseedor de los mismos ojos de Rose, se le acercó. A Scorpius no le costó mucho deducir que aquel era Ron Weasley y recordó lo que su padre le había contado de él. El hombre parecía ligeramente incómodo.

Ron Weasley carraspeó.

- Gracias por haber ayudado a Rose -habló. Realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo hablar o qué decir con la réplica de Draco Malfoy, a la que le debía muchísimo-. Eh…bueno, yo… no sé cómo terminar de agradecerte que la hayas salvado…

Scorpius decidió terminar con el engorro del señor Weasley con un gesto de cabeza.

- No hay de qué, señor Weasley. No tiene nada que agradecerme.

Ron pareció aliviado de no tener que seguir hablando.

El joven Malfoy decidió dejar a Rose con su familia y comenzó a caminar, rodeando al hombre pelirrojo. Volvió a sentir las miradas sobre él, pero sólo se concentró en Rose cuando pasó junto a su cama. Se detuvo y ambos se miraron largamente.

- Iré al Gran Salón a cenar -le informó.

Rose sintió cierto nerviosismo y desesperación de que se fuera. De pronto, ya no se sintió tan segura.

- ¿Volverás? -le preguntó y se recriminó inmediatamente. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer semejante pregunta? También rogó porque su tono no hubiera sonado tan anhelante como le había parecido en su cabeza.

Scorpius reprimió las ganas de alzar una ceja.

- Si eso quieres, sí -contestó sencillamente. Luego miró al resto superficialmente-. Con su permiso.

Scorpius comenzó a caminar resueltamente hacia las puertas de la enfermería, sintiendo a la perfección cinco pares de miradas clavadas en su espalda. Sin embargo, no les hizo caso, al igual que Rose fingió no percatarse de la observación de su familia sobre ella cuando Scorpius abandonó la enfermería y ella se hundió nuevamente en las sábanas.

.

.

Apenas se sentó frente a él, Sebastian lo miró con cierto enfado.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido, eh? -dijo, y Scorpius hizo una mueca de molestia. Lo que le faltaba-. Ah, no, no me pongas esa cara. Te he estado esperando como una hora en Las Tres Escobas, sentado como un estúpido.

El rubio tuvo que reconocer que, cuando quería, su mejor amigo podía ser todo un fastidio. ¿Es que no entendía que acababa de vivir uno de los peores días de su vida y quería silencio y quietud por unos segundos?

Sebastian agitó una mano impacientemente delante de sus ojos impasibles.

- ¿Y bien? -inquirió con irritación. Al ver que Scorpius no le respondía, sino que empezaba a servirse patatas en el plato, su enojo creció-. ¡¿Es que no me vas a decir dónde mierda estuviste? ¡¿Que no te das cuenta de que te estuve esperando un montón de tiempo en…?

- ¿Puedes terminar, Sebastian? -lo cortó inesperadamente Malfoy, claramente molesto-. Parecemos una pareja gay. Y no me interesa que hayas estado esperando una hora en Las Tres Escobas. ¡Acabo de pasar por uno de los peores días de mi vida y lo único que me falta es que me fastidies la cena! -estalló finalmente. Aunque su voz no se elevó ni un poco, su penetrante mirada plateada intimidaba.

Muchos de la mesa de Slytherin, entre ellos Sebastian, lo miraron con sorpresa y curiosidad. Era muy extraño que el imperturbable Scorpius Malfoy tuviera un arrebato.

El moreno levantó una ceja.

- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Debo preocuparme? -preguntó, aunque ya parecía inquieto.

Scorpius, pasado el momento de enfado, regularizó su respiración y se concentró en el brillo que proyectaban las velas flotantes sobre su tenedor. Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces antes de hablar.

- No, Sebastian, no hace falta que te preocupes -contestó con voz moderada.

- Entonces, ¿qué pasó? -insistió Blishwick.

Su mejor amigo suspiró y pensó seriamente qué contarle y qué no. No le parecía adecuado relatarle lo del intento de violación de Rose sin su consentimiento. Era algo demasiado personal, demasiado perturbador, como para que se sintiera cómoda si alguien lo propagaba por allí sin que ella lo quisiera.

- No puedo decirte -respondió finalmente.

La sorpresa de Sebastian fue mayúscula. Por regla general, él y Scorpius siempre se decían la verdad. Siempre.

- Pero ¿qué…? -comenzó, estupefacto, pero fue cortado por su mejor amigo.

- Mira, no es que no quiera decírtelo, sino que hay otra persona involucrada y no me parece correcto contártelo sin su consentimiento -explicó.

El joven Blishwick estaba boquiabierto.

- ¿Te has acostado con una chica y no me lo quieres decir? ¿Desde cuándo tienes tanto respeto por tus idilios de una noche? Siempre me cuentas sobre eso -dijo a borbotones, pensando sinceramente que lo que su mejor amigo le ocultaba era que se había acostado con alguien-. ¿Pasó algo con Spooner?

- La dejé, si a eso te refieres, pero nada más -contestó escuetamente y tomó un trago de sumo de calabaza-. Pasó algo después de eso, pero no te lo pienso decir.

Sebastian se indignó, pero luego se le ocurrió que debía haber pasado algo realmente serio que había tocado en el mismísimo centro de Scorpius, para que su mejor amigo no le contara qué pasaba.

Scorpius suspiró y sus hombros, por unos breves segundos, se hundieron. Sebastian advirtió con un principio de preocupación que su mejor amigo desviaba la vista, taciturno.

A pesar de lo que los alumnos de Hogwarts pudieran pensar, Scorpius y Sebastian sostenían una sincera y gran amistad. Ambos tenían una ciega confianza en el otro y un entendimiento mudo difícil de creer. Era la clase de amistad que uno quisiera para sí, esa en la que los amigos se entienden con una mirada y se pueden pasar despiertos noches enteras hasta bien entrada la madrugada hablando de todo y nada. Scorpius y Sebastian se contaban todo, absolutamente todo.

Por eso, el joven Blishwick no sabía si indignarse o preocuparse por Scorpius. Ellos jamás habían tenido secretos y la única vez que lo había visto con ese aspecto retraído fue cuando su abuelo Lucius murió y le confesó que, si bien lamentaba su muerte, no estaba especialmente triste.

- En fin, no importa -dijo finalmente, decidiendo que su mejor amigo le contaría todo cuando estuviera listo-. Entonces, cortaste con Spooner…

El resto de la cena la pasaron charlando sobre banalidades, aunque ambos sabían que detrás de ese aire aparentemente relajado, estaban bastante pensativos. Scorpius terminó de comer y se puso en pie. Miró su carísimo reloj de pulsera y se sorprendió al ver que eran las diez de la noche.

Sebastian lo miró sorprendido mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¿Ya te vas? -inquirió con desconcierto. _¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?_, se preguntó a sí mismo.

El joven Malfoy asintió y se despidió de su atónito mejor amigo. Abandonó el Gran Salón y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la enfermería.

Lo cierto es que no le había hecho ni la más mínima gracias haberse guardado lo del intento de violación para sí mismo, por puro respeto hacia Rose. Y ahora ¿por qué volvía a la enfermería? Para asegurarse que estaba bien, se dijo en un momento, pero luego recordó que, mientras esperaba para poder verla unas horas antes, se había prometido a sí mismo que cuando constatara que Rose estaba físicamente bien se desentendería completamente.

Entonces, ¿por qué volvía a ella? _Porque no está bien_, pensó, _está destrozada. Está mal y se siente insegura. Y eso te preocupa._

Scorpius se contuvo de rechinar los dientes. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Acababa de desarrollar un instinto de protección hacia Rose Weasley, con la que nunca había hablado ni siquiera cien palabras? Aparentemente así era y volvió a refrenarse para no soltar un suspiro de frustración, al tiempo que giraba en un pasillo.

Casi se quedó helado cuando distinguió a Rose Weasley a unos centímetros suyos, con el miedo desapareciendo de sus ojos sobresaltados.

- Weasley… -dijo Scorpius sorprendido, al tiempo que sentía que un nudo en la garganta, que ni siquiera había notado, desaparecía-. Pensé que ibas a pasar la noche en la enfermería.

Ella se esforzó en sonreírle débilmente.

- No… -dijo con voz temblorosa y al muchacho se le encogió el corazón al divisar también surcos de lágrimas ya derramadas en su rostro pálido-. Convencí a Pomfrey para que me diera de alta…

Scorpius asintió y la observó concienzudamente.

- Tú no estás bien -dijo en voz baja tras escrutarla con atención. No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Rose sintió a sus ojos cristalizarse y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que apretaba los labios.

- No… -contestó con voz estrangulada y rompió a llorar con desconsuelo.

Como muy pocas veces le había pasado en la vida, a Scorpius lo embargaron varios sentimientos: desesperación, dolor, tristeza. Tal vez por eso, tal vez porque odiaba verla llorar, se acercó y volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos. Ella no tardó en rendirse y lloró con el rostro hundido en el pecho de Scorpius durante un largo rato.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Scorpius sintió el cuerpo de Rose tranquilizarse entre sus brazos, pero eso no evitó que la ciñera con más fuerza. Se sentía mucho más tranquilo con ella entre sus brazos, como si sintiera que sólo así conseguiría dejar de preocuparse por ella.

Se preguntó si eso duraría toda la vida, su inexplicable preocupación por el bienestar de Rose Weasley, pero prefirió no pensar en ello.

Finalmente, Rose se separó de él, que lentamente retiró los brazos de su espalda y cintura. Scorpius mantuvo un rostro impasible, a pesar de que no estaba tan sereno como aparentaba, y ella desvió el rostro avergonzada al tiempo que se secaba atropelladamente las lágrimas.

- Siento haberme puesto así…no tenías por qué consolarme, lo siento… -Rose hablaba precipitadamente, evitando completamente mirarlo, logrando que Scorpius curvara sus labios en una leve sonrisa de diversión.

- No hay problema, Weasley. ¿Estás mejor? -inquirió. Ya que iba a preocuparse por ella, más le valía ir asegurándose de sus sentimientos. _Ah, ¿por qué esto me tiene que pasar esto a mí?_, se preguntó a sí mismo.

Ella asintió lentamente.

- Bien, ¿vas a tu Sala Común?

Un nuevo asentimiento.

- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño? -le preguntó y hasta él se sorprendió de su pregunta. Esta vez, ella sí lo miró, con la sorpresa escrita en sus ojos; pero el rostro de Scorpius no reflejaba mucho-. No te ofendas, Weasley, pero no pareces muy capaz para caminar sola por el castillo. Prefiero asegurarme de que has llegado bien, así que vamos.

Y, tironeando con suavidad del brazo de ella para que no se quedara atrás, comenzaron a caminar hacia el territorio Gryffindor. Rose no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, porque jamás se habría imaginado yendo hacia su Sala Común con Malfoy. _Claro que nunca pensaste tampoco en que atentarían contra ti_, pensó con amargura. Sin embargo, el inusitado sentimiento de seguridad que experimentaba cuando estaba con Scorpius volvía a hacer acto de presencia, y eso la serenaba en cierto sentido.

Si hubiera sido por Scorpius, el trayecto hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor hubiera transcurrido en completo y cómodo silencio, pero Rose quería preguntarle algo.

- Oye... ¿ibas hacia la enfermería hacía un rato? -preguntó con curiosidad, decidida a no pensar en los horribles sucesos del día.

- Pensé que querías que pasara a verte -repuso él.

Rose se sonrojó.

- Eh…yo no… no tendrías que…si no querías -barbotó con nerviosismo.

Scorpius la cortó negando divertidamente la cabeza.`

- No hay problema, Weasley. Si necesitas algo, puedes pedírmelo -le aseguró y, cuando ella lo miró asombrada, él no pudo evitar sonreírle levemente.

- Gracias -dijo ella en voz baja.

Scorpius se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Los siguientes minutos fueron silenciosos, pero Rose, a pesar de que seguía sintiéndose desgraciada por los infortunios de ese día, no podía evitar sentirse mejor ante la proximidad de Scorpius. Hasta el momento, sólo su presencia y la de sus padres la habían reconfortado un poco.

Finalmente, comenzaron a aproximarse hacia la zona de los Gryffindor. A Scorpius no le costó demasiado darse cuenta de ello, no porque se paseara por allí todas las tardes, sino porque comenzaron a notar a algunos Gryffindors dirigiéndose hacia su Sala Común que los miraban con curiosidad.

- ¡Rose! -exclamó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Cuando ambos se dieron vuelta, vieron a Albus Potter apresurarse hacia ellos con un libro en la mano derecha. Miró a su prima con preocupación.

- Potter -lo saludó educadamente Scorpius.

El aludido le sonrió ampliamente. El joven Malfoy tuvo la sensación de que acababa de conocer al tipo más optimista sobre la faz de la tierra.

- Buenas noches, Malfoy. Gracias por haber acompañado a Rose -contestó el chico de ojos verdes.

Scorpius pensó que sólo le faltaba que Sebastian le agradeciera por algo, pero sencillamente se limitó a asentir.

- De acuerdo, yo ya me voy. Buenas noches -dijo.

No pudo evitarlo. Era de esa clase de impulsos que no se pueden reprimir, como los que lo impulsaron a correr y seguir los gritos de Rose esa misma tarde. Pero a fin de cuentas no importaba, porque de todos modos les había sonreído a ambos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, de la forma más amistosa que pueda existir.

_Scorpius, esto no puede seguir así_, se regañó mentalmente al tiempo que se alejaba de allí tras saludarlos con la mano y comenzar a descender hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin.

A Albus parecía haberle agradado Scorpius, porque sonreía como si acabara de hacer un nuevo amigo para toda la vida. La pelirroja, por su parte, seguía sorprendida.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? -inquirió una desconcertada Rose.

Su primo la miró como si no comprendiera a lo que se refería.

- Yo diría que Scorpius alejándose -contestó divertido.

Ella rodó los ojos, pero luego procesó las palabras de su primo y lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Desde cuándo es Scorpius?

- Desde que te salvó -contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Rose no pudo rebatirle eso.

.

.

El salón era amplio y circular, iluminado intensamente por un majestuoso candelabro que pendía del centro del techo de la habitación. Por unos amplios ventanales en una pared lateral, entraba la plateada luz lunar y, jugando con unos peluches, había una niña de cuatro años sentada en el alfeizar, mirando de vez en cuando las numerosas estrellas titilantes.

En el fondo de la sala había una ostentosa chimenea de mármol negro brillante, donde crepitaba un alegre fuego. Frente al hogar había dos sofás de terciopelo rojo, una butaca y un diván, en cuyo curvado respaldo descansaba un chal de seda verde. Sentado en uno de los sofás, había un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello rubio platino, ojos grises y rostro afilado y pálido. Contemplaba inmerso las llamas bailar dentro de su chimenea, mientras que rodeaba con un brazo a su mujer, recostada sobre su pecho plácidamente.

De pronto, el hombre escuchó la voz de su hijita desde los ventanales.

- ¡Una lechuza! -exclamó emocionada, pues amaba los animales-. ¡Papi, mami, una lechuza!

Su esposa se acercó hacia donde estaba la pequeña, sintiéndose intrigada. Era muy extraño que enviaran lechuzas a esa hora a su casa y temió que fueran malas noticias. Abrió uno de los ventanales, la lechuza entró y tomó la carta en sus manos. Sus temores se incrementaron cuando distinguió el sello de Hogwarts impreso en el sobre. Con semblante preocupado, volvió al sofá.

Su esposo la miró con preocupación mientras ella leía la carta atentamente. En cierto momento las manos comenzaron a temblarle, el rostro palideció y, al mismo tiempo, parecía indignarse. Luego, al final, vino la incredulidad.

- ¡Merlín santo! -exclamó la mujer de cabellera castaña y rizada, estupefacta.

Draco la miró comenzando a inquietarse.

- Dime que Scorpius no ha hecho nada malo -le pidió, aunque le pareció muy improbable que la directora les escribiera a esas horas de la noche sólo para avisarles de que su primogénito había quebrantado las reglas.

Astoria negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, mientras sus ojos volaban con avidez sobre la carta, aún incrédula.

- ¡Merlín, Circe y Morgana! -siguió exclamando la mujer, agitando la carta como si en la misiva hubiera algo altamente improbable.

Lyra miraba a su madre con ojos curiosos y Draco se impacientó.

- Bueno, ¿qué demonios dice? -preguntó y le quitó la carta a su mujer. Comenzó a leer, pero casi de inmediato bajó la carta con cierta incertidumbre-. ¿Por qué McGonogall nos cuenta que a una Weasley la intentaron violar?

Si bien Draco sentía lástima por el infortunio de la chica, no entendía por qué demonios la directora les escribía casi a medianoche para hablarles de eso a ellos.

Astoria lo miró con cierta exasperación.

- Termina de leerla -repuso

Draco obedeció y, cuando terminó la carta, estaba aún más pálido que de costumbre y boquiabierto.

- ¿Scorpius salvó a Rose Weasley de un intento de violación? -pensó en voz alta, incrédulo. Su mujer asintió, ya mucho más calmada. El señor Malfoy se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio platino; no terminaba de asimilar los sucesos-. Qué ironía, ¿no?

Astoria suspiró y recostó la espalda contra el respaldo del sofá.

- La verdad es que sí -aseguró. Y luego añadió, esperanzada-. Quizá ésta sea la forma para que nuestras familias limen asperezas, ¿no crees?

Su marido asintió, aunque por puro compromiso. No le interesaba precisamente volver a tener contacto con los Weasley o los Potter. Eso había quedado en el pasado y habían terminado en términos más o menos buenos; ahora tenía que concentrarse en el presente y planear un buen futuro. Aunque claro, si se ponía a pensar, era probable que ellos volvieran a entablar contacto con esas familias, teniendo en cuenta que su hijo estaba en Hogwarts con un ejército de Weasley y Potter.

Sintió un tirón en su pantalón y, cuando bajó la vista, se encontró con los enormes ojos azules de su hija. Sin poder evitarlo, le sonrió. Lyra siempre lograba hacerle sonreír.

- ¿Qué sucede, cariño? ¿Ya quieres ir a dormir? -le preguntó su madre, acercándose a su esposo e hija.

La niña, como toda respuesta, señaló con su blanco dedito la carta que reposaba a un lado de su padre.

- ¿Qué pasa con esa carta? -inquirió la niña.

Su padre tan sólo sonrió y la sentó en su regazo.

- Nada, hija. Que Scorpius ha sido un héroe hoy -dijo Draco.

* * *

Como les prometí, hoy que es miércoles les traigo el segundo capítulo. Casi he tenido que correr para terminarlo, porque mañana me voy de viaje con una amiga y he estado ultimando detalles, por lo que he estado muy ocupada estos días.

¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Qué piensan de Scorpius, que no quiere contarle nada a Sebastian por respeto a Rose y tampoco quiere que le agradezcan? Y Draco, que no quiere entablar relación con los Potter-Weasley...

Lamento tener que decirles que no volveré a actualizar hasta dentro de dos semanas porque, como ya dije, me voy de vacaciones. Lo siento, sé que es injusto, porque yo también soy lectora, pero les pido paciencia.

**Quiero agradecerles de corazón a Reipersecutoria, Nenita Malfoy, B. Vi, I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a **(siento no haber podido pasarme por tu fic, pero he estado ocupado con lo del viaje, cuando vuelva la leo y te dejo un review)**, MusicBlack95, Prixy, Nat Potter W y myflights por sus fantásticos reviews. ¡Las quiero! **

Creo que no hay nada más que decir, excepto agradecer y esperar que el cap les haya gustado.

Un beso, Keiian.


	4. Títere Abandonado

Hola! Siento el retraso, pero me he puesto a escribir apenas llegué de mi viaje. Espero que el capítulo les guste.

Disclaimer: todo lo que no reconozcan es mío; el resto es de J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Make You Feel Better.**

**Capítulo 3. Títere Abandonado. **

Scorpius se acomodó las mangas de su camisa y su suéter y contempló con indiferencia las manchas de sangre ajena en sus nudillos. Había puesto en sus bolsillos pañuelos con sus iniciales bordadas en dorado en una esquina, de modo que sacó uno y se limpió las manos.

Le dio la espalda a James Potter y Fred Weasley, que aporreaban sin piedad al desgraciado que había intentado violar a Rose. Había aceptado el ofrecimiento de Albus y esa mañana de domingo había partido hacia Hogsmeade con James, Fred, Hugo y Albus.

Louise Weasley, de trece años, había querido ir y comenzó a discutir con sus primos mayores, quienes preferían dejarlo de lado para una tarea tan escabrosa como esa. Finalmente y para sorpresa de todos, fue Scorpius el que disuadió a Louise para que se quedara. Había considerado que ya había pasado mucho tiempo presenciando esa discusión ridícula, y tampoco le costó mucho convencer a Louise. Después de todo, era un adulador nato.

El tipo que había intentado violar a Rose seguía desmayado en el callejón, justo donde lo había dejado Scorpius. Los cinco se habían dirigido en primera estancia allí y, cuando lo vieron tirado en el frío suelo junto al contenedor de basura, no dudaron en acercarse. El primero había sido Scorpius.

Lo cierto es que nunca había sido partidario de la violencia, consideraba que había otros medios mucho más efectivos y fríos para vengarse y siempre pudo disponer de ellos tranquilamente. Pero estaba demasiado indignado, demasiado colérico, como para esperar. Sin embargo, no había llegado muy lejos. Le había dado un puñetazo en la nariz que había tumbado de lado al criminal y hecho sangrar su nariz, satisfaciendo un poco el deseo de venganza de Scorpius. Luego se había retirado, dejando que los otros cuatro hicieran lo que se les placiera.

Decidió que no se iba a quedar viendo el espectáculo y, mucho menos, esperar a alguno de los otros, de modo que dio media vuelta y salió del oscuro callejón. Una ráfaga de viento frío lo recibió cuando salió a la calle y comenzó a caminar, sin molestarse mucho en admirar el hermoso cuadro que conformaba Hogsmeade nevado.

Pasaba delante de Honeydukes cuando alguien le puso una mano en el hombro. Cuando Scorpius se giró para ver quién se atrevía a interrumpir su solitario paseo, no se sorprendió demasiado cuando vio a Albus Potter sonriéndole.

- Pensé que nos esperarías -comentó Albus sin darle mucha importancia al hecho, poniéndose a su altura.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar. Scorpius pensó que no serviría de mucho espantar a Albus.

- Mañana tengo examen de Aritmancia y no he estudiado nada -contestó con sencillez. Dejando de lado el hecho de que no le apetecía esperar a los Gryffindors (que ni siquiera eran sus amigos), el examen era su razón de peso para irse pitando a Hogwarts-. Y tú tampoco te has quedado a esperar a tu familia.

Albus hizo una mueca.

- Aritmancia, la odio. Ni siquiera sé porqué esperé hasta este año para dejarla -comentó, ignorando el último comentario de Scorpius.

- Yo también la odio, pero era la asignatura favorita de mi padre en la escuela y supongo que le hacía ilusión que yo la siguiera estudiando -contestó el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros. Decidió que le importaba un rábano que Albus no le contara por qué no había esperado a su hermano y sus primos, sino que había ido a buscar a un chico con el que ni siquiera hablaba. Al menos, hasta ahora.

- Pero, si a ti no te gusta la materia…

- A mi padre no le hubiera molestado que no estudiara Aritmancia, pero preferí hacerlo -lo cortó, sabiendo lo que el joven Potter posiblemente pensaba sobre su padre con todos los comentarios que, con toda probabilidad, habían hecho sus padres y tíos sobre la familia Malfoy.

Albus lo miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó.

- Pues para complacerlo -contestó Scorpius, como si fuera obvio-. Mi padre no es ningún tirano.

- Lo sé -dijo Albus, y no mentía. El joven Malfoy era demasiado buena persona como para que alguien dudara de la educación impartida por sus padres.

Albus siempre había tenido una especie de sexto sentido que le indicaba quién podía llegar a ser una mala persona o no, y estaba seguro de que Scorpius estaba en el último grupo. En realidad, y debajo de tantas capas de frialdad e indiferencia, el rubio parecía ser una persona estupenda. O, al menos, Albus esperaba eso. Casi hasta aspiraba a entablar una amistad con Scorpius. ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, su familia le debía mucho y, si Malfoy no quería que le expresaran su agradecimiento con palabras, ¿por qué no agradecerle siendo su amigo?

Albus sonrió.

- Y… ¿tienes hermanos? -preguntó, para cambiar un poco de tema.

Las comisuras de la boca de Scorpius se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

- Una hermana pequeña de cuatro años, Lyra -contestó.

- ¿Es de las hermanitas que se cuelgan de los mayores? Lily tuvo una época muy molesta en la que hacía eso -comentó con despreocupación.

- Creo que yo soy su favorito en la casa, porque siempre está detrás de mí -dijo Scorpius con un encogimiento de hombros-. De todos modos, no me importa.

- ¿Y primos? -inquirió Albus con interés. Nunca antes había hablado con Scorpius Malfoy, pero, ya que planeaba ser su amigo, más le valía ir conociendo su familia.

- Sólo una, Maria. Es de mi edad, pero estudia en Beauxbatons -contestó-. Y termina ya con el interrogatorio, Potter.

El moreno asintió sin ofenderse. Se esperaba aquello. Siguieron caminando unos minutos en silencio y, justo cuando estaban llegando al camino que los conduciría hasta Hogwarts, Albus habló.

- Bueno, ¿es que no me preguntarás cómo está Rose?

Scorpius no dejó de caminar, ni la expresión en su rostro cambió, ni sus ojos se turbaron. En realidad, cualquiera diría que Albus le acababa de preguntar sobre el clima. El muchacho siguió caminando como si nada, sin responder, sin inmutarse.

Albus dudó. ¿Es que no le interesaba siquiera cómo estaba su prima? Si él estuviera en el lugar de Scorpius, le gustaría tener esa información. Aunque, claro, él no era el joven Malfoy y era posible que prefiriera mantenerse al margen, pero entonces… ¿por qué los había acompañado a darle una tunda al violador? Eso significaba que, al menos, estaba lo suficientemente involucrado como para querer vengarse.

De modo que no le dijo nada sobre Rose y el resto del trayecto hacia Hogwarts transcurrió en completo silencio. Se separaron en la entrada, despidiéndose con un movimiento de cabeza.

.

.

Sebastian revolvía su sopa de cebolla completamente ensimismado, pero aun así fue consciente del momento en que Scorpius se deslizó silenciosamente frente a él en la mesa de Slytherin. No le sorprendió demasiado que apenas le dedicara un escueto saludo y comenzara a almorzar en completo mutismo. Había veces en las que Scorpius prefería estar en silencio y Sebastian había aprendido, con el paso de los años, a respetar eso.

Estaban a punto de pasar al postre cuando Sebastian recordó algo.

- Eh, ha llegado una carta para ti. De tus padres -le informó, metiendo una mano dentro de su túnica y sacando un sobre que entregó a su mejor amigo.

Scorpius tomó el sobre en sus manos y se sorprendió al ver que era de sus padres. Normalmente, recibía una carta desde la mansión Malfoy una vez por semana, y la última que había recibido era del viernes. Entonces, tuvo un desagradable presentimiento y abrió el sobre de mala gana.

"_¡Merlín santo, hijo!"_

La carta empezaba así, sin siquiera un mísero "Querido Scorpius". Siguió leyendo con cierta resignación. Así que sus padres se habían enterado. Fantástico. El resto de la carta no decía nada que no se esperase. Que si estaba bien, que si Rose estaba bien, que no podía creer que un Malfoy hubiera salvado a una Weasley, que su padre tampoco lo podía creer…

La carta era demasiado extensa como para que Scorpius sintiera ganas de terminar de leerla, de modo que dobló el pergamino por la mitad y se lo guardó en un bolsillo junto a los pañuelos. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con Sebastian, que lo miraba con ambas cejas alzadas en señal interrogante.

- ¿Sucedió algo? -inquirió, sabiendo que los padres de Scorpius sólo le escribían a su hijo una vez por semana a menos que hubiera pasado algo importante.

El rubio, tras dudar una milésima de segundo, negó con la cabeza.

Sebastian suspiró con resignación. Los Slytherin, por regla general, solían respetar el espacio privado de sus compañeros, pero el joven Blishwick encontraba cada vez más difícil seguir esa premisa. ¿Cómo hacerlo, si él y su mejor amigo siempre se contaban todo? Pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía que presionar a Scorpius sería en vano: el rubio no le diría nada que no quisiera decirle.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, volvieron a la Sala Común. Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la chimenea y ambos se pusieron a estudiar. Sin embargo, los largos esquemas y problemas con números desalentaron de tal manera a Scorpius que los hizo a un lado antes de empezar siquiera.

- ¿Pasarás las vacaciones de Navidad en Grecia? -le preguntó de pronto a Sebastian, considerando que charlar con su mejor amigo era mucho mejor que la Aritmancia.

La madre de Sebastian era griega, pero su marido inglés, por lo que la familia vivía en Inglaterra. Pero siempre pasaban Navidades y un mes durante las vacaciones en Grecia.

- Claro -contestó el muchacho con naturalidad-. ¿Tú irás a tu casa, verdad?

Scorpius asintió.

- También vienen mis tíos y Maria vendrá desde Beauxbatons. Y mi abuela -comentó como si nada.

- Mándales mis saludos -le pidió Sebastian. Luego recordó algo y pareció desesperarse-. ¡Maldición!, no compré los regalos.

Scorpius abrió los ojos como platos, pues él también había olvidado los regalos y faltaba únicamente una semana para que comenzaran las vacaciones de Navidad. Había pensado ir a comprar los regalos el día anterior, pero entonces había sucedido lo de Rose y no era como si, después de haberla salvado, le pudiera proponer que lo acompañara a comprar regalos.

Luego se calmó, pensando que seguramente Maria no tendría problema en acompañarlo al callejón Diagon cuando se encontraran en la mansión Malfoy, aunque pedirle su ayuda significara aguantar largas horas de compras con su prima.

- Seguramente puedes hacer las compras en Grecia -lo tranquilizó Scorpius.

- Sí, pero mi madre va a matarme -gimió Sebastian, recordando a la severa, pero maternal, Ariadne Blishwick.

El joven Malfoy tuvo que reconocer que, en comparación con la madre de Sebastian, su abuelo Lucius parecía una dulce y agradable abuelita.

- Siempre puedes escaparte a Hogsmeade durante el almuerzo -sugirió de forma casual, pues no era la primera vez que hacían una visita de emergencia al pueblo mágico en la hora del almuerzo.

Sebastian pareció relajarse.

- Sí, eso haré. Mañana iré hasta Hogsmeade, lo cual me recuerda... ¿cómo te fue?

La pregunta no tomó a Scorpius por sorpresa. De hecho, le hubiera extrañado que Sebastian no lo hubiera sabido porque, a pesar de que él no le había dicho nada, lo terminaría sabiendo de alguna manera.

- Muy bien -contestó escuetamente Scorpius.

- Me alegro -Sebastian esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

El rubio asintió y decidió que no iba a dejar que la conversación tomara rumbo peligroso tan deliberadamente, por lo que se concentró en Aritmancia. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo intentara, todo lo que leía parecía esfumarse de su mente a una velocidad asombrosa.

Frustrado, cerró los libros y los metió desordenadamente en su mochila junto a los pergaminos, sin importarle demasiado que éstos se arrugaran terriblemente. Se puso en pie.

- Esto es inútil, me voy a dormir -anunció.

Sebastian lo miró burlón.

- Dejando de lado el hecho de que son las dos de la tarde, te conviene dormir. Tienes un aspecto horrible con esas ojeras -comentó y volvió a centrarse en su revista de Quidditch.

Scorpius gruñó y se fue a su dormitorio. Una vez allí dejó caer su mochila en cualquier lado y se tumbó en su cama con dosel. Suspiró, entrelazó las manos detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Lo cierto es que Sebastian tenía razón. No había podido dormir en toda la bendita noche y, en consecuencia, tenía unas ojeras que destacaban muchísimo en su pálida piel. Durante toda la noche no había podido dejar de darle vueltas y recordar, una y otra vez, los sucesos de ese día. Un intento de violación… era demasiado para cualquier chica de dieciséis años, pero, gracias al cielo, no había pasado a más. En realidad, gracias a él Rose no había sido violada. Se preguntó brevemente si ella sería virgen, lo cual seguramente empeoraría las cosas. Además, había estado preocupado por ella toda la noche.

El día anterior había ido hasta Hogsmeade con la única intensión de romper con Anna y se había encontrado con un hijo de puta que había intentado violar a Rose Weasley, una chica con la que en su vida había hablado y con la que, él lo sabía muy bien, era preferible que nunca entablara una amistad. Conocía a la perfección la rivalidad entre los Malfoy y los Weasley-Potter. Sabía, porque su padre le había contado, que Draco los había insultado de todas las formas posibles en su época escolar.

Y él no pensaba ser la persona que uniera ambas familias enemistadas desde hacía tanto. En realidad, aquella rivalidad se remontaba a la juventud de su abuelo Lucius, que le había transmitido a su hijo la hostilidad hacia los Weasley. Pero Draco había preferido no enseñarle a su hijo los prejuicios hacia una familia desconocida. Su padre quería mantenerlo alejado de todo el odio y los escrúpulos con el que él había sido criado, y Scorpius lo agradecía.

Sin embargo, siempre se había mantenido alejado de los Weasley y de los Potter. Sabía que su padre no daría brincos de alegría si se hacía amigo de ellos. Su madre, tal vez, aprobaría una amistad con ellos porque quería limar asperezas con la familia Weasley. No obstante, Scorpius había preferido no hacer amistades con esas familias. Sabía que eso sería lo mejor para todos.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Scorpius había salvado a un miembro de la familia Weasley de algo horrible. Ahora estaba conectado a esa enorme familia y no sabía si eso le agradaba o no. Los Weasley siempre le habían sido indiferentes, pero ahora…

_No_, pensó Scorpius con firmeza_, me importa una mierda los Weasley. Rose es el único contacto que tengo con ellos, pero voy a cortarlo de raíz. No quiero involucrarme con los Weasley de ninguna manera. Que Rose se pudra._

Apenas terminó de pensar eso, vino un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Rose lo había pasado horrible y seguramente seguía así. En su defensa podía decir que lo último que quería era entablar amistad con los Weasley-Potter y, gracias a que había salvado a Rose de un intento de violación, ahora estaban… ¿qué? ¿Involucradas? ¿Relacionadas? No lo sabía, pero era indiscutible que, para los Weasley-Potter, Scorpius Malfoy ya no les era indiferente.

Scorpius suspiró. Realmente, pero realmente, no quería nada de eso.

.

.

Rose permanecía derrumbada y hundida en su cama desde que había llegado de la enfermería. Se había tapado con las sábanas y las mantas hasta el cuello y se había hecho un ovillo. No había cambiado de posición en toda la noche y en lo que llevaba de día.

Mia Hewitt la miraba con preocupación, sentada en una silla ubicada en la cabecera de la cama de su mejor amiga. Mia recordaba muy bien estar acostada en su cama, padeciendo los dolores típicos de la regla femenina, cuando Lily Potter y Dominique y Molly Weasley entraron en la habitación, las dos últimas guiando a Rose hacia su cama llevándola cuidadosamente del brazo. Lily le había explicado, en susurros para que Rose no la escuchara, que la pelirroja había sufrido un intento de violación, pero afortunadamente Scorpius Malfoy pasaba por allí y la había rescatado.

Mia todavía no terminaba de asimilarlo, pero eso no impidió que se quedara junto a su cama toda la noche, cuando las tres primas de Rose tuvieron que volver a su dormitorio. A sus demás compañeras de cuarto, les dijo que Rose estaba enferma y que quería quedarse junto a ella.

Un intento de violación… Mia estaba enormemente preocupada por su mejor amiga. Rose no había dicho nada, ni se había movido, ni había cerrado los ojos para dormir, ni había llorado, ni nada. Era como si fuera un títere cuyo dueño la había abandonado en esa posición.

Mia acarició con suavidad el cabello pelirrojo de Rose y le preguntó por centésima vez en el día si quería comer algo, si necesitaba una ducha, si precisaba algo. Pero, como antes, la joven Weasley no respondió, ni reaccionó a las caricias de su mejor amiga.

La joven Hewitt escrutó el rostro de su amiga. Estaba blanquísima, pálida como la nieve, sin ningún rastro de rubor. Sus ojos azul claro, generalmente luminosos y risueños, estaban opacos y sin brillo, y les colgaban profundas ojeras oscuras. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y habían perdido su habitual color rosado. Sus apagadas órbitas celestes miraban al vacío y la escalofriante sensación de que Rose parecía un cadáver se incrementó en el pecho de Mia.

Durante toda la mañana le había estado hablando, con la convaleciente esperanza de que, en algún milagroso momento, Rose le respondiera. Pero eso nunca había pasado, su amiga había continuado con la vista clavada en la nada. No parecía realmente estar en el dormitorio, sino en algún lugar remoto y lejano, muy lejos de Hogwarts. Lily, Molly y Dominique habían pasado unas cuantas horas con ellas en la habitación, tratando de que Rose reaccionara, pero obtuvieron los mismos resultados que Mia.

Ella sabía perfectamente que Rose estaba muy mal. Probablemente, aún se sentiría angustiada e insegura. Su amiga parecía estar en un estado de catatonía, y eso la preocupaba terriblemente. De todos modos, la entendía: que intentaran violarla era una experiencia terrible y traumatizante. Rose sólo tenía dieciséis años y había sufrido un jodido intento de violación.

Mia nunca terminaría de sentirse agradecida con Scorpius Malfoy. Como casi todos los Gryffindor, ella nunca había tenido contacto con el muchacho, pero se sintió vinculada a él. Después de todo, pensaba que a Malfoy le preocuparía el estado de Rose, justo como a ella.

- Rose, cariño… -la llamó, pero, tal y como las otras veces, la muchacha no dio señales de reacción-. Voy a las cocinas a buscar algo para comer, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

Pero fue inútil. Rose no respondió y tampoco se movió ni un triste milímetro. Mia suspiró y, tras dudar unos instantes, la dejó sola por primera vez. Durante los veinte minutos en los que estuvo sola, la joven Weasley no hizo el ademán de moverse ni una sola vez. Siguió hecha un ovillo en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada y mirando al vacío.

Todavía sentía miedo e inseguridad, a pesar de estar en su propia cama. No sólo eso, sino que se sentía asqueada consigo mismo, ultrajada, demasiado manoseada por las repugnantes manos de su atacante, y todavía tenía el estómago revuelto por el terror y la repugnancia. También se sentía una estúpida, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido ir sola por una calle alejada y vacía? Y la gente decía que ella era inteligente como su madre… ¡Ja! Hermione Weasley jamás hubiera cometido esa imprudencia.

Recordaba con demasiada viveza el terror, la desesperación, la angustia, el asco que la habían recorrido durante el episodio. Aún sentía en su piel las manos de aquel desgraciado, su peso asfixiándola. y eso le provocaba náuseas y unos horribles retortijones en el estómago.

No estaba segura de sentirse dolida, pero sí destrozada. Sabía que le iba a costar mucho superar el intento de violación, sobretodo sintiéndose insegura aún. La compañía de sus primas y su mejor amiga no conseguían reconfortarla ni serenarla. Seguía igual de mal que cuando se había encontrado con Scorpius en el pasillo, sólo que ahora no se movía ni hablaba.

Scorpius…le encantaría que estuviera allí. Se había sentido tan protegida y segura entre sus brazos, por primera vez en horas. Se sentía tan agradecida con el muchacho que, en algunas ocasiones, lo único que había dentro de ella era gratitud y conseguía olvidarse de todo, hasta que recordaba el porqué de que ella se sintiera agradecida con el joven Malfoy y volvía a abatirse.

Probablemente ése era el motivo del que estuviera inmóvil y afásica, a pesar de que no tenía ninguna herida. Ella estaba abatida, sencillamente eso.

Cuando Mia volvió con unos cuantos emparedados de pollo envueltos en servilletas y latas de zumo veinte minutos después, Rose seguía inmóvil, mirando al vacío.

.

.

Scorpius miró sin inmutarse el pergamino de su prueba de Aritmancia. Cualquiera que lo viera, allí sentado con confianza, pensaría que sabía todas las respuestas del examen. Sin embargo, no era así. Había estudiado muy poco y tenía la mente en blanco.

Dio golpecitos inaudibles con su pluma en la madera de su pupitre. _Estoy perdido. Si apruebo este examen, soy un genio_, pensó el rubio. Se arrepintió de no haber estudiado aunque sea un poco más, pero decidió esforzarse.

Sin embargo, pronto desistió. No sabía ninguna de las respuestas ni recordaba cómo hacer aquellos cálculos. Barajó la posibilidad de empezar a escribir cualquier cosa a ver qué sucedía, pero rápidamente la desechó. Reprobaría aquella prueba de todos modos, así que ¿qué sentido tenía hacerla? Su padre iba a tener que perdonarlo.

Se puso en pie y sintió, no sin irritarse, las miradas de casi todos sus compañeros y su profesora sobre él. Sin embargo, se mantuvo imperturbable y avanzó hacia la profesora Serwin, que lo miraba con cierta curiosidad y perspicacia.

Scorpius depositó la hoja de examen frente a la profesora, que no necesitó más que un vistazo para comprobar que su alumno no había escrito ni una sola palabra.

- ¿Piensa no hacer el examen, señor Malfoy? -preguntó la mujer con serenidad.

El muchacho asintió, impávido.

- ¿Está seguro? -insistió y, ante el nuevo asentimiento de Malfoy, la mujer suspiró-. De acuerdo, recoja sus cosas y retírese.

Scorpius inclinó la cabeza educadamente en dirección hacia su profesora, se acercó a su pupitre ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros, se echó la mochila al hombro y salió del aula en completo silencio. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por los desiertos pasillos, pues todo el mundo estaba en clase, y trató de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el intento de violación de Rose, pero no pudo. No había visto a la muchacha en el Gran Salón a la hora del desayuno, ni tampoco en la clase de Transformaciones que compartía con los Gryffindor. De todos modos, no le extrañaba que faltara a clases. Lo más probable era que se reincorporara en unos pocos días.

Sin embargo, no fue así. Durante toda la semana, vio desfilar ante sus ojos a todos los Weasley y a los Potter que había en Hogwarts, pero de Rose no había ni su sombra. Todas las mañanas escrutaba, con el disimulo que lo caracterizaba, la mesa de Gryffindor esperando encontrar a la chica, al igual que durante el almuerzo y la cena. Tampoco la veía en las clases de Transformaciones y Pociones, las únicas que Slytherin compartía con los leones. También comenzó a frecuentar más que nunca la biblioteca, con la esperanza de encontrarla allí, pero sabía que, si no estaba en las clases, difícilmente estaría en la biblioteca.

Claro que podría acercarse a alguno de los primos de Rose a preguntar qué tal estaba ella, pero antes prefería que lo enterraran vivo a revelarle a alguno de ellos su preocupación por la muchacha.

Sebastian había terminado por descubrir que miraba demasiado hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y que también buscaba a alguien, pero no terminaba de hacerse una idea de quién podía ser. Finalmente decidió interrogarlo.

- ¿A quién buscas tanto, Scorpius? -le preguntó una tarde en la que su mejor amigo lo había arrastrado a la biblioteca.

Scorpius, que estaba buscando un libro para Encantamientos, se quedó quieto y se volvió hacia Sebastian. ¿Habría llegado la hora de contarle lo de Rose?

- Debes prometerme que no se lo dirás ni a la almohada -murmuró, al tiempo que se sentaba en una mesa alejada y su mejor amigo lo imitaba.

Sebastian estaba exultante. ¡Por fin iba a saber qué diablos había pasado en Hogsmeade el sábado! O, al menos, eso esperaba él.

- Claro que sí -respondió en el mismo tono bajo que utilizó Scorpius.

El rubio miró en derredor para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchaba. De hecho, había muy poca gente en la biblioteca porque, con las vacaciones de Navidad a la vuelta de la esquina, los exámenes y las tareas habían disminuido considerablemente.

- El otro día, en Hogsmeade, cuando terminé con Anna, fui a dar un paseo por las calles secundarias -comenzó el rubio-. Cuando estaba por llegar a la calle principal, escuché una llamada de auxilio.

- ¿Una llamada de auxilio? -repitió desconcertado, y su mente se aceleró.

- Así es. Corrí a ver qué pasaba y salvé a una chica de ser violada -resumió lacónicamente, sin el menor atisbo de arrogancia en su voz.

Sebastian entreabrió la boca mientras sentía la sorpresa y la indignación bullir en sus venas. ¿Violación? ¿Scorpius, salvando a una chica…? Pero ¿a quién?

- ¿A quién salvaste? -inquirió.

Scorpius suspiró. Sabía que el joven Blishwick le iba a hacer esa inevitable pregunta, pero había albergado la tonta esperanza de que no fura así. Sin nombres, todo resultaba más impersonal.

- Rose Weasley -masculló.

- ¡Oh, demonios! -exclamó, en un tono demasiado alto para estar en la biblioteca, como se los confirmó la mirada fulminante de la vieja Madame Pince. Sebastian bajó la voz para continuar-. No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Un Malfoy salvó a una Weasley? Es descabellado.

La familia Blishwick era lo suficiente sangre pura y antigua como para saber la rivalidad existente entre ambas familias. Tal vez por eso, a pesar de que Sebastian sabía que a su mejor amigo le importaba un pimiento la hostilidad entre los Weasley y los Malfoy, fue que se sorprendió tanto. De hecho, saber el nombre de la chica fue lo que más lo descolocó de todo el relato.

- Claro que es cierto. Y adivina quién ha recibido un montón de agradecimientos de parte de una manada de pelirrojos -dijo con sarcasmo Scorpius, aun empleando un tono bajo.

Sebastian lo miró con diversión, pero aun se notaba en su rostro que ni en sus sueños había esperado semejante noticia.

- Todos estos días, ¿has estado buscando a Weasley, verdad? -preguntó, mientras todo parecía encajar. Scorpius asintió-. ¿Y la encontraste?

- No, lo cual es preocupante -contestó, desviando brevemente la vista. Luego volvió a mirar a Sebastian con firmeza-. Por supuesto, no puedes decírselo a nadie.

- Obviamente -dijo el moreno con naturalidad-. Pero dime que le has hecho algo a ese hijo de puta.

- Un puñetazo -replicó con indiferencia-. Luego se encargaron de él los demás Weasley.

A Sebastian pareció causarle gracia aquello, porque soltó una carcajada muda. Scorpius frunció el ceño.

- Conque haciendo amistades con los Weasley, ¿eh? ¿Dónde quedó eso de aislarte de ellos? -se burló.

Scorpius hizo una mueca de desagrado y le explicó escuetamente que no pensaba involucrarse más con los Weasley-Potter.

- Dudo de que a tu padre le moleste _tanto_ que te relaciones con ellos, ¿no? -dijo Sebastian tras una pausa. Scorpius no respondió, pero el moreno decidió hacerle otra pregunta que le rondaba-. ¿Estás preocupado por ella, verdad? -Scorpius no respondió y su mejor amigo lo miró con comprensión-. Yo también estoy preocupado por ella, aunque nunca hayamos hablado.

Sin embargo, el rubio Malfoy hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza suavemente.

- No, no lo entiendes, Sebastian. Estoy preocupado por ella todo el tiempo, hay veces en las que no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza…

- No te estarás enamorando, ¿verdad? -lo interrumpió Sebastian con voz burlona.

Scorpius lo fulminó con la mirada, enojado.

- Ni se te ocurra volver a mencionarlo -gruñó.

Su mejor amigo, como toda respuesta, bajó la cabeza para que el otro no pudiera ver su enorme sonrisa divertida. Aunque no podía encontrarle una explicación lógica a la continua preocupación del rubio hacia Weasley, de ningún modo creía que él se hubiera enamorado repentinamente de ella. Scorpius era demasiado sensato y precavido como para caer en un amor completamente prohibido y que le traería serios problemas con su familia.

- El caso es te preocupa una chica a la que salvaste de una violación -prosiguió Sebastian como si nada-. Es lógico que estés preocupado, si hasta yo lo estoy.

- Pero…

- Pero tú debes seguir con el tema en la cabeza porque lo presenciaste todo -terminó. No estaba muy seguro de que lo que decía fuera acertado, pero era lo único que se le ocurría, dejando de lado un posible enamoramiento, lo cual no se lo creía nadie.

Scorpius se aferró a esa teoría con uñas y dientes. Era la mejor respuesta que había encontrado –brindada por su amigo- para ese problema. Porque sí, no poder sacarse de la cabeza a Rose Weasley era un problema. Pero pensaba que era comprensible, después de todo la había rescatado de un intento de violación.

- De todos modos, despreocúpate -le aconsejó Sebastian-. El lunes volvemos a nuestras casas por Navidad. Ella estará en su casa, con sus padres, su familia…Seguramente, cuando la vuelvas a ver, estará mejor.

Eso consiguió tranquilizar a Scorpius, quien simplemente asintió.

.

.

- ¡Mira quién te vino a buscar! -gritó una alegre y enérgica voz femenina muy familiar.

Scorpius ni siquiera necesitó mirar para saber quién estaba frente suyo.

Desde su conversación en la biblioteca con Sebastian ya habían pasado tres días, durante los cuales siguió sin ver un pelo de Rose, y esa mañana habían abordado el expreso de Hogwarts. El largo viaje había transcurrido en completa normalidad y habían llegado hacía escasos tres minutos a la plataforma 9 y ¾ en Londres.

Si Scorpius pensaba que lo iban a ir a recibir sus padres, quizá con su abuela y su hermana, estaba muy equivocado, porque, apenas se acercó a la puerta de salida del tren, había alguien esperándolo a centímetros suyos que no era ni remotamente sus padres.

- Maria -dijo el rubio, sorprendido. Sonrió inevitablemente. Su prima era esa clase de personas llenas de vida y energía positiva que iluminaban los lugares donde pisaba, y tenía un brillo muy especial en sus ojos verdes marrones-. No esperaba verte tan pronto.

Maria sonrió un poco más. Era una muchacha de la altura de su primo, curvilínea y con una larga cabellera castaña ondulada. Y, si quería a alguien en el mundo más que a ella misma, era a Scorpius.

- Lo sé, pero llegué esta mañana a Inglaterra y quise venir a buscarte -explicó ella sin dejar de sonreír. Entonces, divisó algo detrás de la espalda de su primo, y sonrió todavía más-. Y mejor deja pasar a la gente, Scorpius. Obstruyes la salida.

Sin inmutarse en lo absoluto y tomando su baúl con ambas manos, saltó del tren, siendo seguido por Sebastian y las demás personas que esperaban impacientemente para salir. Maria se hizo a un lado y ambos muchachos la imitaron.

- ¡Sebastian, no te había visto! -exclamó la muchacha con júbilo, sonriéndole ampliamente.

El joven Blishwick no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto, pues él y Maria eran amigos desde que habían coincidido un verano en casa de Scorpius.

- ¿Qué tal Beauxbatons? -le preguntó Sebastian.

- Horrible -bromeó la chica con una sonrisa, y luego se volvió hacia su primo. Frunció un poco el ceño y su sonrisa desapareció-. Tienes ojeras y estás más delgado. Ah, y por cierto, tus padres no quisieron contarme en qué andabas estos días, pero sí sé que pasó algo importante, así que espero que me lo digas pronto.

Scorpius hizo una mueca, pero no replicó. Desde que sabía que iba a pasar las fiestas con sus tíos y su prima, se imaginaba que iba a tener que contarle todo a Maria. De todos modos, era mucho más fácil contárselo a ella, porque no conocía a Rose ni de vista.

Un suspiro de resignación de parte de Sebastian atrajo la atención de ambos primos.

- Allí están mis padres -dijo, mirando a los lejos a dos altas figuras. Se volvió hacia sus amigos y les sonrió-. Nos vemos dentro de un mes, chicos.

Luego de las despedidas, Sebastian se acercó a sus padres arrastrando su baúl. A mitad de camino hacia los señores Blishwick, se giró y saludó con una sonrisa y un gesto de la mano a Scorpius y Maria; luego, se perdió entre el gentío.

Maria se volvió hacia su primo y, entrelazando su brazo con el de él, comenzó a caminar, arrastrando a Scorpius inevitablemente detrás de ella.

- Espera un poco, Maria. Puedo caminar solo -se quejó, intentando soltarse, pero su prima tenía una fuerza increíble y él había descansado tan mal los últimos días que estaba muy debilitado.

- Si te suelto, nos perderemos. Este lugar está abarrotado -suspiró la castaña, mirando a su primo por sobre el hombro.

Cuando llegaron a la barrera que los separaba del mundo muggle, alguien le puso una mano en el hombro a Scorpius, quien se giró, extrañado. Allí, frente a él, estaba Albus Potter, con su capa de viaje anudada al cuello y la respiración agitada, sonriéndole levemente.

- Tan sólo quería desearte felices fiestas -dijo el chico de gafas ante la mirada interrogativa del rubio.

La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de Scorpius y Maria, rodando los ojos, le dio un codazo para que devolviera el saludo.

- Un amigo tuyo muy amable te está deseando que pases unas buenas vacaciones, lo menos que podrías hacer es agradecerle -lo reprendió.

Scorpius la fulminó con la mirada y Albus la miró con diversión.

- En realidad, yo y mi familia somos los agradecidos con Scorpius -repuso el joven Potter, sorprendiendo esta vez a la muchacha. El moreno le tendió una mano-. Albus Potter.

Si Maria se sorprendió al saber que estaba conociendo a uno de los hijos del famoso Harry Potter, no lo demostró, sino que estrechó la mano ofrecida con una sonrisa enorme.

- Maria Nott, un placer. Soy prima de Scorpius -se presentó la muchacha.

- Ah, sí, había oído hablar un poco de ti. ¿Estudias en Beauxbatons, verdad? -preguntó Albus educadamente.

Maria asintió y miró a su primo con curiosidad. ¿Cómo sabía ese chico sobre ella? _¿Scorpius se hizo amigo de un Potter? Vaya, yo siempre supe que este chico era un problemático…_, pensó la castaña divertida. Scorpius, al sentir la mirada de su prima sobre él, carraspeó y miró a Albus.

- Gracias por tus deseos, Potter. Lo mismo para ti y…tu familia -dijo Scorpius.

Albus sonrió ampliamente.

- Gracias, Malfoy. Y lo mismo para ti -le dijo a Maria, quien se limitó a asentir con una pequeña sonrisa.

Scorpius se planteó fugazmente preguntarle a Albus sobre lo que venía quitándole el sueño los dos últimos días: el estado de Rose. Pero, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, una voz masculina llamó al joven Potter, que se despidió rápidamente de ellos dos.

Apenas se fue Albus, Maria se volvió hacia Scorpius, escrutándolo con curiosidad.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? -preguntó-. ¿Te has hecho amigo de un Potter? ¿Y por qué su familia te está agradecida?

- No me he hecho amigo de nadie -dijo el rubio, con el ceño fruncido-. Y el resto es una larga historia.

La joven Nott lo miró con diversión y una sonrisilla que no auguraba nada bueno. Pero Scorpius hacía mucho que conocía a su prima como para intimidarse, de modo que no le prestó mucha atención y barrió con la mirada la estación.

Cerca de donde estaba Albus Potter, había una familia de cuatro personas. La mujer abrazaba a su hija y, cuando se separaron, Scorpius pudo comprobar que la chica se trataba de Rose Weasley. Era la primera vez que la veía desde el sábado, el día del intento de violación, y le impactó verla con ese aspecto. Ella estaba más delgada que antes, terriblemente pálida y con ojeras violáceas debajo de sus ojos opacos. Parecía un poco ida. El joven Malfoy tuvo que reprimir las ganas de acercarse y…._No_, se cortó con firmeza él mismo, _no voy a pensar en esas cosas. Sólo me traerán problemas._

Le dio la espalda al resto de la estación y se encontró con Maria, que había seguido su mirada hasta toparse con la familia de esa chica desconocida. Ella lo observaba con la ceja alzada.

- Creo que tienes mucho para contarme, primito -repuso ella, sonriendo radiante.

Entrelazó su brazo con el de él y ambos encararon la barrera.

- Y tanto para contar… -suspiró Scorpius.

* * *

Hola! ¿Qué tal todo por sus vidas? Espero que muy bien. He llegado de mi viaje el sábado por la noche y el domingo a la tarde me puse a la labor de escribir, y aquí lo tienen! Espero que les haya gustado, aunque a mí no me tiene muy satisfecha. Sin embargo, no quería retrasarme más, por eso lo he subido. Sé que no hay escenas Scorpius/Rose, pero ya vendrán, se los prometo.

En fin, ¿creen que Albus conseguirá hacerse amigo de Scorpius, teniendo en cuento que nuestro querido rubio no quiere saber nada con los Potter y los Weasley? Y ¿cómo creen que afectarán esas ideas en su relación con la familia, en especial con Rose? Y sobre ella, ¿esperaban a una Rose llorosa? Yo también pensé en describirla llorando, pero me pareció más acorde que estuviera un poco catatónica. ¿Qué les pareció su amiga, Mia Hewitt, que se quedó con ella toda la noche? Y ¿qué piensan de Maria? Sé que la presenté en el prólogo, pero no describí su personalidad.

En el próximo capítulo, que subiré probablemente el viernes o el jueves, explicaré con más detalle porqué Scorpius no quiere preguntar por Rose. Y se vienen las fiestas navideñas, que centraré más que nada en la familia Malfoy y en algo más...

**Quiero agradecer por su paciencia y por haber dejado sus reviews a: Nenita Malfoy, myflights, , affy bp, MusicBlack95, Nat Potter W y x.x. Y a todos aquellos que me agregaron a mí o a mi fic a favoritos o alertas. Gracias!**

Me parece que no hay nada más para decir, excepto que seguramente subo un nuevo capítulo el jueves o viernes próximo.

Un beso, Keiian.


	5. El regalo de la discordia

¡Hola! Lamento la demora, aunque haya sido un día nada más.

Disclaimer: todo lo que no reconozcan es mío; el resto es de J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Make You Feel Better.**

**Capítulo 4. ****El regalo de la discordia.**

Una vez en la puerta de King's Cross, Scorpius se volvió hacia Maria.

- Bueno, ¿cómo iremos hasta la mansión Malfoy?

Su prima miró alrededor con el ceño fruncido, como buscando algo. Luego se volvió hacia el muchacho y esbozó una sonrisa conciliadora e inocente.

- Eh…lo que sucede es que me trajo mamá mediante la desaparición conjunta y ha tenido que irse corriendo por no sé qué al Ministerio, así que... -dejó la frase inconclusa y se encogió de hombros.

- No tenemos transporte -completó Scorpius y suspiró-. Bien, ¿y cómo hacemos ahora para ir hasta casa?

Maria volvió a fruncir el ceño, pensativa.

- Tomemos el Autobús Noctámbulo -propuso sin mucha convicción.

- No, ni hablar -se negó Scorpius, tajante-. Prefiero ir caminando.

- ¿El Caldero Chorreante? -sugirió, intuyendo la respuesta.

- ¿Se te ha zafado un tornillo? -inquirió con sarcasmo-. El Caldero Chorreante está como a veinte cuadras, no pienso ir caminando hasta allí con el baúl.

Maria pareció perder la paciencia.

- ¿Por qué no sugieres algo tú, ya que nada te es cómodo? A este paso, nunca llegaremos a casa.

- Yo _ya_ estaría en casa si tú no hubieras venido… -dijo el rubio, molesto.

- ¡Pero así es más divertido! -exclamó Maria, atrayendo las curiosas miradas de las personas en la estación. Ella no les prestó atención, pero Scorpius se incomodó-. No quería quedarme a esperarte en la mansión Malfoy y…

- Pero ¿tanto te costaba esperar cinco minutos? -inquirió Scorpius, frustrado-. Ahora no sólo no tenemos manera de volver, sino que está anocheciendo…

- Bueno, eso te lo concedo -admitió la muchacha castaña. Suspiró y se preguntó si a su primo le molestaría mucho que usara su baúl para sentarse en el suelo.

Scorpius también suspiró y se masajeó las sienes. No tenía ningún sentido pelearse con Maria por semejante tontería (de hecho, ella era la única persona con la que peleaba; discusiones tontas sin importancia, claro). Tenían que pensar en alguna manera de irse a casa.

- Bien, ¿alguna otra sugerencia para irnos a la mansión Malfoy? -Scorpius exhaló con fuerza.

- ¿No tienen forma para irse a casa? -inquirió una voz masculina adulta detrás de ellos.

Los primos se dieron vuelta y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver quién les había hablado. Harry Potter, con los ojos verdes más brillantes que habían visto en su vida, los miraba con amabilidad. A su lado había una mujer pelirroja y, detrás de la pareja, estaban sus hijos. Albus se adelantó.

Maria, una vez recompuesta de la sorpresa y tras cruzar una rápida mirada consternada con Scorpius, ensayó una sonrisa.

- Eh…no, señor -respondió.

- ¿Quieren que los llevemos? -se ofreció Albus.

A Scorpius pareció hacerle gracia eso, pues esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Pretendes acercarnos hasta la mansión Malfoy? -inquirió con las cejas alzadas.

- Bueno, siempre podemos llevarlos hasta nuestra casa en coche y allí pueden usar la Red Flu -intervino Harry.

La propuesta causó diferentes reacciones. Maria abrió los ojos incrédula; su primo casi soltó el baúl. Ginny Potter miró a su marido con sorpresa, pero no replicó. A sus hijos la propuesta los pilló por sorpresa, pero Albus parecía encantado: era una ocasión genial para afianzar vínculos con el rubio Malfoy.

La joven Nott, haciendo gala una vez más de lo fácil que era para ella recuperar la compostura, le sonrió al señor Potter en agradecimiento.

- Muchas gracias, pero no queremos ser molestia -dijo con voz serena.

- Tomaremos el Autobús Noctámbulo -añadió rápidamente Scorpius. De pronto esa opción se le antojó menos problemática.

- Nuestra casa está a cinco cuadras y, con la Red Flu, tardarán menos en llegar que con el Autobús Noctámbulo -dijo Albus.

- Y no son ninguna molestia -intervino sorpresivamente la señora Potter.

Maria estiró forzadamente las comisuras de sus labios y trató de no alterarse. La situación se le escapaba de las manos.

- De todos modos, no queremos abusar de su amabilidad -dijo Scorpius con calma-. Para nosotros no supone ningún problema tomar el…

- Miren, no vamos a dejarlos ir en ese cacharro endemoniado, así que acepten -dijo James de pronto, hablando por primera vez.

Maria lo miró por primera vez. Era un muchacho muy guapo, se dijo, verdaderamente guapo: alto y fornido, de cabello negro y los ojos castaños de su madre. Tras su disimulado escrutinio, la castaña volvió a cruzar una mirada con su primo.

- Además -apostilló Harry-, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por Scorpius.

A Maria no se le escapó que ésa era la segunda vez que un Potter mencionaba que su primo había hecho algo por esa familia, como así tampoco pudo obviar la incomodidad del rubio.

- En serio, no es necesario… -dijo Scorpius, pero dándose cuenta de que no iba a ganar la discusión.

- Sí lo es -rebatió enérgicamente Ginny-. Vamos. El coche está por aquí.

Y, encabezando la marcha sin preguntar, los dirigió fuera de la estación. Su marido, aparentemente divertido por la iniciativa de su mujer, la siguió, al igual que sus hijos con sus baúles, marchando detrás de ellos en fila. Scorpius y Maria cruzaron una mirada dubitativa, pero finalmente ella suspiró con resignación, él se encogió de hombros y comenzaron a caminar detrás de los Potter.

Scorpius supo disimular muy bien su nerviosismo, pero no por la invitación de la familia Potter, sino porque la calle estaba completamente abarrotada y los muggles hacían muchísimo ruido. Miró de reojo hacia la acera y su corazón latió más rápido. Odiaba los coches muggles. Eran demasiado grandes para su gusto, hacían mucho ruido y sus luces delanteras siempre lo encandilaban. Y ni hablar del ruido que hacían y el humo nefasto que producían, o los colores chillones de algunos coches.

Sin embargo, el automóvil de los Potter no le desagradó tanto. Era de tamaño medio y de un sobrio color negro. Las luces delanteras estaban apagadas y el cacharro apenas llamaba la atención, y eso fue suficiente para que Scorpius se convenciera de que ese coche no estaba tan mal.

Vio de reojo al señor Potter, quien hizo con muchísima discreción un hechizo dentro de su automóvil para que los asientos delanteros fueran lo suficientemente grandes para que los más jóvenes fueran cómodamente. Observó que James, Albus y Lily ponían sus baúles en el maletero, por lo que él se dirigió a la parte trasera del coche y acomodó su equipaje sobre una maleta que rezaba "J.S.P".

Maria lo esperaba junto a la puerta trasera, que estaba abierta, y entró ella primero al coche, seguida por los demás. Una vez instalados todos dentro del automóvil, el señor Potter prendió el coche y comenzó a conducir.

El silencio se instaló dentro del coche, siendo roto por Ginny Potter.

- Y… ¿qué tal el viaje? -preguntó finalmente.

- Aburrido -dijo Albus.

- Largo -contestó Lily.

- Yo me quedé dormido -confesó James con una risilla.

Harry miró a Scorpius por el espejo retrovisor. No pudo pensar en lo parecido que era a su padre, allí sentado con la espalda erguida y con su mirada confiada. No necesariamente arrogante, pero se notaba a leguas que el hijo de su antiguo enemigo tenía confianza en sí mismo.

- ¿Has tenido un buen viaje, Scorpius? -preguntó amablemente. Aquel muchacho rubio y de ojos grises le intrigaba inimaginablemente y no podía evitar preguntarse qué similitudes tendría con su padre.

El joven Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

- Sí, gracias, señor Potter -contestó con la misma cortesía, inculcada por su madre y sus abuelas.

El hombre miró a Maria.

- ¿Y tú, eh…?

- Maria, Maria Nott -aclaró la muchacha cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry no sabía su nombre. Sonrió-. Soy prima de Scorpius, pero estudio en Beauxbatons. Vine a recorgerlo.

- Recogerme -repitió el rubio con marcado sarcasmo-. Sí, claro.

- Bueno, aquí estoy, ¿no? -replicó ella, picada.

- Y sin posibilidades de desplazarnos.

Los Potter rieron ante la pelea y, cuando Scorpius se dio cuenta de que había atraído inconscientemente la atención, se calló. Maria suspiró y se acomodó en su asiento. A pesar de que quería muchísimo a su primo, casi siempre terminaban discutiendo por tonterías.

El sonido de varios cláxones sonando consiguió que tanto ella como Scorpius se sobresaltaran. El joven Malfoy reprimió un escalofrío. Los coches eran una de las pocas cosas que le ponían los pelos de punta.

El silencio volvió a instalarse en el coche durante cinco largos minutos. Sin embargo, no era de esos silencios que Scorpius sabía disfrutar, sino uno incómodo y no pudo dejar de pensar en lo surrealista de la situación. La familia Potter junto a un Malfoy y una Nott en un automóvil muggle. Su padre iba a caerse de culo cuando lo supiera. Si a Scorpius se le pasara por la cabeza siquiera esa posibilidad, claro.

El silencio lo rompió, final y nuevamente, el señor Potter.

- Y, dime, Scorpius, ¿pasarás las vacaciones con tu familia? -preguntó. Era obvio que no había podido soportar el silencio.

- Con mis padres, mi hermana, mis tíos, Maria y mi abuela -contestó.

- ¿Cómo están ellos? -preguntó esta vez la señora Potter.

- Bien, gracias -contestó simplemente Scorpius.

La conversación finalizó allí y el mutismo que volvió a imponerse en el vehículo no fue más agradable que el anterior. Entonces, Albus inició una conversación muy banal con su madre a la que Scorpius no puso ninguna atención y, sencillamente, se dedicó a mirar por la pequeña ventanilla las calles londinenses. El señor Potter se metió en una calle secundaria, mucho más descomprimida que la avenida en la que habían estado anteriormente.

A Scorpius le encantó aquella calle. Era muy tranquila y limpia, llena de casas pintadas de un bonito color crema, y todas tenían un jardincito delantero. Había muchos árboles y la luz crepuscular se colaba entre las hojas. Finalmente, el coche se detuvo frente a una de las casas, un poco más grande que las demás, con un jardín lleno de tulipanes y nomeolvides como las demás casas de esa cuadra.

Apenas bajó del coche, sintió las fortísimas barreras mágicas que rodeaban la casa y se preguntó si el edificio se protegería con un encantamiento Fidelio, pero sus sospechas murieron cuando la señora Potter se acercó a la puerta de su casa y la abrió con una llave común y corriente.

Scorpius se acercó a la parte posterior del coche y, tras sacar su baúl, se dirigió a la puerta de la casa por la cual ya entraban James y Lily. Penetró en la casa Potter, siendo seguido por Maria, que rápidamente se ubicó a su lado, Harry y Albus.

Maria no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué tanta repentina amabilidad para con su primo y, en extensión, con ella. En las pocas cartas que se había mandado con Scorpius ese año, él nunca mencionó tener un amigo entre los Potter, y su última carta había sido fechada una semana atrás. Y, desde siempre, esa familia apenas si se saludaban secamente en la estación de King's Cross con su tío Draco. ¿De dónde provenía tan repentina cortesía?

Entonces su mente se iluminó con una idea. Sabía, por haber escuchado a escondidas a su madre y a su tía, que algo le había sucedido a Scorpius durante la semana y, como cuando preguntó nadie le quiso decir la verdad, había resuelto interrogar a su primo sobre el asunto. ¿Tenían algo que ver ambos hechos? Posiblemente, pero Maria no encontró cómo podían relacionarse.

Recordó de pronto los modales inculcados por su madre y sus abuelas.

- Tiene usted una casa muy bonita, señora Potter -comentó Maria.

La mujer se giró para sonreírle sin dejar de caminar.

- Muchas gracias, Maria -contestó.

Lo cierto es que la muchacha sólo había dicho una gran verdad. La casa era hermosa, luminosa y decorada con muebles de madera de cerezo y las paredes pintadas de un agradable color crema. Scorpius pensó que, con todo lo que había sufrido Harry Potter, merecía tener un hogar así.

- ¿Quieren tomar algo? -preguntó la señora Potter.

- No, se lo agradecemos -respondió Scorpius, sin poder negarse a sí mismo que, a pesar de que todo era pura amabilidad y afabilidad, todos estaban muy incómodos. Él también, por eso prefería irse de allí cuanto antes.

Los condujeron hacia un salón amplio y acogedor, donde una chimenea gobernaba la sala de estar desde debajo de una gran ventana. Scorpius no tardó nada en cruzar la estancia hacia el hogar donde crepitaban alegremente las llamas. Su prima lo siguió, aunque con menos prisas.

- Creo que lo mejor será que hagan el viaje por separado -recomendó el señor Potter.

Ambos asintieron y Maria, para hacer rabiar un poco a su primo, se metió primero dentro de la chimenea después de tomar un puñado de polvos Flu y, tras gritar "Mansión Malfoy", un remolino de llamas verdes la envolvió. Luego de unos segundos Maria ya no estaba más allí.

Scorpius se giró hacia los Potter y se planteó una vez más preguntarle a Albus sobre cómo estaba Rose, pero desechó rápidamente la idea. No iba a levantar sospechas tan conscientemente ni muerto.

**- **Muchas gracias por habernos ayudado -dijo con sinceridad.

El señor Potter le sonrió con tanta honestidad que el rubio se sorprendió.

- Ha sido un placer, Scorpius. Has ayudado a Rose -repuso el hombre.

Mentalmente, el joven Malfoy hizo una mueca.

- No hay nada por lo que agradecerme -replicó con serenidad-. Una vez más, gracias por prestarnos su chimenea.

Harry asintió. Como sospechaba, el hijo de Draco Malfoy no era un chico fácil.

- No hay de qué -contestó. Scorpius hizo un asentimiento, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la chimenea arrastrando su baúl. Antes de que llegara, Harry volvió a hablar-. Por favor, saluda de mi parte a tu padre y a tu abuela.

Scorpius se quedó helado y paralizado. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula.

- Lo haré.

Reanudaba la marcha cuando fue detenido nuevamente.

- Felices fiestas, Scorpius -le deseó jovialmente Albus.

Scorpius no dejó de caminar y, cuando se volvió hacia la familia una vez dentro de la chimenea, había conseguido disimular bastante su sonrisa divertida. Sin embargo, la percibieron.

- Que pasen unas buenas Navidades.

Eso fue exactamente lo que dijo antes de que las llamas verdes lo envolvieran.

.

.

Cuando la guerra terminó, Draco se negó en redondo a seguir viviendo en la casa donde se había criado, pero sus padres parecían querer quedarse en la mansión Malfoy original, de modo que Draco hizo las maletas y se fue a vivir a una de las mansiones de verano que había heredado su madre tras la muerte de su padre. Cuando contrajo matrimonio con Astoria, la pareja se estableció definitivamente allí y criaron a sus dos hijos en aquella hermosísima mansión.

De cualquier manera, Draco se habría instalado en esa casa cuando nació su primer hijo. De ningún modo iba a consentir que vivieran en la mansión donde él se había criado, teniendo en cuenta que allí había habido reuniones de mortífagos, gente secuestrados, torturada, asesinada y asesinos. No, antes muerto que dejar que Scorpius y Lyra se criaran allí.

Cuando Lucius murió, Narcissa decidió que estaría mucho mejor en compañía de su familia. Como suponía que nunca volvería a su anterior residencia y su hijo no la quería, vendió la mansión donde los Malfoy vivían desde generaciones. Desde entonces, la casa de Draco era considerada la mansión Malfoy.

Draco y Scorpius, más que nadie, amaban aquella mansión. Era de arquitectura gótica, y sus puntiagudas torres agujereaban el cielo. Era muy luminoso y lujoso por dentro, pero era tan acogedor como cualquier hogar. Las habitaciones, de techos altos y paredes de mármol, eran amplias y muy ventiladas. Había varios saloncitos, dos salones principales, dos comedores y muchísimas habitaciones. Estaba rodeado por un extenso parque lleno de flores y árboles; cuando Narcissa se instaló allí trajo todos sus pavos reales para que trajeran exotismo al jardín. Y lo más importante de todo era que la mansión donde residían era mucho más alegre que el lugar donde Draco se había criado.

Scorpius había estado algunas veces en la antigua casa de su abuela, antes de que Lucius falleciera, pero la mansión le producía una sensación descorazonadora. Se sintió muy aliviado cuando la vendieron y el hecho de que ese pequeña fortuna que ganaron se repartiera entre su hermana y él contribuyó a su alegría.

La nueva mansión Malfoy tenía un pequeño cuarto, donde había una gigantesca chimenea que ocupaba ella sola toda una pared. De todas las chimeneas de la casa, ésa era la única habilitada con la Red Flu por lo que, cada persona que se desplazaba a la mansión por medio de las chimeneas, iba a parar irrevocablemente en esa habitación.

Maria salió despedida de la chimenea y se dejó caer inmediatamente en uno de los sofás que había allí. Tenía el estómago revuelto, la náusea en la boca y la capa llena de polvo. Merlín, cómo odiaba viajar por chimenea, la descomponía completamente.

El resplandor verde proveniente de la chimenea atrajo su atención unos segundos más tarde. Scorpius salió tranquilamente, quitándose de encima las pocas cenizas que había sobre sus hombros con completa indiferencia. Estaba tan pálido y tan sano como siempre. La Red Flu nunca había conseguido inmutar a Scorpius más de lo necesario y nunca lo ponía malo.

Él la miró con diversión.

- Deberías tomar un té -opinó, tomando su baúl con una mano.

La débil réplica que Maria, todavía recostada lánguidamente en el sofá, iba a soltar fue interrumpida por dos sonoros chasquidos que desviaron la atención de ambos primos. Dos elfos domésticos, vestidos con abrigados suéteres y pantalones a su talla, le hicieron una pronunciadísima reverencia a Scorpius y luego otra a Maria, aunque menos acentuada.

A Scorpius se le escapó una sonrisa. Ésos dos elfos eran sus favoritos.

- Hola -saludó.

- Joven amo Scorpius, Ascle quiere expresarle toda su felicidad por tenerlo nuevamente en la honorable y respetabilísima mansión de sus padres -dijo con pomposidad el elfo más alto, deshaciéndose nuevamente en una reverencia.

- Y Proco quiere hacerle saber inmediatamente al amo Scorpius que está enteramente a su disposición, y preguntarle si el joven amo requiere de algo… -se apresuró en decir el segundo elfo, imitando a su compañero.

El "joven amo Scorpius" solía avergonzarse ante la servidumbre que tan fervientemente exponían Ascle y Proco, sus elfos particulares. Le incomodaban muchísimo y ya los había reprendido un montón de veces sobre ese asunto, pero sin mucho éxito.

- Estoy bien -negó el muchacho-. Quizá deberían traerle algo a Maria para que se le asiente el estómago.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto, joven amo Scorpius -dijo inmediatamente uno de los elfos- Ascle inmediatamente le traerá a la venerable señorita Nott el mejor té de la región.

- Eso espero -gruñó Maria al doblarse por una punzada de dolor-. Y una poción para el dolor de estómago.

- Enseguida -asintió Ascle y, tras hacerle pronunciadas reverencias a los primos, desapareció con un chasquido.

Proco se acercó ansiosamente a su amo y tomó el baúl luego de inclinarse profundamente ante Scorpius.

- Proco se pregunta si el joven amo desea que su equipaje sea llevado por Proco a su habitación y Proco desea también hacerle saber al joven amo que sus padres le pidieron a Proco que les avisara inmediatamente de su llegada -informó el elfo.

Scorpius asintió. Sabía que era en vano hacerle desistir de su trato tan formal hacia él.

- Lleva mi baúl a la habitación y dile a mis padres que he llegado –dijo-. ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

- La niña ama está en los rosales con los pavos reales, joven amo. ¿Desea usted que mande llamar a la niña ama?

Scorpius sacudió la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. En los rosales había muchas espinas.

- No, ya iré yo -contestó el rubio. Proco asintió, hizo sendas reverencias y desapareció. El muchacho se volvió a su prima, que había observado la diatriba en silencio-. ¿Te molesta que…?

- No, no -le cortó ella-. Ve con Lyra. Se ha pasado el día entero poniendo de los nervios a tu padre preguntando cuándo llegabas.

Scorpius asintió y salió de la habitación con paso decidido. Caminó por los amplios y abovedados pasillos de mármol sin hacer mucho caso a la belleza y luminosidad de éstos, sino que se enfocaba en tomar los pasillos y bajar las escaleras que lo llevarían lo más pronto posible hacia la parte del extenso jardín donde estaban los rosales. Ni siquiera le prestó atención a los elfos que se inclinaban prontamente al verlo pasar.

Sólo se detuvo un momento para mirar por un ventanal gigantesco. El sol se estaba poniendo y las farolas puestas por los caminos del jardín comenzaban a iluminarse, por lo que pudo ver perfectamente a su hermana pequeña jugando con una cría de pavo real en un camino de piedra que atravesaba los rosales.

Comenzó a correr y, en un santiamén, estaba bajando las escaleras que descendían por un costado de la casa hacia el jardín. Lyra lo vio venir caminando hacia ella y se puso en pie de un salto.

- ¡Scorpius! -exclamó la niña emocionada.

Echó a correr con los brazos extendidos hacia su hermano mayor que, cuando se le acercó lo suficiente, la levantó en vilo y la abrazó. Lyra rió alborozada y se aferró al cuello de su hermano mayor con fuerza.

- Scorpius, no sabes lo qué pasó. Hace poco nació un bebé. Estaba jugando con él, le puse _Fridiano_ -dijo hablando a toda velocidad, señalando emocionadísima hacia la cría de pavo real con la que había estado jugando.

- ¿_Fridiano_? -inquirió con extrañeza Scorpius-. ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?

- De uno de los libros de papá -informó la niña con energía.

Scorpius sonrió. Sabía los problemas que le había dado a su padre Lyra cada vez que entraba a fisgonear en su despacho.

- Es un nombre muy bonito -le aseguró al tiempo que la dejaba en el suelo con suavidad-. Pero creo que deberíamos entrar y dejar a _Fridiano _con sus padres. Está anocheciendo.

La niña asintió obedientemente y fue a saludar a la cría. Luego regresó con su hermano y, tomándolo de la mano, regresaron al interior de la mansión. Mientras Lyra le contaba las batallitas de su vida lejos de él durante esos cuatro meses, Scorpius sólo la escuchaba con lo mínimo de su atención.

En realidad, y aunque se odiaba por prestarle más atención a ese asunto que a su hermana, pensaba nuevamente en Rose. No le había mentido a Sebastian: durante toda la semana anterior no había podido dejar de pensar en cómo estaría la muchacha, en que le hubiera gustado ir a verla. Su preocupación no había disminuido mucho desde el día en la enfermería. Y, de hecho, no logró arrancarse a Rose de la cabeza desde entonces, ni siquiera después de desahogarse con Sebastian.

Scorpius esperaba que las vacaciones con su familia y la absorbente compañía de su prima y su hermana pequeña fueran suficientes para poder olvidarse del tema. Realmente quería desentenderse del asunto, no sólo porque no quería relacionarse con los Weasley-Potter, sino porque comenzaba a considerar esa estúpida preocupación por Weasley como algo peligroso, que definitivamente no le convenía.

Su madre, con toda probabilidad, le interrogaría sobre ello en cuanto dejara de abrazarle y preguntarle cómo estaba millones de veces, pero lograría ocultarle sus sentimientos a su madre. Pero con respecto a su padre no estaba tan seguro. Él era muchísimo más observador y conocía a su primogénito a la perfección. En realidad, Scorpius nunca pudo ocultarle nada a Draco.

Y éso era precisamente lo que temía. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar su padre cuando se enterara de que estaba preocupado por una Weasley, una chica de la familia a la que tanto odió? Sabía que rescatarla no significaría ningún problema; es más, estaba seguro de que hasta se alegraría de que él hubiera llegado a tiempo. Pero seguir involucrado en el asunto era algo que Draco no iba a estimar precisamente.

Llegaron finalmente a uno de los salones principales, donde toda la familia se había reunido para esperar a Scorpius. Apenas entró, sintió cómo los brazos de su madre lo rodeaban y lo estrechaban amorosamente.

- Cariño, te he extrañado. ¿Cómo estás? -le dijo su madre en cuanto se separaron.

Astoria Malfoy era una mujer de mediana estatura, esbelta y hermosa. Tenía el cabello castaño rizado hasta la mitad de la espalda y luminosos ojos azules. Los ojos de su madre siempre habían conseguido reconfortarlo.

- Muy bien -contestó Scorpius con convicción.

Ella lo miró atentamente.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Todo bien después de lo del sábado? -insistió.

- Perfectamente, estamos bien -contestó y enseguida se arrepintió.

Su madre lo miró sorprendidísima, pero asintió, sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar.

Por dentro, Scorpius se quería dar bofetadas. Estaba furioso consigo mismo. ¡¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decir "estamos", como si hubiera estado cuidando de Rose Weasley, como si fueran íntimos? ¡Y él que pensaba no hacerle saber a sus padres de su preocupación! ¡Se le había ido todo al demonio en un segundo por un estúpido descuido!

Scorpius prosiguió a saludar al resto de su familia. Estaban todos allí, menos su tía Daphne que seguía en el Ministerio. Pero no estaba Draco.

- ¿Y papá? -le preguntó a su madre cuando terminó de saludar a todos.

Astoria esbozó una sonrisa.

- En su despacho, quería hablar contigo en privado, ¿por qué no vas a verlo?

Scorpius asintió y abandonó el salón con una sensación de desasosiego en el estómago. Sabía exactamente lo que se le venía encima: su padre sólo hablaba con él en su despacho apenas llegaba de Hogwarts si quería discutir con él sobre algo importante. La primera vez fue para anunciarle, junto a Astoria, que iba a tener un hermano; la segunda, para hablar sobre la muerte de Lucius.

No tardó en pararse ante la puerta del despacho de Draco y se permitió retrasar el encuentro unos segundos más apreciando el intricado diseño de la puerta de lustrosa madera oscura. Finalmente suspiró y tocó con los nudillos.

- Pase -dijo la voz de su padre desde dentro. Con el paso de los años, había dejado de arrastrar las palabras, a menos que tuviera sueño.

Scorpius rodeó con sus dedos el picaporte de oro y abrió la puerta para seguidamente adentrarse en la estancia a paso decidido. El despacho era una habitación amplia, de techos abovedados, paredes de mármol y con alfombras persas. Había un sofá y una mesita de café en la pared izquierda, separada de una pequeña biblioteca por un elegante perchero. En la pared izquierda había un enorme cuadro de la familia entera. En la pared opuesta había un gran ventanal por el que se podía ver la noche y, delante de los cristales, había un enorme escritorio de madera de ébano y mármol.

Draco Malfoy, alto, elegante, arrogante y rubio como siempre, estaba parado examinando los libros y se volvió al sentir que su hijo entraba. Lo saludó con una sonrisa y se dieron un somero abrazo. Cuando se separaron, le indicó con un gesto de la mano que se sentara en la silla que había frente al escritorio y él obedeció, al tiempo que su padre se sentaba detrás del mueble en su butacón negro de respaldo alto.

Draco ladeó imperceptiblemente la cabeza para observarle mejor. Su hijo seguía teniendo la misma expresión fría e indiferente en el rostro y sus ojos plateados seguían siendo tan impenetrables como siempre. Pero había algo distinto en él, algo que despertó la semilla de la inquietud. Scorpius estaba más pálido de lo normal, lucía muy cansado y tenía ojeras. Además, parecía ligeramente turbado.

- ¿Has tenido buen viaje? -inquirió.

Scorpius se removió incómodo. Odiaba que su padre lo escrutara de semejante manera, como si tratara de adivinar sus secretos más profundos.

- Normal -contestó con un encogimiento de hombros.

- Luces cansado -observó el hombre. Su hijo no contestó inmediatamente, por lo que insistió-. ¿Scorpius?

- Me he acostado un poco tarde -mintió. En realidad, no había conseguido pegar un ojo hasta las seis y media de la mañana.

Draco lo miró de aquella manera que le hacía saber que de nada servía mentirle.

- No soy tonto, Scorpius. Ayer yo también me he quedado despierto hasta tarde, pero no tengo ese aspecto. Además, tienes ojeras. Y luces preocupado. Así que, dime qué te pasa -dijo con firmeza.

Su hijo, tal y como esperaba, ni se inmutó. Siguió mirándolo de frente, casi retándole, con sus mismos ojos impenetrables y, como pocas veces sucedía, Draco no pudo leerlos. Era como si Scorpius levantara un muro impenetrable entre él y el mundo, pero nunca llegó a entender por qué. Jamás le había pasado algo lo suficientemente traumático como para que quisiera que nadie se le acercara lo suficiente. Aunque, quizá, su hijo simplemente era así.

- Supongo que seguirás callado y sin decirle a tu padre por qué luces así de preocupado y pálido, dejándole con la duda y quitándole el sueño -dijo con sarcasmo Draco porque, si hubo algo que no perdió con el paso del tiempo, fue su mordacidad.

Scorpius sonrió ligeramente.

- Me leíste la mente.

- Eso es precisamente lo que _no_ he hecho -apuntó el señor Malfoy.

Ambos sabían a lo que se refería. Draco sabía Legeremancia, aunque nunca la había utilizado con su hijo y nunca la utilizaría. No iba a hacerle pasar por lo que él mismo había pasado con la lunática de su tía Bellatrix.

Se hizo una corta pausa y, entonces, Scorpius le preguntó a su padre cómo estaba todo por la casa y en su trabajo, a lo que el señor Malfoy respondió que todos en la familia gozaban de excelente salud y su situación económica seguía tan próspera como siempre.

- Tú, por el contrario -añadió al final Draco-, no pareces muy saludable.

- Ya te dije que estoy bien -replicó en tono cansino Scorpius.

Su padre asintió, aunque no parecía muy convencido.

- Y ¿cómo llegaron hasta aquí Maria y tú? Tu madre y yo íbamos a ir a recogerte pero insistió tanto en hacerlo ella que la dejamos. Pero se nos pasó por alto cómo iban a volver -comentó Draco.

- Fuimos hasta el Caldero Chorreante y allí utilizamos la Red Flu -mintió Scorpius.

- ¿Caminaron veinte cuadras? -inquirió su padre extrañado.

El muchacho asintió con convicción y el hombre se resignó a creerle. Luego se produjo una pausa y Scorpius supo que su padre iba a abordar el tema por el que estaba allí.

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre el incidente con Weasley, Scorpius? -sugirió finalmente Draco.

Se sentía orgulloso de que su hijo hubiera salvado a una chiquilla de ser violada; es más, se había sentido aliviado de que no hubiera sucedido nada malo. Pero cuando se enteró de que la chica en cuestión era Rose Weasley, hija de Ron Weasley y Hermione Grander, las personas que más había detestado en Hogwarts junto a Harry Potter, casi había palpado la ironía de la situación.

Luego de la guerra y de que Harry Potter atestiguara en su favor, salvándole de Azkaban, su familia había quedado en términos más o menos buenos con la familia Weasley-Potter y se distanciaron de ellos. Si se encontraban, se saludaban secamente y se evitaban lo más humanamente posible. Se respetaban. aunque quizá quedara un vestigio de rivalidad.

Los Potter y los Weasley le traían demasiados recuerdos que le habían costado mucho superar. Le recordaban a una época demasiado oscura y tortuosa de su pasado, no era extraño que decidiera alejarse de ellos. Además, si bien había llegado a respetarlos, no los estimaba y nunca le habían caído bien. Y quería que sus hijos se mantuvieran lo más lejos posible de la familia Potter-Weasley.

Lyra no era un problema, pues casi siempre estaba en la mansión Malfoy y, si salía de ésta, era con sus padres y ambos la vigilaban. No suponía ningún riesgo que se hiciera amiga de ellos porque nunca se los iba a encontrar.

El caso de Scorpius no fue tan fácil. No sólo iba a coincidir en Hogwarts con un montón de Weasley, sino que en su año iban a estar los hijos de sus más acérrimos rivales. Había dos opciones: o se llevaban muy mal o se llevaban muy bien. Pero su hijo lo sorprendió al mantenerse alejado y al margen de todos ellos, quienes hicieron otro tanto. Durante seis años apenas habían sido conocidos.

Durante seis años, hasta ese sábado. Después de haber ayudado de esa manera a una Weasley, era imposible pensar que no se iba a relacionar con la familia de la chica. Y eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar. Si bien no lamentaba que Scorpius hubiera intervenido, hubiera preferido que fuera otro que lo hiciera. No le deseaba a esa pobre chica una violación, pero no estaba dispuesto a que ninguno de sus hijos se relacionase con los Weasley.

Escuchó atentamente el relato de Scorpius y luego se hizo el silencio en el despacho.

- ¿La has vuelto a ver? -preguntó finalmente.

- Luego de ese día, la única vez que la vi fue en la estación hoy mismo -contestó.

Draco sintió cierto alivio y decidió ir directo al grano.

- Como sabrás, Scorpius, yo no me llevo bien con la familia Wesley -comenzó, aunque estaba de más aclararlo: el muchacho lo sabía de sobra-. Estoy orgulloso de que hayas salvado a esa chica, pero no quiero que te relaciones con la familia Weasley.

A Scorpius no le sorprendió en absoluto lo que dijo su padre, pero le produjo una sensación muy extraña, parecida al desasosiego. Un inesperado vacío se instaló momentáneamente en su estómago, pero desapareció de allí antes de que pudiera terminar de apreciarlo.

- Yo tampoco quiero ser amigo de ellos, papá. Está de más que me lo recuerdes -replicó con calma Scorpius.

Esa afirmación fue para Draco como si le quitaran un peso de encima. Si su hijo se mantenía alejado de ellos, todo estaría bien.

- Me alegra oír eso -admitió.

Scorpius esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Lo sé.

Pero por dentro se sentía culpable. Scorpius amaba a su padre y no quería decepcionarlo. Entonces ¿cómo se permitía pensar en Rose Weasley, aunque sea sin intenciones de amistad?

.

.

Maria recorrió con sus dedos de pianista los delicados artilugios de cristal que colgaban de una estantería y miró embelesada el juego de colores que se proyectaban en el cristal

La voz de Scorpius la sacó de su ensoñación.

- ¿Quieres eso? -le preguntó.

Maria se dio vuelta y le sonrió radiante.

- ¿Me lo comprarás? -preguntó ilusionada.

- Sí, aunque se arruine la sorpresa -asintió el rubio y llamó con una seña al dependiente de esa tienda.

La sonrisa de la joven Nott se amplió y, cuando salieron de la tienda, no había dejado de sonreír.

- Bien, ¿de quién nos falta el regalo? -inquirió.

Scorpius repasó detenidamente la lista mental que tenía y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Nadie, tenemos todo –informó-. ¿Vamos a tomar algo? -propuso y, sin esperar la respuesta de su prima, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero Maria lo retuvo por el brazo. Scorpius la miró interrogante, con una ceja alzada-. ¿Qué?

- No le compramos nada a los Potter -protestó la muchacha.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

- No le voy a comprar nada a los Potter -dijo con firmeza-. No tengo por qué hacerlo.

Maria le frunció el ceño.

- Sí tenemos que hacerlo, Scorpius-insistió-. Han sido muy amables con nosotros.

- Estás loca si piensas que voy a enviarles un regalo de Navidad.

- Pues entonces lo compro yo -replicó con rabia.

- Perfecto. Entonces, te espero en… -comenzó el rubio.

- ¡Ah, no! -lo cortó Maria-. Tú vienes conmigo.

Y lo tomó decididamente de la mano. Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco, pero decidió acompañarla por la simple razón de que su prima había estado muy pocas veces en el callejón Diagon, por lo que podía perderse. Y el joven Malfoy no tenía ganas de ponerse a buscarla.

Esa tarde, después de almorzar, Scorpius y Maria habían ido al callejón Diagon a comprar los regalos de Navidad del muchacho. La castaña, tal y como había pensado su primo, no había tenido ningún problema en acompañarlo, pero lo malo es que se había pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin.

Entraron, para la sorpresa del rubio, en la librería Flourish&Blotts y Maria se dirigió muy decidida a uno de los dependientes, que debía tener unos veintitantos años. El tipo la miró embelesado y luego la condujo hacia el mostrador, donde sacó varias tarjetas de estilo navideño.

Scorpius se les acercó y miró las tarjetas con desinterés.

- ¿Qué opinas de ésta, Scorpius? -le preguntó Maria, enseñándole una tarjeta en la que un Santa Claus gordísimo reía a carcajadas y se comía unas galletas cerca de unos renos muy cansados de nariz roja.

- Compra la que quieras, no me interesa-contestó.

Su prima chasqueó la lengua y dejó la tarjeta a un lado. El dependiente los miraba con ansiedad. La joven Nott tomó otra tarjeta, en la que se veía un gigantesco árbol de Navidad nevado, lleno de bolas de brillantes colores. En el cielo estrellado se veía un hermoso carro plateado tirado por nueve elegantes ciervos.

Maria sonrió.

- Nos llevamos ésta -sentenció. El dependiente asintió, le dedicó una mirada de idiota y le dijo el precio. La muchacha extendió cuatro Sickles y se volvió hacia su primo-. Bueno, ¿he hecho una buena compra, primito?

- Claro -repuso el rubio con clara indiferencia, encogiéndose de hombros-. Cualquier cosa es mejor que esa tarjeta de Santa Claus así de gordo.

- ¡Oye! -lo reprendió Maria-. ¡Santa Claus es gordo!

- Sí, pero no es obeso -replicó Scorpius sin inmutarse.

Su prima iba a discutirle, pero en ese momento el dependiente le entregó la tarjeta y ella la guardó en una de las bolsas que llevaba en la mano. Salieron de la librería, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada del dependiente sobre ellos.

- Sinceramente, ese tipo era horrible -dijo la chica tras unos minutos de caminata silenciosa.

- ¿En serio? -inquirió Scorpius con sarcasmo-. ¿Lo dices porque no te sacaba la mirada de encima?

Maria arrugó el ceño.

- Sí, por eso -contestó-. En fin ¿adónde estamos yendo? ¿Al Caldero Chorreante?

- No, a la heladería de Florean Fortescue -contestó.

- Ah, ¿tienes calor? -inquirió con ironía.

Scorpius sonrió levemente. Su prima tenía razón, esa mañana había nevado y hacía un frío que pelaba. Negó con la cabeza.

- Sirven otras cosas allí además de helados -comentó.

El resto del trayecto hasta la heladería transcurrió en silencio.

Maria estaba ansiosa por llegar, no sólo para poder descansar un poco, sino que su primo le había prometido contarle lo que le había pasado la semana anterior cuando fueran a tomar algo en el callejón Diagon. Cuando se había acercado a él la noche anterior para intentar sonsacarle, Scorpius la había evadido con presteza y prometido que ya hablarían al día siguiente.

Entraron en el local y se sentaron en una mesa. Un camarero se acercó y les dejó el menú, luego se fue. Scorpius se dispuso a leer qué podía pedir para comer y Maria aprovechó para mirarlo con atención. Recordaba cómo se había preocupado por su primo cuando lo vio bajar del tren con ese aspecto cansado, pálido y ojeroso. Esa noche, afortunadamente, había tenido un sueño reparador y estaba tan fresco como una lechuga. Era obvio que estar en su casa con la familia le había hecho bien.

- Bueno, ¿me cuentas? -preguntó con impaciencia.

Scorpius bajó el menú con un suspiro y recostó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

- ¿Recuerdas que te conté en una carta que salía con una chica llamada Anna? -comenzó.

- Sí, dijiste que no te estaba yendo muy bien con ella -terció Maria.

Su primo asintió con lentitud.

- El sábado pasado hubo una excursión a Hogsmeade y fui con Anna. Fuimos hasta un salón de té espantoso ubicado en las calles secundarias y rompí con ella -explicó.

La joven Nott arqueó las cejas rápidamente.

-¿Ésta es la cosa_ tan __interesante_ que ha pasado?-inquirió, con una mezcla de escepticismo y decepción.

- No, claro que no, ¿crees que estaría así por una estúpida ruptura? -se le escapó y enseguida se arrepintió; acababa de admitir que no pasaba por un buen momento. Antes de que Maria pudiera interrumpirlo, siguió hablando-. Me fui de ese lugar, paseé un rato y comencé a ir hasta la calle principal de Hogsmeade cuando escuché…una llamada de auxilio.

Maria pareció desconcertarse.

- ¿Qué?

- Corrí para ver qué pasaba y, en un callejón de una calle secundaria y completamente desierta, me encontré con un intento de violación.

El rostro de su prima se pintó de horror.

- ¡¿Qué? -gritó alterada.

Varios de los clientes de Florean Fortescue se giraron a mirarlos y Scorpius les dedicó una mirada glacial, devolviéndolos a sus asuntos. En ese momento llegó el camarero para tomar el pedido y la muchacha, aturdida y escandalizada, pidió un café y unos gofres; su primo pidió lo mismo.

En cuanto el inoportuno camarero se fue, la joven Nott se inclinó sobre la mesa y miró fijamente al rubio. Éste le devolvió una mirada inmutable, pero, en el fondo de sus ojos, pudo advertir lo mucho que lo perturbaba aquel recuerdo.

- ¿Qué hiciste? -preguntó con una voz inesperadamente suave.

El joven Malfoy desvió la vista y la clavó en la punta de una mesa cercana.

- Pues lo detuve, por supuesto -contestó. La miró-. Pero ¿quieres saber qué es lo más sorprendente de todo esto? La chica a la que salvé.

La garganta de Maria, por alguna razón desconocida, se cerró y se secó. De pronto, ya no quería saber qué demonios había sucedido.

- Rose Weasley.

La sorpresa corrió salvajemente por las venas de Maria, quien alzó bruscamente la vista hacia su primo.

- No hablarás en serio -dijo y, por su tono, Scorpius tuvo la certeza de que ella sinceramente lo pensaba-

- Sí hablo en serio -replicó con calma-. Salvé a Rose Weasley. Un Malfoy salvó a una Weasley de un intento de violación. Y ese Malfoy no puede dejar de preocuparse por esa Weasley desde el sábado, porque ella tenía un aspecto desgarrador y…-Scorpius se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de hablar, que todo lo que lo atormentaba desde hacía semanas se le escapaba por la boca, así que decidió dar rienda suelta a todo-. Y no la he visto desde ese día, excepto ayer, y parecía muy afectada. Y estoy terriblemente preocupado y sé que no debo sentirme así, porque está mal. Y me siento culpable, porque papá no quiere esto y…

- Para, para, para -Maria alzó las manos como si quisiera atajar las palabras de su primo-. Ve por partes, ¿quieres?-dijo con brusquedad. El joven Malfoy inhaló con fuerza, intentando calmarse. Estaba visiblemente arrepentido de haber hablado; él era la clase de gente que se reservaba para sí los problemas y los resolvía, en lugar de decírselos a alguien. La miró, ella parecía conmocionada-. De acuerdo, no es tan…problemático.

Scorpius la miró con rabia.

- ¿Que no es un problema? -preguntó elevando un poco la voz-. ¡Pues claro que es un problema! ¿No me has escuchado? ¡Estoy preocupado por una Weasley y no debería hacerlo!

- ¡Tampoco es como si la hubieras dejado embarazada, Scorpius! -exclamó, nuevamente atrayendo las miradas curiosas de la gente, pero ninguno les hizo caso, aunque Maria bajó la voz-. Mira, me parece lógico que estés preocupado, pero no hay que ponerse así. Estás exagerando todo.

- No, tú le quitas importancia al asunto -discutió el rubio-. Esto está mal, está muy mal.

Maria lo miró con sorpresa. Nunca lo había visto tan alterado y se preguntó cuán irónico podía llegar a ser que estuviera así de exaltado por una Weasley. Cuán irónico y cuán preocupante. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero justo en ese instante llegó el camarero con sus pedidos, que dejó en la mesa.

- De acuerdo, debes calmarte un poco, Scorpius -dijo en cuanto el hombre se fue-. Nunca te había visto tan alterado.

El joven Malfoy inspiró hondo y volvió a recostar la espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Maria tenía razón y se odió por ello. No debía perder los papeles, él no era así. Él era una persona tranquila e imperturbable, de nervios de acero. No iba a permitir que la situación lo sobrepasara. La preocupación por Rose sólo le iba a traer problemas y sentimientos de culpa. _Jodido sábado_, pensó.

- Lo sé, tienes razón -dijo finalmente, sorprendiendo a Maria una vez más, pues no solía dar la razón-. Pero…me siento culpable. Mi padre no quiere que me relacione ni con los Weasley ni con los Potter.

- Y no te estás relacionando con ellos -lo tranquilizó su prima-. Estás preocupada por una chica a la que quisieron violar. Eso no está mal.

- Supongo que tienes razón -concedió el rubio.

La joven Nott sonrió para animarlo.

- De todos modos, ¿qué te dijo tu padre? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-En pocas palabras, que no quería que me relacionara con ellos. No es como si pensara hacerlo -respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces, por primera vez en todos esos años, una duda surgió en la mente de ambos, casi al unísono. ¿Scorpius se mantenía al margen de los Weasley-Potter porque quería, o porque ése era el deseo de su padre? Se miraron y parecieron leerse la mente; sin embargo, ninguno dijo nada.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en completo silencio y ambos se dedicaron a comer lo que habían ordenado. Finalmente, Maria rompió el hielo.

- En fin, no creo que debas sentirte culpable por preocuparte por ella. Es entendible que pienses en eso -dijo con tono casual. Luego una idea le vino a la mente y añadió:-. Supongo que por eso nos ayudaron los Potter, ¿no? Porque tú salvaste a Rose. Ellos están en deuda contigo.

El joven Malfoy alzó la vista para mirarla fijamente.

- No quiero estar en deuda con ellos.

- Lo sé -replicó Maria-. Así como ambos sabemos que no quieres estarlo por tu padre. No quieres ningún vínculo con ellos a causa de él.

- ¿Acaso éso está mal? -inquirió Scorpius con voz suave.

Su prima se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que no. Quieres a tu padre y no deseas traerle malos recuerdos. Pero tampoco es como si planearas casarte con Rose Weasley, Scorpius. Es sólo preocupación, y está justificada.

El nudo en su garganta, el cual no sabía que existía, se deshizo, permitiéndole relajarse. Sí, Maria tenía razón. Había estado exagerando todo ese tiempo, llevando todo a otro nivel completamente distinto. Sólo estaba preocupado por ella, nada más. No iban a hacerse amigos, mucho menos enamorarse; no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Esbozó una sonrisa, y no una pequeña. En un acto reflejo, ella también sonrió.

Cambiaron de tema y no volvieron a mencionar esa conversación. Scorpius no le agradeció por escucharle y tranquilizarle, y Maria no lo esperaba. Después de todo, su primo era demasiado orgulloso como para agradecer algo y lo suficientemente complicado como para odiar que alguien le dijera "gracias".

Entonces, casi de súbito, Scorpius recordó algo y se tensó.

- Oye, Maria… ¿crees que tu padre se haya dado cuenta de que veníamos de la casa de los Potter? -preguntó con preocupación, que no se reflejó en su rostro.

Los ojos de la muchacha se ampliaron.

- No lo sé… Él no dijo nada, así que quizá no -contestó dubitativa.

-Vi cómo nos miraba...-Scorpius sacudió la cabeza-. Algo debe sospechar.

La joven Nott se mordió el labio.

La noche anterior, durante la cena, Astoria había preguntado cómo habían llegado hasta allí y su hijo, tal y como hizo con su padre, mintió diciendo que habían ido hasta el Caldero Chorreante para desplazarse desde allí hasta la mansión Malfoy por medio de la Red Flu. Todos parecieron creerle, hasta que vio la mirada suspicaz de su tío Theodore y entonces cayó en la cuenta de su gravísimo error: el señor Nott tenía un alto rango en el Departamento de Seguridad por lo que, cada vez que se quedaba en algún lugar durante cierto tiempo, encantaban las chimeneas para saber de dónde venía la gente.

Evidentemente, Theodore Nott sabía que venían desde la casa de los Potter y, por un momento, Scorpius temió que su tío los delatara. Pero no fue así, el señor Nott se limitó a enarcar las cejas y seguir comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Confío en que nos guarde el secreto -aseguró el rubio.

Maria asintió, aunque no parecía muy convencida.

.

.

Se sacudió con fuerza la nieve de su largo abrigo azul celeste y sonrió al ver a Scorpius levantar en vilo a Lyra, que chillaba y reía de felicidad; su hermano también reía con alborozo, como si la alegría de la niña fuera contagiosa.

Y, de hecho, así lo era.

Lyra Malfoy pareció ser siempre la única persona con la que Scorpius se ablandaba, sonreía y jugaba con completa naturalidad, como si todavía fuera un niño pequeño. Desde siempre, la niña sólo recibía lo mejor de su hermano: sus sonrisas, sus juegos, su mirada cálida, sus abrazos. Cuando tenía miedo por las noches, él dejaba que durmiera en su cuarto; cuando Lyra quería jugar, Scorpius no tardaba nada en entretenerla.

Lo más increíble era la naturalidad con la que hacía esas cosas. Parecía ser que su hermanita sacaba lo mejor de él, la parte más dulce y cálida. La parte sonriente. Por supuesto, la niña no sabía que era la única persona que conseguía que los ojos de su hermano se entibiaran y que sus labios dibujaran sonrisas enormes.

Maria también adoraba a Lyra, en parte porque obraba un cambio extraordinario en su hermano mayor. Además, era una niña muy dulce, educada y vivaz.

Un estallido de sonoras carcajadas infantiles resonaron, logrando que la muchacha centrara la atención en sus primos. Sonrió al ver a Scorpius haciéndole cosquillas a Lyra. Se les acercó corriendo y se abalanzó sobre ellos, quedando los tres tirados en la nieve irrevocablemente.

Lyra, que había sido puesta en alto por su hermano para que no se lastimara, rió. Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa y Maria amplió la suya. Adoraba esas tardes con sus primos, llenas de juegos infantiles y las carcajadas de Lyra.

- ¿Qué me va a traer Santa Claus, Scorpius? -preguntó la niña cuando se hubo calmado.

- Eh…no sé, Lyra. Muchos regalos -respondió.

La niña lo miró desconcertada.

- Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Tú no sabes qué va a traerme Santa? -inquirió, su carita comenzando a desilusionarse.

- Nadie sabe qué trae Santa, cariño -se apresuró a decir Maria-. Es una sorpresa.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero esperar! -protestó.

- Es sólo hasta mañana en la mañana -indicó Scorpius.

En efecto, así era. Ésa era la mañana del veinticuatro de diciembre y habían salido, por petición de Lyra, a jugar al jardín. La niña estaba tan excitada y entusiasmada ante la idea de una alta pila de costosos regalos que no podía mantenerse quieta.

- De acuerdo -accedió la niña, aunque seguía impaciente.

_Lo bueno de Lyra_, pensó la joven Nott, _es que es razonable. O al menos lo es con Scorpius_, se corrigió, pensando con diversión en la noche anterior, cuando Draco trataba de explicarle pacientemente a su hija lo poco que sabía de Dios. Aunque, claro, había terminado perdiendo los nervios, como siempre sucedía cuando la niña salía con preguntas de ese tipo. Por ejemplo, cuando le preguntó a Daphne sobre política japonesa. Nadie pudo entender nunca de dónde había sacado éso.

Un estornudo atrajo la atención de los mayores, quienes miraron a Lyra con atención.

- ¿Te has resfriado? -inquirió su hermano.

-No-dijo la niña, moviendo su cabeza con tanta vehemencia que sus rizos le rozaban el rostro. Estornudó una vez más y arrugó el ceño.

- Te has resfriado -afirmó Scorpius. Se puso en pie y, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, había alzado a su hermana pequeña y la sostenía contra sí-. Nos vamos adentro.

- ¡¿Qué? -protestó Lyra, claramente disconforme-. ¡No, yo quiero jugar aquí…! ¡Y no he visto a _Fridiano_!

El muchacho ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de contestar y comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión sin hacer caso de las protestas de su hermana pequeña. Maria, por su parte, sonrió divertida y los siguió. Sólo cuando estuvieron en uno de los saloncitos, lo bastante alejados de una de las tantas entradas al jardín, Scorpius soltó a Lyra, que lo miró enojada.

- ¡Eso no ha sido justo! -exclamó la niña.

- ¿Es que acaso quieres pasar la Navidad estornudando y tosiendo? -terció el rubio, al tiempo que él y Maria se dejaban caer en un sofá.

- ¡Pero quería ver a _Fridiano_!

- Estoy segura de que a _Fridiano_ no le importará -aseguró la joven Nott con calma.

- ¡Pero a mí sí! -siguió en sus trece Lyra.

Pero una mirada de su hermano bastó para callarla. Se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer sentada en el suelo. Scorpius suspiró y se masajeó las sienes; había despertado con migraña.

En ese momento llegó Astoria, que les sonrió.

- Le he dicho a los elfos que hagan galletas de chocolate, ¿quieren que les diga que les traigan algunas? -preguntó.

Eso pareció esfumar el malhumor en Lyra.

- ¡Yo quiero! -gritó con entusiasmo.

- Yo también -añadió Maria.

La señora Malfoy se giró para mirar a su hijo, que se puso en pie.

- En realidad, iré a mi cuarto -anunció.

Salió del saloncito sin cruzar palabra con nadie y comenzó a caminar por los amplios y luminosos pasillos rápidamente. Cuando llegó a su dormitorio -una gigantesca habitación con una cama monstruosamente grande contra la pared- se tiró sobre su cama y cerró los ojos.

No pretendía dormir, pero de pronto se encontró soñando. Caminaba por una calle secundaria en Hogsmeade y, de pronto, como realmente le había pasado, escuchaba los gritos desgarradores de Rose Weasley, pero él se quedaba allí parado, oyendo con absoluta indiferencia y frialdad el sufrimiento de ella.

Entonces llegaba Albus Potter, que lo miraba con reproche y desprecio. Detrás de él venían James Potter, Hugo Weasley y Lyra, de la mano de Maria. Todos lo miraban conmocionados y con odio, como si no entendieran por qué no hacía nada para detener al violador. Pero ellos tampoco hacían nada, sólo lo observaban con furia y reproche, estáticos como estatuas de piedra en el paisaje nevado.

El sueño cambió bruscamente. Estaba en la antigua mansión Malfoy, donde su padre se había criado, encerrado en un lúgubre y tenebroso sótano, rodeado de cuerpos moribundos. Había alguien muy alto parado en el umbral. Era su abuelo Lucius, vivo, y el terror lo inundó por primera vez. Su abuelo lo miraba con desprecio, reproche y odio. Su boca se movía, le decía algo importantísimo, lo sabía de alguna manera inexplicable; pero Scorpius no entendía nada de lo que decía y comenzó a desesperarse.

- Joven amo Scorpius, despierte, por favor. Joven amo Scorpius…

El muchacho notó que alguien lo zarandeaba con mucho cuidado y fue despertando lentamente, sacudiéndose la bruma de los sueños. Se sentó en su gigantesca cama, confundido a más no poder y temblando. Se dio cuenta de que sudaba y que se había acostado sobre las negras sábanas de seda de su cama, ahora empapadas como su ropa transpirada.

Se apartó un mechón rubio que se le había pegado en la frente y se obligó a serenarse. Miró hacia abajo, donde Proclo lo miraba con ansiedad. El elfo no tardó en hacer una reverencia.

- Amo, Proclo venía a decirle que debe ir preparándose para la cena de Nochebuena -informó la criatura.

- ¿Qué hora es? -preguntó Scorpius, sentándose en el borde de la cama y rozando con la punta de los pies el frío suelo.

- Las seis y media, amo -contestó Proclo, inclinándose nuevamente en una reverencia.

El joven Malfoy se sorprendió. Había estado durmiendo todo el día, algo muy poco usual en él. Se fijó en su elfo, que parecía querer decirle algo. Enarcó las cejas.

- ¿Sucede algo, Proclo? -inquirió, escrutándolo con atención.

- Ha llegado una caja para el amo. Proclo supone que es un regalo de Navidad -informó el elfo.

- ¿Sabes de quién es?

Scorpius se sorprendió mucho cuando vio al elfo dudar.

- Sí, pero Proclo no cree que sea conveniente para usted saberlo. ¡Proclo sólo quiere mantener la tranquilidad de la honorable familia Malfoy! -exclamó Proclo apasionadamente, haciendo una reverencia tan inclinada que su nariz tocó el suelo.

- ¿De quién rayos es? -preguntó con curiosidad y desconcierto.

El elfo se retorció nerviosamente las manos.

- De la familia Weasley -contestó.

Proclo pudo apreciar claramente la incredulidad en el rostro de su joven amo y se puso aún más nervioso. Sabía que a su amo -Draco- no le haría gracia que una familia a la que odiaba le regalara algo a su hijo por Navidad, en un gesto obviamente amistoso. Y Proclo sabía que iba a haber problemas.

.

.

Astoria miró dubitativa a su marido, tan hundido en una butaca que su cabellera rubia no sobresalía del respaldo. Draco tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba fijamente el fuego crepitar en la chimenea.

Estaba furioso, eso lo notaría hasta un tonto. Sólo bastaba ver sus manos rígidas y crispadas en los bordes de los brazos de la butaca, la tensión creciente en sus hombros y cómo apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza.

- ¿Sabes? Tenía muchas ilusiones de pasar una noche agradable y amena hoy -suspiró Astoria, viendo trastocadas todas sus esperanzas.

Draco la miró desconcertado, olvidando su enfado momentáneamente.

- ¿Y por qué piensas que vamos a tener una mala noche? -inquirió.

- Pues porque tú estás enfadado. Y sé cuánto tiempo pueden durarte los enfados -resopló Astoria.

- Pero no estoy enfadado con nadie que vaya a cenar con nosotros hoy -dijo el señor Malfoy con voz repentinamente afilada.

La señora Malfoy miró a su marido sorprendida.

- ¿Ah, no? -preguntó.

- No, Scorpius no tiene la culpa de nada -contestó, pero Astoria notó el enfado en su voz.

- Entonces, ¿con quién estás tan furioso?

- ¡Pues con los Weasley! ¡¿Con quién más iba a ser? -estalló Draco, y su mujer se sobresaltó-. Esos malditos envían un regalo para nuestro hijo ¡con la estúpida intención de causar problemas! Estoy seguro de que juego de que fue ese miserable desorejado…

- ¿Miserable desorejado? -inquirió Astoria, cada vez más incrédula-. ¿Te refieres a George Weasley?

- ¿Cuántos desorejados hay en esa familia? -resopló Draco retóricamente, más calmado ahora-. Para el caso es lo mismo. No puedo creer lo que han hecho, mandar un regalo para causar problemas…Fue George Weasley, seguramente, o quizá la comadreja…Potter y Granger son más maduros que esos dos idiotas…

- Sinceramente, no puedo creer lo que escucho -lo interrumpió Astoria, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

Draco la miró entre parpadeos confusos.

- ¿Cómo que no puedes creerme? -demandó-. ¿Se te ocurre algún otro motivo para que hayan mandado esa condenada caja?

- ¡Draco, por el amor de Merlín! -Astoria comenzó a perder la paciencia-. Scorpius ha salvado a una de ellos, es obvio que querrían agradecerle mandando un regalo de Navidad… ¡Tendríamos que apreciar su gesto, y no enfadarnos!

- ¿Eso es lo que crees? -inquirió Draco, mirándola con incredulidad-. Tú no los conociste, Astoria, esto no es un gesto de amabilidad…

- Ah, claro, lo dices porque fueron _tan _íntimos -lo interrumpió la mujer con sarcasmo.

Él la miró con irritación.

-No han mandado ese estúpido regalo en agradecimiento, sé lo que te digo.

-Te estás comportando como un niño-lo acusó Astoria.

Draco abrió la boca airadamente para contestar a eso, pero en ese instante entró Daphne canturreando alegremente un villancico. Se paró en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban discutiendo y su aire alegre fue reemplazado por uno incómodo.

- Eh…yo ya me iba… -dijo un poco avergonzada.

Su hermana se puso en pie, forzando una sonrisa, y su cuñado se hundió nuevamente en su butaca con los hombros tensos.

- No te preocupes, Daphne. No pasa nada. ¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó con amabilidad, diciéndose a sí misma que su hermana no tenía la culpa de nada.

- Eh, no, no te preocupes. Ya me iba -contestó rápidamente, dio media vuelta y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La mujer se sentó en una otomana muy alta junto a su marido. Permanecieron en silencio.

- No estoy enfadado contigo, Astoria -dijo repentinamente Draco con suavidad-. Pero no he cambiado de opinión.

- Yo tampoco -replicó la mujer-. Me parece imposible de creer que hayan hecho algo tan inmaduro.

El hombre rubio se encogió de hombros.

- Pues yo sí lo creo -afirmó completamente convencido.

Proclo decidió que su amo no necesitaba más información, de modo que retrocedió varios pasos y desapareció de allí. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba de nuevo en el cuarto de su amo, que se había sentado a su enorme escritorio de cristal y mármol negro. Una lechuza reposaba cerca suyo, y el muchacho sostenía una carta en las manos.

- ¿Qué has escuchado, Proclo? -lo interrogó Scorpius sin despegar sus ojos de la carta.

- Joven amo -musitó el elfo, inclinándose. Luego prosiguió en un tono más elevado-. Proclo ha seguido sus órdenes, amo, y ha escuchado a sus padres discutir sobre el regalo de los Weasley.

Scorpius se tensó.

- ¿Discutían? Y ¿qué decían?

- Su padre creía que los Weasley habían enviado la caja para causar problemas, pero su madre pensaba que era un gesto de agradecimiento, amo -informó Proclo.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la habitación del joven Malfoy, quien seguía mirando la carta, aunque no la leía. En ese momento lo último que le interesaba era cuántas chicas habían pasado por la cama de Sebastian. Sus pensamientos estaban completamente enfocados en el dichoso regalo y sus padres.

Finalmente habló con su acostumbrada voz fría y carente de sentimiento alguno.

- Gracias por tus servicios, Proclo. Puedes retirarte.

El elfo hizo una reverencia sumamente pronunciada.

- Proclo está muy complacido de haberlo podido ayudar, joven amo. Con su permiso -dijo y desapareció con un chasquido.

Scorpius se recostó contra el respaldo de la butaca de terciopelo de su escritorio.

En esos momentos sólo se preguntaba qué necesidad tenían los Weasley de enviarle un regalo por Navidad. Él, como su madre, sabía que era un gesto de agradecimiento y no se había sorprendido mucho cuando Proclo le dijo que Draco creía que era una especie de manzana de la discordia.

Suspiró. Era obvio que los Weasley no traían más que problemas.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Maria. Evidentemente acababa de ducharse, porque llevaba puesto un largo albornoz rosado hasta los pies, su cara estaba perlada de gotas de agua y su cabello enredado chorreaba.

- Mamá me ha dicho que tus padres han discutido -comentó ella, sentándose en una silla.

Scorpius hizo una mueca.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué? -curioseó Maria.

- Me han mandado un regalo y mi padre está convencido de que lo enviaron para causar problemas, pero mamá dice que no -contestó.

Un pensamiento inquietante se alzó en la mente de Maria.

- No te lo habrán enviado los Weasley, ¿verdad?

Entonces, para su sorpresa, su primo soltó una risa seca y desprovista de humor.

- Pues claro que lo han enviado ellos -replicó en un tono falsamente alegre-. Como agradecimiento, digo yo, aunque sí han causado problemas, ¿no crees?

- No hace falta usar ese tono -dijo ella con suavidad.

El muchacho dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados, y suspiró. Se pasó la mano por los ojos cerrados y su prima se mordió el labio inferior con preocupación. Ella se puso en pie y, cuando estuvo junto a él, le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Ya verás que las cosas se calmarán -le aseguró con voz suave-. Tus padres no pueden estar más de cinco minutos enfadados.

- No es eso lo que me preocupa -reconoció Scorpius.

Maria lo miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Entonces qué es?

Pero su primo no contestó y, por más que insistió, no soltó una sola palabra más y simplemente se quedó con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.

.

.

- ¡Es Navidad! ¡Es Navidad, Scorpius! ¡Levántate, debemos ir a ver qué nos trajo Santa! ¡Vamos, Scorpius! ¿No me has oído? ¡Es Navidad!

Los gritos de Lyra lo fueron despertando paulatinamente. Tenía el cuerpo relajado bajo las sábanas de seda negra y tres mantas blancas. Se sentó en la cama y miró hacia abajo. Su hermana, aún en pijama y con sus rizos rubios despeinados, lo miró radiante.

- ¿Ya es de día? -preguntó Scorpius con voz adormilada.

- Sip -contestó-. ¡Vamos! Hay que despertar a los demás.

- ¿Por qué no vas a despertarlos y luego me buscas para ir a abrir los obsequios? -propuso el muchacho astutamente.

Cuando la niña salió felizmente por la puerta, volvió a desplomarse en su cama. Rememoró la noche anterior. No había ido tan mal como esperaba y, gracias a Merlín, no hubo discusiones, sólo charlas agradables. Cualquiera que los viera no diría que los señores Malfoy estaban de malhumor. Sí, había sido una agradable Nochebuena.

Comenzaba a volver a dormirse cuando Lyra volvió a entrar en su habitación dando saltitos, seguida por Maria, que arrastraba los pies y tenía los ojos entrecerrados. La muchacha se tumbó junto a su primo en la cama.

- ¡Oigan! -protestó la niña-. ¡Hay que abrir los regalos!

- Ya vamos, Lyra -le dijo Maria, acurrucándose un poco por el frío.

- ¿Por qué no vas bajando? -sugirió Scorpius con voz pastosa, rara vez escuchada en él-. Nosotros vamos enseguida.

Su hermanita negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

- No, no, no. Quiero ir contigo -se empecinó y comenzó a luchar para subirse a la cama.

Scorpius suspiró y, tras pensar en lo placentera que era su cama, se sentó y se bajó de ésta, tironeando de Maria también en el proceso. Su prima gruñó pero los acompañó fuera del dormitorio.

Mientras se dirigían a uno de los dos salones principales y Lyra hablaba de algo con evidente entusiasmo, su hermano y su prima se dedicaron a tratar de despabilarse un poco, cosa poco difícil porque, cuando pasaron junto a un reloj de péndulo, se enteraron de que era las siete de la mañana. Theodore debía de estar durmiéndose parado.

En efecto, cuando llegaron, el señor Nott cabeceaba sentado en un sofá junto a su mujer. Scorpius se sentó también en el sofá y cerró los ojos, muy dispuesto a dormirse, hasta que alguien lo zarandeó con suavidad por el hombro. De mala gana abrió los ojos y observó a su madre.

- ¿No abrirás tus regalos, hijo? -preguntó.

- En un momento, mamá -contestó Scorpius. Su madre asintió, pero siguió mirándolo con atención-. ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada, cielo -su madre sonrió indulgentemente-. Sólo me preguntaba si habías abierto el regalo de los Weasley.

Scorpius la miró fijamente a los ojos un segundo. Los ojos azules de su madre lo escrutaban con atención.

- No -respondió finalmente.

- ¿No sientes curiosidad siquiera?

- En absoluto -contestó con indiferencia-. Si quieres, puedes abrirla tú y ver qué hay allí, pero a mí no me interesa.

- ¿Por qué no? Creía que tu parte favorita de la Navidad eran los regalos -apuntó Astoria.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

- Y lo sigue siendo, pero éste en particular no me entusiasma -dijo

Madre e hijo se quedaron callados unos segundos. El muchacho miró hacia el espléndido árbol navideño, cerca del cual estaban Lyra y su padre abriendo los regalos. Por su parte, la señora Malfoy seguía observando a su hijo con atención.

- Si no te molesta, abriré el regalo de los Weasley -habló finalmente.

Su hijo giró la cabeza para mirarla.

- Hazlo. A mí no me interesa. Quémalo si quieres.

Esa noche, cuando Astoria estuvo sola en su dormitorio porque su marido estaba en el baño, abrió el dichoso regalo. Dentro había una tarjeta de agradecimiento y buenos deseos, chocolates y demás golosinas, un suéter evidentemente tejido a mano color verde botella y artículos de bromas

El regalo no podía ser más inocente.

* * *

Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Todo bien en sus vidas?

Siento no haber actualizado ayer, pero terminé el capítulo muy tarde y me caía de sueño, así que lo postergué un poquito. El cap es más largo de lo que suelo escribir, así que ya me dirán si les parece bien así de largos, o los prefieren más cortos.

No tengo mucho tiempo, porque debo irme volando a otro sitio, por lo que sólo diré dos cosas. Una, que espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Dos, que en el próximo retomamos el Rose/Scorpius. Tres, que, como tal vez se hayan dado cuenta, este cap está escrito con los guiones cortos. El motivo es que me han comprado una notebook (la cual amo locamente) y no sé cómo se hacen los guiones largos en una notebook. ¿Alguien sabe? Agradecería mucho si me dijeran.

En este cap han pasado cosas importantes, espero que se hayan dado cuenta de cuáles :) Si no ya se irán dando cuenta con el paso del fic.

Como tengo poco tiempo, no nombraré a todos los que me dejaron review, **pero sepan que estoy muy agradecida de que los hayan dejado. Es una alegría para mí ver sus comentarios y responderlos.** También debo decir gracias a los alertas y favoritos, por supuesto.

Antes de que me olvide quiero recomendarles un libro llamado "Ángel Mecánico" (Clockworck Angel), de Cassandra Clare. Es la precuela de su magnífica saga "Mortal Instruments" (también conocida con el nombre de Cazadores de Sombras). Los libros y su autora son absolutamente recomendables.

En fin, me despido. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y dejen review por favor!

Un beso, Keiian.


	6. Un demonio bondadoso

Hola! Al final, pude actualizar un día antes, así que espero que la sorpresa les agrade :) Por cierto, **quiero darle las gracias a myfights, Reipersecutoria, beautifly92, , anakaulitz, alex, MusicBlack95, Alex Rose Love, Nat Potter W y Lolita por dejar sus hermosos reviews, son las mejores lectoras que se pueden pedir :) Por supuesto, también debo agradecer a las alertas y favoritos, y también a los que sólo leen.**

Disclaimer: todo lo que no reconozcan es mío; el resto es de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Make You Feel Better**

**Capítulo 5. Un demonio bondadoso.**

Hermione subió con lentitud las escaleras hacia el piso superior arrastrando los pies con cansancio. Se despejó unos mechones enmarañados que le caían en la frente y suspiró. Ese día había tenido que quedarse en el Ministerio hasta pasadas las doce y estaba agotada.

Llegó al piso superior y se internó por un largo pasillo enmoquetado. Entró silenciosamente en una habitación y observó durante unos segundos dormir a Hugo. Se acercó a su hijo y sonrió al verlo dormir con la boca abierta y las mantas en cualquier lado, obviamente pateadas por su propietario durante la noche. Hermione tapó a su hijo correctamente, besó su frente y se fue del dormitorio.

Dos puertas más allá estaba la habitación de su hija y, tras dudar unos segundos, entró con completo sigilo. Sabía que a Rose últimamente le costaba dormir y lo último que quería era despertarla. Pero cuando se acercó a la cama, ella estaba profundamente dormida. Por la luz que entraba por la ventana consiguió distinguir el pálido semblante de Rose, pero se alivió al ver que su sueño era profundo y no tenía ojeras. La muchacha estaba abrigada completamente por las mantas, de modo que se inclinó y, luego de rozar con sus labios la frente de su hija, salió al pasillo.

Una vez fuera, apoyó la frente en la madera de la puerta cerrada y cerró los ojos. Merlín, qué preocupada estaba por su hija. Rose dormía, comía y obedecía si alguien le pedía algo, pero prácticamente no hablaba. Se quedaba callada, con la mirada perdida, ajena a todo. Hablaba en contadas ocasiones y, la mayoría de ellas, sólo era porque le habían preguntado algo directamente.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que dos lágrimas descendían estúpidamente por su rostro, se las secó con furia y se separó de la puerta. Conteniendo un suspiro, caminó un poco más y se metió en la habitación principal. Era obvio que Ron había tenido la intención de esperarla, porque estaba la luz de su mesita de noche prendida, pero se había quedado dormido en una posición un tanto incómoda. Hermione sonrió enternecida, se cambió rápida y silenciosamente de ropa, y se introdujo en la cama.

Se quedó durante mucho rato inmóvil, mirando al techo, sin intenciones reales de dormir. Suspiró y se acomodó un poco, despertando accidentalmente a Ron en el proceso.

Su marido parpadeó confuso y la miró. Esbozó una sonrisa soñolienta.

- Hermione –murmuró, y ella se arrimó contra él-. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Hace unos minutos –contestó en voz baja.

- Quería esperarte.

Ella sonrió en la oscuridad.

- No tenías por qué.

Después de eso no volvieron a hablar y Hermione sospechó que Ron se había quedado dormido. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él; entonces, su marido volvió a hablar.

- ¿En qué piensas? –preguntó.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba pensando en algo? –devolvió ella.

- Porque te conozco –respondió Ron con sencillez.

Ella sonrió y rodeó la cintura de su marido con su brazo.

- Pensaba en Rose. Me preocupa –dijo Hermione.

El silencio que siguió a la confesión de la mujer duró unos segundos.

- A mí también me preocupa. Siempre fue una chica tan alegre…

- Lo sé –repuso ella, pensando con un pinchazo de dolor en las sonoras carcajadas de su hija-. Maldición, odio que esté así…

Sintió a Ron abrazándola con más fuerza y ella no dudó en refugiarse en su pecho.

- Diablos, ¿qué haremos? –murmuró el hombre, preocupado.

- Ya hablé con ella, pero Rose no quiere hablar sobre ello, ya te lo dije…

- Lo sé –dijo Ron.

Esas vacaciones no habían sido las mejores, especialmente por Rose. La muchacha se la había pasado completamente ida la mayoría del tiempo y todos estaban preocupados por ella. Desde que había vuelto a casa, habían recibido varias visitas de toda la familia para ver cómo estaba la muchacha y sus primos, sobre todo los más cercanos como Albus, Dominique, James y Lucy se habían quedado tardes enteras para hacerle compañía, con la única intención de distraerla. Mia Hewitt, su mejor amiga, había obtenido el permiso de sus padres para quedarse en la casa de Rose durante dos días.

Esas cosas lograban arrancarle sonrisas a Rose, porque conseguían no hacerla pensar en aquéllos horribles acontecimientos. Pero luego llegaba la noche y, con ella, el silencio libre de distracciones, y Rose volvía a rememorar el intento de violación mientras lloraba lo más silenciosamente posible.

Pero luego recordaba a Scorpius bajando su varita luego de salvarla y sus lágrimas se convertían en unas de alivio y conseguía sonreír. Pensaba en lo comprensivo que había sido cuando la llevó hasta Hogwarts y, más tarde, cuando la había abrazado para reconfortarla. Nunca se hubiera esperado ése comportamiento de parte de él, siempre lo había visto como un chico serio y frío. Se preguntaba si había actuado de esa forma por compasión o lástima, pero, después de todo, no le importaba. La había salvado y era suficiente. Suficiente para lograr dormir después de llorar.

Pero sus padres no sabían eso, por lo que durmieron con la preocupación por su hija.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione, con el aspecto de no haberse despedido aún de su almohada, fue a despertar a sus hijos. Hugo remoloneó un rato en su cama, pero finalmente salió de ella mascullando que se moría de frío y, que si su madre le volvía a abrir la ventana de esa manera, se iba a morir de hipotermia.

Cuando bajó hacia el comedor, duchado y vestido, se encontró con su padre medio dormido zampándose su desayuno con ahínco, a su madre leyendo El Profeta mientras daba sorbos a su zumo y a Rose comiendo abstraída sus cereales. Cuando vio a su hermana, se le encogió un poco el corazón, a pesar de que últimamente era una imagen habitual verla así. Se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a comer con tanta pasión como Ron.

- Imagino que ya has hecho tu baúl, Hugo –dijo Hermione sin dejar de leer el periódico.

El muchacho alzó las cejas.

- ¿Y a Rose por qué no le preguntas?

- Porque Rose siempre hace su baúl –contestó ella. Entonces, algo tintineó. Todos se giraron a ver a Rose, que tenía una expresión culpable y sorprendida en el rostro, como si la hubieran pillado desprevenida en medio de una trastada-. ¿Has olvidado preparar tu baúl, verdad? –suspiró.

- Lo siento –susurró la muchacha, y voló fuera de la habitación.

El silencio se impuso en el comedor. Todos tenían la vista clavada en la puerta por la que se había marchado Rose y todos parecían preocupados.

- Ella jamás olvida hacer su baúl –dijo Hugo al cabo de un tiempo-. Siempre está tan ansiosa por volver a Hogwarts que lo prepara con días de anticipación.

Sus padres no contestaron y él clavó su mirada castaña, igual a la de Hermione, en su plato. Ya no tenía hambre, sino tristeza y preocupación.

- Hugo, quiero pedirte que cuides de Rose en Hogwarts –dijo entonces Ron, atrayendo la mirada de los otros dos.

- Es lo que he estado haciendo desde hace semanas –replicó el muchacho de mal talante.

Cuando Hugo ingresó en la adolescencia, él y Ron comenzaron a llevarse un poco mal. No era nada preocupante, ni mucho menos, pero solían tener encontrazos. Discutían, pero todo el mundo confiaba en que, cuando el joven Weasley creciera, se llevaran mejor.

Su padre entrecerró los ojos al mirarlo.

- Eso ya lo sé, sólo te digo que lo sigas haciendo.

- Pues no hace falta.

- Basta, ustedes dos –intervino entonces Hermione, comenzando a perder la paciencia. No solía meterse en aquellas estúpidas discusiones, pero el tema era serio-. Estamos hablando de Rose. No quiero que vuelva a ocurrirle algo parecido y confío en que ustedes deseen lo mismo.

Hugo pareció calmarse.

- Claro que no quiero que vuelva a pasar –dijo-. De todos modos, la cuidaré, al igual que todos los demás.

Su madre asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa. Comenzó a hablar con Ron, pero él no les prestó atención. Pensaba en su hermana, en lo ida que estaba la mayoría de las veces. Le preocupaba, le preocupaba muchísimo. Ella siempre había sido tan optimista y bromista, pero cualquiera que la conociera en esos momentos no lo diría jamás. Rose había estado ida, metida en sus pensamientos y ajena a todo, desde el intento de violación. Era como si estuviera medio dormida en un mundo lleno de personas despiertas.

Al cabo de unos minutos bajó Rose, cargando su baúl. Antes de que alguien se moviera, Hugo se puso en pie y la ayudó con su maleta en los últimos tramos de escalera. Rose le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento.

Salieron de la casa y, luego de acomodar los baúles en el maletero del coche, se pusieron en marcha hacia King's Cross. Unos metros delante, Ron cruzó la calle con el semáforo en rojo y entonces fue cuando comenzó una de las ridículas discusiones de sus padres.

- ¡Ron, no puedes cruzar con el semáforo en rojo! –lo reprendió Hermione.

- ¿Cómo que no puedo? –Ron se hizo el inocente.

Ella le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria.

- No finjas que no sabes eso, Ronald. No pudiste haber pasado el examen escrito de conducir sin saberlo, a menos que le hayas hecho un encantamiento aturdidor al examinador.

- Hermione, no puedo creer que sigas pensando eso –dramatizó el hombre pelirrojo.

Ella aspiró aire bruscamente, intentando calmarse. De nada servía discutir con Ron.

- De todos modos, nos detendrá la policía. Ya quiero ver cómo te las arreglas con eso –replicó.

Hugo rió y miró a través del vidrio trasero.

- Mamá, nadie nos sigue –informó con voz de ultratumba.

La señora Weasley miró a Ron, quien le devolvió la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa sabihonda.

- ¡Cuidado! –gritó entonces Rose abriendo los ojos como platos.

Ron frenó repentinamente y todos se balancearon hacia delante bruscamente. La muchacha estuvo a punto de golpearse la frente con la espalda del asiento de su madre, pero su hermano no corrió con la misma suerte. Hermione se aferró al salpicadero y fulminó a Ron con la mirada. Un coro de claxones se alzaba detrás de ellos.

- Mira lo que has hecho. ¡Casi nos matas! –lo reprendió la mujer-. Vamos, bájate. Conduzco yo.

Su marido la miró atónito.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No, ni hablar! –exclamó, casi abrazándose al volante-. Además, ¿sabes manejar un coche?

- Por supuesto que sé conducir, Ron –contestó ella con los niveles de paciencia peligrosamente bajos-. Y ahora, cámbiame de sitio. No permitiré que nos lleves hasta King's Cross.

Ron pareció ofenderse.

- ¿Insinúas que soy malo conduciendo coches?

- Eso se evidencia con lo que acaba de pasar. Te distrajiste y casi nos matas. Yo conduciré –sentenció Hermione inquebrantablemente.

- No, ni hablar. Lo de recién fue un desliz. No sucederá.

- Papá, cambia de sitio con mamá. Estamos parados en medio de la calle y debemos avanzar antes de que el semáforo se ilumine con verde –intervino de pronto Hugo.

Ron, enfurruñado, bajó del coche y lo rodeó hasta el otro lateral, mientras Hermione se pasaba al asiento del conductor poniendo cuidado en no pisar ningún control. Una vez que el cambio se completó, el semáforo mudó al color verde y la mujer comenzó a conducir.

Como Hermione le gustaba conducir en silencio, Ron estaba molesto, Rose volvía a estar metida en su propio mundo y Hugo se moría de sueño, el silencio se instaló en el coche de los Weasley hasta que llegaron a la estación de King's Cross. A la señora Weasley le costó un poco encontrar un lugar donde dejar el coche, pero finalmente lo encontró y, luego de sacar los baúles, la pequeña familia se introdujo en el edificio. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, los magos eran fácilmente reconocibles, por lo que no les costó nada encontrar a los Potter, parados a unos metros de ellos. Se les acercaron.

Luego de los saludos, Rose se percató de algo.

- ¿Y Albus? –inquirió Hugo, pues evidentemente se había dado cuenta de lo mismo que su hermana.

Harry sonrió. Había algo extraño en su sonrisa, algo que le recordaba a James, como si todavía fuera un adolescente y acabara de cometer una travesura.

- Ha ido a saludar a un amigo –respondió, señalando un punto alejado de ellos.

Los Weasley siguieron su señalización y observaron con sorpresa a Albus, sentado en un banco y charlando con un muchacho pálido y rubio que estiraba las largas piernas. Efectivamente, el joven Potter estaba hablando con Scorpius Malfoy.

.

.

Cuando Scorpius vio acercarse a ese Potter insistente sonriéndole como si fueran viejos amigos, casi no pudo creerse lo que observaba. ¿Qué demonios querría?

- Hola, Malfoy. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? –dijo Albus amigablemente en cuanto llegó a su altura.

- ¿Qué quieres, Potter? –soltó Scorpius a bocajarro.

Éste parpadeó sorprendido.

- Pues saludarte –contestó con naturalidad, sentándose a su lado con movimientos fluidos.

- Ya lo has hecho.

- Bueno, sí, pero no has contestado a mi pregunta: ¿cómo has pasado las vacaciones? –repitió el moreno.

- Excelente.

- ¿Recibiste nuestro regalo?

- Sí

- ¿Te gustó?

- No lo abrí.

La sorpresa sobrevino en Albus casi un instante después de la seca respuesta de Scorpius.

- Pero, ¿por qué? –inquirió desconcertado.

El joven Malfoy se tomó su tiempo para contestar y su acompañante pudo apreciar los cambios operados en él. Seguía siendo pálido, marca familiar, pero ninguna ojera adornaba su rostro. El peso que había perdido lo había recuperado, y parecía saludable y descansado, con el mismo semblante frío e impenetrable. Como siempre había estado.

- Eso no te incumbe –dijo finalmente el muchacho rubio.

- Pero claro que me incumbe –exclamó el otro-. Vamos, en serio, ¿sigue sin abrir?

- No, mi madre lo abrió.

Albus abrió la boca para hablar, pero en ese momento llegó Maria Nott y ambos la observaron. Ella lucía nerviosa y esbozaba una sonrisa temblorosa. Cuando llegó hasta ellos, se paró a una prudente distancia y extendió los brazos delante de ella, como si buscara protegerse.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Scorpius, extrañado al verla en ese estado.

Ella rió nerviosamente.

- Pues, verás… Te juro que yo no quise que pasara, eh… Primero la veía y luego no… -divagó. Su primo alzó una ceja y ella se carcajeó de pura histeria-. Bueno, vale, si te digo algo muy, muy malo, ¿prometes no asesinarme? Es que...

Pero, en ese momento, Scorpius reparó en algo a lo que no había prestado atención y, si bien antes descansaba su espalda en el respaldo de aquel banco, ahora se irguió.

- ¿Dónde está Lyra?

- La perdí –dijo Maria con voz desfallecida.

Scorpius perdió absolutamente toda compostura.

- ¿CÓMO QUE PERDISTE A LYRA? –rugió, atrayendo la mirada de casi toda la estación, pero por primera vez en su vida no le importó-. ¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN IRRESPONSABLE? ¡LYRA ES UNA NIÑA, TIENE CUATRO AÑOS! ¿QUÉ HACEMOS SI LA SECUESTRAN, EH? ¿Y SI SE CAE EN LAS VÍAS? ¿Y SI LA ASESINAN?

En el rostro de Maria se pintó el horror, al tiempo que se dibujaba el asombro en los rostros de todas las personas que conocían al joven Malfoy.

- ¡No digas esas cosas, Scorpius! –lo reprendió, ambos ajenos a las miradas curiosas sobre ellos-. Concentrémonos en buscarla, y no en discutir.

El rubio hizo un soberano esfuerzo por calmarse, respirando entrecortadamente. Se había sorprendido ante su descontrolada y furiosa reacción, pero, cuando Maria le dijo que había perdido a Lyra, una desesperación e histeria que nunca había sentido se apoderaron de él. Ni siquiera cuando escuchó los gritos de Rose en Hogsmeade, pues en esos momentos se había abandonado a sus instintos.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decirle algo, salió disparado y comenzó a buscar frenéticamente por toda la estación, desesperándose más y más al no encontrar a Lyra. Finalmente, salió a la calle y comenzó a buscar más desesperadamente, si eso era posible. Ni siquiera le preocupaba la posibilidad de perder el tren. Finalmente, cansado y rayando la histeria, entró de nuevo a la estación.

Comenzó a caminar a largas zancadas, pero fue detenido por una mano en su hombro. Dio media vuelta y se encontró con la brillante y negra mirada de Sebastian Blishwick, que lo miraba divertido.

- Eres un pésimo hermano mayor, Scorpius –soltó, sonriendo abiertamente-. No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos cuando vi a tu queridísima hermanita en un parque muggle…

Sólo entonces Scorpius se percató de que, de la mano de su mejor amigo, estaba Lyra, con los rizos rubios despeinados y dedicándole su sonrisa más ancha. Casi tembló de alivio mientras se inclinaba para tomarla en brazos. La niña rodeó el cuello de su hermano y Scorpius sintió que podía volver a respirar.

- ¿Dónde dices que la encontraste? –inquirió.

- En un parque muggle, a unas calles de aquí –contestó.

Sebastian le palmeó la espalda, tomó su baúl y, haciéndole una seña a su amigo, ambos comenzaron a caminar.

- ¿Y tus padres? –se extrañó el rubio al no verlos.

- Los despedí en la puerta de la estación. Ya sabes que a mi madre no le gusta estar rodeada de mucha gente –contestó el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros-. Por cierto, Lyra le ha preguntado a mi madre sobre Buda…

Scorpius soltó una carcajada y Sebastian no tardó en seguirlo. En ese momento, el primero pensó que era realmente bueno volver a tener a su mejor amigo a su lado.

- ¿Y qué le dijo tu dulce madre? –preguntó.

A su mejor amigo le entró la risa.

- Nada, si no tiene ni idea de quién es Buda, claro… La miró con una cara… -finalmente, Sebastian se deshizo en carcajadas. El rubio no tardó en seguirlo, mientras Lyra los miraba confundida. ¿Qué era lo gracioso?

A mitad del camino hacia las plataformas nueve y diez, divisaron a Maria, completamente histérica, hablando con un guardia. Sebastian se le acercó y tironeó de su brazo.

- Disculpe –le sonrió al guardia.

El tipo, evidentemente de mal humor, le gruñó. La joven Nott se giró para mirarlo.

- ¡Sebastian! –exclamó ella-. No entiendes, Lyra…

- Está allí –la interrumpió el muchacho, señalando hacia atrás, donde estaban Scorpius y su hermana pequeña.

Maria abrió los ojos como platos y pareció recobrar la serenidad. Sus hombros, antes tensos, se relajaron, y le sonrió a su amigo.

- Bueno, parece que todavía no tendrás que asistir a mi funeral –dijo ella con despreocupación.

- Qué alegría, por un momento pensé que Scorpius terminaría en Azkaban, Lyra totalmente perdida y sola, y tú muerta… -replicó Sebastian con voz irónica.

Maria tan sólo puso los ojos en blanco, sonriente, y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia los hermanos Malfoy. Cuando llegaron hasta ellos, la joven Nott pellizcó con cariño la mejilla de su prima, aliviada, y miró a Scorpius, sonriendo inocente y tímidamente.

- ¿Lo siento? –preguntó, dubitativa.

Él estrechó los ojos, enfadado.

- Nunca más te dejaré solo con Lyra –sentenció.

- Ah, por cierto, ¿qué pasó? –interrogó Sebastian.

- Que Lyra quería ir al baño, entonces Maria la acompañó y se le perdió –explicó entre dientes su mejor amigo.

La muchacha frunció el ceño.

- Ella se _escapó_ –corrigió.

- Mi hermanita jamás se escaparía. Ella es un ángel –discutió Scorpius.

- Entonces, tú eres un demonio.

- Puedo vivir con ello –replicó.

- Pero yo no –intervino el joven Blishwick-. No quiero que mi cama esté al lado de la de un demonio.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

- Pues te aguantas –dijo. Iba a decir algo más, pero entonces recordó algo y casi suelta a Lyra-. ¿Qué hora es?

Los otros dos abrieron los ojos como platos, Sebastian a punto de horrorizarse. Miró su caro reloj de oro y pareció aliviarse un poco.

- Faltan cinco minutos para las once –informó-. Vamos.

Encararon la plataforma y, uno por uno, la fueron atravesando discretamente. Cuando los cuatro estuvieron en el andén 9 y ¾, Maria se paró de puntillas y localizó a sus padres y sus tíos. Les hizo una seña a los otros tres y emprendieron la marcha, repartiendo codazos y pisotones por doquier, hacia los mayores.

- Hola, Sebastian. ¿Qué tal Grecia? –lo saludó Astoria cuando vio al joven Blishwick.

- Oh, excelente, gracias por preguntar. ¿Sabía usted que el Partenón se construyó sin magia?

- Vaya, ¿en serio? –se extrañó la mujer-. Hubiera jurado que… Lyra, ¿qué haces tan despeinada?

Sus ojos de madre habían detectado que el cabello de su hija, previamente cepillado por ella misma, estaba fuera de lugar.

- No lo sé –dijo ella.

Su madre siguió mirándola extrañada, pero entonces Scorpius se adelantó.

- Mamá, tenemos que subir al tren –dijo el muchacho.

- Oh, ya es la hora… -Astoria miró fijamente a su hijo y lo abrazó-. Cuídate, cariño, y no te metas en líos…

- Claro que no.

- Ya lo sé, pero por si las moscas –repuso-. Quiero una carta tuya todas las semanas, ¿eh?

El muchacho asintió, fue donde su padre y ambos se abrazaron brevemente. Luego de despedirse de sus tíos y abrazar durante un largo rato a Lyra, pues no se quería despegar de él, se acercó a su abuela.

Scorpius quería a Narcissa tanto como un nieto podía querer a su abuela y era una de sus personas favoritas en todo el mundo. No sintió vergüenza alguna cuando su abuela lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazó durante un cálido minuto y, luego de soltarlo, lo besó en una mejilla y lo miró largamente, como si quisiera aprenderse su rostro de memoria.

Finalmente, ella le sonrió.

- Eres tan parecido a tu padre, Scorpius, no te haces una idea… -murmuró ella.

- No somos tan iguales como crees, abuela –replicó el joven, un poco incómodo. Decidió que podía confiar en ella y le dijo-. ¿Te enteraste de lo de Rose Weasley?

- Sí –contestó su abuela, meditabunda, mientras lo observaba fijamente; sonrió enigmáticamente-. Es una buena chica.

Scorpius la miró extrañado.

- ¿Qué te hace suponer eso? –inquirió.

Pero Narcissa, lejos de responderle, simplemente le abrazó, susurró un "te quiero" y lo empujó suavemente hacia Lyra cuando se separaron. Su hermanita no tardó nada en volver a abrazarlo con fuerza y no se quiso despegar de él. Cuando le dijo que tenía que irse pronto, ella rompió a llorar, pero lo soltó y fue a refugiarse a los brazos de su madre. Scorpius lo lamentó, pero Maria lo distrajo colgándose de su cuello.

- Prométeme que me escribirás. Quiero saber cómo sigue todo esto de… bueno, tú ya sabes –dijo su prima.

Él asintió.

- Lo sé, te escribiré de vez en cuando –contestó.

- De acuerdo.

Cuando Scorpius subió al tren, en compañía de Sebastian, y Maria se despedía de ambos muchachos sacudiendo la mano, ninguno se imaginaba las tristes circunstancias de su próximo encuentro.

.

.

Sebastian miró con profunda irritación los libros y el pergamino, y los amenazó con la mirada. ¿Cómo un estúpido ensayo podía ser tan condenadamente largo y complicado? Se iba a volver loco.

- ¿Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas? –preguntó Scorpius, sentado a su lado, leyendo un libro de suspense.

- ¿Qué más si no…? –refunfuñó el muchacho-. Voy a asesinar a Hagrid.

- Irás a Azkaban.

- Oh, créeme, Azkaban es mucho mejor que esta materia de mierda –replicó.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros con desinterés.

Había pasado aproximadamente una semana desde que habían vuelto a Hogwarts y, en consecuencia, a las clases. En esos momentos, se encontraban en la biblioteca, un poco llena, haciendo los deberes y, desde hacía más de cuarenta y cinco minutos, Sebastian se desesperaba en su atascado trabajo de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Finalmente apartó todos los libros y su pergamino, adoptando una firme resolución.

-Abandonaré la asignatura –sentenció.

- Ya.

- En serio, no estudiaré más Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

- Te creería, pero lo has dicho alrededor de quinientas veces todos estos años y mírate ahora: haciendo un trabajillo de nada para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas –replicó Scorpius.

- Vete a la mierda –soltó sin preámbulos.

Su mejor amigo alargó un dedo y tocó el volumen de la asignatura que impartía Hagrid.

- Ya llegué.

Eso consiguió arrancar una sonrisa de Sebastian.

- ¿Tu prima no te había enviado una carta? –preguntó al cabo de un rato.

- Sí, pero no tengo ganas de contestar.

- Me imagino, ese libro parece interesante. De hecho, tan interesante, que me has hablado y no dejas de mirar la puerta. Sí, muy interesante –comentó como si nada, con evidente ironía.

Scorpius bajó el libro para fulminarlo con la mirada, como si lo acuchillara con dagas plateadas.

- Este libro es una mierda, por eso te hablo. Pero, si quieres, dejo de hacerlo, así sigues con tu tarea.

Entonces, como si quisiera condenarlo a un mortífero aburrimiento, su mejor amigo cerró la boca y no la volvió a abrir por el resto de la tarde. Sebastian no se sintió culpable a pesar de saber que no tendría que haber mencionado que su mejor amigo había echado, de vez en cuando, rápidas miradas hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

No podía culparlo. En realidad, si era sincero, su mejor amigo le había contagiado un poco de su preocupación, pero nunca llegaría al extremo de buscarla, muy imperceptiblemente, entre la mesa de Gryffindor cada vez que estaban allí y, como si fuera poco, mirarla algunas veces cuando coincidían en las clases, o si se encontraban en los pasillos o en los jardines.

Tampoco era como si Rose Weasley sufriera de una enfermedad terminal, pero ya qué.

- Habrá una excursión a Hogsmeade –la voz de Scorpius consiguió sobresaltarlo.

Lo miró confundido unos segundos, pero finalmente recordó el anuncio pegado en la cartelera de su Sala Común esa mañana.

- Oh, cierto. Me apetece emborracharme un poco en Cabeza de Puerco e ir en busca de alguna chica, ¿qué te parece? –inquirió Sebastian, mostrando su lado más libidinoso.

- No iré –dijo Scorpius, resuelto.

El joven Blishwick se quedó boquiabierto.

- ¿Có-cómo? ¡Pero si tú siempre vas a Hogsmeade! –exclamó, ganándose una mirada reprendedora de la bibliotecaria.

- Como escuchaste. No tengo ganas de ir.

- Sigo esperando una razón.

- Y yo ya te la di: no tengo ganas de ir.

Sebastian se mordió la lengua para no soltar un _"¿Qué? ¿Después de lo de Weasley le tienes fobia a Hogsmeade?"_, por la única razón de que respetaba la salud mental de su mejor amigo. Al cabo de unos segundos, éste se levantó y abandonó la biblioteca sin siquiera despedirse.

Scorpius Malfoy caminó a paso presto por el castillo, sin detenerse a saludar a ninguno de sus amigos o conocidos. Cuando dobló en una esquina y vio a Albus Potter con dos de sus amigos, dio media vuelta y rápidamente tomó otro atajo. No quería que ese pesado lo detuviera para hablar, como venía haciendo desde que volvieron de Hogwarts.

A pesar del frío, salió a los terrenos del colegio y, mientras se enrollaba una bufanda en el cuello, se dirigió hacia el lago, sentándose bajo un árbol sin hojas. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyada en el tronco, y cerró los ojos.

Recordaba la sensación ácida y amarga en la boca del estómago cuando, esa mañana antes de ir a desayunar, se había enterado de la excursión a Hogsmeade. Miles de imágenes del intento de violación le vinieron a la cabeza tan rápido que estuvo a punto de marearse, mientras su endemoniada preocupación hacia Rose Weasley subía un peldaño más. ¿Cómo iba a afectarle esa noticia? Eso era exactamente lo que no dejaba de preguntarse durante todo el día.

Abriendo los ojos, observó las proyecciones rojas y anaranjadas, casi negras, que se reflejaban en el lago congelado. Miró hacia el cielo, que empezaba a pintarse de negro. La luna comenzaba a cobrar brillo, mientras el sol perdía intensidad.

Se entretuvo largo rato mirando el ocaso, pensando en todo y en nada, sin percatarse de unas pisadas quedas sobre la nieve. Unos sollozos lo arrancaron de su ensoñación. Pensó en dar media vuelta y volver al castillo, pero, siguiendo un impulso inusitado, espió. No se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Rose Weasley llorando.

Años más tarde, cuando se pusiera a analizar esa época de su vida, llegaría a la conclusión de que, cuando se trataba de Rose, siempre seguía sus impulsos, algo puramente instintivo, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar. Era como si no quisiera escucharse a sí mismo, actuando sin importarle las consecuencias. Sucedió así en Hogsmeade cuando la escuchó gritar, y no fue distinto esa vez en la que la escuchó llorar en el lago de Hogwarts.

De modo que, sin pensárselo dos veces, se puso en pie y caminó lentamente hacia el lugar del que provenía aquel llanto. Y allí estaba ella, Rose Weasley, sentada bajo un haya en medio de la nieve, con el rostro oculto en las manos.

Scorpius se detuvo en seco. Y ahora, ¿qué demonios hacía? Reprimió una oleada imprevista de nervios y se aclaró la garganta.

- Eh… ¿Weasley? –preguntó en voz alta, llamándole la atención, sintiéndose un poco estúpido.

No sabría precisarlo, pero, cuando ella levantó sus llorosos ojos azules para mirarlo, sintió que su mundo se detenía. Pero fue sólo un instante, porque todo volvió a su cauce natural.

Se acercó a ella con paso titubeante, mientras Rose se secaba las lágrimas apresuradamente. Avergonzada, clavó los ojos en sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Cuando el muchacho llegó hasta ella, un poco incómodo, se acuclilló a su lado. Rose giró el rostro para mirarlo y, para su sorpresa, encontró un poco de confort en las preocupadas irises plateadas de Scorpius.

- Lo siento –dijo ella entonces, con voz suave-. No sabía que estabas aquí.

- No importa –contestó él, hablando en voz tan baja como ella. Se quedaron en silencio, simplemente mirándose a los ojos con atención. Al cabo de unos minutos, habló nuevamente-. No tienes muy buen aspecto.

Ella suspiró y él pareció arrepentirse.

- Lo siento, no debí haberlo dicho –se disculpó-. Es que luces… un poco pálida.

- Puedes decir que estoy demacrada. Ya lo sé –dijo ella sorpresivamente. No lo miraba-. No estoy pasando por mi mejor momento.

- Lo sé –repuso Scorpius. No se había pasado la última semana viéndola discretamente para nada-. Lo entiendo perfectamente.

Rose apretó las mandíbulas.

- No, no lo entiendes –replicó, aún sin atreverse a mirarlo-. No lo entiendes en lo absoluto. A ti no te han intentado violar. ¡Quisieron violarme, Scorpius! ¿Cómo se supone que deba estar bien? –Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero siguió hablando-. No puedes entender lo que siento, sencillamente no puedes. Me siento tan mal algunas veces, tan deprimida… Me encierro en mi propio mundo, sin hablar con nadie, aun siendo consciente de la preocupación de mis padres, de mi familia. Pero es que ellos tampoco lo entienden. No entienden que yo me siento sucia, ultrajada, y hay veces que me doy asco a mí misma…

Rose paró de hablar abruptamente, pues lágrimas saladas habían comenzado a bajar por sus mejillas y, obstinadamente, siguió mirando hacia abajo y conteniendo los sollozos.

Scorpius, con el corazón encogido y un nudo en la garganta, se arrodilló y puso una mano en su hombro. Pero eso no pareció ser suficiente, pues ella no se calmó y el alocado golpe de su corazón tampoco, por lo que se inclinó y la abrazó. Rose se rindió en sus brazos, aferrándose a él mientras daba rienda suelta a su llanto.

Ella lloró durante unos minutos, mientras Scorpius la estrechaba contra él y el sol descendía un poco más. Se fue calmando paulatinamente y, cuando dejó de llorar, se quedó unos momentos entre sus brazos, pero terminó por separarse. El joven Malfoy no se sentía incómodo, era como si abrazarle fuera algo tan natural como el viento, las olas del mar o el atardecer.

Rose pareció darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, pues sus orejas se colorearon de rojo y comenzó a secarse atropelladamente el rostro, pero Scorpius la tomó de las muñecas.

- Tú no estás sucia, Rose, ni ultrajada –dijo él con voz tranquila, sorprendiendo a Rose-. Sé que es difícil, aunque tal vez no llegue a comprender cómo te sientes en realidad, pero tienes que salir adelante. No puedes obsesionarte pensando en eso. Debes salir adelante, porque, después de todo, no ha pasado nada que haya que lamentar, ¿verdad? Rose, no te han violado, aunque lo que te pasó sí fue traumático. Pero piensa que, a fin de cuentas, todo quedó en un susto, ¿no? Y tienes que volver a vivir, no puedes seguir estancada en eso.

Scorpius no era de la clase de personas que soltaba discursos, pero, en esos momentos, sentía la necesidad de hacerla sentir mejor. Y, sorprendentemente, pareció funcionar, pues sus ojos se iluminaron un poco, sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Nunca me hubiera imaginado que fueras tan filosófico –soltó ella entonces, un poco más animada.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

- No soy un tipo filosófico, simplemente soy… -Ella sonrió un poco cuando él se quedó sin palabras-. Bueno, no filosófico precisamente, pero… más maduro.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que Rose se dio cuenta de que ya había anochecido y de que hacía un frío terrible. Scorpius pareció leerle la mente, pues se puso en pie y le tendió la mano. Una vez puestos en pie comenzaron a caminar en completo silencio hacia Hogwarts y no se separaron hasta que el joven Malfoy llegó a un pasillo que descendía hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin.

Scorpius se volvió hacia Rose. Descubrió, con una vaga sorpresa, que ella le llegaba hasta la barbilla, por lo que tenía que subir un poco el rostro para observarlo bien.

- Gracias por…consolarme –dijo ella, un poco cohibida.

El muchacho sonrió ligeramente.

- No hay de qué –repuso él-. Buenas noches, Weasley.

Ya estaba girándose para adentrarse en el pasillo cuando Rose lo retuvo por el brazo y, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca o hacer el amago de soltarse, ella se puso de puntillas y le rozó la mejilla con los labios. Cuando ella lo soltó, ligeramente ruborizada, la miró desconcertado, pero Rose tan sólo le sonrió y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

- ¿Qué…? –dijo Scorpius al aire. Sentía un cosquilleo muy extraño en el punto donde su piel y los labios de Rose habían hecho contacto.

Todavía sorprendido, volvió hacia su Sala Común. Cuando Sebastian lo vio con una imperceptible sonrisa, que no se borró en toda la noche, en su rostro, enarcó las cejas y preguntó qué pasaba. Scorpius no respondió.

Esa noche, cuando Rose se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos, se sentía mejor.

* * *

Bien, a partir de aquí, empieza la parte más interesante y complicada del fic. También vendrán más escenas Rose/Scorpius...por cierto, ¿qué les pareció la escena final de este cap? Espero que les haya gustado :)

Me he resignado a usar los guiones cortos, así que ya modifiqué el resto de los caps para que todos tengan los guiones cortos. Es una pena no poder tener los largos, pero qué se le va a hacer.

Les cuento que hoy empecé la escuela :( Estaba tan desganada hoy por la mañana, quise pegarme un tiro cuando sonó el reloj despertador a las siete. Por si fuera poco, aquí en Argentina hace un calor de morirse y me derretía en las clases. Por supuesto, tenía un humor espantoso, pero terminar de escribir el cap me ha levantado el ánimo. A propósito, escribir este cap me ha costado horrores xD.

Por cierto, quería decirles algo. No quiero que tomen a Draco por villano, sus motivos para proceder como lo hace ya los expliqué en el cap anterior. En este fic no hay villanos, a menos que se pueda tomar al violador como uno xD. De todos modos, Draco siempre puede darnos sorpresas, ¿no creen?

Sebastian volvió! Extrañaba un poco escribir sobre él, aunque se me hizo un poco raro escribir desde su perspectiva. Por cierto, me encariñé tanto con Maria (y me di cuenta de que ustedes también, lo cual es genial), que he decidido darle un poquitín más de protagonismo en la historia, ¿qué opinan?

Eh, una cosa más. Como he empezado el colegio nuevamente, ahora estaré ocupada. No sólo tengo la escuela, sino también clases de inglés, danza y violín. Claro que trataré de actualizar tan seguido como hasta ahora, pero pido su comprensión si, a veces, tardo en subir. De todos modos, planeo traerles un cap nuevo el viernes o el jueves próximo.

Me parece que no hay nada más para decir en este cap, sólo volver a agradecer a todas las que me dejaron review y esperar que el cap les haya gustado :)

Un beso, Keiian.


	7. Dos horas, un segundo

¿Hola?

Antes que nada, quiero disculparme. Sé que es una mierda cuando no se actualizan las historias y odio cuando pasa eso, pero más odio atrasarme yo. Mi explicación no es muy original, a decir verdad; sucedió que, como comenté en el cap anterior, empecé las clases nuevamente y me está costando horrores habituarme a la rutina de la escuela. Es una tortura, porque, además, mis profesores no son ni cortos ni perezosos y no tardaron nada en mandar tareas a raudales, así que estuve ocupada entre una cosa y otra.

Por si fuera poco, este capítulo se me resistía con todas sus fuerzas. Nunca me costó tanto escribir un capítulo.

De nuevo, lo siento muchísimo. No era mi intención tardar y les pido disculpas. En fin, espero que el capítulo compense la espera, aunque no estoy muy segura de él. Ya qué.

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling; el resto es mío.

* * *

**Make You Feel Better.**

**Capítulo 6. Dos horas, un segundo.**

Comenzó a desesperarse cuando se dio cuenta que la oscuridad no era producto de sus ojos cerrados, sino que estaba en una habitación completamente a oscuras. Estaba sentado e intentó incorporarse, pero no llegó muy lejos, porque un dolor lacerante lo atravesó desde las muñecas y tobillos hasta el último término nervioso de su cuerpo. Jadeó de dolor.

Aterrado, se dio cuenta de que estaba encadenado a una fría pared de piedra. Inspiró con fuerza para calmarse, pero no lo consiguió. Su corazón latía de forma tan acelerada y su respiración era tan irregular que temió que le diera un ataque allí mismo.

De pronto, cayó en la cuenta de que sus muñecas y tobillos sangraban, y se sobresaltó cuando un murciélago entró por una ventanilla diminuta, gorjeando escalofriantemente, poniéndole los pelos de punta. Justo cuando pensaba que nada podría empeorar la situación, apareció _él_ nuevamente, alto e imponente como un rey ante su sumisa corte. El horror lo golpeó, lo penetró de tal forma que gritó.

Lucius sonrió con desdén y el desprecio de su abuelo fue tan doloroso para Scorpius que cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, abatido.

- Eres una decepción para la familia, Scorpius –le espetó fríamente Lucius, y su nieto deseó que le gritara, porque su frialdad era peor que un puñetazo en el estómago-. ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu padre? Con lo que le costó superar la guerra, tú decides involucrarte con _ellos_ conscientemente… ¿Es esto una venganza contra tus padres, niño? ¿No has tenido una buena infancia?

- No es eso… -la voz de Scorpius era muy débil e indefensa en comparación con la de su abuelo.

- Entonces, ¿por qué les haces esto, muchacho desagradecido? –escupió con desprecio Lucius-. ¿Por qué deshonras de esta manera a tus padres, a mí…?

- Yo no…

- Eres un traidor, Scorpius –condenó Lucius, y el odio que su abuelo inyectó en aquellas palabras fue peor que una sentencia a muerte-. ¡Un traidor! ¡¿No te das cuenta de lo que haces…? Terminarás como ese despreciable e idiota de Sirius Black…

Scorpius levantó la cabeza y sus ojos relucieron débilmente cuando sintió unos pasos bajar apresuradamente por la escalera que llevaba a aquella estancia. Merlín, ¿dónde mierda estaría?

Narcissa apareció de pronto en la lúgubre habitación, pálida como un muerto y enfadada como una banshee.

- Lucius, deja de atormentar a Scorpius –jadeó con furia-. ¡Y no menciones a mi primo! Sabes perfectamente que…

- Sólo sé que este chico –señaló con desprecio a su nieto- es como es gracias a los genes de tu primo. Ambos traidores a la sangre. Sirius y Scorpius han traicionado a la familia, Scorpius ha deshornado a sus padres… ¡Y a nosotros también, ¿cómo puedes estar tan pasiva? –estalló.

Las mejillas de Narcissa se encendieron con furia.

- ¡Él no ha deshonrado a nadie! –gritó-. ¡Scorpius es un buen muchacho, no ha hecho nada malo!

Scorpius cayó en ese momento en un estado de semiinconsciencia, pues los siguientes minutos transcurrieron como un borrón. Sólo sabía que su abuelo lo odiaba y que su abuela lo defendía, lo que se traducía en que él había provocado una discusión entre sus abuelos. El sonido de una bofetada lo devolvió abruptamente a la realidad.

Miró con horror la mano levantada de Lucius, el rostro de Narcissa girado a un lado, y sintió la furia correr por sus venas como si fuera una enfermedad mortal. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero las cadenas lo retuvieron y el metal oxidado se hundió en su piel de forma muy dolorosa. Las lágrimas se le saltaron.

- ¡Scorpius! –la voz horrorizada de su madre consiguió que levantara la cabeza y la observara.

Los siguientes minutos fueron una tortura digna de la Inquisición. Draco, en algún momento que él no supo precisar, había aparecido y la discusión más violenta que Scorpius hubiera presenciado jamás se desató delante de sus ojos. No tenía en claro quién peleaba con quién, ni de qué lado estaba su padre o su madre, sólo sabía que toda su familia estaba discutiendo por su maldita culpa y que deseaba que todo parara.

- Merlín, deténganse –susurró, pero, entre los chillidos del murciélago y los gritos de sus padres y abuelos, su suplicante murmullo se perdió.

El corazón de Scorpius se retorcía de manera dolorosa, mientras él se hundía más y más en el remordimiento y la culpa. Pero todo, absolutamente todo, fue peor cuando escuchó unos sollozos que consiguieron que su corazón se partiera.

Giró la cabeza con brusquedad y vio a Lyra llorando con desconsuelo. Sus hipidos y sollozos convulsionaban su pequeño cuerpecito mientras miraba a sus padres discutir a través de un millón de lágrimas que se desbordaban de sus ojos azules. Entonces Lyra también lo vio, y su llanto se incrementó al ver a su hermano encadenado. Se la veía tan sola y tan triste allí, que Scorpius hizo el ademán de incorporarse, pero se mareó por el dolor que le produjeron las cadenas clavándose en su carne y su sangre escurriéndose por el brazo.

Entonces, despertó con un sobresalto. Sudaba y su corazón latía aceleradamente. El sentimiento de horror, culpa y miedo fue tal, que no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño.

.

.

Ese lunes, Albus estaba acostado en un sofá de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, esperando a Rose para desayunar y luego ir pitando hacia la clase de Encantamientos. Se estaba muriendo de frío y sueño, pero no iba a plantar a Rose. Estaba a punto de volver a dormirse cuando alguien lo zarandeó, sobresaltándolo de tal manera que el corazón casi le salta del pecho.

Miró a Rose, que le sonreía en forma de disculpa.

- Lo siento, ¿te desperté? –preguntó, ayudándolo a incorporarse.

- Algo así, no importa –respondió el muchacho, haciendo un gesto vago.

Se puso en pie y se pasó una mano por el rostro, cansado. Odiaba despertarse temprano con todas sus fuerzas. Apartó el rostro de sus manos y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Rose, se sorprendió, pero no dejó que se entreviera en su expresión. Las irises azules de su prima parecían más despejadas allí donde antes parecía haber un velo que los cubría desde el intento de violación, como si se hubiera encerrado en sí misma luego de aquello. Se preguntó qué habría pasado para que Rose mostrara signos de mejoría y se alegró sinceramente por ella.

Ambos salieron de la Sala Común rumbo al Gran Salón y Albus decidió que comentar algo sobre el aspecto un poco más saludable de Rose no sería malo.

- Tienes mejor semblante que ayer –comentó con tono casual, preguntándose interiormente si había actuado discretamente.

- Me siento un poco mejor –respondió ella, utilizando el mismo tono de voz que su primo.

Albus no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

- Vaya, me alegro –dijo el muchacho de cabello negro. Siguieron caminando durante un rato, hasta que Albus recordó algo-. Oye, ¿sabes que dentro de dos semanas nuestros padres irán a la ceremonia en memoria de Andrómeda, verdad?

Rose asintió. A pesar de todo lo que estaba atravesando durante ese mes, no se había olvidado de la ceremonia en conmemoración de su querida tía abuela Andrómeda, muerta desde hacía aproximadamente un año.

- Claro que lo recuerdo. No he estado tan perdida, ¿sabes? –replicó ella.

Decir que Albus experimentó un jubiloso alivio al notar que su prima sacaba a relucir su vivo carácter sería quedarse corto.

- Pues no lo parecía. Pero me alegra que ya estés mejor –dijo, dedicándole una ancha sonrisa a Rose, quien se la devolvió pero de forma mucho más moderada.

De hecho, ella misma se sentía feliz y aliviada de haber salido de su propio mundo; quizá lo más curioso es que se había abierto ante Scorpius Malfoy, con el que no había hablado demasiado y al que, sin embargo, le debía muchísimo. Recordó que, cuando había hablado con Scorpius el día anterior, ya no se sintió frágil y vulnerable como un bebé sin padres que la protegieran, sino amparada y segura. Había sido eso (o por lo menos eso creía ella) lo que había conseguido que el velo transparente desde el cual últimamente miraba el mundo se elevara de sus ojos como si fuera una cortina. Scorpius no sólo la había salvado de una violación, sino que estaba consiguiendo que se sintiera mucho mejor y la había sacado de su encierro mental.

Sin embargo, tampoco es como si, de pronto y por obra divina, volviera a ser la chica bromista de antes. Sí, había mejorado, pero seguía sin superar del todo el tema del intento de violación, aunque lo hacía poco a poco. Además, estaba el inquietante y curioso hecho de que, ahora, sin Scorpius a su lado rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos, se sentía más desprotegida que el día anterior.

De pronto recordó, con una oleada de calor en sus orejas, el beso en la mejilla que le había dado espontáneamente a Scorpius. Recordaba haber sentido el impulso de agradecerle de alguna forma todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella y no había tenido mejor idea que besarlo en la mejilla. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo demonios se le había ocurrido hacer aquello? Era obvio que Scorpius era la clase de chicos a los que no les gustaba especialmente el contacto físico y, además, eran únicamente compañeros de curso. Dejando de lado el hecho de que él la había salvado, claro.

Pero no se arrepintió. Durante el efímero pero glorioso segundo en el que sus labios tocaron la piel de él, se había sentido en el paraíso.

Todavía rumiaba aquel recuerdo cuando llegaron al Gran Salón y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Poco rato después de que empezaran a desayunar, apareció Mia Hewitt, la mejor amiga de Rose, que no tardó nada en sentarse a su lado. Casi inmediatamente, un incómodo silencio se instaló entre los tres. Sucedía que para todo el colegio era agua pasada que Mia estaba enamoradísima de Albus, pero para el muchacho ella no era más que una amiga. Rose no entendía por qué su mejor amiga se torturaba de esa manera al obligarse a ver a Albus todos los días, sentándose con ella y su primo todas las mañanas para desayunar. Era el único momento que compartían ambos.

- ¡Hola! –dijo una voz de pronto.

Rose giró la cabeza y vio a James sentándose al lado de Albus y sirviéndose con evidente entusiasmo unos trozos de tocino. Comenzó a relatarles una divertida anécdota sobre el día anterior, a la que Rose poca atención le prestó, porque, justo en el instante en el que James comenzaba a hablar, vio entrar por la puerta a Sebastian Blishwick.

Y todo el mundo sabía que, cuando Sebastian aparecía, Scorpius Malfoy no tardaba en hacer acto de presencia.

Se descubrió a sí misma observando a ambos amigos entrar al Gran Salón. Se concentró en el muchacho rubio y casi sonrió al verlo con un rostro que evidenciaba que aún no se despedía de su almohada. Scorpius lucía un semblante tan adormilado y distraído que Sebastian, aguantando las carcajadas, tuvo que apartarlo del camino de un grupito de niñas de segundo de Slytherin. El joven Malfoy se sentó de espaldas a la mesa de Gryffindor y su mejor amigo frente a él.

Pese a su sorpresa, se sintió un poco mejor con sólo verlo y sonrió verdaderamente por primera vez en un mes y medio. Sus acompañantes la miraron con alegre sorpresa, pero, obviamente, confundieron el motivo de su sonrisa, pensando que se reía de la anécdota de James.

En ese momento llegaron las cartas y su primo mayor dejó de comer y hablar para mirar las lechuzas. Sólo una le entregó una carta, la cual era de sus padres, y se mostró un poco decepcionado. Rose también recibió una carta de sus padres, en la cual le profesaban toda su preocupación sobre su estado de ánimo.

Scorpius, por su parte, también recibió una carta de Maria. Casi se enfadó cuando la leyó. ¿Qué le importaba a ella Rose Weasley? Y ¿qué demonios le hacía pensar que él podía llegar a tener noticias sobre ella? Y las tenía, claro, pero lo que le irritaba era que su prima lo sugiriera.

- ¿Y esa cara? –preguntó Sebastian al ver la expresión de enfado en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

Él apretó los dientes.

- Maria –dijo entre dientes, como toda explicación.

Por supuesto, Sebastian no entendió nada, porque Scorpius y su prima solían llevarse bien. Levantó una ceja. Algo estaba pasando y no estaba enterado de ello.

- Entonces, ¿qué sucede?

- Nada –refunfuñó Scorpius-. Sólo es Maria.

- Pues precisamente por eso te pregunto –se obstinó el muchacho de pelo negro-. Muy pocas veces te pones de ese humor por Maria. En realidad, tú casi nunca te enfadas.

- ¿Es eso un insulto? –gruñó el joven Malfoy.

Sebastian lo miró asombrado.

- No, era un comentario. ¿Por qué te pones así? –inquirió con desconcierto-. Ayer estabas de muy buen humor, no sé si lo recuerdas…

- Ayer fue ayer, hoy es hoy –recitó el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

Su mejor amigo no salía de su asombro.

- Oh, vamos, ¿qué te ocurre? Jamás te había visto así. ¿Qué mierda te ha dicho Maria? –insistió e hizo el amago de inclinarse sobre la mesa para tomar la carta de la muchacha.

Scorpius se apartó. Estaba de mal humor y confundido, y no necesitaba al joven Blishwick para empeorarlo.

- No es sólo Maria, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo entre dientes-. Es que…no he dormido bien. Sólo es eso.

Sin embargo, la pobre excusa de un mal sueño pareció convencer tanto a Sebastian como al señor Malfoy en su ocasión, porque el muchacho lo miró con desconfianza en sus ojos negros.

- Por Merlín, ¿crees que soy estúpido? Ayer caíste rendido en tu cama apenas subimos al dormitorio. Y por la noche llegaste sonriendo y no se te quitaba la sonrisa de la cara. Me extraña que pretendas que crea en esa mentira de que has dormido mal.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Por debajo de la irritación, Sebastian pudo leer la confusión y la lucha interna en los ojos de Scorpius. Sí, definitivamente allí pasaba algo que perturbaba a su amigo de una manera que no llegaba a comprender. Se le cruzó por la cabeza una idea, una locura, porque conocía a Scorpius y dudaba que él pudiera llegar a hacer algo que iba contra sus principios.

Honrarás a tus padres, dice el cuarto mandamiento de la Ley de Dios. Eso estaba tan grabado a fuego en la mente de Scorpius que nadie se atrevía a dudar de que no lo cumpliera. No es que fuera religioso, en realidad era un completo ignorante de ello, pero su abuela una vez le habló sobre ese mandamiento. Y hubo una época en la que las palabras de su abuela eran sagradas.

Por eso, la idea que se le acababa de cruzar por la cabeza a Sebastian era tan disparatada como que los cerdos vuelen. Por tal, eliminó aquel pensamiento un instante después de haberlo pensado. Era completamente absurdo.

Pero entonces, ¿a qué se debía el mal humor de Scorpius? ¿Verdaderamente había dormido mal? Lo dudaba, él mismo había visto a su mejor amigo dormirse incluso antes de que su cabeza tocara la almohada.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir interrogándolo, porque en ese momento dieron las nueve y el joven Malfoy no tardó en ponerse en pie. Con un suspiro, Sebastian lo imitó. Durante el resto del día no dejó de observarlo atentamente, y no se molestó en ocultarlo. Descubrió, no sin cierta sorpresa, que Scorpius tenía ojeras y lucía cansado. Estuvo todo el día meditabundo y distraído, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Su mejor amigo estaba igual a como había estado antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, y eso le preocupó.

Por eso, cuando llegó la hora de ir al entrenamiento de Quidditch, se sintió reticente a dejarlo en la Sala Común.

- ¿No necesitas compañía? –inquirió cuando tuvo que irse.

Scorpius, que contemplaba distraídamente por la ventana, lo miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno… es que no luces muy bien –contestó.

El muchacho rubio suspiró. Ya no parecía irritado o enfadado, sino simplemente cansado. Sebastian hubiera preferido que estuviera colérico, porque verlo así de fatigado era peor que cualquier otra cosa.

- Sólo estoy un poco cansado. En serio, estoy bien. No voy a morir si te vas por dos horas –dijo.

El joven Blishwick compuso una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Oh, vamos, Scorpius, sabes que no puedes vivir sin mí.

La broma logró su cometido: Scorpius sonrió. Levemente, como siempre, pero sonrió, al fin y al cabo.

- Me descubriste –dijo con ironía.

Ambos sonrieron.

- Entonces, ¿estarás bien? –volvió sobre el tema Sebastian.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

- Que sí, Sebastian, que sí. Pareces mi madre –resopló.

Blishwick sonrió y no dijo nada. No es que pensara que a Scorpius le pudiera pasar algo malo si no estaba a su lado, pero tenía un aspecto tan… extraño. No encontraba otra palabra para definirlo. Lucía cansado, como si hubiera estado librando una batalla interna durante todo el día y todavía no hubiera un bando vencedor. Estaba preocupado de que, durante esas dos horas lejos de él, le ocurriera algo que lo cambiara.

_Pero, ¿cuántas cosas pueden pasar en dos horas?_, reflexionó Sebastian._ Además, ya está grandecito, puede cuidar de sí mismo. Aquí no pasará nada_, concluyó. Casi se rió de su preocupación.

Lo que Sebastian no sabía era que _sí_ podían pasar muchas cosas en dos simples horas. En realidad, el mundo de alguien se puede dar vuelta en menos de dos horas. Sólo se necesita un segundo.

.

.

Scorpius se frotó la sien. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza por los jodidos deberes de Aritmancia. Pensó en dejar la asignatura, pero luego recordó a su padre y lo que había sucedido el día anterior, y se le ocurrió que seguir con Aritmancia era una absurda manera de compensar el hecho de que hubiera consolado a Rose Weasley.

Luego de haberla consolado, ni siquiera recordaba a sus padres. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en la calidez que sintió cuando ella le besó la mejilla y en lo inusitadamente feliz que se había sentido al verla en mejor estado. Que fuera gracias a él era algo casi insignificante, le bastaba con que ella presentara signos de mejoría. Se había sentido tan contento que no había dejado de sonreír como un tremendo idiota. Y se había ido a dormir con la misma sonrisa imperceptible, feliz de que Rose estuviera un poquito mejor.

Pero luego llegó aquella horrible pesadilla para atormentarlo.

Su familia entera se había peleado por su estúpida culpa y su hermanita había llorado. No le importaba que fuera un sueño, porque estaba lo suficientemente impresionado para no volver a acercarse a cualquier Weasley en su vida. Tal vez por eso, y por su falta de sueño, se había irritado tanto con la carta de Maria. Sí, había sucedido algo con Weasley, pero no iba a volver a suceder. Jamás.

Sebastian, al principio, no había sido de mucha ayuda al insistirle tanto con saber qué le sucedía, pero luego se sintió agradecido de que su amigo se preocupara por él, hasta el punto de insinuarle que podía faltar al entrenamiento de Quidditch para hacerle compañía. Sin embargo, él se había ido a entrenar y Scorpius fue a la biblioteca con la inútil esperanza de que una luz se prendiera en su cerebro y se convirtiera repentinamente en un erudito de la Aritmancia.

Y estaba completamente dispuesto a que ningún Weasley (o Potter, en su defecto) viniera a joderle la vida.

Claro que las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere.

- Hola, Malfoy –lo saludó la alegre voz de Albus Potter.

Scorpius levantó la vista en el exacto momento en que el muchacho se sentaba frente a él en la mesa. _Pero, ¿qué mierda le pasa a Potter?_, pensó Scorpius con irritación. _¡No me deja en paz ni a sol ni a sombra! ¿Es que no se da cuenta que no quiero tener nada que ver con su condenada familia?_

No se molestó en contestar, pero eso no desanimó a Albus.

- ¿Qué haces? –curioseó, inclinándose para ver qué libros eran. Scorpius señaló con un gesto vago sus cosas de Aritmancia-. Ah, vaya, Aritmancia. Veo que no la has dejado –Albus sonrió.

Al rubio no le costó mucho recordar aquella lejana conversación, pero le asombraba que el otro también se acordara de aquello.

Pero, como estaba decidido a que Albus se largara de su vista lo más pronto posible, se limitó a encogerse de hombros. El muchacho pareció darse cuenta de sus intenciones, pero, cuando al joven Potter se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, era imposible hacerlo desistir. Y en esos momentos estaba empecinado en ser amigo de Scorpius Malfoy.

- Oh, vamos, no entiendo por qué no quieres ser mi amigo –soltó Albus en tono amistoso.

Scorpius casi sonrió. Si supiera…

Se sentó mejor, cruzando los brazos, y lo miró directamente.

- Y tú, ¿por qué quieres serlo? –devolvió-. Apenas hemos cruzado cien palabras en nuestras vidas.

Albus se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes.

- Verás, Rose es mi prima favorita. Desde pequeños hemos sido muy unidos y siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos. Tú la has salvado de una violación y no quieres que nadie te agradezca. La única manera que se me ocurre de compensarte por lo que has hecho es siendo tu amigo –explicó.

Scorpius no se molestó demasiado en mostrar su sorpresa. Realmente no se esperaba esa respuesta, aunque, si era sincero, nunca se había puesto a analizar los motivos por los cuales se movía Albus.

- No hace falta que me agradezcas en modo alguno –respondió con serenidad.

- Ya, eso piensas tú, pero yo me siento en deuda contigo. Yo, Rose y toda la familia –dijo el muchacho de pelo negro con convicción.

- Mira, de verdad, no es necesario que hagas todo esto –dijo Scorpius-. Incluso acepto tus agradecimientos, si eso te hace sentir mejor –añadió a último momento.

Albus sonrió levemente.

- ¿Crees que voy a dejar el tema así? –inquirió-. Scorpius Malfoy, te guste o no, voy a ser tu amigo. Y voy a empezar ahora.

- ¿Es eso una amenaza? –se burló Scorpius.

- No, ya te lo dije. Es una forma de agradecerte que hayas salvado a Rose –respondió Potter.

El joven Malfoy decidió no discutir. Tenía un plan para hacer desistir a Albus, y éste consistía en ignorarlo hasta que se cansara. Nadie podía ser tan insistente como para hacer caso omiso de la aplastante indiferencia de Scorpius Malfoy.

Pero no toda va según lo planeado, y eso quedó demostrado para Scorpius por segunda vez en el día…

- Oh, mira –dijo alegremente Albus-. Ahí está Rose. –informó, e hizo una seña hacia una persona a espaldas de Scorpius.

…y es que Scorpius no podía ser indiferente con Rose Weasley. No necesitó más de un segundo para darse cuenta, cuando se giró para verla acercarse tímidamente hasta su mesa de estudio.

- Hola –saludó la muchacha.

- Siéntate, Rose –Albus indicó una silla junto a él.

La muchacha miró dubitativa a Scorpius, que no había dejado de mirarla desde que se había acercado a ellos, pero no había expresión alguna en su rostro; simplemente la observaba.

El joven Malfoy asintió, como dando su consentimiento, y Rose se sentó. Un silencio incómodo se impuso entre los tres y Scorpius, contrario a sus costumbres, no lo disfrutó. Pensó en su horrible pesadilla y consideró echarlos, pero no pudo. Hubiera espantado a Albus, pero no podía con Rose. Sencillamente le era imposible.

Por hacer algo, miró con desánimo sus libros de Aritmancia, pensando que todo era una jodida mierda. Rose captó sus movimientos y se inclinó para ver qué observaba.

- Vaya, ¿estudias Aritmancia? –preguntó asombrada. Scorpius la miró y asintió-. Yo también –sonrió-. No sabía que tú también.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

- No me extraña. Toda mi vida he compartido estas clases con los de Ravenclaw –comentó.

- ¿Y te gusta? –preguntó Rose.

Scorpius esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- No, en absoluto. De hecho, se me da fatal Aritmancia –contestó.

- ¿En serio? –se extrañó ella-. Qué raro, en Pociones eres muy bueno –comentó, haciendo referencia a las clases impartidas por la profesora Rusself, en las que el rubio destacaba notablemente-. Pensé que te iba igual de bien en el resto de las materias…

- Sólo Aritmancia se me resiste –dijo él.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? –se ofreció Rose.

- ¿Eres buena?

- Podría decirse que sí.

Albus observaba el intercambio de palabras en silencio, sorprendido de que su prima consiguiera sacarle más de dos palabras secas a Scorpius y, asimismo, de que el joven Malfoy hubiera logrado que Rose no se mostrara tan alicaída. Era extraño y sorprendente, como si lo que necesitara uno lo tuviera el otro.

Scorpius podía afirmar que, durante aquella hora, aprendió con Rose más que con la profesora Serwin. No es que de pronto fuera un genio, pero pudo comprender y terminar de forma decente los cálculos de Aritmancia.

Luego, la conversación derivó en los profesores, y Albus sí participó en aquella charla. Scorpius tenía la sensación de que nunca había hablado tanto con alguien que no estuviera en su círculo de afectos y Rose pensó, extrañada, que la cercanía de Scorpius obraba maravillas en ella. Dejaba de sentirse frágil y asustada para poder erguir la cabeza con más fuerza.

Sebastian, cuando volvió de su entrenamiento, fue directo hacia la biblioteca, sabiendo que su mejor amigo estaría allí. Se quedó de piedra cuando, a unos metros de él, vio a Scorpius reír brevemente junto a Albus Potter y Rose Weasley.

Por algún motivo, la escena le causó gracia y casi se carcajeó. Se apoyó en una estantería para verlos bien, divertido y extrañamente contento. A veces, aunque no lo pareciera, Scorpius podía ser una caja de sorpresas.

Finalmente, decidió acercarse.

- Pero miren a quiénes tenemos aquí –comentó con desfachatez, dejándose caer en la silla al lado de la de Scorpius.

Rose y Albus se sobresaltaron y miraron al joven con cierta sorpresa. Scorpius lo miró fijamente y su mejor amigo le regaló su más amplia sonrisa. La diversión brillaba en sus ojos negros.

- Hola –saludó alegremente Sebastian a los primos Weasley-. Sebastian Blishwick.

Luego de las presentaciones, los cuatro se quedaron en silencio. Scorpius quería irse de allí pitando y llevarse con él a su mejor amigo, Albus se veía entusiasmado y abierto ante la perspectiva de hacer nuevos amigos, Rose lucía un poco incómoda, y Sebastian sonreía ampliamente.

Finalmente, el silencio se prolongó tanto que hasta el joven Malfoy se sintió tentado de romperlo.

- Y… ¿qué tal el entrenamiento? –preguntó a su mejor amigo.

Éste sonrió mientras se sacaba una ramita del pelo despeinado a causa del viento.

- Oh, genial. Lo único malo fue que el estúpido de Yaxley le dio con el bate a la snitch –comentó con despreocupación-. Y yo, como buen capitán que soy, lo mandé a la mierda.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco. Había ido a suficientes entrenamientos de Sebastian como para saber que esos comentarios eran falsos.

- Sí, claro –replicó con sarcasmo-. Sebastian, lo que tu madre tiene de severa, tú lo tienes de benigno.

El joven Blishwick se puso una mano en el pecho, fingiendo emoción.

- Oh, Scorpius, es lo más dulce que me has dicho en tu vida –dijo, con una voz falsa de lloriqueante de emoción. Luego sonrió de tal manera que nadie hubiera dicho que hace menos de un segundo había hablado con tanta dulzura-. De todos modos, dejé a Yaxley corriendo por el campo de Quidditch en compañía de Warrington.

Las comisuras de los labios de Scorpius se arquearon hacia arriba.

- En calidad de supervisor, me imagino –dijo con despreocupación.

Sebastian sonrió ampliamente.

- Por supuesto –rió.

Warrington era un muchacho alto, sumamente musculoso y ancho de espaldas. Era tan amenazador que haría que hasta el más orgulloso Slytherin llorara pidiendo a su madre.

Scorpius, Rose y Albus también rieron.

.

.

Luego de la cena, Scorpius y Sebastian fueron directamente hacia la Sala Común, pero no se entretuvieron mucho allí y, antes de que quisieran darse cuenta, ambos estaban tumbados en sus propias camas. No hablaban, y el silencio que reinaba era pensativo.

Sebastian Blishwick podía jactarse de ser una de la persona que mejor conocían a Scorpius Malfoy. Sabía leer las emociones escondidas tras su máscara de indiferencia a la perfección, que el muchacho solía llevar cuando estaba en presencia de gente que no perteneciera a su círculo de afectos. Cuando estaba a solas con Sebastian, sin embargo, se quitaba aquella máscara de reserva y dejaba que sus sentimientos se pintaran con total libertad en su rostro.

Pero, aun así, muy pocas veces mostraba tal apariencia absorta, como si debatiera tranquilamente qué hacer.

Sebastian lo comprendía. Esa tarde había sido una de las más divertidas, no sólo para él mismo, sino también para Scorpius. La habían pasado bien, había sido una tarde muy agradable, como si los cuatro fueran amigos. Y, Merlín, cómo carcomía eso la consciencia de Scorpius.

- Hemos pasado una buena tarde, ¿eh? –dijo Sebastian.

Scorpius lanzó un suspiro resignado.

- Sí, es verdad –contestó.

- Y Rose Weasley parecía más contenta que de costumbre –continuó el muchacho de cabello negro.

- Eso también es verdad –concedió Scorpius.

- Y Potter es simpático.

- Sí.

- Y tú quieres tirarte por la ventana.

- No, porque no iría a ninguna parte. Estamos en las mazmorras –dijo con voz petulante.

Sebastian bufó.

- Sabes lo que quiero decir.

- Sí, pero todavía no tengo pensamientos suicidas –replicó.

El joven Blishwick decidió pasar aquel comentario por alto.

- Bueno, todavía no somos amigos suyos, así que no hay motivo de preocupación –concluyó.

Scorpius hizo un ruidito de incredulidad.

- ¿Todavía? –cuestionó con sarcasmo-. Olvídalo, no pienso amistar con esos dos en mi vida. Jamás, ¿me oyes? _Jamás._

Su mejor amigo se giró para mirarlo con una mezcla de sorpresa, inquietud y diversión.

- Bueno, tampoco te pongas así –repuso con tranquilidad-. Pero no puedes negar que Rose Weasley lucía más recuperada.

- ¿Y eso qué viene a cuento? –preguntó Scorpius.

- Creo que es gracias a ti.

El silencio que siguió a esas palabras fue tan aplastante que Sebastian pensó que morirían ahogados bajo su peso. Escrutó el rostro de su amigo, pero éste había vuelto a colocarse su máscara de indiferencia, para que Sebastian no se diera cuenta que sus palabras le habían calado hondo.

Scorpius quería ayudar a que Rose superara el intento de violación. Se había dado cuenta de ello tras las palabras pronunciadas por Sebastian, pero era algo que siempre había estado allí, aunque no se diera cuenta. Por algún motivo la consolaba y abrazaba, se preocupaba por ella, y ese motivo era que deseaba ayudarla. Quería que ella consiguiera sonreír y olvidara aquel incidente horrible.

Él tenía en alto concepto las opiniones de su mejor amigo y reflexionó con calma y cautela sobre sus palabras. En realidad, lo que había dicho tenía sentido. Rose y él apenas eran conocidos, de acuerdo, pero él la había salvado. Había sido un punto de luz entre tanto horror y desesperación mientras aquel desgraciado comenzaba a violarla. Cabía la posibilidad de que ella se sintiera más reconfortada en su presencia.

Entonces, recordó las palabras de otra persona cuya opinión Scorpius tenía en cuenta. Su padre le había dicho que no quería que se mezclara con los Weasley y los Potter. Sin embargo, Scorpius decidió que aquello era una buena causa. Iba a ayudar a una persona a superar un hecho traumático, no tenía nada de malo.

Decidió que ayudaría a Rose Weasley y, cuando ella ya estuviera repuesta y feliz, se desentendería completamente del asunto y nunca más volvería a cruzar una sola palabra con ellos. Su padre no tenía por qué enterarse.

Scorpius sonrió misteriosamente y Sebastian no se equivocó al pensar que se avecinaba un cambio en su vida.

* * *

Entonces... ¿el cap compensó la demora? Espero que sí, como también espero que les haya gustado.

Por cierto, siento haber matado a Andrómeda. Al principio no pensaba hacerlo, pero luego me di cuenta que, si no lo hacía, más adelante iba a haber un gran, gigantesco, abismal, fallo en la historia, y no me quedó de otra.

**Como siempre, mi especial agradecimiento a MusicBlack95, myflights, beautifly92, RoseBlack-Malfoy, Reipersecutoria, saritadinamita19, lolilla, anakaulitz, vivian, y affy bp por dejar sus reviews, que me encantan. También agradezco a las personas que agregaron la historia (o a mí) a favoritos o alertas. Y también a los que sólo leen.**

Y me disculpo de nuevo por la tardanza. Espero que no se vuelva a repetir, pero no les prometo nada. Claro que me esforzaré para traerles un capítulo nuevo el viernes, pero es posible que tarde más en subir, ya que he empezado la maldita escuela.

A ver, creo que no hay nada más para decir... No, no lo hay.

Un beso, Keiian.


	8. El plan de Scorpius

Para este capítulo, les recomiendo que escuchen el Requiem de Mozart o I need your love(balada) de Alma Pirata (una serie argentina)

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K Rowling; el resto es mío.

* * *

**Make You Feel Better.**

**Capítulo 7. El plan de Scorpius.**

Miró con furia creciente la carta de su primo y la arrugó violentamente. Hizo caso omiso de su amiga Annette y se metió en el baño, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Respirando agitadamente, se dijo a sí misma que tampoco era para tanto.

Pero luego pensó que para ella _sí_ era importante saber qué rayos pasaba en Hogwarts, especialmente ahora que Scorpius estaba tan preocupado por aquella muchacha Weasley (nunca conseguía recordar su nombre).

Abrió la llave de la ducha y el agua comenzó a correr mientras Maria se desvestía y dejaba una toalla color azul a mano. Mientras se frotaba con energía el cabello, trató de distraerse con otra cosa que no fuera la frustrante carta de Scorpius, pero no pudo. Él evitaba completamente el tema de Rose Weasley, a pesar de que Maria le había preguntado expresamente por ella. Y su primo siempre contestaba sus preguntas directas, por tontas que pudieran llegar a ser.

Finalmente terminó de ducharse y salió del baño envuelta en la toalla. Se sorprendió cuando vio junto a su cama a tres lechuzas. Una era la de Scorpius, que había llegado hacía unos cuantos minutos con la carta que tanto había irritado a Maria. Recordó, luego de un poco de esfuerzo, que la lechuza negra era de Sebastian. La tercera no la había visto en su vida.

Abrió la carta de Sebastian con cierta incertidumbre, pues él no solía escribirle. La carta resultó ser una grata sorpresa, pues el muchacho, adivinando las intenciones de Scorpius, le contaba a Maria todo con respecto a Rose Weasley. Al parecer, su primo había decidido ayudar a aquella chica a superar el trauma del intento de violación, aun a riesgo de que todo derivara en una amistad que él no deseaba. Frunció el ceño con disgusto cuando leyó que, cuando Weasley estuviera recuperada, Scorpius se alejaría de ella.

Reflexionó sobre esto. Todos salían ganando, al menos en parte. Scorpius aplacaría su preocupación por ella y esa necesidad de protegerla; a su vez, Weasley mejoraría y conseguiría superar el intento de violación. Y, luego, cada uno por su camino.

El plan no era malo, pero no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Las cosas podían salir mal muy fácilmente. Scorpius o Sebastian podían encariñarse con ellos lo suficiente como para continuar con aquella mal vista amistad. En la carta, el joven Blishwick le expresaba lo mismo y comentaba la posibilidad de que Scorpius mantuviera a raya sus sentimientos de manera que no se convirtiera en amigos. Maria no estaba tan segura.

Un súbito mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella y sus tripas se retorcieron de angustia. Tratando de distraerse, tomó en sus manos la tercera carta que traía la desconocida lechuza. Si el hecho de que Sebastian le escribiera era una sorpresa, el remitente de aquella carta la dejó pasmada.

Sonrió y comenzó a leer.

.

.

- Pero ¿qué mierda es esto?

La voz de Sebastian se coló en sus oídos y bajó el periódico. Su mejor amigo tenía una expresión incrédula, como si no entendiera lo que veía, y asqueada. No pudo evitar reír ante la cara del muchacho.

- No te rías –dijo el joven Blishwick, ofendido-. De seguro tú tampoco sabes qué es esto

Sólo entonces Scorpius se fijó en lo que su amigo tenía en el plato y su rostro se llenó de extrañeza. Era una masa informe, rugosa y rosada. Scorpius tomó un tenedor y, dubitativo, pinchó aquella cosa, casi esperando que ésta explotara. Nada sucedió.

Sebastian frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué crees que sea esta cosa? –inquirió nuevamente.

Alguien se sentó junto a él en la mesa. Los otros dos, acostumbrados ya como estaban a que él se sentara con ellos a la hora de comer, ni se inmutaron ante su llegada.

- Sesos de mono, creo –dijo Albus.

Scorpius compuso tal mueca de asco que el recién llegado no pudo evitar reír.

- ¿Y por qué diablos nos dan esto para desayunar? –preguntó Sebastian, devolviendo aquella repugnante comida a su bandeja y cambiando su plato por el de al lado.

Albus se encogió de hombros y comenzó a servirse.

- Tal vez hayan decidido innovar – repuso-. O quizá se les acabaron las ideas.

Desde hacía dos semanas que Albus iba a sentarse a la mesa de Slytherin junto a Scorpius y Sebastian. Al principio, todos lo habían mirado con incredulidad, especialmente los de la Casa verde y plata, pero, finalmente, habían terminado aceptándolo y era tan natural para ellos ya que Albus se sentara allí como que la campana del comienzo de clases sonara a las nueve.

Y Scorpius y Sebastian se habían acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de Albus que ni siquiera el rubio sentía ganas de echarlo.

- ¿Qué tienen ahora? –preguntó Albus.

El joven Blishwick pareció disgustarse.

- Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas –respondió.

- Oh, vamos, no es tan malo. Estarás con Hagrid –trató de animarlo Potter.

El viernes anterior, Scorpius y Sebastian habían acompañado a Albus a visitar a Hagrid. Las cosas no habían ido _tan _mal como los Slytherin esperaron e incluso llegaron a considerar al viejo guardabosques un tipo simpático.

Aun así, su natural antipatía hacia la asignatura no había disminuido.

- Sáltate la clase –sugirió el joven Malfoy.

- No puedo, la próxima semana hay examen –replicó Sebastian, desanimado.

Albus intentó animarlo nuevamente hablando de Quidditch y eso consiguió que se sintiera un poco más alegre, pero Scorpius advirtió que la paciencia de Sebastian estaba tocando su fin con respecto a aquella asignatura. El joven Potter podía ser una persona entrañable y despabilada que entendía rápidamente a la gente, pero Scorpius conocía a su mejor amigo desde hacía siete años y sabía que hablar de Quidditch no ayudaba demasiado.

Sebastian, saliendo de su desánimo airosamente, hizo la pregunta que Scorpius siempre quería hacer y no formulaba, por lo que siempre la enunciaba su amigo.

- ¿Y Rose?

- Hoy desayuna con Mia –respondió y, como siempre, no le dio mucha importancia a la pregunta.

Scorpius tuvo que esforzarse para recordar que Mia era la mejor amiga de Rose.

Para su satisfacción, la joven Weasley había estado experimentando, a lo largo de aquellas dos semanas, un notable cambio. Ya no lucía tan reprimida en sí misma, tan metida en sus pensamientos, sino más despabilada y consciente de su entorno. Parecía más animada y menos vulnerable. Y, lo más importante, sonreía.

Scorpius no sabía si era que su presencia verdaderamente la ayudaba o era algo independiente a él, pero, de todos modos, estaba feliz de que ella pareciera estar superando todo el asunto.

Sebastian sostenía obstinadamente que era gracias a Scorpius(y Maria también desde que, gracias a Blishwick, estaba enterada del asunto), pero él prefería no pensar demasiado en eso.

Tampoco quería pensar en que, una vez que Rose hubiera superado completamente el intento de violación, se alejaría de los Weasley como si tuvieran la peste negra.

En ese momento, Rose y Mia entraron al Gran Salón, y la muchacha pelirroja les regaló una sonrisa. Mia, más tímida que su amiga, los saludó brevemente con la mano. Ellas se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzaron a hablar mientras desayunaban.

Si Mia antes se sentía agradecida con Scorpius Malfoy por haber evitado que su mejor amiga sufriera una violación, ahora por poco no lo idolatraba. ¿Cuándo terminaría de agradecerle que no sólo la salvara, sino que también la ayudara a superar el episodio? Antes solía mirarlo con cierto recelo por ser hijo y nieto de ex mortífagos, pero eso estaba tan en el pasado como su infancia.

Rose _casi _era la misma de antes gracias a Malfoy y eso lo había notado todo el mundo.

- Entonces, ¿mañana empezamos con el trabajo para Slughron? –preguntó Rose, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Mia la miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, no hay prisas –asintió.

- Creo que le pediré ayuda a Scorpius –comentó la pelirroja, pensativa-. Él es muy bueno en Pociones –añadió con un tinte de orgullo en la voz.

Su mejor amiga prefirió guardarse su sorpresa y sonreír.

- Últimamente, pasas mucho tiempo con Scorpius –dejó caer con voz casual.

Rose sintió el calor avanzar por su garganta hasta sus mejillas y orejas, pero lo refrenó para no ruborizarse. Carraspeó.

- Sí, bueno, somos amigos. Los amigos pasan tiempo juntos, ¿no? –dijo.

- Por supuesto –coincidió Mia-. Además, Scorpius es un buen tipo. Me cae bien.

Rose sonrió ante eso.

- Me alegra oírte decir eso –dijo-. A mí también me cae bien –murmuró en voz apenas audible, desviando la vista.

Mia la miró con suspicacia.

- Claro que te cae bien. Es tu amigo –repuso.

Rose suspiró imperceptiblemente y la observó. Sonrió un poco, para disimular.

- Él me está ayudando tanto, Mia… –dijo la pelirroja.

La joven Hewitt la miró con bondad.

- Lo sé –contestó-. Te está ayudando mucho.

.

.

Scorpius sintió que sus párpados se cerraban y su mano, que escribía un ensayo para el profesor Longbottom, se desvió hacia abajo y la palabra quedó ilegible. Abrió los ojos con cierto esfuerzo y, dejando la pluma de lado, se reclinó contra el respaldo de su butaca, restregándose los ojos para despejarse.

Diablos, qué cansado estaba. En cualquier momento caería dormido sobre la mesa de estudio.

Pero nadie podía culparlo. La noche anterior se le había acabado la poción para dormir sin soñar, que le había dado Pomfrey dos semanas atrás, y había vuelto a soñar con su abuelo. Cuando se había despertado, sudoroso y jadeante, maldijo a Lucius en todos los idiomas que conocía (inglés, francés, griego y latín) y no pudo volver a dormirse en lo que quedaba de noche. En consecuencia, estaba que se caía de sueño.

Sebastian lo observó por encima de un pergamino con tácticas para Quidditch.

- ¿Otra vez pesadillas? –preguntó con voz suave.

Scorpius gruñó en señal afirmativa y su mejor amigo se quedó pensativo.

Cuando el joven Malfoy había regresado hacía dos semanas al dormitorio con una poción para dormir sin soñar, Sebastian no lo había dejado en paz hasta que no le dijo para qué quería ese brebaje. Enterarse de las pesadillas en las que Scorpius estaba encadenado mientras toda su familia discutía violentamente por su culpa había sido descorazonador.

- ¿Por qué no vas a descansar? –sugirió-. Yo terminaré por ti el ensayo para Longbottom.

Scorpius lo miró con ojos cansados y apagados. _Atormentados._

- Gracias –dijo finalmente, poniéndose en pie-. Pero primero iré a buscar más poción.

Sebastian asintió y Scorpius se marchó. Una vez en el pasillo, se apoyó en la pared y enterró el rostro en sus manos. Se permitió cerrar los ojos y estuvo a punto de dormirse, pero, entonces, recordó a su abuelo y se separó de la pared con un escalofrío.

Evitando arrastrar los pies, comenzó a ascender por el castillo hacia la enfermería, tan distraído a causa del sueño que estuvo a punto de chocar varias veces. En una de esas ocasiones, casi chocó contra Rose, quien rió.

El sonido de su risa fue suficiente para despejar un poco su soñolienta mente.

- ¿Pensando en la vida, Scorpius? –preguntó la muchacha, sonriendo y poniéndose a su altura. No podía evitarlo, siempre que estaba cerca suyo las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban por acto reflejo.

El muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa.

- No, sólo trataba de mantenerme despierto –contestó, reanudando la marcha con Rose a su lado.

- ¿No has dormido bien? –preguntó ella, mirándolo atentamente.

Scorpius desvió la vista y negó.

- Pero no te preocupes, sólo son pesadillas sin importancia –dijo-. Me sucede a veces –mintió. No tenía pesadillas desde los seis años.

Ella asintió con comprensión.

- Sí, a mí me pasa desde…bueno, desde aquello –Rose, incómoda y con el corazón un poco acelerado, miró hacia el suelo.

Scorpius dejó de caminar y la observó. Ella también se detuvo y, un poco renuente, le devolvió la mirada. Desde aquella tarde en el lago, ninguno había vuelto a hablar sobre el intento de violación y Rose lo prefería así. Todo era más fácil si nadie ponía en palabras lo que había sucedido.

Scorpius se veía inquieto.

- Pero, ¿estás mejor, verdad? Quiero decir...

La joven Weasley dejó de escuchar en ese punto, no porque no quisiera oírlo, sino porque había sentido algo extraño. Algo cálido e impetuoso, instalado en sus venas, que había nacido ante la preocupación de Scorpius. O, tal vez, había nacido hacía mucho y ella no lo había notado.

- ¿Rose? –la voz de Scorpius la trajo agradablemente a la realidad.

Pero, por Merlín, aquella sensación la estaba asustando y los enloquecidos latidos de su corazón cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del rubio no estaban ayudando. Así que, instintivamente, dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí a toda velocidad.

Cuando Scorpius observó a Rose marcharse, sintió como si le arrancaran una parte importante de sí y dejaran un frío vacío en su lugar.

_¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota?_, pensó, furioso consigo mismo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría seguir escarbando en la herida abierta? ¿Cómo podía haberle recordado todos aquellos sentimientos que la carcomían? ¿Por qué no había cambiado de tema?

Y, especialmente, ¿por qué había dicho aquellas palabras?

- Pero, ¿estás mejor, verdad? Quiero decir, ya no te sientes sucia y eso, ¿no?

Estúpido, idiota, imbécil, basura. Así se sentía cuando, con aquel frío vacío en su pecho y profundamente arrepentido, siguió su camino a la enfermería de forma inconsciente.

Madame Pomfrey observó su rostro ido con cierta preocupación.

- ¿Vienes a buscar más poción para dormir sin soñar, querido? –preguntó la bondadosa mujer.

Scorpius asintió, metido en sus pensamientos, y se sentó en una camilla a esperar. La mujer rebuscó en un armario y le trajo una pequeña caja sin tapa, como un cajón, que se dividía en distintas casillas y, en cada una de ellas, había un frasquito de poción.

Él la tomó casi sin ser consciente de lo que hacía.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, hijo?

La voz de Pomfrey lo trajo parcialmente a la realidad y, antes de que la mujer siguiera indagando, se puso en pie, agradeció y se marchó de allí tan rápido como había hecho Rose hacía unos minutos. Caminó a toda prisa hacia las mazmorras y, una vez en su Sala Común, se dejó caer en un sofá junto a Sebastian, quien se percató de su expresión.

- Oye, ¿estás bien?

Scorpius no lo soportó más y contó de un tirón todo lo que había sucedido con Rose. Cuando finalizó, sintió un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza y fulminó con la mirada a su mejor amigo. Pero no le reprochó nada, porque sentía que se lo merecía.

- Eres un idiota –declaró Sebastian sin pelos en la lengua-. Un soberano idiota. ¿Cómo se te ocurre…?

- No tienes que regañarme, ya me siento lo suficientemente mal como para que tú también me jodas –dijo Scorpius con voz acerrada.

El pelinegro decidió tranquilizarse, principalmente porque su amigo no solía decir que estaba mal. Pero Sebastian ya había aprendido que, cuando se trataba de Rose Weasley, Scorpius se salía de todos sus parámetros.

- Tienes que disculparte –dijo con voz firme.

- Lo sé.

- Cuanto antes.

- Sí, eso también lo sé.

- En Pociones. En diez minutos.

Scorpius no respondió inmediatamente, sino que se quedó pensativo.

- No puedo –susurró-. Esta noche, en la cena, pero no tan pronto. No puedo verla a la cara.

Sebastian entrecerró los ojos, mientras recordaba las palabras de Maria en una carta: _El plan de Scorpius es bueno, pero no me extrañaría que fallara. Se puede encariñar muy fácilmente con Rose Weasley. Y, mierda, sabes que eso es justamente lo que él _no_ quiere que suceda._

.

.

La hora libre que habían tenido los Gryffindor y los Slytherin de sexto terminó y Rose, con un suspiro, abandonó la banca donde había estado sentada y descendió hasta las mazmorras. Durante aquellos minutos, no había dejado de darle vueltas en su cabeza a aquella aterradora sensación, pero ninguna le satisfacía y la única que parecía viable era tan terrorífica que la desechó.

El aula de Pociones ya estaba llena cuando llegó, pero encontró una mesa libre al lado de la de Sebastian, que se afanaba con el tallo de alguna planta.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó.

El muchacho se despejó la frente de unos mechones que le caían sobre ella y la miró.

- Trataba de cortar esta mierda –contestó, levantando en alto el grueso tallo.

Rose observó la otra mano de Sebastian, la que sostenía el cuchillo, y soltó una carcajada.

- Sebastian, estabas agarrando el cuchillo por el lado que no tiene filo –señaló.

El joven Blishwick miró su mano y se dio cuenta, efectivamente, que sostenía el cuchillo de la forma equivocada y lo dio vuelta para que la parte afilada apuntara hacia abajo. Puso el tallo en la mesa y lo cortó limpiamente por la mitad. Sin darle importancia a su descuido, observó con satisfacción el tallo partido por la mitad.

- ¿Hay que hacer algo con eso? –preguntó Rose.

Él la miró sorprendido.

- Claro que no, Rose –contestó como si fuera obvio-. Sólo quería cortarlo. Por diversión.

Ella rió y negó con la cabeza. Sebastian era todo un caso.

Pero la distracción, que el muchacho le había proporcionado sin saberlo, terminó y el rostro de Scorpius, al igual que aquella sensación extraña pero a la vez hermosa, ocupó su mente. Lo buscó con la mirada, pero él no estaba.

La pregunta salió de sus labios de forma inconsciente.

- ¿Dónde está Scorpius?

Sebastian se giró para mirarla.

- No se sentía bien –mintió descaradamente-. Se quedó en nuestra Sala Común.

Ella asintió de forma vaga. Durante aquellos minutos que había pasado lejos de él luego de salir huyendo, se había debatido entre las ganas y el miedo por verlo. Ahora, sencillamente, se sentía decepcionada.

Durante el resto de la hora, la cual era la última de aquel día, trató inútilmente de no pensar en Scorpius, mientras Sebastian, impávido y un poco serio, se ocupaba de su poción. Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, ni escucharon a Slughron mientras éste hablaba, y se despidieron sin palabras cuando el timbre sonó. Sebastian prácticamente voló hasta su Sala Común. Recorrió ansiosamente la estancia con la vista, pero su mejor amigo no estaba allí, y subió hasta su dormitorio. Allí escuchó el sonido del agua de la ducha y, más tranquilo, se dejó caer en su cama.

Coincidía con Scorpius al decir que el último había sido un idiota al recordarle a Rose que se había sentido asqueada consigo misma, justo cuando ella estaba recuperándose, pero la muchacha no parecía afectada. Es más, llegó a pensar que ni siquiera lo había escuchado cuando su amigo mencionó eso.

Pero, entonces, ¿por qué Rose había salido huyendo?

El agua dejó de correr, pero pasaron los minutos y Scorpius no salía del baño. Un poco inquieto, se levantó de la cama y, tras dudar un instante, entró. El joven Malfoy estaba allí, por supuesto, y su cintura estaba rodeada por una toalla color verde. Apoyaba las manos en el lavabo y su rostro apuntaba hacia abajo.

Se acercó a él, no muy seguro de saber con lo que se iba a encontrar, y le palmeó el hombro.

- Eh, compañero –lo llamó-. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a las cocinas por un poco de cerveza, eh?

_Cerveza_, pensó Scorpius. _Sí, eso es lo que necesito._

- Claro –asintió tras una pausa-. Déjame cambiarme y te acompaño.

Sebastian, contento con su triunfo, salió del baño y se dispuso a esperar. Unos minutos después, Scorpius salió, vestido con unos tejanos y una camiseta negra de manga larga. Tenía aún el pelo mojado y se lo revolvió, salpicando con agua a Sebastian. Éste lo miró con mala cara, pero el rubio no le hizo caso y salieron del dormitorio.

El trayecto hacia las cocinas transcurrió en silencio. En los pasillos no había tanta gente, porque las clases ya habían terminado y faltaba para la hora de la cena. Scorpius agradeció que nadie los observara, porque, últimamente, eso era lo que hacían: lo miraban mucho, aunque sólo lo hacían cuando estaba con Rose o Albus. Era normal, después de todo, y él no esperaba otra cosa, pero aun así era molesto.

Pasaban por la biblioteca cuando Sebastian se detuvo, maldiciendo.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Scorpius.

- Tengo que buscar un libro para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas –contestó y le suministró a su voz odio cuando pronunció el nombre de la asignatura.

El rubio suspiró con resignación y apoyó la espalda en la pared frente a la biblioteca.

- Te espero.

Sebastian asintió y se metió dentro de los dominios de Madame Pince.

De pronto, Scorpius se dio cuenta que Rose pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca y temió que ella apareciera por allí. Todavía se sentía incapaz de encararla…

- ¿Scorpius?

Pero estaba visto que tenía la peor suerte del mundo.

Se giró lentamente hacia la izquierda. Rose lo miraba fijamente con sorpresa, como si hubiera olvidado que ellos estaban en el mismo planeta y era probable que se encontraran repentinamente.

- Rose… ¿estás bien? –su voz sonó cargada de ansiosa preocupación.

Ella lo miró extrañada.

- Claro –repuso con naturalidad-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por… –Scorpius cayó sabiamente, decidido a no meter la pata una vez más, y se rectificó-, porque hoy cuando hablamos saliste corriendo.

Incómoda y con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, desvió la vista sin saber qué responder.

- Me acordé que tenía que terminar la tarea para Slughron –respondió y ambos fueron conscientes de que era una excusa patética y poco creíble, principalmente porque el profesor no había dado tarea. Ella decidió cambiar de tema-. ¿Te sientes mejor? Sebastian me dijo que no te sentías bien.

Scorpius, suponiendo que ésa era la excusa que había dado Sebastian para explicar su ausencia, asintió.

- Sólo fue un pequeño dolor de cabeza –respondió.

De pronto, aunque ninguno de los dos fue consciente de que al otro le pasaba lo mismo, se dieron cuenta que cualquier temor o arrepentimiento se había diluido y que sólo quedaba lo bueno. Lo agradable, lo bonito, lo pacífico y lo perfecto que era estar uno junto al otro. Sólo eso quedó en ese momento.

* * *

¡Hola!

Quise actualizar ayer, pero tuve problemas en mi casa y tuve que aplazarlo.

Hoy no tengo mucho para decir, sólo que en este capítulo ya aparecieron los primeros indicios de un sentimiento romántico. Pero no todo es tan simple porque, como se habrán dado cuenta, Scorpius sigue con las pesadillas y Rose no está del todo recuperada, aunque casi está terminando de superarlo. Este fue un capítulo de transición, como se suele llamarlo, pero aun así espero que les haya gustado.

**Gracias a , Nenita Malfoy, MusicBlack95, Reipersecutoria, beautifly92, Alex Rose Love y lolilla por dejar sus fantásticos reviews! Y a los que agregaron la historia a favoritos o alertas, y también a los que sólo leen, sepan que les estoy agradecida :)**

Para los fanáticos de Percy Jackson, he subido un one-shoot. Tal vez les guste :)

Por cierto, ¿ALGUIEN SABE DÓNDE MIERDA PUEDO DESCARGAR LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA DE NARUTO EN ESPAÑOL LATINO O CON SUBTÍTULOS EN ESPAÑOL? Sucede que quiero verla y no la encuentro por ningún lado.

**Un anuncio**: de ahora en adelante, actualizaré entre los viernes y los domingos. Así que no se extrañen si no subo un cap un viernes.

Un beso, Keiian.


	9. Thalia Zabini

He aquí el capítulo ocho del fic. Como habrán deducido por el título del cap (no muy original), hoy se presenta un personaje bastante importante. Espero que les guste :)

Por cierto, les recomiendo que escuchen la canción "Bound to you" de Christina Aguilera para este capítulo y que, en reglas generales, se adapta bastante bien al fic entero.

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan en esta historia es de J.K Rowling; el resto es mío.

* * *

**Make You Feel Better.**

**Capítulo 8. Thalia Zabini.**

Aquélla fue la época más agridulce de la vida de Scorpius.

Por un lado, se alegraba infinitamente de las mejorías encontradas en Rose. La muchacha sonreía usualmente, hablaba e, incluso, bromeaba de vez en cuando. No parecía ensimismada en sí misma, refugiada en un lejano rincón de su mente, sino consciente de su entorno y participando activamente en él. Incluso, Scorpius había descubierto que Rose tenía una personalidad inteligente, despreocupada y bromista.

Sí, se alegraba de aquellas mejoras en Rose. Le enorgullecía y aliviaba que ella superara el intento de violación.

Pero la superación de Rose sólo significaba para Scorpius un túnel negro, cuya única luz parecía ser su mejor amigo.

Sebastian se había mantenido erguido, de forma inquebrantable a su lado, acompañándolo en aquel plan estúpido que consistía en ayudar a alguien, encariñarse con aquella persona y su primo, para luego irse a la mierda. Vale, tal vez el plan original era no promulgar afectos con los Weasley, pero eso era lo que había sucedido. Siempre supo que podía llegar a ocurrir, pero confío en su autocontrol.

Ahora, ante él se abrían dos caminos y no sabía cuál era peor.

Uno consistía en seguir al lado de Rose y, también, de Albus. Significaba enfrentarse a la decepción y rabia de su padre, sentir que traicionaba a su propia sangre. Contradecir todos sus principios, algo que constituía casi una traición para sí mismo.

El otro era acatar su plan original y alejarse de ellos, manteniendo la tranquilidad en su vida y sin tener que contrariar a su padre. En realidad, si lo pensaba bien, de ser amigo de Rose y Albus también tendría que enfrentarse a la furia de los Weasley, quienes, decididamente, no querrían que sus retoños se juntaran con el hijo de un ex mortífago que les había hecho la vida imposible en sus épocas de escuela.

Quizá la segunda fuera la mejor opción, pero significaba alejarse de Rose. Y de Albus, claro. Lo cierto es que el joven Potter había logrado su objetivo y conseguido que Scorpius y él fueran amigos. El rubio había llegado a tenerle afecto y le dolía la posibilidad de alejarse de su nuevo amigo.

Pero, tal vez, no todo fuera tan complicado si Rose no estuviera en el medio. Se había encariñado con ella muchísimo y sospechaba que separarse de ella iba a ser más difícil de lo que imaginaba. La quería, aunque no estaba seguro de qué tipo de afecto era aquél. No la quería como a Maria, como si fuera su mejor amiga, ni como a su hermana Lyra. Era extraño y desconcertante, pero uno de las emociones más bellas que había experimentado. No sólo eso, sino que también, cuando estaba a su lado, se sentía más feliz, como si ella iluminara sus días con sólo sonreír.

Sebastian era lo único que parecía no cambiar en aquella impredecible turbulencia. Sabía que él aceptaría su decisión, cualquiera que fuera ésta, y lo ayudaría con lo que hiciera falta. Que no se separaría de su lado y se mantendría allí inquebrantablemente, para siempre. Parecía ser que Sebastian era lo único que se mantendría inmutable, eterno.

De todos modos, cualquier camino que tomara no lo complacería por completo. Iba a perder algo, eligiera lo que eligiera. Pero ya había aprendido que, en la vida, siempre se pierde algo y se gana algo.

Ya había alargado la situación todo lo que se había atrevido. El intento de violación ya había quedado atrás y su plan había concluido.

Era hora de tomar una decisión.

.

.

– ¿A ESO LE LLAMAS UN AMAGO DE WRONSKI, IDIOTA? –gritaba un histérico muchacho de séptimo. Sebastian pareció sobresaltarse ante el arrebato del jugador y lo fulminó con la mirada, pero el otro, furioso, se acercaba volando a toda velocidad hacia la muchacha de segundo que oficiaba como buscadora en el equipo de Slytherin–. ¡CREO QUE HASTA UN HUFFLEPUFF PUEDE HACERLO MEJOR!

La pequeña Meredith Johansen lucía un poco temerosa ante semejante furia en el rostro de Warrington, el musculoso y amedrentador bateador. Yaxley, el idiota de Yaxley, rió con fuerza. Sebastian pareció hartarse de aquel comportamiento inmaduro y voló hasta ellos. Meredith se alivió al verlo.

– Warrington, ¿qué haces? –preguntó en cuanto llegó, con el ceño fruncido.

– Amaestraba a Johansen –contestó con acritud el muchacho, aún resentido de que Blishwick le arrebatara el puesto de capitán–. Es una inepta, hay que cambiar de buscadora. Además, es muy pequeña. Y una idiota.

La pobre niña, dolida, abrió los ojos como platos mientras Sebastian observaba con una espeluznante calma a Warrington.

– En realidad, yo diría que ella es más inteligente que tú –replicó fríamente–. No me importa la edad, ella fue la mejor buscadora que se presentó a las pruebas. Además, ¿quién eres tú para regañarla? Creo que has olvidado a quién le han entregado el puesto de capitán –dejó caer con el mismo tono desprovisto de emoción y le dedicó su sonrisa más despiadada.

Warrington lo miró furioso, Meredith con agradecimiento. Sebastian siempre le había infundido al bateador cierto respeto, a pesar de que lo odiaba. Y, en esos momentos, el joven parecía propenso a discutir y defender a Johansen. Además, sabía lo severo que podía llegar a ser y que solía tomar medidas extremas.

Lo que se traducía a que, si le tocaba mucho las narices, su puesto de bateador en el equipo corría grave peligro.

Rabioso, se alejó de Sebastian y Meredith mascullando algo que el primero prefirió ignorar para concentrarse en su buscadora.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó finalmente, con ojos inescrutables.

– Sí, gracias –dijo la pequeña rápidamente, mirándolo con un intenso brillo de admiración.

Sebastian asintió y se alejó de ella lentamente en dirección a Thalia Zabini, la chica más mordaz y directa que había conocido en su vida. Eran amigos, o algo así, nunca había terminado de definir bien su relación. Ella no sólo era de sexto y, en consecuencia, compañera de curso de Sebastian desde siempre, sino que también era cazadora junto a él y Yaxley, que, en esos momentos, se encontraba a unos metros de ellos.

– Conque defendiendo a la pequeñina Johansen –comentó Thalia con cierta ironía en su voz, mirándolo de reojo.

– No empieces, Thalia –cortó Sebastian.

Ella lanzó una breve risa al aire.

– Sólo decía... No hace falta ponerse de ese humor –siguió la muchacha, sin hacer mucho caso a su capitán–. Es decir, _todos _sabemos que la pobre pierde las bragas por ti...

– Joder, Thalia, la niña sólo tiene doce años –dijo el muchacho, mirándola fijamente.

Hasta ese momento, habían permanecido mirando al frente, sin observarse, pero ella se giró para que estuvieran frente a frente.

Sonrió amoralmente.

– Es una forma un poco más salida para decir que le gustas –aclaró, con un tono de falsa dulzura.

Sebastian se pasó una mano por el pelo negro.

– No tengo ganas de hablar de esto, Thalia. No estoy de humor –resopló.

Ella volvió a reír.

– Sí, me he dado cuenta de eso –dijo–. ¿Algo que quieras compartir con la tía Thalia?

– De hecho, sí –repuso Sebastian y ella lo miró con cierta sorpresa. El muchacho se llevó la varita al cuello y, cuando habló, su voz sonó amplificada, de modo que todos lo escucharon–. ¡El tiempo libre se acabó! ¡Reanudamos el entrenamiento ahora mismo!

Dicho y hecho. En menos de un minuto, todos habían vuelto a sus respectivas posiciones y continuaron con el entrenamiento brevemente interrumpido. El equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin era uno de los mejores de Hogwarts, especialmente desde que Sebastian había asumido la capitanearía el año anterior, y uno de los favoritos para que ganaran la Copa ese año. El equipo se movía en perfecta compenetración y unidad, a pesar de lo mal que podían llevarse algunos de los miembros.

Ese entrenamiento en particular fue muy bueno, dejando de lado aquella breve interrupción. Cuando finalizó una hora después, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse por el horizonte y todos se apresuraron en los vestuarios, impacientes por volver a la Sala Común y dar por finalizada la semana escolar. Después de todo, era viernes.

Sebastian salió del vestuario masculino con el pelo mojado y las gotas de agua escurriéndose dentro del cuello de su camisa. Agradeció que el tiempo estuviera comenzando a mejorar y a volverse más templado, como ocurría cada marzo.

Ya estaba lejos del estadio cuando alguien lo tomó por el brazo. No le extrañó ver a Thalia junto a él, arreglándose la alta coleta castaña.

– Gracias por esperarme –dijo ella con sarcasmo.

Él esbozó una sonrisa tenue.

– Lo siento, olvidé que debía hacerlo.

– No lo olvidaste, yo no te dije nada. Y no tengo que decirte nada, es un acuerdo explícito desde... bueno, desde siempre.

Ambos rieron. Habían entrado juntos al equipo en tercero, cuando comenzó aquella amistad que se saltaba todas las reglas de buena convivencia y respeto. Desde siempre, ellos se habían esperado fuera de los vestuarios para volver juntos al castillo. Nunca habían dejado plantado al otro.

Reanudaron la marcha sin hablar, hasta que finalmente Thalia rompió el silencio.

– Entonces, ¿vas a decirme qué rayos les sucede a Scorpius Malfoy y a ti? Desde hace una semana que tienen la misma cara de tormento.

El rostro de Sebastian se vació cuidadosamente de cualquier emoción, pero el perspicaz sentido de Thalia no pasó aquello por alto.

– No tenemos cara de tormento –dijo Sebastian después de una corta pausa.

Ella soltó un ruido irónico.

– Por favor, Sebastian, Slytherin entero se ha dado cuenta. Incluso Katherine se ha dado cuenta, y mira que para que Kathy se entere de algo...

Ambos rieron con fuerza. Katherine Bole era la mejor amiga de Thalia, una chica también de su curso, y era muy despistada. Solía hacer las tareas para el día equivocado, llegar tarde a clases por no encontrar la dichosa túnica que había perdido la noche anterior o por entrar en el aula errónea y llevarse libros de la biblioteca sin previo aviso. Sin embargo, era lo suficientemente astuta como para llevar una bola recordadora en su bolsillo.

– Mira, no tienes que decirme qué está pasando si no quieres –dijo Thalia cuando se calmó. La risa de Sebastian se cortó en seco–. Sólo quiero que sepas que... bueno, si necesitas algo... tú sabes lo que quiero decirte…

El muchacho sonrió ligeramente.

– Sí, lo sé. Gracias, Thalia, lo tendré en cuenta –dijo, sabiendo a la perfección que ella le estaba diciendo que, en caso de que se sintiera decaído, ella lo levantaría de ser necesario.

Ella se lo agradeció internamente, porque no era buena para aquellas situaciones. Prefería que todo quedara implícito.

De pronto, Thalia sonrió maliciosamente.

– ¿Sabes? Creo que prefieres hablar sobre Johansen antes que de lo que está ocurriendo... –comentó con voz casual, prefiriendo cambiar de tema. A lo largo de los años, lo había molestado con pullas sobre muchas chicas, pero nunca pensó que lo haría sobre una niña de doce años.

Sebastian resopló y, divertido, le revolvió el pelo. Ella lo miró irritada y siguieron molestándose mutuamente por el resto del camino. Ni siquiera se detuvieron para pasar por las cocinas o la biblioteca y, antes de que quisieran darse cuenta, estaban atravesando la puerta de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Sebastian se detuvo para localizar a Scorpius y, cuando lo encontró, se dirigió hacia allí seguido por Thalia.

La joven Zabini, con su habitual desfachatez, se dejó caer en el piso junto a los pies de Scorpius. El muchacho, al notar que alguien se acercaba, levantó la cabeza de un libro y no se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Thalia. Sebastian se sentó junto a él.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Thalia finalmente habló.

– Entonces, ¿cómo está Rose Weasley? –dejó caer.

Scorpius y Sebastian se tensaron antes de lanzarle miradas fulminantes.

– ¿Y a ti qué te importa eso? –dijo Scorpius con un poco de brusquedad, pero sin perder la calma.

Ella volvió a esbozar una sonrisa amoral.

– Oh, cariño, entiéndeme, todo Slytherin se pregunta qué sucede con Weasley. De pronto parecieron convertirse en los mejores amigos –replicó ella, alzando las cejas.

Scorpius sabía que Thalia le estaba tomando el pelo, pero había elegido el peor momento para molestarlo. Abrió la boca, dispuesto a mandarla al diablo, cuando una idea descabellada y útil se le cruzó por la cabeza. Estuvo a punto de desecharla, pero ¿por qué no? Eran amigos desde hacía varios años ya.

Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los antebrazos en sus piernas. Sebastian, intrigado, lo imitó mientras Thalia lo observaba sorprendida.

– Tú eres de confianza –dijo Scorpius. No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Thalia lo miró ofendida.

– Por supuesto que sí, ¿qué maldita pregunta es esa? –replicó.

El joven Malfoy casi sonrió y una sospecha se instaló en la mente de Sebastian.

– Entonces, ¿te molestaría aconsejarme? –dejó caer con naturalidad.

Thalia estaba tan sorprendida que alejó la cabeza para mirarlo bien. Aquello no era normal. Scorpius no pedía consejos y, en el remoto caso de que lo hiciera, nunca se hubiera imaginado que recurriría a ella.

– ¿Esto es una broma? –preguntó, desconfiada.

– No, es en serio –contestó el joven Blishwick por su amigo, adivinando la conversación que se avecinaba.

Ella se humedeció de forma inconsciente el labio inferior, como hacía cada vez que se encontraba en situaciones inesperadas. Finalmente, asintió. Cuando aquella conversación terminó, tenía la boca abierta.

– Pero, ¿tú eres idiota? –soltó a bocajarro–. Si ya te sentías atado a ella antes siquiera de comenzar con tu ridículo plan, ¿no se te ocurrió pensar que ahora te encariñarías con ella? ¿Cómo llegaste a pensar siquiera que la ayudarías y luego la dejarías de lado sin lastimarte a ti mismo? ¿Eres idiota? – repitió, casi sin poder creersélo.

– Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, Thalia –dijo con sarcasmo Scorpius–. Ya sé todo eso y sé que soy un idiota, pero no puedo salir de esta situación. ¿Por qué crees que te estoy pidiendo ayuda?

– Porque eres un estúpido. Si existiera un puesto en el Ministerio para estúpidos, sería perfecto para ti. O para ilusos, que es lo mismo –siguió en sus trece Zabini.

Sebastian frunció el ceño.

– Ya sabemos que Scorpius es un imbécil, pero putearlo no sirve de nada. ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer?

Ella inspiró.

– Bueno, tú no quieres que tu padre se lleve el disgusto de su vida al saber que su hijito hace amistades con sus rivales de la escuela. Y a eso se le suma todo el asunto de la guerra. Personalmente, creo que lo entiendo –comenzó ella–. Pero, de todas formas, tengo la ligerísima impresión de que tú sufrirías si dejas de lado a Weasley. Aunque, si sigues siendo su amigo, tu padre se terminará enterando y se enfadará contigo... Así que creo que, hagas lo que hagas, terminarás bastante mal parado...

– Eso ya lo sé –interrumpió Scorpius.

– Mi solución es que tomes el camino que te haga sufrir menos –terminó Thalia. Lo miró atentamente y sintió algo parecido a la compasión. Los sentimientos contradictorios de Scorpius se reflejaban en su rostro y ella sabía a la perfección qué se sentía cuando había que tomar una decisión difícil–. Y hazlo rápido.

Scorpius asintió ausentemente y dejó que su espalda reposara en el respaldo del sofá.

Thalia observó a Sebastian y se sorprendió. El muchacho veía al joven Malfoy con mudo asombro, como si estuviera procesando una idea de esas que te dejan sin aliento y te congelan la sangre en las venas. Thalia supo enseguida lo que pensaba y, si lo adivino, fue sólo gracias a que ella tenía la misma sospecha incipiente.

Ambos cruzaron una mirada y casi pudieron leerse el pensamiento.

.

.

– Adivinación. Qué materia más falsa. Hay que _adivinar_ lo que sucederá con supuestos poderes mágicos –refunfuñó Rose.

– Pues peor es Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas –contestó Sebastian, haciendo exasperados ademanes con su cuchillo, de modo que Thalia se apartó de la peligrosa trayectoria–. Eso sí es estúpido. Te enseñan cómo tratar con animales.

– Sigo sin entender por qué odias tanto esa materia –comentó Albus, pinchando un trocito de zanahoria y untando puré sobre él–. ¿No es peor, no sé, Pociones? Todos esos olores provocados por las pociones, cuyos ingredientes cortas tú mismo con tus propias manos... ¿Quién asegura que nadie estuvo comiendo con las manos antes de cortar los ingredientes, o algo peor?

– Se nota que dejaste la materia hace tiempo –comentó Scorpius sin inmutarse–. Ahora utilizamos guantes de látex.

– Gran invento, el látex –dijo Katherine Bole, la mejor amiga de Thalia–. Siempre me pregunté por qué tardaron tanto en introducirlos en Hogwarts. Ahora, las clases de Pociones son más limpias.

– Podría ser peor. Podrían no obligarte a lavarte las manos antes de tocar todas esas cosas asquerosas –opinó Thalia, que odiaba Pociones casi tanto como Albus.

– O podrían sacar Pociones del programa estudiantil. Eso sí sería una fiesta –dijo Albus, consiguiendo que todos rieran.

– Mejor sería que sacaran Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Sigo sin verle la utilidad –comentó Sebastian.

– Sebastian, por milésima vez, ¡deja la jodida asignatura si tan poco te gusta! –exclamó Thalia.

– No puede –contestó Scorpius por su amigo–. Teme lo que le diga su madre.

El joven Blishwick le lanzó una mirada acerada al tiempo que en los ojos de Thalia se pintaba el sarcasmo.

– Pero mira quién habla –le susurró Sebastian.

– No puedes comparar una materia con este asunto –replicó Scorpius con el mismo tono de voz utilizado por su amigo.

Thalia, sentada frente a ellos, se inclinó lo más que pudo para murmurar con sarcasmo:

– Sebastian, qué desconsiderado eres. Aquí están en juego los sentimientos del sensiblero de Scorpius.

Blishwick esbozó una amplia sonrisa que rezumbaba diversión y Malfoy la fulminó con la mirada mientras le echaba una discreta mirada a Katherine, sentada al lado de la joven Zabini, pero, por supuesto, la muchacha estaba completamente distraída viendo algo en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

– No hables de eso aquí –gruñó.

Ella, simplemente, dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

En la hora de la cena, todo Hogwarts pudo presenciar, mientras la lluvia caía fuera del castillo, que en la mesa de Slytherin se desarrollaba una agradable y animada tertulia. Esto no sería extraño si no fuera por los tres Gryffindor sentados en la mesa de las serpientes: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley y Mia Hewitt.

Scorpius no dejaba de preguntarse en qué momento habían pasado de ser él y Sebastian a ser un numeroso grupo. Entonces surgió en su mente la idea de que eso podría acabarse, él sólo tendría que decidirlo, pero prefirió aplazar, una vez más, el momento de decidir.

Giró la cabeza para mirar a Rose, que reía de algo dicho por Albus. Pensó que le gustaría verla reír siempre y se sintió orgulloso de que aquel cambio obrado en ella fuera, en parte, gracias a su ayuda. Ella salía ganando y, muy probablemente, él saldría perdiendo.

Pero, ¿y si Rose se había encariñado con él tanto como Scorpius con ella? ¿Y si se alejaba de Rose y ésta sufría?

De pronto, el camino que debía seguir se mostró muy claro ante sus ojos, tan claro como el cabello de su padre.

.

.

Ese veintiuno de marzo, Scorpius estaba recostado en la hierba junto al lago, que comenzaba a derretirse y, en consecuencia, había grandes trozos de hielo flotando en las aguas. La brisa era una extraña mezcla de calidez y frialdad, y le acariciaba y alborotaba cara y cabellos. Cerca de él, un manzano comenzaba a florecer y a llenarse de hojas verdes. La hierba era de un verde tan brillante que casi dañaba la vista. Unos dientes de león se arremolinaban cercanos a sus extremidades y Scorpius jugueteaba con ellos. Pensó que a Lyra le encantaría estar allí y casi pudo escuchar sus risas de alegría. Le vino a la mente el verano pasado, cuando fueron de vacaciones a Italia y su hermana había encontrado una rosa de color azul, motivo por el cual en su casa había montones de jarrones llenos de aquellas preciosas flores.

Aunque evadirse para no pensar en su próxima decisión no servía de nada, él seguía insistiendo obstinadamente. Pensó en lo que le diría Maria, cómo pondría los ojos en blanco ante su tozudez; seguramente, ella le diría algo así como "Lo que haces no tiene sentido". Le hubiera gustado contar con su ayuda en aquellos momentos, pero tenía que tomar una decisión por sí solo.

– ¡Scorpius! –escuchó que lo llamaba una voz femenina y no tuvo que voltearse a ver quién era, porque reconocía su voz a la perfección.

Rose se sentó a su lado y, cuando abrió los ojos para mirarla, tuvo que entrecerrarlos porque el sol lo golpeó con sus rayos. Vaya, si apenas estaba comenzando el crepúsculo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? –curioseó ella, pasando las manos sobre los dientes de león.

Scorpius aprovechó la excusa que le daba el sol para girarse a mirarla y permanecer en esa posición.

– Pensaba –se encogió de hombros.

– ¿En qué? –preguntó ella con voz suave.

El muchacho pensó rápidamente qué responder.

– En mi hermana –contestó. Técnicamente, no era una mentira.

– ¿La extrañas?

– Un poco, pero estoy seguro que ella debe extrañarme más –fanfarroneó el joven Malfoy.

Ella, divertida, puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Scorpius rió brevemente y volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Rose casi podría jurar que, en realidad, él no estaba pensando en su hermana menor, sino en algo más serio. Lo sabía por sus ojos meditabundos y casi se asustó al darse cuenta de lo fácil que le era leerlo. Le asustaba casi de la misma manera en que la había asustado aquel sentimiento hermoso y febril. El cual no había disminuido en absoluto y solía atacarla a todas horas, sobre todo si estaba en compañía de Scorpius. Y aquel sentimiento aterrador se mezclaba con añoranza cuando estaba lejos de él.

La voz de su acompañante la trajo a la realidad.

– Ahora eres tú la que está pensativa –comentó.

Ella esbozo una sonrisa. Por mucho que le asustara aquel cúmulo de sentimientos indescifrables y fascinantes, los momentos que pasaba junto a Scorpius eran los más felices.

– Sólo pensaba en las cosas que hay que hacer este fin de semana. Nos han dejado muchos deberes.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

– Rose, por una vez en tu vida, ¿te mataría dejar los deberes por un fin de semana? No tenemos que entregar nada hasta el martes –dijo.

– ¡El año que viene son los EXTASIS! No podemos…

– Tú misma lo has dicho: el año que viene. Falta mucho aún. Un año entero, ni más ni menos –la interrumpió.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, pero nunca lograba enfadarse con él por mucho tiempo.

– De todos modos, ¿a qué quieres dedicarte cuando seas salgas de Hogwarts? –preguntó.

– No lo sé, algo relacionado con Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Ya sabes, es mi materia favorita –contestó.

Ambos recordaron que, luego de que Scorpius rescatara a Rose del intento de violación, él había tratado de distraerla contándole nimiedades de su vida, como su asignatura favorita en el colegio. Hubo un tenso silencio, pues ambos sabían lo que pensaba el otro, y no querían entrar en aquel doloroso tema.

– ¿Y tú a qué quieres hacer luego de Hogwarts? –preguntó finalmente Scorpius, decidido a que ella no pensara en aquello.

– Quiero trabajar en el Profeta –contestó ella, agradeciéndole con la mirada el cambio de tema–. Desde que Shacklebolt es Ministro, ha mejorada mucho.

– Sí, mi madre dice lo mismo –asintió Scorpius–. Cada vez que sale el tema, dice que odiaba a Rita Skeeter. Dice que le entregará un premio al genio que logró mantenerla alejada de los periódicos–Rose soltó una carcajada y él la miró con extrañeza–. ¿Qué?

– Nada –respondió ella, sonriendo–. Es que mi madre fue la que consiguió que Skeeter no escribiera un solo artículo más.

Scorpius le encontró la gracia y también rió, acompañado por Rose. Recordó las palabras de Thalia, que le recomendaba optar por la decisión menos dolorosa, y pensó en lo espantoso que sería perder a Rose. Sólo se le vino a la mente un interminable túnel vacío y negro y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de abrazarla y decirle que no pensaba soltarla nunca.

* * *

¡Hola, gente! ¿Qué es de su vida?

Estamos entrando en la segunda parte del fic, porque ya hemos llegado a la mitad. El fic tendrá, aproximadamente, unos quince capítulos. Ambos se están dando cuenta ya de sus sentimientos, sólo hay que ver cómo se desarrollará todo esto. Recuerden que Scorpius se resiste a esto con todas sus fuerzas, pero no quiere perderla. Thalia sólo se lo recuerda. Por cierto, ¿qué les pareció Thalia? En realidad, así iba a ser Sebastian, pero me salió de una forma completamente diferente. Y también entró en escena la pequeña Meredith Johansen, la buscadora de Slytherin que gusta de Sebastian.

Esta semana he devorado un libro fantástico y estoy ansiosa por el comprar el próximo: **Los Juegos del Hambre, de Suzzane Collins. **El mejor libro que ha caído en mis manos este año luego de Cazadores de Sombras y casi iguala a Harry Potter. Enseña una ruda realidad y te hace apreciar verdaderamente lo comida, el techo sobre nuestras cabezas y las mantas que nos abrigan por la noche. Es triste, sí, pero nadie debe morir sin leerlo antes.

**Quiero darle las gracias por dejar sus reviews a lolilla, Nenita Malfoy, beautifly92, MusicBlack95, Reipersecutoria, saritadinamita19, Angiee, princess ansly y Alfy-Malfoy. También mi agradecimiento por las alertas y favoritos, y a las personas que sólo leen.**

Un beso, Keiian.


	10. Las cartas extranjeras

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K Rowling; el resto es mío.

* * *

**Make You Feel Better.**

**Capítulo 9. Las cartas extranjeras.**

La carta que Samuel Blishwick envió a su hijo decía así:

"_Querido Sebastian:_

_Primero que nada, ¿cómo estás? Tu madre y yo esperamos que excelente y que estés llevando de manera responsable tus estudios. Estamos de visita en Grecia y todo sigue tan bien como siempre. Tu abuela me pidió que te dijera que espera que le lleves a pasear por Stonehenge cuando nos visite este verano._

_Pero te escribo porque tengo que darte noticias excelentes que, confío, te alegrarán. ¿Recuerdas que nos constaste a tu madre y a mí que deseabas ser aventurero y arqueólogo para descubrir misterios y cosas así? Bueno, en contra de lo que quería tu madre, he estado hablando con un viejo amigo mío, Harrison Foster, que, como bien sabes, es un reconocido aventurero e investigador. _

_Harrison emprenderá en mayo una misión de exploración en Indonesia y se ha ofrecido a llevarte. Perderías el último mes de clase, pero confío plenamente en que recuperarás el tiempo perdido durante las vacaciones, porque su viaje no durará más de un mes._

_Tu madre, claro, no quiere que emprendas el viaje. Dice que es una pérdida de tiempo, pero todos sabemos que está preocupada por ti. Quiero que sepas que, decidas lo que decidas, contarás con mi apoyo. _

_Ten en cuenta que Harrison necesita saber rápidamente si irás o no, así que espero que te decidas pronto._

_Atentamente, tu padre."_

Sebastian bajó la carta de su padre con una enorme expresión de alegría. ¡Iría a Indonesia con uno de sus ídolos!

.

.

Meredith Johansen siempre iba a recordar que, el primero de septiembre de su primer año en Hogwarts, sus padres habían tenido que irse corriendo a una reunión en el Ministerio, dejándola sola en el andén. Era una niña pequeña, más menuda que la mayoría de las niñas de su edad, por lo que es comprensible su dificultad para subir el baúl al tren. Había sido entonces cuando había llegado él, sonriente y dinámico, preguntándole si necesitaba ayuda. Meredith no había podido apartar la mirada de encima de aquel muchacho, que era el más guapo que había visto. Luego, él se había volteado y, sonriéndole, se había presentado como Sebastian Blishwick y a su amigo, que Meredith no había visto gracias a su encandilamiento a causa de Sebastian, como Scorpius Malfoy. Ambos amigos se habían subido al tren y, antes de que Meredith pudiera agradecerle, una voz femenina les había espetado que se apuraran, de modo que ellos se fueron a toda prisa.

Luego del viaje, llegó al Gran Salón y lo vio sentado en la mesa de Slytherin. Sólo éso bastó para rogarle al Sombrero Seleccionador que la enviara a la casa de las serpientes y no a Hufflepuff, como el Sombrero quería. Desde entonces, empezó a escuchar a escondidas a Sebastian, siguiéndolo incluso. Así se enteró de que odiaba Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, que anhelaba ser uno de esos arqueólogos que viajaban por el mundo y que amaba el Quidditch.

En segundo año, Meredith se anotó en las pruebas de Quidditch. Se había pasado las vacaciones enteras entrenando y se sintió orgullosa, emocionada y feliz cuando Sebastian le palmeó el hombro, anunciando que ella iba a ser la buscadora oficial.

Por eso no era de extrañarse que supiera que el imperturbable y orgulloso Scorpius Malfoy había salvado a Rose Weasley de un intento de violación, que estuvo mucho tiempo preocupado por ella y, cuando se decidió por fin a ayudarla, tuvo pesadillas.

Meredith era de carácter práctico y a menudo pensaba que, si ella fuera Malfoy, se alejaría todo lo posible de aquella Weasley. Pensaba éso hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que, muy probablemente, él albergara sentimientos que iban más allá de la amistad hacia la Gryffindor. Se había entusiasmado tanto ante la posible historia de amor que se puso indudablemente del lado de Scorpius.

Por tal motivo, cuando volvía de su clase de Herbología, no pudo evitar que la curiosidad la picara al ver a Sebastian, Scorpius y Zabini junto a Rose Weasley, Albus Potter y otra chica de Gryffindor cuyo nombre no sabía, pero que era la amiga más íntima de Weasley.

Haciendo oídos sordos a las advertencias de sus amigas, se dirigió discretamente al lugar donde el grupo estaba sentado, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol. Lo que escuchó la dejó helada.

– Entonces, ¿para qué nos has llamado? –preguntó Albus Potter.

Sebastian tenía la emoción, el entusiasmo y la alegría pintados en la cara. Estaba tan excitado que no dejaba de mover las manos, que sostenían una carta ya arrugada.

– ¡Me voy a Indonesia! –exclamó.

El infantil corazón de Meredith se rompió, mientras se imponía el silencio entre el grupo.

– ¿Como que vas a Indonesia? –dijo finalmente Thalia Zabini, saliendo de su asombro.

– En mayo, con un explorador y arqueólogo mágico llamado Harrison Foster –explicó, con una ancha sonrisa.

– ¿Indonesia? –repetía Thalia, sonriendo también, aunque se notaba que no podía creérselo.

– ¡Sí! –exclamó Sebastian, feliz–. Es lo que siempre quise.

– Vaya... –dijo Scorpius y su mejor amigo se volvió a verlo–. Vaya, es genial, Sebastian. Oportunidades como éstas no se presentan todos los días.

– Además, te saltearás un mes de clase –apostilló Albus, sentado a horcajadas sobre un banco–. Mejor imposible.

– Espero que nos compres regalos –bromeó Rose con una gran sonrisa, sentada junto a su primo.

Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír. Por alguna razón desconcertante, todo lo que decía la joven Weasley le parecía una sorprendente muestra de ingenio y carisma. Diablos, se estaba convirtiendo en un estúpido con todas las letras.

– No tendré tiempo para comprar cosas –respondió Sebastian, entusiasmado como nunca en su vida–. Estaré todo el tiempo en la naturaleza, enfrentándome a peligrosas amenazas, poniendo en riesgo mi vida todos los días...

Aquéllo era lo último que Meredith quería escuchar. Con lágrimas en los ojos, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo en dirección al castillo.

Si hubiera sido un poco más cautelosa, hubiera evitado que Scorpius Malfoy, siempre atento a todo lo que pudiera pasar a su alrededor, se diera cuenta de que ella había estado espiándolos. Thalia, sentada a su lado, siguió con la mirada al punto donde observaba su amigo, viendo también a la niña correr. Ambos atisbaron que se pasaba una mano por los ojos, como si se secara las lágrimas.

– Meredith Johansen –informó en un susurro Thalia, que la había reconocido–. Buscadora en el equipo de Quidditch. Está enamorada de Sebastian desde siempre.

– Creo que nos estuvo escuchando –comentó Scorpius, también en voz baja.

– Ah, debe tener el corazón destrozado –dijo Thalia y, mirándolo de reojo, lanzó: –. Hay que ser realmente fuerte para alejarse de las personas a las que se aman, ¿no crees?

– Claro –coincidió Scorpius, con el rostro y la voz huecas–. Pero, por suerte, ése no es el caso de ellos.

– Pero sí es el tuyo –dijo Thalia, sin pensar.

Cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho una milésima de segundo después de haberlo pronunciado y, alarmada, se giró para mirar a Scorpius. La impenetrable frialdad en el rostro de Scorpius, así como su semblante indiferente, le congelaron la sangre en las venas y fueron peor que un golpe en el estómago. Se preguntó brevemente cómo haría para ocultar sus emociones tan fácil y rápidamente.

Y era una suerte que Thalia no supiera qué pasaba por la cabeza de Scorpius Malfoy, porque dentro de sí se debatía una dura batalla que lo estaba matando.

.

.

Scorpius y Sebastian encontraron la "_Guía de viaje para un mago pragmático"_ en la biblioteca y se lo llevaron a la Sala Común sin que la anciana Madame Pince se diera cuenta. Se sentaron en un sofá color verde oscuro y Sebastian no tardó mucho en comenzar a leer. Scorpius había adoptado una pose que pocas veces utilizaba, con los hombros hundidos, los brazos cruzados y el rostro insondable. Estaba completamente retraído en sí mismo.

En un momento en el que Sebastian había levantado la cabeza por un breve instante, sus ojos tropezaron con la figura de su mejor amigo y no volvió a bajar la vista hacia el libro. En lugar de eso, se concentró en examinarlo, sin molestarse mucho en disimular. Recordó aquella lejana cena en la que Scorpius había adoptado la misma expresión, luego de haber rescatado a Rose del intento de violación. Y otra ocasión, aún más lejana, cuando Lucius Malfoy murió.

Antes de abrir la boca, tuvo tiempo para pensar que le gustaría tener allí a Maria para que lo ayudara. Aquellas conversaciones no se le daban bien a Sebastian.

– Oye... ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó, dubitativo. Se dijo que no sabía consolar a la gente.

Scorpius volvió al mundo real con un sobresalto.

– S-sí, estoy bien. Pensaba en... el futuro

Técnicamente, no era mentira. Pensaba en cómo repercutirían las palabras de Thalia en su vida. Porque, sencillamente, hay veces en las que unas simples palabras calan mucho más que cualquier otra cosa.

Sebastian le regaló una mirada desconfiada. El libro estaba completamente olvidado.

– Oh, vamos, puedes decirme qué mierda te sucede –cruzó los brazos–. Te vi hablando hoy con Thalia. Te dijo algo, no sé qué, pero pusiste una expresión... –sacudió la cabeza, como si incluso él se sintiera perturbado.

– No me sucede nada –insistió tenazmente Scorpius–. Estoy de maravilla. Perfectamente. Sin problemas.

El joven Blishwick hizo un ruido extraño, medio de risa irónica medio de bufido sarcástico.

– Quizá logres engañar a Albus e incluso a Rose con esa expresión tuya de que lo tienes todo controlado. Creo que hasta te puedes convencer a ti mismo de que todo está bien –comenzó–. Pero, ¿sabes algo?, te conozco desde que tenemos once años. Tiempo de sobra para que te entienda completamente. Y a mí no me engañas, Scorpius. Sé que algo te pasa. Thalia sabe que algo te pasa. Incluso Maria nota, a través de simples cartas, que algo te ocurre.

– ¿Maria? –se sorprendió Scorpius. Los ojos marrones verdosos de su prima flotaron en su mente y la mirada que ella le dirigía imaginariamente era la misma con la que lo había mirado cuando, en la heladería de Fortean Fortescue, él le contó sobre Rose.

– Me ha escrito. Dice que te nota extraño y quiere que te interrogue –informó, restándole importancia al hecho con un vago ademán.

Aquéllo no pareció gustarle a Scorpius, que frunció el ceño.

– Y parece que le has hecho caso –contestó con un matiz de sarcasmo.

– Lo hubiera hecho aunque Maria no me lo pidiera. Está preocupada por ti. Y yo también –admitió–. Scorpius, somos tus amigos. Si tienes un problema querremos ayudarte. Y queremos que nos digas qué te sucede.

Pero Scorpius sacudió la cabeza.

– En serio, estoy bien. Ustedes alucinan –negó obstinadamente.

Pero aquél era un juego que se podía jugar de a dos.

– Tú siempre pensando que puedes solucionar tus problemas tú solo... –dijo Sebastian, con una sonrisa que encerraba una extraña mezcla de tristeza y diversión. Meditó algo un instante–. Estás así porque tu plan ha fallado, ¿no?

– Mi plan ha salido perfectamente –replicó el rubio fríamente–. Rose ha superado el intento de violación, ¿no? O, por lo menos, ya no se atormenta día y noche por ello.

– En ese sentido, sí ha salido bien –reconoció el muchacho de cabello negro–. Pero te has encariñado con ella.

El otro se encogió de hombros en un fingido gesto de indiferencia.

– Supongo que es lógico –dijo–. Es mi amiga ahora.

La sonrisa socarrona de Sebastian era digna de Thalia.

– Creo que el término "amistad" les queda corto a ustedes –Scorpius lo miró mal, pero Sebastian no le hizo caso–. Mira, no me lo digas si no quieres, pero sé lo que te pasa, o creo saberlo, y se lo diré a Maria –resolvió–. Y debes saber que te apoyaré decidas lo que decidas.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

– ¿Se supone que debo elegir algo? –preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido.

– No lo sé, ¿tú qué crees, Scorpius? –devolvió Sebastian.

– Creo que esta conversación es estúpida –dijo, con voz ligera.

El joven Blishwick sonrió de forma vaga y, dando la conversación por terminada, volvió a su libro.

Cuando, dos días más tarde, la lechuza de Maria, _Atenea_, le entregó una carta de su prima en mitad del desayuno, Scorpius no se sorprendió demasiado y la leyó sin ganas. Básicamente, decía que ya se imaginaba que su estúpido plan haría que el tiro le saliera por la culata. Al menos, le deseaba suerte.

Por algún extraño motivo, tuvo ganas de estar allí, en Francia, junto a Maria, lejos de todo. Lejos de las decisiones difíciles, lejos de Sebastian, de Thalia, de Albus. De Rose, su principal problema. A pesar de lo mucho que la quería, su mente práctica la había señalado a ella como responsable de toda su confusión.

Movido por un impulso frenético, se puso en pie y, sin hacer caso a sus amigos, salió del Gran Salón. Rose trató de seguirlo, pero Sebastian se lo impidió. Ella miró con preocupación el punto por el que Scorpius había cruzado las puertas.

El joven Malfoy caminaba a toda prisa hacia su Sala Común, estrujando la carta en las manos. Cuando estuvo sentado en un sofá, solitario, se puso a escribir una extensa carta, en la que plasmaba todas sus dudas, sus miedos, sus anhelos. Maria iba a saber entenderlo y, tal vez, aconsejarlo. No quería perder a su familia, pero tampoco a Rose. Y era consciente de que no podía tenerlos a ambos.

La imagen de su hermana le causó tanto dolor que tuvo que dejar de escribir. Pensó también en sus padres, en su abuela, en Maria, en sus tíos, pero, sobre todo, en Lyra. ¿Cómo podría vivir sin su querida hermanita? ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera en abandonarla, sabiendo lo mucho que ella lo quería y necesitaba, que ambos hermanos estaban unidos desde el primer contacto?

Por un instante, su determinación flaqueó. Tiró a los Weasley por la borda y se le ocurrió que, si su vida había sido buena hasta ahora, ¿por qué cambiarla? ¿Por una chica a la que quería de una forma vehemente y extraña? ¿Por un sentimiento que ni él entendía? ¿Abandonar a su hermana, a su familia entera, por eso?

Pensó en Sirius Black. Él había huido de su familia por cuenta propia. Los odiaba, a ellos y a sus asquerosos y medievales ideales. No le habría costado mucho cortar por lo sano e irse a la casa de su mejor amigo. Pero Black tenía un hermano menor, ¿no le habría dolido separarse de él?

Quizá sí, quizá no. Nunca lograría saberlo.

Sólo sabía que él no era tan capaz de darle la espalda a su familia... No, él no les daría la espalda. _Ellos _lo rechazarían a él por querer ser amigo de los Weasley-Potter. ¿Es que acaso los hijos no son lo suficientemente importantes como para sobreponerse a las viejas enemistades? Aunque sabía que en su padre había más motivos para oponerse a aquella amistad. Estaba el pasado y la guerra, y no le extrañaba que asociara aquellos días oscuros con los Weasley y Harry Potter.

Pero él no era de esa generación. Su generación era amplia de mente, pocos pensaban ya en términos de "sangre sucia", "sangre limpia", "traidores a la sangre" o "mestizo". ¿Por qué debía sufrir él por las relaciones que su padre tenía con la familia de sus nuevos amigos, con los padres de Rose? No tenía sentido.

La carta estaba casi terminada y, antes de firmar, agregó un último párrafo:

"_Me he dado cuenta que no vale la pena hacerse mala sangre porque papá odia a la familia Weasley. Sé lo que dirá cuando sepa que soy amigo de ellos, sé perfectamente que me rechazará como hijo. Sólo lo lamento porque los quiero y los extrañaré, especialmente a Lyra. Pero no renunciaré a mis amigos"._

No iba a renunciar a Rose.

.

.

James selló la carta con mimo y escribió el remitente con un cuidado pocas veces visto. Contempló la carta, satisfecho. Nunca era tan perfeccionista como cuando se trataban de aquellas cartas. Guardó cuidadosamente aquellos trozos de papel que parecía adorar en el bolsillo interior de su túnica y miró con desgano la pila de deberes que lo esperaban.

Estupendo, no iba a poder mandar la preciada carta ese día.

Frustrado, comenzó a hacer el primer ensayo, que era para Historia de la Magia. Estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido y eso le enfureció, porque así sólo se retrasaba más para entregar la carta a su lechuza. Así que se afanó con los deberes como pocas veces hacía.

¿Cómo era posible que le afectara tanto? Antes era un semi-casanova, despreocupado, que apenas se detenía a pensar en sentimientos más profundos que el placer de una noche con una chica con la que difícilmente hablaría después. Todo eso había cambiado y no había más que ver a James en esos momentos, haciendo los deberes a toda prisa para que la carta llegara lo más pronto posible a su destino.

Estaba tan concentrado en un complicado esquema en un libro de Transformaciones, que apenas se dio cuenta de que Fred se sentaba a su lado.

– Hola –saludó alegremente, repantigándose en el sofá–. ¿Y ese apuro? –se extrañó al ver la rapidez con la que resumía la información del libro.

– Tengo que entregar otra carta –contestó sin hacerle mucho caso.

Fred entendió, porque era el único que sabía del asunto y sólo porque lo había descubierto sin querer.

– Ah, debí imaginarlo –comentó, con una sonrisita.

Para molestarlo, le corrió el pergamino sobre el que ahora escribía y una irregular línea de tinta cruzó hacia arriba.

– Estoy apurado, por si no te has dado cuenta –le espetó James, irritado–. Quiero que la carta llegue lo antes posible y se tiene que mandar hoy.

Fred parecía divertido por la actuación de su primo.

– Si quieres, yo puedo enviarla por ti –se ofreció.

A James no pareció gustarle la idea de que su preciosa carta quedara en manos del descuidado Fred Weasley, que podría leerla sin sentir remordimientos más tarde.

– No, ni hablar –dijo tajantemente.

– Bueno, ¿tan importante es que ni siquiera confías en mí para dársela a tu lechuza? –inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.

– No es eso... –comenzó James, tratando de arreglar la situación, pero su primo ya se había levantado e ido.

Vale, puede que él fuera un poco sobreprotector con las cartas que le enviaba, pero Fred estaba muy susceptible.

Estaba a punto de volver a los esquemas de Transformaciones cuando vio entrar a Albus por el hueco del retrato. Se le ocurrió una idea y le hizo señas con una mano para que se acercara. Su hermano se puso a su altura y lo miró de forma interrogante.

– ¿Podrías darle esta carta a _Eugene_? –solicitó, extendiendo la carta tras una recelosa vacilación–. La lechuza sabrá a dónde llevarla.

Albus tomó la carta y la examinó con curiosidad. No estaba parcialmente sellada, como las que le enviaba a sus padres, sino completa y cuidadosamente lacrada. Levantó una ceja gratamente sorprendido al leer el remitente, escrito en una pulcra letra.

– Claro, no hay problema –contestó, sin hacer comentarios sobre el destinatario.

James lo observó marcharse. Sabía que Albus no leería la carta y sería discreto. Además, confiaba en su hermano lo suficiente como para hacerle partícipe de las cartas que enviaba. Después de todo, atrás habían quedado los continuos pinches y peleítas propias en los hermanos.

Albus recorrió el trayecto hacia la torre de las lechuzas con paso rápido pero calmado. Cuando llegó a su destino, saludó a su propia lechuza, que lo miró con ofendido reproche cuando llamó a _Eugene_. Le entregó la carta y la soltó en el cielo, sin indicarle una dirección porque, según James, sabía perfectamente a dónde dirigirse.

Acarició el cuello de su reacia lechuza, que le clavó sus indignados ojos ambarinos.

– Lo siento, _Ara_ –le dijo cariñosamente–. Pero era una carta de James.

El animal pareció entender, porque ululó levemente y dejó que la acariciara un rato.

Salió de aquella torre luego de la última caricia para la lechuza y caminó con tranquilidad hacia el vestíbulo, porque planeaba llevarse algo de las cocinas. Lamentó no haber llevado un abrigo, porque el tiempo estaba refrescando. En el vestíbulo se encontró con Mia Hewitt, que bajaba las escaleras.

Se detuvo a esperarla. Normalmente, el único contacto que tenían era durante los desayunos y poco más, especialmente porque para él era muy incómodo estar cerca de Mia sabiendo que ella estaba enamorado de él. Era una lástima que no le correspondiera, porque ella era, probablemente, la persona más bondadosa que conocía.

– Hola –saludó Mia con su suave voz.

Albus esbozó una sonrisa y casi tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para verla bien, porque le llevaba fácilmente una cabeza de altura.

– Hola –contestó, buscando desesperadamente algo de lo que hablar para que la situación fuera menos incómoda–. ¿Hiciste el trabajo para Defensa?

Ella pareció desconcertada ante la pregunta tan abrupta, pero asintió.

– Acabo de terminarlo e iba a buscar a Rose –dijo–. ¿Y tú lo has hecho?

– No, pensaba hacerlo hace un rato, pero tuve que enviar una carta a una amiga –contestó con despreocupación.

A Mia se le cayó el alma a los pies.

– ¿Una... una amiga? –preguntó con voz temblorosa, odiándose por ser tan débil, por sentir aquellos celos irracionales.

Albus hizo todo lo posible para no fruncir el ceño, pero no lo consiguió.

– Sí, una amiga. Pero la carta era de James, que estaba ocupado –contestó, sin saber por qué le explicaba eso a Mia. No le debía explicaciones, pero no quería que ella sufriera pensando otra cosa.

Ella sintió alivio, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se habían llenado estúpidamente de lágrimas y volteó la cabeza para mirar a otro lado. Qué estúpida... Albus podía hacer lo que quisiese, mandar las cartas que quisiese, y ella no tenía que interrogarlo. Desde el principio había sabido que él no sentía lo mismo por ella, que no la apreciaba más que como a una amiga, pero aun así se sintió celosa e increíblemente dolida ante la perspectiva de que mantuviera contacto con una chica que no fuera ella.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar mucho en todo eso, porque llegaron Sebastian y Thalia, entre desconcertados y divertidos.

.

.

A Sebastian no se le ocurrió nada para decir o hacer cuando contempló aquella escena, sólo atinó a quedarse boquiabierto. Thalia, que iba detrás de él revisando unas cosas dentro de su mochila, paró en seco al divisarlos.

Tenían las palabras atascadas en la garganta y los ojos como platos. Se miraron inmediatamente y ambos leyeron la incredulidad del otro (y la suya propia) en los ojos ajenos.

Entonces, Thalia no pudo evitar reír y tuvo que taparse la boca, porque no querían ser descubiertos. Sebastian fue contagiado rápidamente por su risa y se carcajeó, tratando de no hacer ruido. Ninguno estaba muy seguro de por qué reían, tal vez era producto de la sorpresa, no lo sabían.

Sabiendo que eran intrusos, giraron y tomaron otro sendero para volver al castillo, tratando de no pisar los dientes de león. Cuando llegaron al interior, casualmente se encontraron con un serio Albus y Mia, que tenía los ojos un poco cristalinos. No les costó imaginar el motivo de sus semblantes decaídos, pero tuvieron la delicadeza de cerrar el pico.

Albus carraspeó.

– ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? –preguntó, tratando de utilizar su voz más normal, como si no pasara nada.

– Oh, genial. El bateador está mejorando mucho últimamente –contestó el joven Blishwick, empeñado en que ésa fuera una conversación normal.

No engañaban a nadie, pero todos les siguieron el juego.

– Sí, me sorprende que tenga brazos tan fuerte, siendo tan enclenque –comentó con indiferencia Thalia, mirándose las uñas, aunque observaba de reojo a Mia, que tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo.

– Eso es bueno –asintió Albus, distraído.

Los Slytherin esbozaron una sonrisa afectada. Era obvio que el joven Potter estaba todavía con la cabeza en lo que quiera que acabara de pasar, porque, de lo contrario, jamás diría que era bueno que el equipo rival tuviera jugadores competentes.

– ¿Han visto a Rose? –preguntó de pronto Mia, que quería alejarse de allí lo más pronto posible. Levantó la vista con timidez para mirar a Sebastian, probablemente porque le parecía más tranquilo que la mordaz Thalia.

Blishwick y Zabini se miraron brevemente y compartieron una sonrisa.

.

.

Era increíble lo fácil que le parecía todo ahora. Más sencillo, más tranquilo, más luminoso, más despejado. Curiosamente, asociaba todas aquellas cosas con el color naranja, aunque no tenía idea del por qué.

Sin embargo, seguía sintiéndose mal porque, muy probablemente, iba a perder al resto de su familia. Pero no iba a flaquear, no otra vez. Tomar una decisión le había costado y no pensaba volver a retractarse, aunque ambas partes merecían la pena.

No se sentía ni dichoso ni triste; sólo aliviado, lo suficiente como para sentir cierta paz. Pensó que, después de todo, no estaba perdiendo tanto. Su padre quizá terminaría perdonándolo y, al fin y al cabo, ¿las familias siempre se deben a cuestiones de sangre? ¿Acaso las familias verdaderas no se forjan, también, a través de los lazos afectivos? Él compartía todas aquellas características con su familia, pero, si ésta le daba la espalda, ¿por qué no construirse su propia familia? Tenía buenos amigos y, además, dudaba que Maria dejara de verlo.

– ¿Estás bien, Scorpius? –la voz de Rose lo sorprendió y lo devolvió a la realidad suavemente.

Estaba recostado bajo un cerezo junto al lago, disfrutando de la calidez del sol. Había estado con los ojos cerrados mientras meditaba, pero los abrió cuando ella lo llamó.

Y la vio allí, tan preciosa como siempre le había parecido, mirándolo con preocupada atención.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y, como si volvieran a aquellos días en los que él la tranquilizaba, le sonrió. Rose pareció aliviarse y se sentó junto a él. Ambos miraron el lago iluminado por el sol. Era una imagen apacible y Scorpius se sintió tan a gusto que, por un momento, pensó que hasta el sol parecía haberle sonreído, como si le estuviera diciendo que había hecho la elección correcta.

Pensar que junto a él estaba la muchacha por la que estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo todo provocó que se diera cuenta. Que aceptara, por fin, todo aquello que se había negado a ver, ya sea por miedo, por comodidad o por respeto a su padre. Aunque siempre lo supo (tal vez lo supo desde siempre, desde el primer abrazo), reconocer la verdad fue impactante.

Rose lo miró durante unos instantes, preguntándose qué habría sucedido para que Scorpius tuviera aquel semblante de tranquila meditación, en lugar de aquella expresión turbada y arrolladora que había presentado en el Gran Salón.

– ¿Qué te sucedió hoy mientras comíamos, Scorpius? –preguntó en voz baja, como si temiera que su calma fuera frágil y no quisiera romperla.

Él la miró. Esbozaba una pequeña pero verdadera sonrisa.

– Problemas familiares –respondió él, sin entrar en detalles–. No te preocupes, no era nada grave.

Ella tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

– ¿Quieres hablar de ello? –inquirió.

– No, no vale la pena –aseguró Scorpius con una calma interior desconcertante–. Ya está resuelto.

– Bueno, mejor así –repuso Rose. Hubo unos momentos de silencio, hasta que ella dijo suavemente–. ¿Crees que nuestros padres se opongan mucho a nuestra... amistad?

Oh, Merlín, aquella última palabra les había sonado tan inadecuada e insuficiente. Hacía poco que Rose se había rendido a aquel sentimiento impetuoso y avasallador, y sabía perfectamente lo que quería en esos momentos.

– No lo sé, quizá –respondió él, mirando de pronto al frente y con voz fría. No le había gustado nada que ella lo catalogara como su amigo.

– Pues yo pienso que sí –dijo Rose, hablando a toda prisa. Necesitaba llenar aquel silencio aplastante y gélido–. Es decir, ¿cómo no iban a hacerlo? Se odian, se han insultado... Sería ilógico que estuvieran contentos, ¿no te parece? –rió nerviosamente, mientras Scorpius la miraba sorprendido. Ambos sabían que ella estaba actuando de manera irreflexiva–. Sin embargo, no dejaremos que eso nos afecte, ¿no? No tendría sentido, sería imposible que...

La voz de Rose desfalleció en la última parte, dejando a Scorpius en un estado de ansiedad al que no estaba habituado.

– ¿Qué sería imposible, Rose? –preguntó con voz sedosa.

La joven Weasley tragó en seco.

– Creo que sería imposible para mí no estar cerca de ti –completó con voz ahogada.

Una declaración. De pronto, Scorpius sintió que todo iba muy rápido, incluso el vaivén de las perezosas olas en el lago; apenas unas horas atrás se había decidido y hacía unos minutos que se había abierto a sus sentimientos.

– Yo tampoco podría –dijo él, sin embargo.

Rose, repentinamente, se giró a mirarlo. Sus ojos celestes brillaban como dos estrellas incandescentes.

No estaban muy seguros de cómo pasó, quién se acercó primero, quién tocó primero al otro. Fue un movimiento rápido y espontáneo, nacido de dos deseos ardientes como un furioso incendio incontrolable. Simplemente, antes de que quisieran darse cuenta, se estaban besando.

Se besaron como si, de pronto, no existiera nada aparte de ellos y la agitada fricción de sus bocas ansiosas. El intento de violación, las resistencias, el proceso de superación, las viejas rivalidades familiares, las diferentes personalidades, la indecisión, el miedo a un sentimiento tan grande y tan devorador desaparecieron. Todo. Y sólo quedaron ellos, besándose, rindiéndose en los brazos del otro por completo, entregándose mutuamente, sintiendo aquella cosa abrasadora y loca que la gente llama amor.

Se separaron sólo para tomar aire y, mientras jadeaban, se dieron cuenta en la posición que habían quedado: ambos sentados entre los dientes de león, ella rodeándole la cadera a Scorpius con sus piernas y las manos alrededor del cuello, mientras el joven Malfoy la ceñía por la espalda.

No intercambiaron palabras, porque bastó una mirada repleta de significado. Volvieron a unir sus labios en otro tórrido beso.

Y, mientras se besaban, dos lechuzas cruzaron el cielo en dirección al extranjero.

* * *

Bueno, espero que el capítulo haya compensado la espera.

Bueno... ¡finalmente se han besado! ¿Qué les pareció la escena? ¿Qué creen que sucederá? Por otro lado, ¿el cap les gustó? Ojalá que sí, porque me he dejado los dedos en este capítulo. Han pasado cosas imprescindibles, y no me refiero sólo a lo obvio, sino también al viaje de Sebastian.

Me gustaría comentar más, pero, en realidad, sólo quiero decirles una cosa. Lamentablemente estoy pasando por una mala época. Hubo una pelea familiar (básicamente, yo versus la familia entera) y estoy decaída. Sacar el capítulo adelante, sobre todo la escena final, me ha costado lo inimaginable. Como si fuera poco, en Argentina está empezando el frío y yo odio el frío. Comprenderán que no estoy de ánimos para escribir, por lo que no creo posible tener el próximo capítulo listo para el viernes. Además, me voy a otra ciudad por Semana Santa...

En fin, si les cuento esto es porque soy consciente de que el cap puede haber quedado mal y quiero que sepan que es porque estoy peleada con mi familia entera. Merecen una explicación, después de todo, por ser tan buenos lectores llenos de paciencia y cariño.

Nombraría a todos los que comentaron el cap anterior, pero, sencillamente, no tengo ganas. No es flojera, es que estoy desanimada. Pero sepan que **les agradezco a todos por leer, comentar o agregar a favoritos y alertas.**

No hay nada más para decir, sólo que espero poder actualizar pronto.

Un beso, Keiian.


	11. Las reacciones

Antes que nada, **muchísimas gracias por su apoyo.**

La verdad es que no usaba la computadora hasta ayer por la mañana y, cuando vi tamaña cantidad de reviews, me sentí muy ilusionada. Su apoyo y cariño me reconfortó bastante y pensé: bueno, mejor no las hago esperar más. Así que me puse a escribir. Sé que el capítulo es corto y es una falta de respeto que sea así después de todos sus fantásticos reviews, pero es necesario que así lo sea. Además, a pesar de su brevedad, pasan cosas importantes y transcendentales.

En fin, hoy más que nunca deseo que disfruten de la lectura.

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K Rowling; el resto es mío.

* * *

**Make You Feel Better.**

**Capítulo 10. Las reacciones.**

Es increíble ver cómo un solo hecho puede cambiar por completo nuestras vidas. Cómo el mundo se puede dar vuelta enseguida como si la vida quisiera hacer una acrobacia arriesgada y memorable. Cómo nos resistimos al cambio con todas nuestras fuerzas pero, sin embargo, terminamos rindiéndonos, como si las acrobacias de la vida fueran inevitables y reclamaran con imperiosidad nuestra atención y posterior transformación.

También es curioso el estado por el que pasan las personas cuando ocurren las acrobacias. Las primeras reacciones suelen ser una expresión retraída y pensativa. O los cambios en la forma de pensar, tan difíciles de aceptar.

Y, luego, la gloriosa aceptación, cuando todo se esclarece y el camino se muestra tan obvio, tan evidente, que es imposible de rechazar. Desde entonces, todo es mucho más fácil.

Aunque, a veces, el camino puede llegar a ser muy escabroso.

Estas nóminas parecieron cumplirse a lo largo ése noche y los dos meses posteriores.

.

.

Generalmente, en ése tipo de ocasiones, los amigos solían felicitarse. Sin embargo, ése no era un caso normal por lo que, cuando Scorpius llegó a la Sala Común de Slytherin al anochecer luego de estar con Rose, el rostro de Sebastian estaba serio y ligeramente lúgubre.

—Tendrás problemas, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Fue lo primero que le dijo cuando su mejor amigo se deslizó en una silla frente a él.

El gesto de Scorpius se tornó inexpresivo e insondable.

—Sí —contestó con sencillez—. Pero ya me he decidido.

Sebastian asintió. Sabía que, cuando al rubio se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, lo mejor era olvidarse de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Scorpius era, fundamentalmente, una persona práctica y su vida solía gobernarse de ese modo. Si algo no funcionaba, lo zanjaba, sabiendo que era lo mejor. Si creía que otra cosa podría traerle buenos resultados, seguía adelante con ello hasta el punto que considerara conveniente. Hacía no mucho, unos pocos meses atrás, pensaba que lo mejor para su vida era mantenerse alejado de los Weasley-Potter.

Y, ahora, acababa de besar a Rose.

Aunque sabía que lo que acababa de hacer iba a acarrear consecuencias, escucharlo de parte de su mejor amigo lo hizo más real, más palpable. Temió, por un instante, que Sebastian rechazara su decisión, pero entonces recordó que él le había asegurado que lo iba a apoyar.

—Si te fugas, siempre puedo esconderte en mi habitación —sugirió en voz baja Sebastian, con tono ligero, como si acabara de leerle el pensamiento y quisiera constatarlo.

Scorpius esbozó una breve sonrisa.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —asintió.

Un silencio pensativo se instaló entre ellos, uno de ésos en los que uno se puede sumir en profundas reflexiones. Ambos estaban metidos en uno, que fue, como siempre pasa, roto.

—Rose no será como el resto de tus novias —Sebastian afirmó, no preguntó. Conocía lo suficiente a Scorpius como para saber que sus sentimientos hacia la pelirroja no eran para nada fugaces.

Hubo un tiempo, hacía un escaso año, en el que ellos no creían en el amor. En el que salían de fiesta todos los fines de semana, escapándose hacia Hogsmeade, emborrachándose, besando y, algunas veces, incluso acostándose con desconocidas. Un tiempo en el cual su única ancla a tierra eran ellos mismos.

Ésa época sucedió en quinto año y el verano siguiente fue una bofetada para ambos. La vida de Scorpius y Sebastian decidió hacer otra acrobacia impactante, que los descolocó para hacerlos cambiar de estilo de vida. En ese verano todo pareció desvanecerse y sus ojos perdieron momentáneamente el brillo para luego alumbrarse como dos soles refulgentes y victoriosos.

Sebastian observó, con la misma atención que un año atrás, los ojos plateados de su mejor amigo. Éstos volvían a brillar con fuerza, incandescentes, invencibles. Brillaban con algo extraño, nuevo y precioso.

_Dicen que el amor cambia a las personas_, meditó Sebastian, _supongo que es verdad. Scorpius es prueba de ello._

—Dejando de lado todo eso —prosiguió el joven Blishwick con tono animado y alegre—, me alegro mucho por ti, de veras.

—Yo también —aseguró, pasándose las manos por el rostro.

El moreno lo observó unos instantes.

—Pues no pareces muy feliz, que digamos —observó con suspicacia.

Scorpius retiró las manos de su rostro.

—Sí lo estoy —replicó con voz queda—. Sólo pensaba en algunas cosas.

— ¿Como cuáles?

—Como mi hermana.

Su amigo levantó una ceja, preguntándose qué chico en su sano juicio pensaría en su hermana pequeña cuando acababa de conseguir novia.

Lo cierto era que Scorpius no había dejado de pensar en Rose desde que se había separado de ella en el vestíbulo, rememorando la presión de las manos de la muchacha en su torso y sus labios. Pero, luego, cuando Sebastian le dijo sin pelos en la lengua que se avecinaban problemas, no pudo evitar pensar en su familia y, más concretamente, en Lyra.

Pensó que era algo jodidamente cruel e injusto que tuviera que decidir entre la chica que quería y su hermana menor. Pero, acaso, ¿alguien había tenido la desfachatez de mentirle al asegurarle que la vida era justa?

—Seguramente Maria logrará sacarla de tu casa para que puedan verse —La broma de Sebastian consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa. Animado ante esto, siguió hablando—. Piénsalo: tú, yo, Maria y Lyra en mi habitación, escondiéndonos cada vez que mi madre decida honrarnos con su presencia.

Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa sardónica.

—Nos enviaría a todos a Azkaban sin preguntar siquiera.

—Y sin dejar que Lyra la interrogue sobre el budismo —añadió, recordando aquél memorable episodio.

La broma terminó allí y, tras suspirar sonora y exageradamente, Sebastian buscó de forma casi desesperada mantener el ambiente más animoso. Gracias a Merlín, Thalia Zabini era su amiga y parecía saber cuándo la necesitaba.

—Hola, gente —saludó la muchacha con buen humor, dejándose caer en la otra butaca disponible—. ¿Cómo están esos besos, Malfoy?

—Excelentes —contestó el aludido sin inmutarse, aunque con una ligera sonrisa, sin preguntarse cómo sabían los dos sobre lo que había sucedido.

Ella esbozó una amplia sonrisa y Sebastian, aliviado, también sonrió.

—Pues qué bien —dijo ella—, porque te conviene que valgan toda la pena del mundo.

—Lo sé —replicó Scorpius, entendiendo la frase a la perfección. ¿Cuántas personas se lo dirían a partir de ese momento?

Thalia asintió, como si sintiera su deber de amiga cumplido al advertirle sobre posibles complicaciones futuras, y comenzó a hablar sobre un tal Jackson que no la dejaba en paz ni a sol ni a sombra.

.

.

—Estoy saliendo con Scorpius Malfoy.

Luego de tamaña noticia, se hizo el silencio entre los primos Weasley-Potter. Luego, Fred lanzó una sonora carcajada; su hermana Roxanne y Louis, un poco más dubitativos, rieron temblorosamente. Dominique, Molly y Lucy la miraban con la boca abierta. Lily, si bien estaba sorprendida, no parecía rechazar aquella idea de plano. Albus y su hermano le sonreían abiertamente.

Sin embargo, la reacción más sorprendente fue la de James. Él no rió descreído, ni lució una expresión incrédula, ni sonrió, ni la apuñaló con la mirada, ni siquiera se molestó en decir algo. James sólo la miró fijamente a los ojos durante largos instantes hasta que, finalmente, asintió con una comprensión tan inesperada que todos dejaron de mirar a Rose para mirarlo a él.

Rose pensaba que, probablemente, James sería el que reaccionara peor junto a Fred; sin embargo, éste tenía una expresión que denotaba aceptación y una inusitada seriedad.

— ¿Es una broma, Rose? —demandó Fred, adoptando la misma expresión seria de James, aunque él no parecía tan conforme.

Ella negó con la cabeza firmemente. Allí, parada con serena resolución, no se parecía en nada a la jovencita traumatizada de hacía unos meses. Sus ojos, antes tan desprovistos de vida, irradiaban... ¿amor, tal vez, o sólo un sentimiento que se limitaba al afecto profundo?

—No puedes hablar en serio —dijo Dominique, incrédula.

— ¿Por qué no? —rebatió James, cuya voz sonó inesperadamente tranquila—. ¿Crees que ella planeó quererlo a sabiendas de lo mucho que se odian nuestra familia con la de él?

Todos, incluida la misma Rose, miraron a James con estupefacción. Él no podía estar diciendo eso, era la persona menos romántica del mundo. Albus clavó su verde mirada en su hermano mayor, mientras su rápida mente volaba entre miles de posibilidades distintas para explicar el motivo del sorprendente cambio.

Rose, que seguía mirando aturdidamente a su pensativo y retraído primo, se giró a ver a Hugo cuando éste colocó una mano en su hombro.

— ¿Lo quieres lo suficiente para arriesgarte, Rose? —preguntó sin rodeos.

Ella no dudó cuando respondió:

—Sí.

Su hermano menor asintió, aparentemente satisfecho, y le dio un fugaz abrazo que quedó grabado a fuego en la memoria de Rose a pesar de su brevedad.

Como ese día se titulaba "El Día de los Cambios Sorprendentes", Hugo no parecía contrariado en lo absoluto, sino preparado ante la noticia, como si se la hubiera esperado.

Para el hijo menor de Ron y Hermione, ver a su hermana y a uno de sus primos fraguar una sólida amistad con dos Slytherins había sido como la clase de cosas que le sentaban como una patada al hígado. Pero, luego, cuando se dio cuenta de que Rose parecía mejorar poco a poco con la ayuda de las serpientes, en especial de la de Malfoy, ¿cómo iba a negarse? Así que aceptó, con el paso de las semanas, aquella extraña amistad. Algunas veces, incluso, había llegado a hablar con Malfoy y Blishwick, llevándose una grata sorpresa. Fue en ése momento cuando los aprobó.

Cuando vislumbró en Rose los primeros síntomas de un sentimiento romántico, no se rompió la cabeza al voltear la mirada hacia Scorpius Malfoy, sabiendo que, a partir de allí, tanto ella como él estaban perdidos.

—Me alegra que estés con él —terminó confesándole—. Creo que no podría pensar en alguien mejor que Malfoy para que salga contigo.

Rose, ilusionada con algo por primera vez desde hacía mucho, abrazó a su hermano nuevamente, bajo la atenta mirada de sus primos.

Especialmente la del meditabundo James.

.

.

Lucius decidió hacerle una nueva visita mientras dormía. Ésta vez, el sueño era corto, pero fue el más terrorífico que tuvo en toda su vida. En la pesadilla, su abuelo lo empujaba con violencia dentro del desconocido sótano, consiguiendo que se cortara el pómulo y le sangrara. Entonces, Lucius bajaba por las escaleras y se le detuvo el corazón cuando vio que retenía a Lyra. La niña lloraba y chillaba, trataba de deshacerse del doloroso agarre de su macabro abuelo, pero no podía soltarse. Y Scorpius, desesperado y horrorizado, trataba de levantarse, pero no podía.

Y Lucius sólo lo miraba, acusándole con sus duros ojos grises, en los que se leía la palabra _traidor._

No fue consciente de que pateaba y se agitaba en sueños hasta que Sebastian lo despertó, zarandeándolo.

— ¿Qué...? —comenzó, pero no pudo seguir, porque se sintió terriblemente débil.

El joven Blishwick consiguió que la preocupación no se patentara en su rostro.

—Tenías una pesadilla —murmuró, sentándose en el borde de la cama y soltando el brazo de Scorpius, al que hasta entonces había sujetado con increíble fuerza para despertarlo. Dudó antes de proseguir—. Gritabas...el nombre de tu hermana.

Scorpius abrió la boca para hablar, pero sintió el vómito trepando por su garganta y se precipitó dentro del baño. Expulsó el horror, el miedo, la culpa, mientras el rostro de Lyra y el del resto de su familia danzaban ante sus aterrorizados ojos.

Mientras Sebastian lanzaba una mirada dentro del dormitorio, testificando que el resto siguiera dormido, y se adentraba en el cuarto de baño, se preguntó si Rose valía lo suficiente como para que Scorpius pasara por todo eso.

Cuando las arcadas amainaron, Scorpius se quedó sentado en el piso, con la espalda apoyada en la helada pared. Jadeante, sudoroso, con el rostro provisto de un enfermizo tono verdoso, hundió las manos en el pelo rubio.

Cuando sintió la preocupada mirada de su mejor amigo en él, levantó el rostro para tratar de enfocarlo, pues estaba mareado. Pensó en callarse, en guardar su pesadilla para sí, pero luego se le ocurrió que terminaría vomitando la putrefacción que le producían sus escondidas y horrorosos sueños.

—Soñé...que mi abuelo se llevaba a Lyra —confesó con voz débil.

De pronto, Sebastian ya no se sintió tan inclinado en aceptar a Rose Weasley y sintió algo parecido al enojo.

— ¿Eres consciente de que todo esto es porque te sientes culpable de querer a Rose? —espetó. Cuando Scorpius asintió, definitivamente se enfureció—. Entonces, ¿por qué sigues con esto? Sólo te haces daño a ti mismo.

—No lo entiendes, Sebastian —dijo Scorpius.

—Lo único que entiendo es que vomitas y tienes pesadillas provocadas por el miedo a perder a tu familia. Scorpius, acéptalo: lo que más amas en el mundo es a tu familia; lo más importante que tienes es tu hermana. Y eres plenamente consciente de que los perderás si sigues con Rose. ¡Y, joder, no han pasado ni veinticuatro horas!

Scorpius se sentía tan descompuesto que no tenía fuerzas para discutir con mucha vehemencia, además de que, claro, no quería pelear.

—Vale la pena —aseguró, aunque su voz sonó tan desfallecida que Sebastian casi no le escuchó—. La quiero lo suficiente como para seguir adelante. Además, mis padres no tienen por qué enterarse de nada de esto.

—Y, mientras tanto, tendrás pesadillas y vomitarás —espetó Sebastian con voz fría.

—Tomaré pociones para dormir sin soñar —solucionó Scorpius.

El joven Blishwick, furioso, negó con la cabeza y se internó en el dormitorio. Afortunadamente había tenido la prevención de echar un encantamiento de silencio al lavabo, por lo que sus compañeros seguían durmiendo.

Su furia radicaba en la preocupación que le causaba el estado de Scorpius. Era su mejor amigo, Merlín, una de las cosas más importantes que tenía, y verlo en ese estado era como sentirlo en carne propia. Era como cortarse a sí mismo ver su rostro enfermo, asustado e impresionado. Y todo por algo que Scorpius siempre quiso evitar pero que, al final, fue más fuerte que su inquebrantable voluntad.

Pensó que, si no existieran todos aquellos problemas, él aceptaría a Rose sin inconveniente alguno. Ella le caía bien, se alegraba de que estuviera mejor, creía que era la indicada para su mejor amigo. Y Scorpius la quería, sí, pero le estaba costando caro.

.

.

Rose y Mia estaban sentadas en la cama de la primera, con los doseles corridos y un hechizo silenciador para no despertar al resto de sus compañeras de habitación. La pelirroja le estaba contando sobre lo acontecido esa tarde con Scorpius con tanta emoción que Mia no podía escucharla sin sonreír, aliviada y contenta de que su mejor amiga se encontrara tan bien después de los traumáticos sucesos en el callejón.

—Es genial, Rose —dijo finalmente Mia, sonriente—. Scorpius es el indicado para ti. Te ha ayudado mucho y es un buen chico.

—Gracias. Todavía no puedo creerlo... —susurró, sonriente.

Su mejor amiga se sintió tan feliz de ver a Rose de esa manera, con el intento de violación enterrado, que no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

—Es lo que necesitas —opinó la muchacha—. Scorpius Malfoy es exactamente lo que necesitas.

La joven Weasley no respondió inmediatamente.

— ¿No es extraño? —murmuró, pensativa—. Es decir, nuestras familias son enemigas y nosotros...

—Te entiendo —asintió Mia—. A mí me sorprendió mucho que él te... bueno, que él te rescatara en ésa ocasión, pero así sucedieron las cosas, ¿no?

—Sí —coincidió la pelirroja—. Mia, ¿crees que todo eso tenía que pasar?

— ¿Me preguntas si creo en el destino? —se extrañó la otra. Reflexionó unos segundos—. La verdad es que no lo sé, pero opino que las cosas suceden por una razón.

Rose asintió y volvió a callarse unos segundos bajo la atenta mirada de Mia.

— ¿Crees que lo del callejón era necesario para que Scorpius y yo, ya sabes, termináramos así? —preguntó, un tanto temerosa, porque era horrible pensar que lo que le había ocurrido hacía unos meses era la causante de algo tan hermoso como lo que sentía ahora.

—Creo que no sirve de nada preguntarse eso —repuso la joven Hewitt—. Lo que pasó, pasó y no hay nada que pueda hacerse.

Los hombros de Rose se destensaron casi al instante y volvió a recuperar su sonrisa. Mia guardó silencio hasta que le entró una duda.

—Oye, ¿qué dijeron tus primos? —preguntó, pues ella se había cansado de esperar a Rose y alrededor de las once había subido a los dormitorios.

—Albus y Hugo me felicitaron; la verdad es que no estaba muy segura de que Hugo lo aceptara, pero incluso me animó—comenzó a relatar—. Dominique, Molly y Lucy no podían creérselo, y Louis y Roxanne pensaron que era una broma—suspiró—. Fred no se lo tomó muy bien, dijo que era inaceptable...

—Típico de Fred —apuntó Mia, que conocía como la palma de su mano al Weasley—. ¿Qué te dijo James?

—Él tuvo una reacción extraña —respondió Rose—. Dijo que estaba bien, que yo no había planeado querer a Scorpius.

Mia rió, tan descreída como Louis y Roxanne habían estado pocos minutos atrás.

—Vamos, ¿James Potter, diciendo algo tan serio? —dijo, suspicaz—. Debes estar bromeando.

—No, es en serio —aseguró la pelirroja—. Nadie podía creer que él estuviera diciendo algo tan maduro. No sabemos qué le pasó.

—Quizá no haya sucedido nada en verdad —reflexionó la muchacha castaña—. Quizá, simplemente, maduró.

La conversación, obviamente, viró hacia Scorpius Malfoy luego de aquéllo. Después de unos diez minutos de animada y alegre charla llena de risas, Mia salió de la cama de su amiga y se tumbó en la suya propia. Cinco minutos después, se escuchó su acompasada respiración, que testimoniaba que había caído presa bajo los encantos de Morfeo.

A Rose le costó más conciliar el sueño. No dejaba de pensar en Scorpius, en sus besos, en sus brazos envolviéndola, en sus palabras. No evitaba rememorar, una y otra vez, cuando se encaminaron tomados de la mano al castillo o el beso de despedida en el cual ambos sonrieron.

Sabía que su familia iba a tomar a mal aquella relación, especialmente su padre, su abuelo y su tío George. Aunque no le gustara la idea, no temía el momento. Las reacciones de sus primos no habían sido tan terribles como temía, por lo que tal vez, sólo tal vez, los mayores no reaccionarían tan mal. Además, Scorpius valía cualquier posible enfrentamiento con su familia.

Después de todo, había contestado afirmativamente a la pregunta de Hugo: _¿Lo quieres lo suficiente para arriesgarte, Rose?_

Una frase que, inevitablemente, sería transcendental en la vida de ambos.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo. ¿Qué? Dije que sería corto.

No hubo escenas Rose/Scorpius, pero éso ya vendrá en los capítulos posteriores. Aquí quería centrarme más en las reacciones de los demás y, de paso, que el resto de los primos Weasley entraran en escena. Además, Mia tuvo más participación y, no sé ustedes, pero yo siento que he definido más su personalidad. Quizá les extrañe lo de Sebastian, pero él sólo quiere que su mejor amigo esté bien. ¿Qué opinan de las pesadillas de Scorpius y su desagradable visita al baño? Es necesaria, créanme, porque serán muy importantes.

Pasando a mi vida personal, tal vez les interese saber que las cosas en mi familia, si bien no se han solucionado, sí se han calmado un poco. Sólo usé la computadora una vez desde que subí el cap anterior porque estaba muy desanimada, pero ayer me acordé mágicamente de que existía algo maravilloso llamado Fanfiction y ¡sorpresa! trece lindos reviews. Muchísimas gracias por demostrar su apoyo y su cariño, me inspiraron por primera vez en dos semanas ganas de escribir. Lamento no haber respondido, pero quería tener el cap listo para ustedes.}

No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero conseguí volver a utilizar los guiones largos! Será algo tonto, pero me alegró mucho conseguirlo.

**Miles de gracias a saritadinamita19, aLe-aLi16, megera9, Adriana Potter Weasley, Reipersecutoria, lolilla, RoseBlack Malfoy, Diosa Luna **(nuevamente gracias por la corrección)**, MusicBlack95, anakaulitz, beautifly92, Alfy-Malfoy y Asdekumoa. ¡Son maravillosas!**

Juro solemnemente traerles un nuevo capítulo el sábado próximo.

Felices Pascuas atrasadas, Keiian.


	12. Ascenso

Si es que hay alguien ahí, hola.

No, realmente no tengo una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para justificar tantos meses de espera. Y tampoco me siento muy contenta conmigo misma y sé que he sido una ingrata, porque ustedes me dejaron unos reviews hermosos y yo los dejé bastante abandonados, la verdad. Así qYue les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, no sólo por la tardanza, sino por haber sido tan ingrata e injusta con ustedes.

Y supongo que la mejor manera de disculparme es haber escrito un capítulo lo suficientemente bueno como para comenpensar, aunque sea un poco, la espera. Así que hoy más que nunca espero que disfruten de la lectura.

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling; el resto es mío.

* * *

**Make You Feel Better.**

**Capítulo 11. ****Ascenso.**

Los alumnos en Hogwarts, casi de forma literal, se cayeron de culo al piso una mañana cuando vieron a Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley besándose en el vestíbulo. Dejando de lado la legendaria rivalidad entre ambas familias, lo más extraño fueron las variadas reacciones de los primos Weasley. Fred Weasley, por ejemplo, les lanzó una mirada fulminante. Y, por el contrario, Lily Potter, Hugo, Dominique y Molly Weasley sonrieron con sorprendente aceptación. Y James Potter los contempló un segundo con distante e impasible atención antes de dar media vuelta y entrar en el Gran Salón.

Sebastian Blishwick, a pesar de lucir un poco tenso, sonreía burlonamente al ver los rostros estupefactos de la gente. Thalia Zabini, por su parte, no podía evitar reír entre dientes cuando todos se detenían para mirarlos besarse, como si nunca antes hubieran visto a una pareja haciendo eso.

La gente comenzó a hacer apuestas. Algunos opinaron que Rose era un ligue de Malfoy; otros dijeron que era una relación pasajera, que era la opción más apoyada. Y todos, a pesar de las discrepancias, opinaban que no durarían mucho.

No obstante, las cosas no sucedieron así.

Durante la primera semana todos los miraban con asombro cuando se tomaban de las manos, se abrazaban o se besaban. Luego, con el paso de los soleados días, dejaron de prestarles atención. Ya era algo normal verlos juntos, aunque la mayoría persistía en su idea de que aquella relación, por muy mona que fuera, no sería de larga duración.

Y hay quienes opinan que las mayorías siempre llevan la razón.

De todos modos, a Scorpius y Rose no podían importarles menos los comentarios de la gente. Estaban juntos y eso era lo importante. ¿Importaba en algo, acaso, que Fred ya no le hablara a su prima? ¿Qué peso tenía que Sebastian mirara con preocupación los frasquitos de poción para dormir sin soñar apilados en la mesilla de noche de su mejor amigo? ¿Era significativo que sus padres se odiaran desde hacía muchos años, y ya ni hablar de sus abuelos? ¿O que las Casas Slytherin y Gryffindor fueran enemigas?

No, nada de eso importaba, porque ellos eran más felices que nunca al estar juntos.

Y porque Rose volvía a tener un motivo por el cual sonreír.

.

.

A su típica manera estoica, aguantó la clase de Aritmancia de ese día, que pasaba con irritante lentitud. Scorpius seguía sin entender ni jota de aquella disciplina que lo mareaba y lo confundía completamente. Era en esos momentos cuando entendía a Sebastian y su abierto aborrecimiento hacia Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

La profesora Serwin hablaba y hablaba de algo, pero el joven Malfoy sentía que estaba explicando la materia en chino. Decidió que escuchar a la profesora no tenía más sentido y se dispuso a mirar por la ventana junto a la que se sentaba.

Los campos verdes lucían una tonalidad ligeramente dorada bajo la luz del sol, cuyo áureo reflejo se proyectaba en la cristalina superficie del lago. Los árboles habían recuperado sus hojas verdes, que se acariciaban unas a otras con delicadeza. Los capullos de flor, que comenzaron a gestarse durante los últimos días del helado invierno inglés, se habían abierto hacía poco y miles de variedades de flores se apreciaban a simple vista. Escuchó a un par de gorriones piar cerca de su ventana.

La primavera estaba en todo su hermoso y joven esplendor. Curiosamente, la estación encajaba perfectamente con el estado de ánimo de Scorpius, si dejaba de lado, claro, la clase de Aritmancia.

Lo cierto es que, desde que salía con Rose, todo lucía más... bonito, por decirlo de alguna manera. Más brillante, más precioso, más flamante, más alegre. Mejor. Como si no hubiera conocido bien al mundo hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto con los de Rose.

No es como si pudiera dejar de tomar las pociones para dormir sin soñar, porque las pesadillas seguían agazapadas en el fondo de su mente, listas para invadirlo por la noche ante el menor descuido. Sebastian, si bien no estaba enfadado, seguía mirando de mala manera la decisión de Scorpius, o más bien su resultado. Pero, curiosamente, todas esas cosas solían carecer de importancia cuando estaba con Rose.

¿Eso era el amor, entonces? ¿Que las cosas parecieran mejores y relucieran más que las malas? ¿Pecar de optimismo sin remordimientos? ¿Ser feliz aunque no todo fuera perfecto?

Scorpius no podía quejarse de mucho, la verdad, aunque volverse un idiota a causa del amor era lo único que no le gustaba (si se dejaba de lado el asunto de las pesadillas).

Suspiró con aburrimiento cuando se volvió a centrar en el presente. Casi quedó estupefacto ante el complicado ejercicio escrito en el pizarrón mágico y deseó que Rose estuviera allí para explicarle.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizá lo mejor no fuera que ella estuviera allí. Se estaban cuidando mucho de cara a los profesores, porque no querían que corriera la noticia ya no tan novedosa de que ellos salían juntos. El motivo era simple: no querían que el profesor Longbottom se enterara de la situación y les fuera con el cuento a los padres de Rose.

Porque, lógicamente, ninguno había corrido a escribirle a sus padres sobre el tema. Ni hablar.

Suspirando, volvió a concentrarse en la clase. La profesora hablaba de quién sabe qué métodos y estuvo tentado de fingir algúnrepentino malestar para escapar de allí.

Finalmente la clase terminó y Scorpius prácticamente corrió fuera del aula. Los pasillos no tardaron en concurrirse y la masa estudiantil comenzó a dirigirse hacia los jardines, ya que se encontraban en el período de receso, para disfrutar un poco la inesperada calidez de la primavera en Escocia.

El joven Malfoy comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta la cuarta planta y se dirigió hacia el aula de Encantamientos para buscar a Rose. En el camino, alguien gritó a su espalda:

— ¡Eh, Scorpius, espérame!

El muchacho se giró, encontrándose con una embalada Thalia Zabini, que casi corría a su encuentro.

— ¿Y a ti qué te sucede? —inquirió el muchacho cuando su amiga llegó a su altura y se vio arrastrado por ella pasillo arriba.

—Jackson —gimió ella—. Es insoportable. Me detuvo en la salida de Transformaciones para decirme que quería hablar conmigo.

— ¿Y Jackson es...?

— ¡No seas idiota! ¡Les he dicho a Sebastian y a ti mil veces quién es Jackson!

—Lo siento, no te presté atención.

—Me he dado cuenta —replicó la muchacha, sin dejar de conducirlos por quién sabe qué caminos—. Seguro te andabas morreando con Rose, como siempre —suspiró. Su amigo ni se inmutó—. Jackson es un idiota aburrido que no me deja sola ni a sol ni a sombra.

— ¿Quieres que le diga algo? —se ofreció Scorpius, sin alterarse mucho.

Thalia dejó de caminar y se giró para ver a su amigo, quien también se había detenido.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan amable y protector? —inquirió—. ¿Esto también es obra del maravilloso poder del amor?

"El maravilloso poder del amor" era últimamente la broma más frecuente que le hacían Sebastian y Thalia a Scorpius. Cada vez que el muchacho hacía algo que normalmente en meses anteriores no hubiera hecho, ellos lo achacaban al cambio operado en él desde que había empezado a salir con Rose.

La actitud de Scorpius era realmente muy distinta a como era antes. Seguía siendo tan imperturbable como antes y aún tenía esa habilidad para ocultar sus sentimientos, pero ya no era tan retraído. Se reía con más frecuencia y sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal. Su humor había mejorado considerablemente, estando casi siempre muy animado, a su manera, claro está. Era, en una palabra, feliz.

A pesar de todos estos cambios tan sorprendentes en Scorpius, Thalia podía jurar que Rose era la que presentaba más transformaciones. Ya no era la muchacha traumatizada, insensible y angustiada de después del incidente en el callejón. Volvía a ser la vieja Rose Weasley bromista y de eterno buen humor, siempre alegre, siempre sonriente. Incluso, más vivaz que antes.

No podía deberse a otra cosa que al amor que le inspiraba Scorpius.

—No seas idiota —rodó los ojos Scorpius—. Siempre he sido un excelente amigo, Thalia.

—Nadie lo pone en duda —sonrió ella—. Pero no eres un bravucón sin cerebro, para eso está Potter.

La obvia referencia a James hizo sonreír a Scorpius.

—No seas así.

—Él es un idiota, Scorpius —repuso ella, sonriendo anchamente. Lo decía mitad en serio mitad en broma—. Y es pariente tuyo.

—Por favor, Rose y yo no estamos casados. Potter no es familia mía.

—Sí, bueno, no falta tanto para que lo sea —dijo Thalia. Echó una mirada al pasillo, dándose cuenta de que estaba considerablemente más vacío que antes y que su acosador no se encontraba a la vista. Miró a su amigo—. Ibas a buscar a Rose, ¿no? —Scorpius abrió los ojos como platos y salió disparado. Thalia suspiró. También se podía decir que su amigo ahora se distraía con más facilidad que antes—. Ah, el maravilloso poder del amor...

Y fue a paso lento detrás de Scorpius.

.

.

Por supuesto, Rose ya no esperaba a su novio en la puerta del aula de Encantamientos, sino que se había dirigido junto a Mia hacia el jardín, donde iban a reunirse con el resto del grupo que, naturalmente, desde hacía ya un mes era más amplio que antes.

— ¿Y Scorpius? —inquirió Albus con extrañeza al no verlo con su prima.

—Ni idea, no fue a buscarme a la salida de Encantamientos —contestó la Weasley, sentándose en la hierba junto a Sebastian, repantigado cómodamente.

—Qué hay, hermana —saludó el muchacho, levantando dos dedos en señal de paz.

Rose enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó, riendo ligeramente.

—Estoy practicando para Indonesia —contestó el joven Blishwick—. Cuando esté en Hawái, saludaré a todo el mundo así.

Los demás se miraron un instante.

—Estúpido, Hawái no está en Indonesia

Se giraron para ver llegar a Thalia, acompañada de Scorpius.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Hawái no está en Indonesia? —repitió Sebastian, descolocado, sin prestarle mucha atención a su mejor amigo, que saludaba a su novia con un fugaz beso.

—Por supuesto que no —La joven Zabini puso los ojos en blanco.

—Esta es la decepción más grande de mi vida.

Rose rió, divertida por la exagerada decepción de Sebastian.

—No te preocupes, ya podrás decirle a otra persona "hermano" —sugirió ella, sonriente. Luego, hablando un poco más bajo, se volvió hacia su novio—. ¿Qué te retrasó, cariño?

—Thalia escapando de no sé quién. Me hizo correr en dirección contraria.

La sonrisa de Rose fue mayor y besó a Scorpius en la mejilla.

—Oh, Dios —le dijo Sebastian a Thalia cuando vio a la pareja—. De nuevo el temible y maravilloso poder del amor.

Ambos rieron. Antes, Scorpius nunca hubiera permitido semejantes muestras de cariño en público.

Sebastian había olvidado su anterior enfado, cuando una nueva pesadilla había atormentado a Scorpius la misma noche que comenzó a salir con Rose. No podía evitar observar los cambios operados en su amigo, la felicidad que dejaba traslucir, y pensar que, de alguna manera, quizá las pesadillas valieran la pena para mantener aquella felicidad. Si Rose le hacía tanto bien, ¿por qué no pensar que eso sería suficiente para que la culpabilidad de Scorpius disminuyera y, con el tiempo, las pesadillas desaparecieran?

Porque, por mucho que el joven Malfoy quisiera reservárselo, Sebastian sabía lo culpable que se sentía cuando, una vez a la semana, llegaba la carta de sus padres. Scorpius sentía que los estaba defraudando, especialmente a su progenitor, y la carta semanal era un recordatorio constante. El rubio trataba de no pensar demasiado en eso el resto de los días, pero era inevitable que no lo hiciera cuando llegaba el correo.

Sebastian estaba convencido de que, si no fuera por la carta semanal de los padres de Scorpius, éste podría dejar de tomar las pociones para dormir sin soñar.

Se sacudió aquellos pensamientos con un movimiento de cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, el maravilloso poder del amor hacía milagros en Scorpius, pensó.

.

.

— ¿Y esa cara, Sebastian? —preguntó Albus a la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno.

Ese día se habían sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, algo que no hacían con mucha frecuencia. Generalmente, el grupo de amigos se sentaba en Slytherin, principalmente porque Scorpius se sentía más cómodo allí. Las serpientes no los miraban mucho a él y a Rose, al contrario de los leones, que cuchicheaban y los observaban abiertamente. Además, enfrentarse a los comentarios capciosos de Fred Weasley no era muy agradable, aunque le eran más bien indiferentes.

—Se ha tenido que retrasar el viaje —contestó el joven Blishwick con decepción—. El hijo de Harrison Foster, el explorador con el que voy a viajar, ha nacido con dos meses de antelación, así que ahora nos iremos de viaje una semana antes del fin de curso.

—Bueno, al menos no se ha cancelado —comentó Thalia, removiendo la avena.

—Supongo —asintió Sebastian.

—Y seguirás faltando a clase una semana —añadió Albus.

El joven Blishwick asintió, ligeramente desalentado, pero luego se esforzó por mantener en alto el buen ánimo.

Scorpius y Rose, que se habían reunido antes del desayuno para "estudiar" para un examen de Aritmancia, aún no habían llegado. Pero eso no evitaba las miradas desagradables de Fred Weasley hacia ellos.

—Podría no vernos así —refunfuñó Thalia.

—Déjalo, Thalia. No vale la pena.

—Aun así, es una mierda que se comporte de esa manera. ¡Y luego dicen que en Slytherin está la intolerancia...!

Sebastian carraspeó disimuladamente y Thalia se interrumpió, suspirando. Albus, que últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos dos a causa del noviazgo de sus amigos, la miró empáticamente y murmuró:

—Mi primo es un idiota.

Ella suspiró, pensando en Maria Nott, quien, más que el grito de alegría que todos esperaban, parecía haberles enviado un suspiro a través de una breve carta de felicitaciones. Pero no pudo entretenerse mucho en ese pensamiento, porque en ese momento llegaron Scorpius y Rose, tomados de la mano.

La pareja se sentó junto a ellos.

—Buenos días —saludó alegremente Rose con una sonrisa. Su novio saludó al resto con un asentimiento—. ¿Dónde está Mia, Albus? —preguntó despreocupadamente la chica, untando una tostada con mantequilla.

Su primo se encogió de hombros, incómodo. No hablaba con Mia Hewitt desde aquel día en el vestíbulo, cuando había ido a entregar la carta de su hermano. Pero era lógico que Rose le preguntara a él por su amiga, ya que, después de todo, compartían Sala Común.

— ¿Qué tal el estudio? —preguntó con sorna Thalia.

Las mejillas de Rose se tornaron ligeramente rojas.

—Estupendo —contestó Scorpius, inmutable como siempre.

—Tienes correspondencia —comentó entonces Sebastian, señalando con su tenedor una carta junto al plato de su mejor amigo; luego, se llevó un trozo de tarta a la boca. El rubio miró el sobre y, tras identificar el remitente, frunció el ceño. El único que lo notó fue Sebastian, pues los otros tres se habían zambullido en una conversación diferente—. ¿Qué? —inquirió en voz baja.

—Es una carta de mi abuela —respondió en el mismo tono de voz—. Ella no suele escribirme.

—Quizá quiera que le compres algo en Honeydukes. Ya sabes, las varitas de regaliz han aumentado en calidad y sabor...

—No seas idiota —lo cortó Scorpius mientras guardaba la carta de su abuela con una ligera opresión en el pecho. Pero eso se esfumó cuando Rose se giró hacia él, y decidió centrar su atención en ella.

Quién sabe, quizás sí querría algo de Honeydukes.

.

.

James Potter, acodado en una de las ventanas sin vidrio de la torre de las lechuzas, tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo azul, tan impropio al normalmente gris cielo escocés. A su lado, _Eugene_, su fiel lechuza, le picoteaba cariñosamente la tela de la camisa del uniforme.

Una imponente y majestuosa lechuza gris oscura, que acababa de entregarle una nueva carta, permanecía un poco apartada, mirando con arrogancia a aquel chico ya familiar. Oh, odiaba tanto tener que ir hasta Hogwarts por ese chico...

James era consciente del desagrado de la lechuza, pero ¿qué podía hacer él? El odio del animal lo había notado desde la primera carta que le había entregado y, en ese primer momento, había pensado que seguramente no la vería por mucho tiempo. Que aquella correspondencia recientemente iniciada no duraría mucho. Pero, oh, maldición, cómo se había equivocado.

A veces pensaba que podría hacer eso por siempre, escribir aquellas cartas eternamente sin cansarse y ser completamente feliz, aunque la confusión que le provocaba la situación a veces le impidiera concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

Sin embargo, a veces creía haber encontrado una salida a ese problema. Lo de su prima con Malfoy era simplemente...

Un gorjeo de la lechuza gris lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se giró a verla; _Eugene_ clavó en ella sus indignadas orbes doradas. Ambos sabían lo que quería la lechuza, así que James se acercó y ató con un cordel la carta que acababa de terminar a la pata del animal. Luego, sin esperar siquiera un mimo o una migaja del pan que siempre rechazaba de James, levantó el vuelo y salió por la ventana más alejada del joven Potter.

_Bueno_, se dijo a sí mismo, _supongo que tendré que ir acostumbrándome..._

.

.

—De acuerdo, el asunto es así: este año no tendremos los acostumbrados entrenamientos de la última semana, porque yo estaré ausente. Ahora, si desean entrenar, puedo delegar a alguien...

Meredith dejó de escuchar, sintiendo un alivio tan absoluto en su interior que anuló cualquier otra cosa. ¡Iba a tener a Sebastian allí por tres semanas más de lo previsto! ¿A quién le importaban los entrenamientos finales, si Sebastian iba a estar allí?

— ¿Por qué estarás ausente? —gruñó ásperamente Warrington.

—Iré de viaje —contestó de forma escueta Sebastian. Eso le hizo preguntarse a la pequeña Johansen qué habría pasado con eso.

—Lo cual no debe importarte —replicó Zabini con mala leche. Por alguna razón, estaba de mal humor.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes, Zabini?

—Oh, de seguro mucho más que tú, idiota...

—Zorra...

—Ya basta —los interrumpió Sebastian con voz impaciente—. No soportaré sus peleas hoy. No estoy de humor.

Meredith se tensó. Era en esos momentos que se sentía más pequeña de lo que era, cuando los tres jugadores mayores y de más poderosa personalidad se encontraban con los nervios de punta.

Warrington era hosco y buscaba atacar a las personas con todo lo que le fuera posible; Zabini era tan mordaz y acaparadora que daba miedo; y Sebastian Blishwick, a pesar de su personalidad lánguida y despreocupada, podía morder con más fuerza en una herida abierta que muchas de las serpientes de Slytherin.

Pero ella había sabido ver más allá de todo eso. Sabía lo mucho que Warrington se preocupaba por su joven hermana, madre soltera de un bebé de apenas un año. Y había visto los lazos que subyacían entre Zabini, Blishwick y Malfoy.

Malfoy. Sospechaba que el rubio sabía que ella solía espiarlos, así que, por precaución, había dejado de acercarse a ellos. Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizá ni siquiera hiciera falta. Scorpius Malfoy parecía estar tan centrado en Rose Weasley... Era como en las historias que le contaba su madre de pequeña, en la que el príncipe se enamoraba de la princesa y la miraba como si no hubiera absolutamente nada más en el mundo y como si nunca pudiera haber otra cosa.

A Meredith le daba la sensación de que él estaba más enamorado de ella, que ella de él. Y no podía evitar pensar que Malfoy tendría que andarse con cuidado. Un corazón tan expuesto como el de él era muy fácil de romper, aún inintencionadamente.

Pero prefirió abandonar esos pensamientos inútiles (la felicidad de esos dos parecía indestructible) y centró su atención en Sebastian.

.

.

—Scorpius —murmuró Rose entre los labios del aludido—. Deberíamos estudiar.

—Ya estoy estudiando —replicó él, sin abandonar en absoluto su anterior tarea.

— ¿Qué cosa, si puede saberse?

Como toda respuesta, él imprimió más fuerza al beso brevemente interrumpido. Rose suspiró, firmando su derrota voluntariamente, y devolvió la suave caricia de la lengua de Scorpius. Ése era el poder de los besos de Scorpius: la hacían olvidar absolutamente todo lo que tuviera en la cabeza hasta que no existiera en el mundo nada que no fueran ella, Scorpius y sus labios unidos.

Rodeó el cuello de su novio con sus brazos; él afianzó el abrazo sobre la cintura de Rose y comenzó a acariciar las curvas de ella. Continuaron besándose durante unos instantes más hasta que la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente; pero Scorpius no abandonó por completo las caricias y comenzó a atender el cuello de Rose.

Ella cerró los ojos y evitó un gemido. Los labios y dientes de Scorpius sobre su cuello eran malditamente placenteros, pero no quería incitarlo a más y tener que detenerlo cuando todo pareciera ir a mayores. Estaba segura que, si no fuera por el mal recuerdo del intento de violación que había sufrido, su virginidad ya sería cosa del pasado. Pero no podía olvidar el incidente y no soportaba pasar a mayores con Scorpius, pues el recuerdo invadía su mente.

Él se lo había tomado bastante bien y, cuando captó su mirada sobresaltada la primera vez, se disculpó calmadamente y le prometió que no volvería a pasar. Y no había vuelto a pasar, para su alivio y, paradójicamente, frustración. Le hubiera encantado entregarse a él y al maravilloso placer que le proporcionaba con sus labios y manos.

Una punzada de placer la recorrió desde el cuello hasta la última de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Jadeó lo más disimuladamente que pudo, que no fue mucho. Y fue precisamente cuando los labios de Scorpius volvieron a llenarla de manera eléctrica que recordó algo que hubiera deseado olvidar.

—Scorpius, el examen de mañana... —dijo entrecortadamente.

Él gruñó contra su piel, subiendo por su cuello hasta su mandíbula, donde se detuvo.

— ¿Tenías que recordármelo?

— ¿Quieres reprobar?

—No.

—Entonces comencemos. Tengo que explicarte el Teorema de Shaskovik.

—Genial —dijo Scorpius con marcado sarcasmo, separándose de su novia y alcanzando uno de los libros de Aritmancia—. Me muero de ganas por ver ese teorema de no sé quién.

Ella rió y se dispuso a explicarle a su novio todo lo que no entendiera.

Estaban en la Sala de los Menesteres. A Rose no le gustaba mucho utilizarla, pero era uno de los contados lugares donde tenían intimidad. Como aquella era, supuestamente, una tarde de estudio, podrían haber ido a la biblioteca, pero ella no quería que los miraran como si fueran dos alienígenas... Además, pasar un rato completamente a solas con Scorpius era una idea demasiado seductora como para dejarla pasar.

Una hora y media y varios pergaminos llenos de ejercicios después, Rose y Scorpius detuvieron el estudio y se tomaron un descanso. Al contrario de lo que sucedían cuando estaban juntos, no se tocaron o besaron. Había veces, como ésa, en la que podían estar juntos y en completo silencio, sin hacer absolutamente nada, y esos momentos eran tan agradables como cuando se besaban, aunque de una manera diferente.

Rose se giró para mirarlo y sonrió al verlo con los ojos cerrados. Parecía un niño pequeño, y la idea la enterneció.

— ¿Tienes sueño? —preguntó, posando una mano en el hombro de él.

Scorpius asintió, sin decir nada y continuando con los ojos sin abrir. Ella tiró suavemente de su hombro y el rubio descendió hasta descansar su cabeza sobre el regazo de su novia. La sonrisa de Rose se hizo más dulce a medida que la felicidad la embargaba desde dentro. Enredó sus dedos entre el pelo de Scorpius.

Minutos después, ambos estaban durmiendo plácidamente.

.

.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente, casi sin que Scorpius se diera cuenta. Entre Rose y las constantes horas de estudio para los exámenes, el tiempo pasaba volando. Había veces en las que su novia se ponía histérica por la cantidad de cosas que debía estudiar y él no era de mucha ayuda para calmarla, así que solía alejarse para que sus nervios no se crisparan más de lo necesario. También se entretenía bastante viendo la ansiedad de Sebastian a medida que se acercaba la fecha de su viaje.

Pero, por lo general, su tiempo se veía bastante consumido por el estudio. Los profesores disfrutaban sádicamente, en su opinión, de la ingente cantidad de tarea que les encargaban. En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de dejar Aritmancia, pero Rose y Thalia se lo impedían.

Para el alivio de todos y la tranquilidad de Rose, los exámenes llegaron y, luego de dos tediosas semanas, se fueron.

Las tres semanas que le siguieron fueron las mejores de la vida estudiantil de Scorpius hasta el momento. Unido a Rose como estaba, sentía sus sentimientos hacia ella más firmes que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Estaba seguro de su relación como nunca antes había estado seguro de algo. Podría apostar su vida por ello.

Junto a Rose estaba transitando un camino. Un camino que ascendía hacia la felicidad.

.

.

Thalia no tenía ni idea de por qué Sebastian la había citado en la biblioteca para hablar con ella. Había muchos lugares donde podrían conversar perfectamente, como las cocinas, algún pasillo poco concurrido, los jardines. O su Sala Común, que era lo más lógico.

También era extraño que la hubiera citado. Al día siguiente en la madrugada partiría con Harrison Ford a Indonesia y no lo verían hasta fines de agosto, antes de que comenzaran el séptimo curso en Hogwarts. Se suponía que tendría que estar ultimando los detalles del viaje.

Habían pasado quince minutos desde la hora convenida para que se encontraran y Sebastian no aparecía, así que se puso en pie, dispuesta a irse, cuando lo vio llegar. Volvió a sentarse al mismo tiempo que él llegaba a su altura y tomaba asiento frente a ella, en una estrecha mesa en uno de los rincones más alejados de la biblioteca, entre polvorientos libros de historia muggle.

— ¿No has buscado un rincón bastante apartado? —murmuró Sebastian.

—Me imaginé que, si no querías hablar conmigo en la Sala Común, era por algo lo suficientemente importante como para no querer que nadie se enterara. Así que elegí este lugar. ¿Quién querría revisar la historia muggle una semana antes de las vacaciones?

— ¿Un hijo de muggles, tal vez? —dijo con sorna el joven Blishwick.

Thalia puso los ojos en blanco.

—Dime qué pasa, Sebastian.

La expresión del muchacho se tornó seria y vio la preocupación en los ojos de Thalia después de pronunciar las siguientes palabras:

—Es sobre Scorpius. Él... no se encuentra bien, Thalia. No se encuentra bien.

* * *

Ah, no puedo creer que _realmente_ haya terminado de escribir este cap.

Entonceees, ¿el capítulo estuvo bien, aunque sea un poquito? Sinceramente espero que sí.

Tuve muchísimos problemas para escribirlo. Sobre todo la absoluta falta de inspiración para esta parte de la historia. Es decir, sé perfectamente qué pasará en el cap que sigue y lo que resta de fic, que no es mucho, pero sencillamente no _podía_ escribir este cap. No me salía y era como forzarme a escribirlo; opino que escribir es algo hermoso y dejó de serlo en el primer momento en que intenté forzarme a escribirlo. Y sabiendo que no estaría satisfecha y que sería una mierda de capítulo, lo dejé reposar (durante muchos meses, lo sé) y recién ahora pude terminarlo.

Ése es el único motivo de mi tardanza, además de la obvia falta de tiempo algunas veces. Sólo espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo y que, bueno, sepan comprenderme.

Hoy más que nunca quiero agradecer a las personas que me leen y que me esperaron. No importa si dejan o no review, porque igual sufren la espera.

Bueno, en resúmen: perdón por la tardanza y ojalá que les haya gustado el cap. Como sé muy bien qué pasará a partir de ahora y sí estoy inspirada, lo más probable es que no tarde mucho en actualizar. Probablemente una semana y media o así.

Un beso, Keiian.


	13. Caída Libre

Para este capítulo les recomiendo que escuchen, principalmente a partir de la despedida de Sebastian, "The Kill" de 30 Seconds To Mars o "Angel" de Judas Priest.

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K Rowling; sólo el fic es mío.

* * *

**Make You Feel Better.**

**Capítulo 12. ****Caída**** libre.**

— ¿Sebastian está muy ansioso? —preguntó Rose con una sonrisa divertida cuando vio llegar a su novio resoplando.

—Un poco —contestó Scorpius, dejándose caer frente a ella en el césped de los terrenos del castillo. Hizo una mueca impaciente—. Pero qué digo, está insoportable desde que nos levantamos. Es una suerte que se vaya mañana.

Rose no replicó, sino que sólo se inclinó hacia delante para besar al rubio; éste devolvió el gesto. Ambos sabían que Scorpius no hablaba en serio y que, aunque antes muerto que admitirlo, lo iba a echar de menos.

El beso no duró mucho, pues se separaron casi al instante. Rose sonrió ampliamente y volvió a acercarse a Scorpius, que la rodeó con un brazo y la besó en la mejilla. Ella adoraba aquellos gestos; no eran muy frecuentes y eso los hacía más especiales. Estuvieron un rato en esa posición, sin hablar o moverse, hasta que Rose rompió el silencio.

—Oye, en las vacaciones... ¿Cómo haremos para vernos?

Scorpius suspiró y abandonaron el abrazo para mirarse.

—Podríamos decirles a nuestros padres que saldremos a algún lugar y encontrarnos allí, así que no sabrían nada...

—Odio tener que mentirles —musitó Rose, arrancando hierba de la tierra.

El joven Malfoy sólo pensó en las horribles pesadillas que tendría por la culpabilidad de mentirle a Draco si no tomaba las pociones para dormir sin soñar. Por primera vez desde que era estudiante, deseó que las vacaciones no llegaran nunca.

—No te preocupes —dijo, sin embargo—. Estoy seguro de que finalmente lo aceptarán.

Pero ambos dudaban de que eso fuera a pasar. Rose realmente detestaba la situación de sus padres con los de Scorpius; todo hubiera sido más fácil si ellos fueran amigos. Por otro lado, no le gustaba la perspectiva de andar ocultando su relación con Scorpius como si fuera algo malo o vergonzoso.

Para alejar esos desagradables pensamientos, ella pegó su cuerpo al de su novio, tomándolo desprevenido, y lo besó con fuerza. Debido a lo inesperado del gesto, Scorpius tardó un segundo más del acostumbrado en reaccionar pero, cuando lo hizo, devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad que Rose.

Desafortunadamente, el beso se rompió cuando escucharon unos gritos cercanos y miraron hacia dónde provenía el sonido. Scorpius se sorprendió cuando reconoció a la chica que gritaba, sulfurada, a un amedrentado muchacho de séptimo.

Anna Spooner. La chica con la que había terminado el mismo día que rescató a Rose.

— ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Rose con interés.

—Anna Spooner —respondió el rubio, prefiriendo no revelar de dónde la conocía—. Y el otro chico supongo que es su novio.

— ¿Estás escuchando por qué pelean? —curioseó ella.

— ¡Te digo que la Revolución Industrial ocurrió en el siglo XVIII, joder! —gritaba Anna.

— ¡Y yo te digo que fue en el siglo XVI! —devolvía el chico.

Scorpius y Rose se miraron y rompieron a reír. Era la discusión más estúpida que habían oído.

—Por Merlín, todo el mundo sabe que la Revolución Industrial ocurrió en el siglo XVII —dijo Scorpius, riendo entre dientes.

Ella lo miró entre sorprendida y divertida, y le sonrió condescendientemente.

—Cielo, fue en entre los siglos XVIII y XIX —replicó.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Claro que no. Fue en el siglo XVII.

—Scorpius, te digo que no; ocurrió después —insistió Rose.

—Podría hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable para asegurarte que fue cuando te digo —se obstinó el rubio.

Ambos podían ser increíblemente testarudos, lo que quedó patentado cuando gastaron treinta minutos en ponerse de acuerdo. Tanto el uno como la otra persistían en su idea, así que finalmente Rose, impaciente, se puso en pie y exclamó:

—De acuerdo, ¿si voy a la biblioteca y corroboro que fue entre los siglos XVIII y XIX, vas a aceptar que yo tengo razón?

Él la miró con las cejas enarcadas.

— ¿Realmente irás hasta la biblioteca por eso?

—Sí, ¡ya vengo!

Y Rose se fue hacia la biblioteca caminando apresuradamente bajo la mirada de incredulidad y diversión de Scorpius.

.

.

—Cuando dices que está mal, ¿te refieres a que está enfermo? —preguntó Thalia, extrañada, sintiendo repentinamente una horrible sensación de ingravidez en la boca del estómago.

—Algo así —respondió Sebastian—. Scorpius tiene... pesadillas. Unas pesadillas espantosas.

Ella enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Moja la cama? —se mofó para enmascarar lo que realmente sentía.

—Thalia, esto es serio.

—Lo sé. Perdona, continúa.

—Tiene estas pesadillas desde hace bastante —comenzó a contarle—. Un poco antes de comenzar a ser amigo de Rose. Ya sabes, antes del plan de ser su amigo para ayudarla a superar lo del intento de violación y después dejar de hablarle.

—La idea más brillante de Scorpius —añadió Thalia con sarcasmo—. Pero, ¿qué tipo de pesadillas?

—En sus pesadillas ve a su Lucius Malfoy en vida. Generalmente le dice cosas como que defraudó y traicionó a su padre, y ve a su familia entera discutiendo y a Lyra llorando...

—Joder... —murmuró la muchacha—. Eso es horrible. ¿Estás seguro de que es por Rose...?

— ¿En qué otra forma podría traicionar a su padre? —replicó Sebastian—. La última fue la misma noche que comenzó a salir con Rose. Fue la peor de todas, porque vomitó. Thalia, tendrías que haber visto su rostro. Desde entonces está tomando pociones para dormir sin soñar todas las noches.

—Pero no puede estar así para toda la vida —protestó ella—. No puede depender de las pociones, especialmente porque no son por motivos de salud.

—Lo sé —contestó Sebastian, pasándose una mano por el rostro—. Recuerdo que esa noche deseé que Rose nunca se hubiera metido en nuestras vidas, así Scorpius no tendría que pasar por esta situación.

— ¿Veía a Lyra llorar? —musitó Thalia—. No me extraña que le haya afectado tanto; ella es una de las cosas más importantes que tiene Scorpius. Pero Rose también lo es.

—Él sabe que no puede tener a su familia y a Rose. En algún momento, deberá elegir —suspiró el joven Blishwick.

—Él adora a su familia —dijo ella—. Es la única persona que conozco que no le importa jugar durante horas al escondite con su hermana o que no le avergüence que su abuela le bese en la mejilla. Esto... Esto es horrible. Scorpius no tendría que estar pasando por todo esto.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? —murmuró Sebastian, demostrando qué era lo que más le molestaba del asunto—. Que Rose probablemente no tendrá tantos problemas. Es decir, su padre odia al de Scorpius, pero ella acaba de superar el intento de violación gracias a Scorpius. Weasley tendría que ser muy hijo de puta para separar a Rose de Scorpius sabiendo eso. Además, él la salvó.

—Pero los padres de Scorpius no tienen un motivo como ése para dejarlos en paz —completó Thalia. Esbozó una triste sonrisa—. Ahora entiendo por qué no te gustaba al principio que ellos estuvieran juntos. Estabas preocupado por Scorpius.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros, avergonzado por verse descubierto. El silencio se hizo presente entre ellos durante largos instantes, hasta que el joven Blishwick dijo:

—Durante todos estos meses, me he asegurado de que Scorpius tome la poción para dormir sin soñar todas las noches y he mantenido el secreto.

— ¿Y me lo has dicho a mí para que yo me asegure de que las siga tomando? —completó ella, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Cuenta conmigo, camarada. Scorpius no tendrá pesadillas en lo que queda de curso.

—Espero que esto no vaya a peor —murmuró Sebastian con una sensación de desazón.

—Claro que no —replicó Thalia, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto—. Relájate. ¿Qué tan malas se pueden poner las cosas en una semana?

.

.

Cuando Rose volvió junto a él bajo el árbol, se encontraba completamente ida, como si acabara de olvidarse de que existía algo llamado mundo y se hubiera recluido completamente en su mente. Llevaba el ceño ligeramente fruncido y, cuando Scorpius la llamó por su nombre al llegar ella a su altura, Rose se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que por poco le corta la respiración.

Él le devolvió el abrazo, agradado por el gesto tan repentino pero a la vez sorprendido.

—Entonces, ¿tenía razón? —le susurró al oído.

—No —respondió ella con voz ahogada—. Es como yo decía.

No hablaron más y continuaron abrazados. Scorpius realmente no entendía el motivo de semejante abrazo. Rose le estaba transmitiendo mucho afecto y necesidad, pero también tristeza. Cuando comenzó a preguntarle si le sucedía algo, ella apretó más el abrazo, diciéndole sin palabras que no quería hablar en esos momentos. Así que se calló y también reforzó el abrazo.

Él no lo supo, pero una copiosa y única lágrima resbalaba en esos instantes por la mejilla de Rose que, cuando se dio cuenta de esto, cerró los ojos férreamente. No podía llorar. No tenía derecho a llorar.

Finalmente se separaron y la ausencia del calor del otro se les antojó como algo cruel.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Scorpius.

—S-Sí —tartamudeó ella, y fingió una sonrisa—. Es que, ya sabes... Voy a extrañarte mucho en las vacaciones.

La mirada del muchacho se llenó de ternura.

—Yo también —reconoció—. Pero no te preocupes, conseguiremos vernos.

Y le regaló su sonrisa más sincera.

Rose sintió algo romperse dentro de ella y, siguiendo un impulso, se incorporó y tomó a su novio por las mejillas para besarlo. No fue un beso muy largo, pero sí profundo, y le transmitía las misas cosas contradictorias que el abrazo anterior.

Esta vez él rompió el beso, algo que pocas veces sucedía, y la miró fijamente. Ella tragó en seco. El silencio se prolongó.

—Lo siento, cariño, quedé con Albus en ir a ver a Hagrid ahora —se disculpó. Se puso en pie y se marchó corriendo en dirección a la cabaña del longevo guardabosque.

Scorpius miró el punto donde ella había estado por mucho tiempo después de que se hubiera ido. ¿Qué le sucedería? ¿Tanto la había afectado el tema de las vacaciones como para que se comportase así? Oh, bueno, quizá tuviera la regla. Sabía que las chicas se ponían muy sentimentales durante esos días...

— ¡Eh, Scorpius!

El aludido salió de su sopor y se giró para ver a Sebastian ir hacia él. Llevaba la misma sonrisa entusiasta de siempre, aunque un leve rastro de preocupación lo opacaba ligeramente. Demasiado ocupado pensando en su novia, Scorpius no notó esto último.

El recién llegado se sentó junto a su mejor amigo en la hierba.

— ¿Y Rose? —preguntó.

—Acaba de marcharse a ver a Hagrid —contestó con indiferencia, apoyando la espalda en el tronco del árbol.

—Oh, ya veo —replicó el otro, un poco sorprendido por el tono cortante del rubio.

Hacía meses que no hablaba así. Oh, por Merlín, que no estuviera sufriendo una involución.

Como siempre, Sebastian supo interpretar que su mejor amigo no deseaba hablar y, respetando esto, se quedó él también callado. No le preguntó qué sucedía porque sabía que, de ser algo realmente importante, se terminaría enterando. Pero una sensación muy desagradable se instaló en la boca de su estómago cuando recordó que Scorpius había rescatado a Rose de algo terrible meses atrás y que él no quería decírselo.

El silencio fue roto, sorpresivamente, por el joven Malfoy.

— ¿A qué hora tienes que irte? —preguntó.

—Mi carruaje sale mañana a las cinco de la madrugada —contestó Sebastian—. Intentaré no despertarte.

—No —dijo el rubio rápidamente—. Te acompañaré.

Sebastian miró a Scorpius sorprendido, pero una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su cara lentamente.

.

.

Esa noche la congregación de gente en la mesa de Slytherin era mayor a la normal. Como al día siguiente partiría Sebastian, allí estaban Scorpius, Thalia, Albus y Mia. Unos pocos asientos más allá, Meredith Johansen los miraba discretamente.

El rubio le había preguntado a la joven Hewitt por Rose, pero ella le dijo que no se sentía bien y que no bajaría a cenar, posteriormente disculpándose con Sebastian por parte de su amiga por no estar presente. El moreno le restó importancia al asunto y observó a Scorpius. Éste lucía tranquilo y en verdad se sentía así; el malestar de Rose sólo le hacía creer que su suposición de que la chica tenía la regla era cierta.

Así que nadie se preocupó y fue una de las mejores noches que pudieran recordar. Aunque Thalia tuviera una nueva preocupación, aunque Scorpius seguía pensando en el comportamiento extraño de Rose.

—Recuerda traernos regalos —se despidió Albus en el vestíbulo, chocando los cinco con Sebastian y palmeándole el hombro antes de partir junto a Mia rumbo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Scorpius, Sebastian y Thalia emprendieron el camino hacia las mazmorras. Al principio fueron en silencio, hasta que la charla surgió fácilmente entre ellos y comenzaron a recordar diversos momentos del año, sin importar si eran tristes o alegres.

— ¿Saben una cosa? —dijo Thalia en un momento de silencio entre la entretenida charla—. Éste ha sido un buen año escolar.

Sebastian se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza, Scorpius sonrió. Los tres estaban de acuerdo.

.

.

La madrugada se presentó mucho más fría que los días anteriores, lo suficiente como para que Scorpius deseara quedarse bajo las verdes mantas de su cama. Pero percibió el movimiento que hacía Sebastian por la habitación, escuchó cómo cerraba suavemente su baúl, y el rubio se incorporó con un poco de esfuerzo. Joder, qué sueño que tenía.

El frío lo golpeó inesperadamente.

—Hoy hace un poco más de frío, ¿verdad? —susurró Sebastian, que se había girado para mirarlo.

Scorpius asintió estoicamente y abandonó su cálida cama. Tratando de hacer caso omiso del inesperado frío matinal, se puso ropa más abrigada y, pocos minutos después, ambos amigos salieron de la habitación, Sebastian enfundado en una capa de viaje negra y arrastrando su baúl tras de sí.

Bajaron las escaleras, atravesaron la Sala Común y comenzaron a ascender hacia el vestíbulo del castillo sin hablar. No se cruzaron a nadie por el camino y todo permanecía en un pesado silencio, que les imponía no hablar. Sin embargo, el aire entre ellos era cómplice, como sólo el de dos amigos puedeser.

Salieron al exterior. Allí hacía más frío, si cabe, que dentro del castillo. El cielo, en vez de estar despejado como los días previos, estaba encapotado, presagiando el caos. Había muy poco color, a pesar del verde del paso y los árboles. El sol estaba asomándose por el horizonte, el único rayo de luz que añadía una mortecina claridad al paisaje. Todo era gris y frío, y Scorpius y Sebastian fruncieron el ceño, deteniéndose antes de seguir avanzando.

Dudaron antes de abandonar completamente el interior del castillo, como si los esperase un amigo invisible, acechándoles, y ellos pudieran decidir entre volver al interior o exponerse al peligro. De alguna forma, sentían que el otro tenía la misma sensación.

—Esto es estúpido —murmuró Scorpius, el primero en aventurarse al frío y gris exterior que cubría Hogwarts.

Sebastian lo siguió, más receloso, aunque preguntándose por qué. Allí sólo lo esperaba el carruaje que lo llevaría hasta Hogsmeade, donde tomaría el tren para volver a Londres y encontrarse con Harrison Foster, el investigador con el que viajaría. Había estado contando los días para que llegara ese momento.

No había nada que temer, así que asió con más fuerza su baúl y alcanzó a su mejor amigo.

Junto al carruaje tirado por nadie, los esperaban Slughron, el jefe de su Casa, y Hagrid. Ambos lucían cansados, pero el guardabosque parecía más animado.

—Un excelente día para viajar, ¿eh? —saludó alegremente el mitad gigante.

—Sí —asintió Sebastian falsamente, esbozando una sonrisa breve.

—Muchacho, en Indonesia hay unas algas realmente muy valiosas... Qué dices, tal vez podrías recoger algunas para mí —dijo Slughron, nunca demasiado cansado a la hora de ser oportunista.

—Claro que sí —aseguró, aunque no pensara hacerlo.

—Bien, muchacho, es hora de irse —anunció Hagrid afablemente—. Aseguraré las correas y en un momento estará todo listo.

El joven Blishwick asintió y, como Slughron parecía aún muy adormilado, no tuvo reparos a la hora de volverse hacia Scorpius y asirlo por el hombro con fuerza.

—Oye, debes seguir tomando las pociones —dijo en un susurro apenas perceptible, pero con la suficiente firmeza—. No puedes dejarlas, ¿entiendes?

—No pensaba hacerlo, mamá —se burló Scorpius—. Tranquilízate, no hay motivo para que de pronto algo se tuerza.

Sebastian asintió, aunque recordó el día anterior, cuando su amigo había sacado a relucir su afilada personalidad de hielo. Sintió cierto desasosiego en su interior, pero pensó en que sólo faltaba una semana para que el joven volviera a su hogar, lejos de la fuente de su culpabilidad, en que Thalia estaría allí...

—De acuerdo —asintió.

Y lo soltó.

En ese instante volvió Hagrid, anunciando que todo estaba listo para que el carruaje partiera y que debían darse prisa si el muchacho no quería perder el tren. Sebastian miró a Scorpius y, esbozando una sonrisa amistosa, levantó una mano en alto hacia el rubio. Éste lo miró sorprendido, pero, comprendiendo lo que pretendía, chocó su palma contra la de Sebastian. Otra palmada más, un choque suave de sus puños y un agarre en lo alto de ambas manos.

Era un juego de manos que habían perfeccionado con el tiempo y que habían inventado cuando sólo eran unos críos, y que habían ido abandonando con el paso de los años.

Aquello significó mucho más que un abrazo o cualquier otra muestra de afecto.

Las comisuras de la boca de Scorpius se levantaron en una sonrisa hacia su mejor amigo y, segundos después, lo vio subir dentro del carruaje y alejarse de Hogwarts en dirección a Hogsmeade.

Por un momento, Scorpius sintió que la calidez proporcionada por el juego de manos desaparecía a medida que Sebastian se alejaba, dejándolo abandonado en aquel lugar gris y frío. Sin vida.

Se estremeció, sin saber si era por el frío o por lo solo que se sintió en ese momento, pero trató de alejar de él esos pensamientos y, dando media vuelta, volvió al castillo. Descendió hacia las mazmorras y entró en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios masculinos y se detuvo allí, sintiéndose repentinamente incapaz de subirlas.

Sentía cierta ingravidez en el estómago, una especie de tensión ante algo que no comprendía. Era parecido a ver acercarse una ola gigantesca, pero sin poder hacer nada por salvarse de ella.

Se sentó en un sofá delante de la chimenea, en la que, mediante un conjuro silencioso, hizo que crepitara un fuego mortecino. Se acodó en sus rodillas y dejó que el fuego lo calentara, aunque no hizo nada con el nudo en medio de su estómago.

Se pasó horas allí, sin hacer absolutamente nada y sin moverse. Ni siquiera pensaba, era como tener la mente embotada en algodón. En su subconsciente pensaba que alguien podría atizarle un puñetazo y ni se daría cuenta. La gente comenzó a llegar, un borrón de color y sonido que pasaba a su lado sin que los notara. Era como si todo se moviera y él fuera lo único estático allí.

Alguna parte de su mente escuchó la hora que era y, aunque no supo identificarla realmente, se dio cuenta de que tenía que bajar a desayunar. Como un autómata, se puso en pie y salió de la Sala Común. El frío probablemente siguiera allí, pero él no lo sentía.

Llegó al vestíbulo sin recordar el camino recorrido y se detuvo allí. Había un montón de alumnos entrando y saliendo del Gran Salón, borrones indistinguibles de gente que componían una gigantesca mancha en un cuadro incomprensible.

Una mano de pronto le rozó la punta de los dedos y se sobresaltó. Miró a Rose, que lo miraba de una manera que no supo identificar.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó ella. Él asintió no muy seguro de estar diciendo la verdad, aunque tampoco se encontraba en malas condiciones—. Bien, ¿Sebastian ya se ha ido? —Un nuevo asentimiento hueco por parte del rubio y Rose se mordió el labio inferior. Comenzó a avanzar hacia la entrada del Gran Salón pero, al darse cuenta de que su novio no la seguía, se dio vuelta para mirarlo, dudosa—. Scorpius, hay que ir a desayu... —Se cortó a media frase y, haciendo una brusca inspiración, dijo—. ¿Te importa si vamos a hablar a un lugar más apartado?

Sin esperar respuesta, avanzó hacia él y, tomándolo de la mano, lo condujo por unos pasillos que él conocía desde que tenía once años pero que no supo ubicar. Rose lo llevaba como si fuera un autómata o un ciego y, sin que supiera exactamente cómo, de pronto se encontraron en medio de un aula vacía.

Rose estaba muy nerviosa, aunque su embotada mente no podía imaginarse una razón o un motivo lógico. La vio retorcerse las manos e inspirar profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Oye, escucha... —comenzó—. Quería decirte que, bueno... Oh, rayos, realmente no sé cómo hacer esto —Rose lo miró con ojos suplicantes, como si tuviera que entender lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, pero él realmente no entendía nada.

Hubo un instante de tenso silencio, cortado cuando Rose comenzó a hablar rápidamente, como si estuviera recitando un discurso que había aprendido de memoria.

—Scorpius, tú... tú has hecho mucho por mí. Me hiciste volver a sonreír y gracias a ti conseguí superar lo que pasó en el callejón. No sé si lo hubiera logrado de no ser por ti, o si podría haberlo hecho en tan poco tiempo. Pero lo que quiero decir es que prácticamente me has devuelto a la vida y que nunca encontraré un modo de agradecértelo lo suficiente.

Rose detuvo su diatriba para mirarlo y se sorprendió de su expresión. Era un poco distinta a la de hacía unos minutos: ahora parecía estar escuchándole, prestándole atención a sus palabras.

Y, por un momento, Rose se sintió al borde de un precipicio por el que estaba dispuesta a saltar.

—Yo... Yo realmente creía que... que te amaba—dijo en voz más baja—. Me hacías sonreír y me sentía _tan _bien a tu lado. Pero, ¿sabes algo? Durante los primeros días luego del intento de violación, sólo quería tu compañía, en algún rincón muy profundo de mi corazón sabía que eso era lo único que necesitaba para seguir. Sólo tú me hacías querer intentar volver a ser yo misma. Creo... —inspiró con fuerza— Creo que he confundido toda eso con amor, Scorpius, y lo lamento muchísimo, pero lo mejor será que terminemos todo aquí.

Oh, ¿qué era eso?, se preguntó Scorpius. ¿Qué era ese frío horrible y lacerante corriendo por sus venas alocadamente? ¿Qué era esa sensación de vacío, ese mundo gris y horrible que de pronto veía ante sí? No entendía nada, ¿acaso se había aparecido de pronto en los terrenos de Hogwarts? Y ¿qué estaba diciendo Rose? ¿Que no lo amaba, que había confundido sus sentimientos?

Aquellas palabras se iban repitiendo una y otra vez dentro de su mente, mientras seguía viendo aquel terreno árido y grisáceo, sin vida, ante sí. De pronto, para su extrañeza, se encontró completamente absorbido por aquel lugar.

Rose lo veía con ansiedad. Había esperado que él mostrase furia, dolor o tristeza, incluso se había estremecido con la posibilidad de verlo derramar alguna lágrima, pero no esperaba _eso_. En el rostro de Scorpius no había nada, absolutamente nada, sólo una expresión hueca. Esperó, con el corazón atrapado por una garra helada, a que él hablara, pero se mantuvo en un completo silencio, mirándola sin verla.

— ¿No tienes nada para decir? —Rose estaba incrédula.

Él le devolvió una mirada inexpresiva y ella, incapaz de seguir viendo un rostro tan inhumano como aquél, salió del aula de Aritmancia, dejándolo solo.

Scorpius no fue consciente de cuándo exactamente sus piernas le fallaron, pero de pronto sintió una punzada de dolor físico en las rodillas. En sus ojos no había lágrimas, ni en su rostro alguna expresión.

"_Creo que he confundido toda eso con amor, Scorpius, y lo lamento muchísimo, pero lo mejor será que terminemos todo aquí."_

Fue como si, al recordar lo dicho por Rose, sus palabras lo golpearan con tanta fuerza que le sorprendió no verse impulsado hacia atrás. Un indescriptible dolor le hizo retorcer su rostro en una mueca. De pronto la realidad cayó como una losa sobre él, despertándole del letargo en el que había estado sumido todo el día. Se dio cuenta que, del día a la noche, estaba sin su mejor amigo y sin la chica que quería.

Inspiró aire con lentitud y profundidad, como si temiera dañarse más. No entendía qué era todo ese dolor o cómo era posible sentir algo tan terrible en tantas cantidades. _Con un poco sería suficiente_, pensó, ___ podría lidiar_ con un poco de dolor. En cambio, con tanto...

De pronto, Scorpius Malfoy escuchó un sonoro chasquido detrás de él.

.

.

Thalia soltó una risotada. Cuando se dio cuenta de las miradas de censura sobre ella, comprendió que era de mala educación y trató de detenerse, pero no podía. La risa que surgía de ella era imparable, con un tinte de descrédito y nervios.

—Thalia —le dijo severamente Albus, pero él no tenía ninguna autoridad sobre la chica.

Sin embargo hizo un esfuerzo por reprimirse y, si bien no consiguió suprimir una sonrisa, sí pudo terminar de reír.

—Lo siento —replicó ella, sin dejar de sonreír descreídamente—. Fue una broma bastante mala, a decir verdad, pero las bromas malas por alguna razón siempre causan risa a todo el mundo.

—No es una broma —El tono de James Potter no dejaba lugar a dudas.

—Rose realmente ha cortado con Scorpius —confirmó Mia.

Thalia, sin cambiar su expresión, los miró uno a uno, absolutamente convencida de que mentían.

—Vamos, ¿alguno oye siquiera lo que están diciendo? Que Rose terminó con Scorpius —dijo, como si eso fuera imposible—. ¿Es que han olvidado el maravilloso poder del amor? No digan estupideces.

—Thalia, es la pura verdad. Rose se lo ha dicho ayer a Mia, antes de bajar a cenar —aseguró Hugo, que también estaba allí, sintiendo un poco de infelicidad en su interior por estar manteniendo esa conversación.

—Oh, vamos, ¿en serio piensas que creeré que Scorpius y Rose cortaron ayer por la mañana? —rebatió Thalia, comenzando lentamente a perder su sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde está Malfoy? —interrogó de pronto James—. No lo he visto en todo el día de ayer.

La joven Zabini sintió algo muy pesado descendiendo por su estómago y perdió definitivamente la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Yo tampoco lo he visto...—dijo, sintiendo algo espantoso treparle por el estómago, como un monstruo que esperase ansiosamente para devorarla—. Pensaba que estaba con Rose, pero...

—Rose se pasó todo el día en nuestra habitación. Bajamos juntas a desayunar y allí estaba Scorpius, pero no nos había visto, y Rose fue a hablar con él. Antes de entrar los vi irse juntos por otra dirección y luego no los vimos en el desayuno, ¿recuerdan? —relató Mia—. Cuando volví a mi habitación Rose estaba ahí, en su cama, y no me contestó cuando le pregunté por qué no había ido a desayunar... Se pasó todo el día encerrada allí, sin hablar con nadie, y a la noche me contó lo de Scorpius, y yo se lo conté a ellos.

Hugo, silencioso y serio, pensaba qué rayos habría sucedido entre su hermana y Malfoy. Pero hubo algo que lo distrajo: el rostro sumamente alarmado de Zabini que, sin decir una palabra, se puso en pie precipitadamente y salió volando del Gran Salón, donde estaban desayunando en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Mientras corría hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin, pensaba en cómo el día anterior le había parecido extraño no ver a su amigo y cómo de pronto tenía una pista hacia ello. Pero, ¿dónde podría estar? ¿En el castillo, perdido en alguna parte que sólo él y Sebastian conocían? ¿Se habría escapado a Hogsmeade?

Llegó a su Sala Común y, sintiendo como si unas manos invisibles le oprimieran el pecho, subió escopetada hacia la habitación de los alumnos de sexto. Allí no había nadie, pero su mente astuta le hizo revisar el baúl a los pies de la cama donde dormía Scorpius. Fue terrible abrirlo y descubrirlo completamente vacío.

Se le ocurrió algo que ciertamente preferiría no descubrir, pero se obligó a sí misma a girar la cabeza hacia la mesilla de noche del joven Malfoy.

—Oh, santa mierda —soltó, sintiéndose alterada por primera vez en todo el año.

En la mesilla de noche de Scorpius estaban todas las pociones para dormir sin soñar, olvidadas por su dueño.

.

.

Una semana después, la plataforma 9 y ¾ estaba a rebosar de magos y brujas que esperaban la llegada de sus hijos. Albus Potter bajó del tren junto a sus hermanos, los tres arrastrando sus respectivos baúles. Localizaron a sus padres, que los esperaban junto a sus tíos Ron y Hermione, y se dirigieron allí. El reencuentro era justo lo que se esperaba: abrazos y un montón de preguntas del tipo "¿Cómo están?" "¿Qué tal el viaje?", a las que se vieron obligados a responder.

Rose y Hugo no tardaron en reunirse con sus padres y el proceso volvió a repetirse, sólo que ésta vez los Weasley escrutaron a su hija concienzudamente, pero ella parecía saludable y feliz. Ni James ni Albus ni Lily quisieron mirarla. Sabían que ella estaba fingiendo para no preocuparlos. Si la veían decaída lo asociarían a que seguía traumatizada por el intento de violación. Y Rose nunca les contaría absolutamente nada sobre su relación con Scorpius Malfoy, la razón por la que volviera a sentir tristeza, aunque fuera consciente de que era su culpa.

Antes de abandonar la plataforma, Albus se giró y se puso a observar a la gente con atención. Buscaba una cabellera rubia, ya sea de un hombre adulto o de un adolescente, o la larga melena castaña de una mujer. Pero allí no estaban los Malfoy y tampoco Maria Nott o sus padres.

Albus buscó con la mirada a Thalia Zabini. Ella no les hablaba desde que se habían enterado de la ruptura entre Scorpius y Rose, algo que nadie esperaba de Thalia. La muchacha hizo caso omiso de su mano levantada en señal de saludo y, con una frialdad aplastante, fue a reunirse con sus padres acompañada de su amiga Katherine Bole.

El joven Potter abandonó King's Cross con una honda preocupación. Scorpius no había aparecido desde el día que Rose terminó con él, pero Albus no lo veía desde el día anterior a la partida de Sebastian. Todos los días lo había buscado en el Mapa del Merodeador, pero no lo había encontrado.

Scorpius no había estado en Hogwarts la última semana y nadie sabía por qué.

* * *

Hola, hola! ¡Por fin llegamos a este capítulo! Podría decirse que éste es el punto de inflexión y, quizá, el más importante, pero no el que más me gusta, aunque sí fue de mis favoritos a la hora de escribir.

En este cap se descubren uno de los motivos por los cuales Scorpius estaba tan mal en el prólogo. El otro motivo, el más grave, se presentará en el próximo capítulo. ¡Dios, ya quiero escribirlo!

Por otro lado... ¡el fic superó los 100 reviews! ¡Qué felicidad! Mil gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia hasta ahora, leyendo y comentando. **A MusicBlack95, Alfy-Malfoy, Kuchiki Yamiko, saritadinamita19, Holly90 y Alex Rose Love un "gracias" ENORME por haber dejado review en el cap anterior a pesar de los meses de espera.**

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado.

Un beso, Keiian.


	14. James

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K Rowling; sólo el fic es mío.

* * *

**Make You Feel Better.**

**Capítulo 13. James.**

_Eurídicce _la miraba con sus enormes ojos ambarinos. La gran lechuza gris sabía perfectamente que debería entregar la carta casi finalizada muy pronto; tal vez en el mismo instante en que su dueña acabara de terminar de escribirla, aunque, si tenía suerte, quizá esperara a que amaneciera.

_Eurídicce _siempre había admirado la capacidad de su dueña para mantener los ojos abiertos aún cuando era de noche, quizá de madrugada. Ella veía muy bien en la oscuridad, pero ¿y su dueña? Sabía que no tenía tan buena vista. Hubiera deseado poder ayudarla, así apagaría aquella molesta vela, cuya luz la ayudaba a terminar de redactar aquella carta.

La lechuza miró por la ventana. La rama de un robusto cedro recién florecido pasaba cerca de allí, aunque sabía que en el lugar donde estaban había montones de maravillas de la naturaleza.

Aunque a _Eurídicce_ le encantara ese lugar, se preguntaba qué hacían allí tan pronto. Generalmente, luego de que su dueña terminara el año escolar, se instalaban en una preciosa residencia solariega cerca del mar. Luego de dos semanas allí solían quedarse en el lugar donde estaban ahora, no iban apenas terminara el curso.

No sabría decir con presición qué pasaba, pero estaba segura de que algo malo había ocurrido y que por eso se encontraban tan pronto allí. Se respiraba un ambiente lúgubre, tenso y cargado, y todos vestían de negro.

Además, _Eurídicce_ estaba segurísima de que alguien faltaba en la casa y creía que eso influía en el hecho de encontrarse allí apenas empezado el verano.

Tampoco era tan importante. Allí se encontraba a gusto. Su dueña solía liberarla para que cazara algún ratón o, si tenía suerte, un conejo pequeño. Además, su adorada ama pasaba bastante tiempo con ella últimamente, encerrada en su habitación, tal vez para escapar del oscuro ambiente del resto del hogar. Le hacía muchos mimos, y le hablaba.

Ese día, sin embargo, había olvidado durante treinta minutos abrirle la ventana para que pudiera salir al exterior, apenas había estado en la habitación y no le había hecho ningún caso.

Oh, pero no debía extrañarse. Siempre sucedía eso cada vez que llegaba una de las cartas del odioso James Potter y el hecho de que Maria hubiera tardado tanto en responderle a la última no significaba que no fuera a hacerlo.

_Eurídicce _contempló a su dueña a fondo. Maria lucía concentrada, pluma en mano, y observaba con el ceño fruncido el comienzo del último párrafo que le estaba escribiendo a James. Debía darle una respuesta afirmativa o negativa a su petición y, aunque deseara decirle que sí con todas sus fuerzas, no estaba segura de que fuera el mejor momento.

Se restregó los ojos con cansancio. Siempre subo que iba a ser complicado, desde el primer momento en que decidió mantener una correspondencia fluida con él, hacía ya tantos meses. Conocía de sobra a sus padres para saber que no sería una noticia agradable para ellos, pero se dio cuenta de eso sólo cuando comenzó a esperar ansiosamente las respuestas de James.

Al principio, todo fue tomado como un juego. James quería que fueran amigos por correspondencia y, aunque fuera algo muy estúpido, la idea la había seducido. Tal vez sus padres no lo vieran bien, pero estaba segura (lo suficiente como para poner las manos en el fuego por ello) de que no sería nada serio. Probablemente se aburrirían a los dos meses y, años más tarde, recordarían aquél juego con una sonrisa divertida y lo olvidarían.

Segura completamente de eso, respondió a la primera carta del joven Potter. Luego de eso vinieron ochenta y tres cartas en nueve meses. Las últimas setenta las había esperado ansiosamente, tal y como James le confesó que él también hacía.

Pronto habían comenzado a intercambiar opiniones, anécdotas, gustos, experiencias, sentimientos... Se contaron secretos que nadie más sabía de ellos. James, por ejemplo, le confesó que no quería trabajar en nada relacionado con la defensa del mundo mágico, como su padre, o en los deportes o el periodismo, como su madre.

James quería ser músico, valerse por sí mismo y evitar que todos lo vieran como «James, el hijo de Harry Potter» y lo vieran únicamente como «James Potter, ese gran músico»

Y luego le pidió que le guardara el secreto, porque no se lo había dicho a nadie, y también le contó sobre sus conflictos con respecto a lo que haría al salir de Hogwarts.

Maria nunca terminó de entender cómo habían establecido entre ellos semejante confianza sólo por ochenta y tres cartas. Tampoco estaba muy segura de qué sentía con respecto a James. La línea de la amistad la habían sobrepasado hacía mucho, pero Maria no creía ser lo suficientemente estúpida como para enamorarse de alguien por correo y, encima, de James Potter.

De todos los hombres del mundo, había ido a tropezar con James Potter.

_Eurídicce_ ululó para atraer su atención y, separando el rostro de sus manos, la miró. La lechuza observaba la carta sin acabar con cierto disgusto y no pudo evitar una sonrisa cansada. Sabía lo poco que a su lechuza gris le simpatizaba James. Maria también miró la carta y volvió a preguntarse qué le contestaría. Quería encontrar una respuesta para así poder acabar la carta de una vez. Con el infierno de las últimas dos semanas en la mansión Malfoy, no había encontrado ni tiempo ni ganas para contestarle.

El corazón de Maria se llenó de tristeza al pensar en los últimos días. Todo parecía ir a peor. Ella no sabía, nadie sabía, cómo poder manejar la situación. Una prueba de que todo estaba mal eran los silenciosos pasos de Sebastian Blishwick en el pasillo.

A Maria le sabía muy mal que, una semana después de llegar a Indonesia, el chico tuviera que regresar a Inglaterra para prestar apoyo moral. Maria sabía que estaban sucediendo cosas mucho peores en esos momentos, pero pensar en eso era muy doloroso. Le era más fácil pensar en la oportunidad perdida de Sebastian; era ridículamente más llevadero en comparación a todo lo demás.

Quizá, si ella fuera un poco más fuerte, la ayuda de Sebastian no sería necesaria y él estaría en Indonesia. Pero no. Maria no había sabido demostrar más fuerza ante lo que estaba ocurriendo y tampoco pudo prepararse mejor para el golpe que le supuso toda la situación. Si hubiera estado enterada de algo, estaría más preparada emocionalmente y sería un mejor soporte.

Pero todo había sido tan imprevisto, tan doloroso...

Maria se obligó a regresar al presente antes de echarse a llorar por segunda vez en el día. La carta. La respuesta. James.

Pero, por alguna razón, pensar en James consiguió que gruesas lágrimas bajaran caudalosas por sus mejillas. Antes de que se diera cuenta, apenas podía reprimir o silenciar sus sollozos. _Eurídicce, _acostumbrada a las últimamente frecuentes lágrimas de Maria, ululó y le mordisqueó un mechón de enrulado cabello castaño.

Maria no quería llorar, o que su cuerpo entero sufriera espasmos debido al llanto. Apoyó la frente en la madera de su escritorio, lejos de la carta para no emborronarla.

—James... —dijo ahogadamente en medio de un sollozo y otro.

.

.

James entró en su habitación chorreando agua. Adoraba nadar y el calor lo incitaba a zambullirse en la piscina de su casa. Tirar a Lily al agua aunque ella no quisiera y que luego casi lo ahogara era sólo un extra.

Esa tarde habían estado en casa sus tíos George y Angelina, y había malgastado horas enteras jugando a la guerra de agua con sus dos hermanos, Fred y Roxanne. Luego habían merendado las delicias preparadas por Kreacher en el jardín, mientras su padre y su tío George contaban la memorable anécdota de cuando el último escapó de Hogwarts con su hermano gemelo montando en escoba.

Últimamente estaba hablando mucho con su padre sobre la guerra, aunque en años anteriores no le gustaba tanto escuchar sobre esa época. Eso había pasado y ahora estaban en un tiempo mejor, ¿por qué volver a eso? Era como si nunca cerraran ese capítulo.

Ahora comprendía un poco mejor por qué ellos nunca lograrían olvidar todo eso. Estar en guerra y participar activamente en ella era algo que nunca se olvidaba; todas las muertes, todo el miedo... Antes no lo entendía, pero ahora sí.

Con una punzaba, comprendió que estava madurando.

Se pasó una mano por el negro cabello mojado y decidió ponerse una camiseta. Estaba a punto de bajar a la cocina a por algo para comer cuando escuchó un ruido en la ventana. Se volvió y sintió cómo un nudo en el estómago, que no sabía que estaba allí hasta ese momento, se deshacía al ver una soberbia lechuza gris.

Prácticamente corrió hacia la ventana y poco le importó parecer un imbécil. Dejó entrar a _Eurídice _ y le desató la carta con impaciencia.

_Maria_, pensó y se le formó una sonrisa espontanea en el rostro. Qué alivio. Esas dos semanas que había pasado sin una respuesta de la muchacha habían sido un infierno. Se había desvelado en más de una ocasión pensando que ella ya nunca más le respondería.

Se sentó en la cama a leerla con tranquilidad. Era bastante corta, pero absorbió todas las palabras como si fueran sagradas. Para él, lo eran.

_Querido James:_

_Perdona por haber tardado tanto en responderte. Estas últimas semanas han sido una locura en mi casa. Ya te contaré sobre eso más tarde._

_Creo que este verano no estaré en la Riviera francesa. Ahora te estoy escribiendo desde la casa de mis tíos y pasaré todas las vacaciones aquí, aunque lo normal es que estemos unas semanas en Francia y luego vengamos aquí. Bueno, ya te contaré mejor por qué._

_Los últimos días de clase han sido una pesadilla. ¿Recuerdas que te conté de Camille? La muy zorra me sigue atosigando con el pasado de mi padre. Me he puesto un poco mal, la verdad, pero ya se me ha pasado. Con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, eso me parece una estupidez._

_Sobre visitarte un día a tu casa... Bueno, tal vez no sea lo más apropiado, pero me gustaría ir. Admito que me sorprendió un poco cuando me lo propusiste, pero creo que es lo mejor. Las cartas en la mesa, como dicen en mi familia._

_Avísame cuándo quieres que vaya._

_Maria._

_P.D.: Perdona que la carta sea tan escueta. No me encuentro con ánimos, lo siento. _

Algo estaba mal, James lo había notado incluso antes de que la carta llegara. Por algo había tardado tanto en responder, y ella se lo había confirmado al principio de la carta y en la posdata, pero también había notado cierta ¿tristeza, quizá? en su forma de escribir. Ella solía escribir cartas mucho más largas, ya que le gustaba explayarse, y además profundizar en lo que estaba diciendo. O escribiendo, en ese caso.

James sintió cierta preocupación. Esperaba de todo corazón que no le hubiera pasado nada malo a Maria, aunque era obvio que algo sí iba mal.

Volvió a leer la carta, como muchas veces había hecho con otras tantas, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo: Maria iba a ir a su casa.

Cuando se le había ocurrido la idea, le había parecido una locura. Pero entonces la razonó y no la encontró tan trillada. Ella era su amiga y podía ir a visitarlo. Aunque, con ese nuevo paso que iban a dar, Maria iba a dejar de ser sólo su amiga. O eso esperaba, al menos.

No quería ocultárselo a sus padres. Probablemente no les parecería bien, pero era lo que él quería y su padre le habían enseñado a luchar por lo que quisiera, estuviera bien o mal para el resto del mundo. Y eso iba a hacer. No deseaba mantener a Maria en secreto, como habían hecho Rose y Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose y Scorpius Malfoy.

Ni él ni sus hermanos se quitaban la desazón de encima al pensar en Malfoy. El hecho de que no hubiera estado en Hogwarts daba muy mala espina, aunque nadie sabría explicar por qué. ¿Habría enfermado repentinamente y, como faltaba unos días para terminar el curso escolar, lo habrían devuelto a casa? ¿O algo habría pasado en su familia?

Entre los primos Weasley-Potter, o los que estaban enterados del noviazgo, Malfoy era un tema tabú, así como el intento de violación de Rose era algo que el resto de la familia nunca tocaba. Rose aparentaba, y lo hacía magistralmente, que nada malo había sucedido. ¿Estaba recuperada? Oh, sí, claro, todo estaba bajo control. ¿Y Scorpius Malfoy? Le estaba muy agradecida por haberle salvado y habían hablado un par de veces después de eso, pero nada más.

Él y los demás se habían visto forzados a seguirle el juego a Rose. Ella había superado lo que le había pasado en el callejón, pero de ningún modo había olvidado a Scorpius Malfoy. La razón de que lo hubiera dejado era algo que escapaba a la comprensión de todos, porque ella no les dio ninguna explicación.

Aunque James no estaba muy seguro de que Hermione se hubiera tragado lo que su hija le decía, no podría decirlo con precisión, ya que su madrina actuaba también como si no hubiera pasado nada, hasta donde él sabía. Era como si ella también supiera lo de Scorpius y decidiera seguirle el juego para no herirla más.

Sacudiéndose aquellos oscuros pensamientos de la mente, se sentó al escritorio a redactar una contestación para Maria. Si le venía bien, el jueves próximo podía visitarlo a la casa alrededor de las cinco. James era más espontaneo que eso, pero estaba involucrando a sus padres y la cosa era distinta.

Escuchó a su madre llamarlo desde la cocina y salió de su habitación. En el pasillo se encontró con su padre, que lo saludó con un cabeceo.

—Oye, James, ¿tú tienes el Mapa del Merodeador? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí, está en mi habitación, ¿para qué lo quieres?

—Quiero dárselo a Albus esta noche, ya que tú egresaste y él se queda en Hogwarts —explicó.

—Oh, bueno... Está en mi escritorio, segundo cajón a la derecha —indicó, dándole la espalda a su padre y bajando por la escalera.

Se sentía un poco... raro. El Mapa del Merodeador era, quizá, el objeto más significativo que tenía, aunque técnicamente pertenecía a su padre. Con él había montado miles de trastadas por todo Hogwarts y delegarlo era sólo una prueba más de que estaba convirtiéndose en adulto.

Comprendía que su padre quisiera dárselo a Albus y no lo culpaba por ello. Pensaba que Harry debió de sentir algo parecido cuando le prestó por tiempo indefinido el Mapa, siendo una de las pocas cosas que conservaba de su padre.

_Supéralo, James_, se reprendió a sí mismo.

.

.

Harry entró en la habitación de su primogénito pensando que comprendía muy bien los sentimientos de su hijo. Aunque él había tenido que madurar a la fuerza, James debía de sentir lo mismo que él había sentido en su momento. Era el cierre de una etapa muy importante, ambos lo sabían, pero era inevitable. El paso del tiempo es imparable y Harry lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Suspirando se acercó al escritorio de su hijo, abrió el segundo cajón a la derecha, tomó el Mapa del Merodeador en sus manos y se disponía a bajar a reunirse con su familia cuando algo llamó su atención.

En el escritorio había un sobre de carta que rezaba "Maria Nott".

Nott.

Harry sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una violación a la privacidad de James, pero no pudo evitar tomar el papel entre sus manos. Pero algo más volvió a distraerlo: una carta con una caligrafía femenina que obviamente no pertenecía ni a Ginny ni a Lily. Sintiéndose culpable, leyó la carta rápidamente.

A medida que sus ojos verdes se deslizaban por las letras, su incredulidad iba creciendo más y más. Cuando terminó de leer tomó la carta que su hijo estaba escribiendo y también la leyó, ya sin pensar en si lo que hacía era ético o no.

Sin saber exactamente cómo se sentía con respecto a lo que acababa de descubrir, dejó todo en su lugar, tomó el Mapa del Merodeador y salió de la habitación de James. Bajó las escaleras hacia la planta inferior y se acercó a la puerta de la cocina, quedándose del otro lado mientras escuchaba las risas de su familia.

Siempre lo sospechó, en realidad. Le hubiera parecido extraño que sus sobrinos, en especial Rose, no se relacionaran con Scorpius Malfoy. Lo que contaba Rose nunca le terminaba de convencer, eso de que no había trabado amistad con el hijo de Draco. Pero nunca se imaginó que James se relacionara con Maria Nott.

Descubrió que no le molestaba la nueva ¿amiga? de su hijo. Tal vez hubiera preferido a otra chica para él, pero no tenía nada en contra de esa muchacha que apenas conocía. Ahora bien, qué relación llevaban ellos dos le era en absoluto desconocido. Si su hijo iba a presentarla ante él y Ginny, ¿entonces serían pareja? Ambas cartas parecían tener un tinte amistoso más que romántico...

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de pronto y se encontró cara a cara con su primogénito, que lo miró extrañado.

— ¿Viejo? —llamó, dudoso.

Harry volvió a la realidad repentinamente.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, presintiendo qué se le avecinaba.

James, sintiéndose un poco nervioso, restregó el pie en la alfombra. Aún no le decía lo de Maria a su madre, prefería decírselo primero a Harry, esperando que éste fuera comprensivo, y que su padre se encargara del peso pesado que era Ginny.

—He invitado a alguien para el jueves próximo —anunció.

—Oh, qué bien —asintió el hombre—. ¿Quién vendrá?

Una prolongada pausa, en la que padre e hijo no dejaron de mirarse a la expectativa.

— ¿Recuerdas a Maria Nott? —dijo finalmente James, casi conteniendo el aliento. Recibió un asentimiento en respuesta—. Pues... Nos hemos escrito un par de cartas de vez en cuando y...

—Me parece muy bien, James —lo interrumpió Harry, esbozando una sonrisa sincera.

James lo miró sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Su padre le dio una palmada en el hombro y se adentró en la cocina, no sin antes de que James pudiera ver el brillo conocedor en ojos de Harry.

.

.

Thalia Zabini, prácticamente escudada tras un coche muggle, escuchaba los disparos y gritos de la gente de Egipto preguntándose por qué rayos había decidido su hermana que quería casarse en ese país sumido en revueltas si tenía a Italia para contraer matrimonio.

Su madre tampoco estaba muy contenta con la elección de Elisabetta. El Egipto muggle estaba en plena crisis política y las revueltas eran la orden del día en las calles. Como desde hacía un par de días las cosas estaban relativamente tranquilas, Thalia había decidido dar un paseo cuando se encontró de pronto en el medio de una revuelta.

_Me niego rotundamente a morir por un disparo de estos imbéciles_, masculló para sí, irritada. Si tan sólo pudiera desaparecer, no tendría que estar escondiéndose detrás de un coche pintarrajeado. Como si algún dios egipcio la hubiera escuchado, de pronto sintió un chasquido junto a ella.

Lucciano, su hermanastro, la miraba con cierta burla en los ojos.

—No sé tú, pero yo en tu situación no me sentiría muy cómodo —dijo con ironía.

—Cállate y sácame de aquí —espetó.

Lucciano rodeó con su fina mano la muñeca de su hermana menor y los hizo desaparecer de ese pandemónium. Cuando Thalia volvió a abrir los ojos, se descubrió en el hotel mágico en el que se hospedaba y donde se celebraría la boda de su hermana.

— ¿Vienes? —preguntó Lucciano, señalando las escaleras.

—En un momento, quiero ver si tengo correspondencia.

Su hermanastro asintió y desapareció escaleras arriba mientras Thalia se acercaba al mostrador y preguntaba si había llegado alguna carta para ella. Según el recepcionista, no, lo cual Thalia ya suponía.

Le había sentado un poco mal tener que abandonar Inglaterra luego de una semana visitando casi todos los días a la familia Malfoy. Por supuesto no esperaba que Scorpius le escribiera, pero sí había pensado que Sebastian o quizá Maria lo harían. El joven Blishwick le había enviado una carta hacía unos días, contándole que las cosas en la mansión Malfoy no mejoraban, y, aunque ella le había escrito de vuelta poco después, aún no recibía respuesta

Suspirando, salió al hermoso jardín interior del hotel, preguntándose si habría alguien capaz de hacer sentir mejor a Scorpius.

—Jodida Weasley —masculló con enfado.

.

.

A pesar de que había barajado la cobarde posibilidad de escabullirse de la mansión dejando una nota de que volvería en un par de horas, Maria decidió que, ya que iba a conocer a los padres de James, bien podría decirle a su propio padre que iba a salir. Sin decirle a dónde, claro.

Así que ahí estaba, sentada en un sofá de la biblioteca junto a su padre, que sostenía un libro en las manos.

— ¿Qué sucede, Maria? —preguntó Theodore Nott, con su indescifrable tono de voz calmado.

—Voy a salir por un par de horas, creo que volveré antes de la cena —dijo, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que no debía sentir nervios.

Su padre arqueó sus finas y oscuras cejas.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—A visitar a una amiga —respondió con seguridad

Sabía lo observador que era su padre, que a sus ojos de águila astuta no se les escapaban nada. Al menor titubeo, a la primera desviación de miradas, él sabría que le ocultaba algo.

Theodore asintió.

—Bien, ve.

Escueto, conciso y astuto. Como siempre. Y, de manera sorprendente, la impasibilidad de su padre fue lo que Maria necesitó para aplacar sus nervios. Esbozó una gran sonrisa, completamente segura de que él no se había tragado ni una sola de las palabras que le había dicho, y salió escopetada de la biblioteca. Fue a la sala de la chimenea, la única habilitada para aparecerse, y allí desapareció.

Tener diecisiete años era una gran ventaja, decidió Maria cuando abrió los ojos y se descubrió en medio de una tranquila y soleada calle en Londres. Giró la cabeza y vio la casa de James. Confiada en sí misma, se acercó a la puerta y le acuciaron unas terribles ganas de echarse a llorar cuando estuvo a punto de llamar.

_No_, pensó Maria, negándose en redondo a soltar una sola lágrima. _No voy a llorar. Por muy triste o nerviosa que esté. Oh, Scorpius, te prometo que no lloraré._

Se tomó unos minutos para recomponerse, durante los cuales sacó un botellín de agua del bolso. Había previsto que se derrumbaría en algún momento y estaba preparada, aunque hubiera preferido haberse equivocado. De todos modos, el agua ayudó y, cuando se fijó en su pequeño espejo, sus ojos no estaban rojos ni mostraban signos de llanto.

Perfecto.

Llamó a la puerta y ya se encontraba bien cuando vio a la dinámica Lily Potter abrirle la puerta con una sonrisa radiante.

— ¡Hola, por fin llegas! James no deja de pasearse arriba abajo, preguntándose si no te habrías arrepentido —soltó apenas la vio en el umbral.

Maria se echó a reír y procuró olvidar sus sentimientos. Debía concentrarse en lo que le esperaba dentro de esa casa.

—Pues ya estoy aquí. Bonita blusa.

Lily sonrió complacida por el halago y la hizo pasar. La casa era tan acogedora como la recordaba de la primera vez que estuvo allí, con Scorpius. Recordó la amabilidad de los Potter y se dijo que no tenía nada que temer...

O eso pensaba, hasta que vio el rostro terriblemente preocupado de Albus Potter, que se acercaba a ella a toda prisa.

—Hola, Maria —dijo apresuradamente, mientras ella se detenía en seco preguntándose qué querría. Tenía que reconocer que la había puesto súbitamente nerviosa—. Disculpa que te interrogue apenas llegas, pero...

— ¡Albus!

—Pero estoy muy preocupado por Scorpius... —dijo, haciendo caso omiso de lo dicho por James, que acababa de llegar agitadamente detrás de su hermano, probablemente con el objetivo de detenerlo—. James quería que te lo preguntara más tarde, pero confío en que no te molestará... ¿Qué le sucedió a Scorpius? ¿Por qué se fue una semana antes de que empezaran las vacaciones? ¿Se fue porque Rose terminó con él?

Hubo un breve instante de absolito silencio en la sala de estar, un breve instante en que Maria sintió como si todo se detuviera y le permitió ser absolutamente fría e insensible con lo que sucedía. Gracias a ese instante pudo pensar que Albus no había visto a sus padres, que acababan de llegar justo para escuchar lo último dicho por su hijo y los miraban con los ojos como platos. Un instante en que todo encajó con una terrible certeza. Un instante que casi fue una epifanía.

Y, al comprenderlo todo, sintió la chispa de la rabia prender en ella y encenderse, alzándose, rozando sus venas y mezclándose con su sangre, devorándola por completo. Esbozó una terrible sonrisa que no enmascaró su creciente rabia, y que a Harry le recordó a la de un Mortífago antes de cometer un asesinato.

— ¿Me estás diciendo —comenzó a decir Maria con una calma tan aplastante que puso los pelos de punta, y comenzó a elevar la voz a medida que hablaba —que tu prima terminó con Scorpius el mismo día que se enteró que su madre ha muerto?

* * *

Y esto, mis queridas lectoras, es lo que explica el motivo por el que Scorpius estaba tan destrozado en el prólogo. ¿Qué les pareció?

Particularmente tenía muchas dudas con respecto al final. Siempre me lo imaginé así, pero no estaba segura de quién moriría. Al principio pensé en Narcissa, pero me parecía que no era suficiente. Luego creí que Astoria sería una buena opción para explicar todo el sufrimiento de Scorpius, pero me parecía demasiado. Aún tengo mis dudas, y es posible que cambie quién murió.

Por otro lado, este es mi capítulo favorito. Tiene poquitísimo de ScorpiusxRose, pero aquí se revela todo y hasta yo me emociono xD. No sólo el por qué del estado de Scorpius en el prólogo, sino también con quién se escribía James. Lo de James y Maria no estaba en el plan original, pero me gusta bastante toda la idea.

Estas semanas he estado muy atareada con la escuela y por eso no pude actualizar antes. Así que espero que les guste :)

**Gracias a Alex Rose Love, MusicBlack95, Kuchiki Yamiko, saritadinamita19, Holly90, Alfy-Malfoy, LupertGrint, Diane Potter y Speaky22 por dejar sus hermosos reviews!**

Un beso, Keiian.**  
**


	15. Las soluciones

¡Hola a todos! He aquí un nuevo capítulo de Make You Feel Better.

Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción "**Be Myself**" de Linkin Park para la parte de los Malfoy, y "**Everything**" de Lifehouse para la parte de Albus y Rose.

No sé muy bien cuántos capítulos más tendrá esta historia, pero éste es de los últimos. Creo que habrá un par de caps más y un epílogo, si mis cálculos no me fallan.

Disfruten del capítulo!

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K Rowling; el resto es mío.

* * *

**Make You Feel Better.**

**Capítulo 14. Las soluciones.  
**

La rabia, que creció hasta ser demasiado grande como para masticarla y tragársela, bulló debajo de su piel y se dibujó en su rostro con total libertad. Albus se quedó paralizado, viendo el bello rostro de Maria Nott completamente encolerizado, mientras asimilaba la bomba lanzada por ella hacía segundos.

— ¿Qu-Qué...?

—Lo que has oído —respondió Maria en una voz peligrosamente baja.

—Pero eso es imposible...

— ¿Por qué debería de serlo? —lo cortó secamente ella, sintiendo el enfado en la garganta, como si fuera vómito a punto de ser expulsado como veneno—. Mi tía murió y el mismo día a tu maldita prima se le ocurre terminar con Scorpius, ¿eh? ¡Pues qué bien!

Con el último e inesperado grito de una rabiosa Maria, la familia Potter pareció salir de su incredulidad. Lily se llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizada; a James le temblaron las manos; Albus se sintió terrible. Y Harry y Ginny se tensaron, comprendiendo de pronto muchas cosas aún sin salir del todo de la sorpresa.

—Maria, tranquilízate... —dijo dubitativamente James.

Ella lo perforó con la mirada. Parecía que su enojo se extendía al mundo entero y que nadie se libraría de él.

— ¡¿Que me tranquilice?.! ¡¿Lo dices en serio?.! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice con lo que me acabo de enterar?.! ¡Eres un sinvergüenza, James Potter! —El muchacho se sobresaltó ante los encolerizados gritos de la usualmente tranquila hija de Theodore—. ¡Oh, claro, yo tengo que sentarme aquí a beber el té mientras mi primo se cae a pedazos porque esa jodida chica...!

—No la llames así —dijo Lily con un hilo de voz.

—La llamo como se me da la gana, niña —espetó Maria de mal modo.

Ginny pareció por fin reaccionar.

—Mira, estás en mi casa y deberías tener más respeto...

Algún recodo en la mente de Maria pareció darle la razón, tal vez esa parte que conservaba los buenos modales de la alta sociedad inculcados por su madre, pero luego pensó que esa mujer era tía de Rose Weasley y que nadie que tuviera relación con ella se merecía ya su respeto.

— ¡No! Me niego a tenerle respeto a esta familia —sentenció con voz firme, no exenta de la rabia que sentía y crecía sin parar, quemándola viva—. Ningún familiar de Rose Weasley merece mi respeto.

—Rose no sabía lo de la madre de Scorpius... —comenzó a decir Albus, sintiendo ganas de coserse la boca para no hablar nunca más.

— ¡Esa no es excusa para mí! ¡Y definitivamente no hará que Scorpius se sienta mejor! ¡¿Crees que esto se puede arreglar con un estúpido y simple "lo siento"? —gritó Maria.

—Yo no quise decir eso... —Pero Albus se detuvo cuando vio cómo ella se daba vuelta y salía de la casa airadamente.

James apretó los dientes al verla irse y fue detrás de la muchacha.

— ¡Maria! —la llamó, comenzando él también a sentirse enfadado.

Ella ya iba a mitad de calle cuando escuchó que él decía su nombre y se dio la vuelta violentamente justo cuando James llegaba a su altura.

— ¿Qué quieres? —escupió.

—No puedes venir a mi casa y ponerte a gritar esos insultos —dijo con firmeza.

Aquello encendió a Maria inimaginablemente.

—Eres un idiota, Potter. Un completo idiota —sentenció, rabiosa—. ¡No tienes ni consideración ni solidaridad por los demás! ¡Sólo te importa tu maldi_t_a familia! Scorpius tenía razón desde el principio, nunca debió mezclarse con ustedes. Y yo tampoco.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesta a encontrar algún callejón para volver a la mansión Malfoy a soltar patadas e insultos, pero James la detuvo agarrándola por el brazo. Ella lo miró duramente, sintiendo el impulso de sacar la varita aunque eso sólo le traería más problemas a su familia.

—No tienes derecho a decir eso, Maria. Mi hermano aprecia mucho a Scorpius y Rose lo amaba, estoy seguro.

—Pues parece que ha enterrado su "amor" muy profundo —dijo con una sarcástica sonrisa que acompañaba el tono de su voz—. No sé qué inteligente motivo tuvo tu prima para terminar con Scorpius, ni me importa. No a estas alturas.

—Ella no tenía forma de saber lo de tu tía —replicó James, soltándola.

—No lo entiendes, James. El daño está hecho y no te imaginas sus magnitudes o su alcance. Que Rose no lo supiera no es excusa, no es válido, no me sirve para nada.

Le dio la espalda definitivamente y, cuando echó a caminar con paso vivo y rápido, James no hizo ademán de detenerla, sino que se quedó mirando su espalda, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Maria caminaba pisando fuerte, intentando canalizar su rabia aparte de apretando sus dientes. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba y tampoco le importaba. Nada le importaba, en realidad, excepto su rabia y su dolor.

De pequeña también había sido así. Era una niña fácilmente alterable y violenta, siempre golpeando cosas o gente y enfadándose constantemente. Sus padres estaban preocupados e iniciaron un tratamiento para que controlara su temperamento. Y funcionó, convirtiéndose en una niña serena. Sin embargo, los excesos de rabia nunca la abandonaron, aunque siempre fue capaz de controlarlos.

Pero esta vez, no. Y no se sentía mal o culpable por no haber sido capaz de guardar dentro suyo la rabia, ya que ni siquiera se había molestado en hacerlo. No se arrepentía de nada. Ni siquiera de lo que había dicho. Lo creía firmemente. Los Weasley ya no se merecían su respeto o su perdón.

Quizá estaba siendo injusta y era consciente de eso. Pero, si tuviera la cordura o las ganas suficientes para analizar los últimos minutos, se daría cuenta de que había tenido razón, a su modo de ver. Que Rose Weasley no supiera de la muerte de Astoria no era excusa.

Encontró finalmente un callejón e hizo un esfuerzo por despejar su mente. Pensó en la ahora lúgubre mansión Malfoy, llena de gente destrozada, y no quiso volver allí, pero finalmente sintió la sensación que acompaña la desaparición. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en la sala de la chimenea.

Y cayó de rodillas al piso y rompió a llorar sonoramente.

Sentía el dolor, la rabia y la angustia mezclándose dentro de ella, derribándola por completo. Le gustaba pensar que era una persona fuerte, pero estaba obviamente demostrado que no era así. Sentía la tristeza apretando su pecho y aglomerándose en su garganta. Las lágrimas caían, imparables.

—Maria, no debiste haber ido.

Levantó su lloroso rostro, encontrándose a su padre en el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Lo sabías? —preguntó con voz sollozante, haciendo un poco difícil que se le entendiera.

Theodore Nott asintió.

—Sí, claro que lo sabía. Así como también sé lo de Scorpius con esa chica Weasley que salvó el pasado invierno.

Aquello cortó la respiración de Maria.

— ¿Cómo...?

—Trabajo en el Departamento de Seguridad. ¿Qué haría si no supiera esta clase de cosas de mi propia familia? —Theodore se encogió de hombros, como si dudar de lo contrario fuera una estupidez—. No debiste visitar a James Potter, Maria. ¿Qué has ganado? Sólo esto.

Sus ojos se habían secado, no así su cara, pero Maria fue capaz de responder con voz serena.

—La verdad.

Su padre enarcó las cejas.

— ¿La verdad? Pocos son los que quieren oír la verdad.

—Puedo imaginar por qué —replicó ella

—Ahora debes decidir qué harás con esa verdad. Aprovéchala a tu favor —dijo Nott, dándose vuelta y dispuesto a irse cuando se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su única hija.

—La odio, papá.

Theodore sospechó que no se refería sólo a la verdad.

Nuevamente sola, Maria dobló las piernas frente a sí y se abrazó a ellas, enterrando la cabeza entre sus rodillas. No volvió a llorar. Sólo se quedó sintiendo su dolor y su enojo, pensando.

Quizá su padre no fuera el mejor del mundo. Era muy frío para considerarse como alguien cariñoso y tan impenetrable que Maria nunca conseguía distinguir qué pensaba. No estaba segura de quererlo, pero en ese momento se sintió agradecida de tenerlo a su lado. Comprendió que su padre había sabido entender que ella, instantes atrás, no necesitaba consuelo, sino que alguien le devolviera la tranquilidad, esa tranquilidad que era tan necesaria para ella como el acto de respirar, para vivir.

Se prometió a sí misma que nunca iba a olvidar ese día. Lo juró por la memoria de su tía.

Ahora entendía por qué Scorpius se quedaba echado en su cama sin molestarse en moverse. Por qué no lloraba o por qué hablaba tan poco. Por qué no comía. No era sólo que su madre acababa de morir, sino que tenía también el corazón roto.

Y Maria odió a Rose Weasley con toda su alma.

.

.

"_¿Recuerdas el maravilloso poder del amor, Sebastian? Parece haber quedado tan lejos..."_

Apenas leyó esa frase en la carta de Thalia, Sebastian se dejó caer en la cama y se tapó los ojos, suspirando profundamente. ¿Lejos? El maravilloso poder del amor estaba a kilómetros luz de distancia. La amistosa broma sobre Scorpius y Rose que había inventado junto a Thalia se le antojó muy amarga en esos momentos.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿qué era dulce esas últimas semanas?

Había muchas cosas que no entendía, como por qué Rose no estaba allí para evitar que Scorpius se quebrara como una fina hoja de papel. Éso era lo que él estaba haciendo en la mansión Malfoy en vez de estar en Indonesia. Él había tirado a la borda una oportunidad única por su mejor amigo, ¿Rose no podía visitar de vez en cuando a su novio?

Bueno, allí había algo muy raro, sin duda. Aunque prefería no pensar en eso, sino que se concentraba en estar apoyando a Scorpius. No tenía ni ganas ni energías como para romperse la cabeza por Rose; Scorpius era más importante.

Ya no tenía ganas de leer la carta de Thalia. Últimamente estaba muy desanimado, aunque, con el aire pesado que se respiraba en esa mansión, no era algo muy extraño.

Alguien tocó a la puerta de su habitación y fue a abrirla. Theodore Nott, tan frío y sereno como siempre, lo estaba mirando desde el umbral.

—Maria acaba de llegar de la casa de James Potter. Está en la sala de la chimenea; ve —dijo simplemente, y se fue pasillo arriba a hacer quién sabe qué.

Sebastian se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Maria, visitando a James Potter...? ¿Pero qué diablos...? Intrigado, se dirigió hacia la sala de la chimenea y allí se encontró a la prima de Scorpius, sentada en el suelo y escondiendo el rostro entre sus rodillas flexionadas.

— ¿Maria? —llamó, dubitativo.

Ella levantó la cabeza, sorprendiendo a Sebastian al ver sus ojos enrojecidos y su rostro con restos de lágrimas. Pero se veía tranquila. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—Tu padre me dijo que estabas aquí. ¿Qué fuiste a hacer a la casa de los Potter? —preguntó.

Maria se secó el rostro todavía húmedo con una gran dignidad.

—Eso no importa ahora —aseguró con una voz sin debilidades—. La cosa es que me he enterado por qué Rose Weasley no está aquí prestando apoyo moral.

Sebastian tuvo un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Qué?

—Dejó a Scorpius el mismo día de la muerte de Astoria.

Él parpadeó varias veces seguidas.

—Si es una broma, es de pésimo gusto.

— ¡No es ninguna broma, maldita sea! ¿Crees que si fuera una broma yo estaría así? —Se señaló a sí misma con desesperación.

Sebastian sabía que no siempre había sido una persona calmada y que muy pocas cosas la alteraban como cuando era una niña. Lo que le había dicho Maria sólo podía ser verdad. Y lo peor era que tenía sentido. ¿Por qué sino Rose no estaba allí? ¿Por el odio entre sus familias? Si amara a Scorpius, ése no sería un impedimento. Pero ella lo había dejado y, ahora, en la mansión Malfoy no tenía nada que hacer.

—La odio —dijo Maria con rencor; él la miró sorprendido—. Scorpius no estaría tan mal si ella no lo hubiera dejado.

— ¿Sabes lo de las pociones para dormir sin soñar? —preguntó en voz baja Sebastian y Maria asintió—. Entonces puede decirse que él no estaría tan mal si Rose nunca se hubiera cruzado en su camino.

—No te imaginas cuánto deseo que eso nunca hubiera sucedido —susurró Maria. Transcurrieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que ella volvió a hablar—. Fui a la casa de los Potter porque desde hace meses, James Potter y yo somos amigos por carta. Me invitó a su casa y hoy fui —Hundió la barbilla entre sus rodillas, sintiendo tristeza—. Allí me enteré por Albus Potter que Rose dejó a Scorpius, aunque ellos no sabían... lo de Astoria.

—Te has puesto hecha una furia, ¿eh? —dijo Sebastian—. Yo no la odio, ¿sabes? Pero sí deseo que nunca se hubiera entrometido en nuestro camino.

—Nunca perdonaré esto —susurró Maria, escondiendo su rostro entre las rodillas—. Nunca.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí, sentados, sumidos en un silencio roto sólo por las cadencias de sus respiraciones. No se movieron y sus músculos se agarrotaran, pero apenas lo notaron. En ese silencio se dijeron muchas más cosas que en todo el tiempo que se conocían; un puente invisible se tendió entre ambos y por él transcurrían sensaciones y sentimientos.

Cuando uno de los elfos de Scorpius, Ascle, se presentó ante ellos con una reverencia, ambos salieron de su ensimismamiento.

—Señorita Nott, señor Blishwick, la cena será servida dentro de una hora en el comedor del ala este —informó el elfo sin levantar la cabeza.

—De acuerdo —asintió Maria—. Nosotros le avisaremos a Scorpius, no te preocupes.

—Sí, señorita.

Y Ascle se fue de allí con un ligero "_plop_". Sebastian y Maria se pusieron en pie y se dirigieron a la habitación de Scorpius, que encontraron, para su desazón, completamente desierta. La joven Nott, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, llamó a Ascle y le ordenó que buscara a su primo. Maria, agotada, se dejó caer en una butaca de la habitación y enterró el rostro entre sus manos. Oh, ¿otra vez se echaría a llorar? Le era inevitable sentir que la situación la estaba sobrepasando por completo.

Pasaron largos minutos. Sebastian estaba a punto de decirle algo para animarla cuando Ascle volvió, el nerviosismo brillando en sus ojos como pelotas de tenis.

— ¿Lo has encontrado, Ascle? —preguntó Sebastian.

—No, señor Blishwick —El elfo doméstico se retorció las manos—. Ascle ha buscado por toda la mansión y no lo ha encontrado.

Maria sintió como si alguien le echara un fardo más a la espalda para que cargara. Sebastian, dándose cuenta de que ella no podía hacerse cargo de la situación, tomó las riendas del problema.

Inspiró antes de hablar.

—Bien, Ascle. Debo pedirte que no le digas nada de esto a nadie. Nosotros buscaremos a Scorpius; tú desentiéndete del asunto —dijo, sacando a relucir la firmeza que había heredado de su madre y que solía emplear en el equipo de Quidditch.

El elfo hizo una profunda reverencia y, luego de pronunciar un quedo "Sí, señor Blishwick", desapareció nuevamente. Sebastian miró a Maria, que desenterró el rostro de sus manos para devolverle la mirada.

—Tú quédate aquí —la tranquilizó él—. Yo iré a buscarlo.

Salió de la habitación de su mejor amigo y, poco después, Maria lo siguió. No le extrañó que ella se pusiera en movimiento; no era de las que se quedaban sentadas esperando a que otros solucionaran sus problemas.

Se separaron para buscarlo y, como eran dos, tardaron menos tiempo en recorrer la mansión en busca de Scorpius. Y, aunque estuvieron una hora entera buscando y buscando a Scorpius, éste no apareció.

Cuando volvieron a reunirse, ya era la hora de la cena.

—Espérame aquí, iré a decirle a mi tío que Scorpius no se siente bien y que no bajará —anunció Maria, tomando nuevamente las riendas de la situación.

Sebastian aguardó y, cuando ella volvió, se dirigieron a un retirado saloncito, donde esperaron al joven Malfoy.

Cuando Scorpius finalmente volvió, borracho y tambaleante, se echó a llorar por primera vez en años.

.

.

Esa misma noche, Albus no creía tener la suficiente presencia de ánimo como para, siquiera, ir a la casa de Rose mediante la Red Flu. Miraba la chimenea de su casa, intranquilo, como si ésta fuera la mismísima puerta del infierno. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ya se había metido de lleno en él esa misma tarde. No dejaba de atormentarse, pensando en Scorpius, en los padres de Scorpius, en Rose, en Maria, en James, en sus propios padres...

Sacudió la cabeza; de nada servía pensar en esas cosas ahora. Debía concentrarse en reunir el suficiente coraje para aferrar un puñado de polvos Flu y meterse en la chimenea.

Inspiró aire antes de tomar en su puño un poco de polvo y, entonces, escuchó la voz de su padre.

— ¿Irás con Rose?

Albus se dio vuelta y ambos ojos verdes se encontraron.

—Así es —respondió. A pesar de lo tembloroso que se sentía, su voz sonó firme.

—Suerte —le deseó Harry inesperadamente.

El muchacho miró a su padre con atención. Ni él ni su madre habían emitido opinión sobre lo que se habían enterado esa misma tarde gracias a su torpeza y a la furia de Maria.

—Papá... ¿A ti te parece bien todo esto? Lo de James y Maria... y lo de Rose y Scorpius.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Si me parece bien o no, creo que eso es algo que ahora no importa. Rose merece saber la verdad, ¿no? Alguien tiene que hacer sentir mejor a tu amigo. Así como él hizo sentir mejor a Rose.

Su padre lo había descrito todo tan claro, pensó Albus, que no había lugar a dudas. Por supuesto que tenía que ir donde su prima favorita para decirle sobre la muerte de Astoria Malfoy. Tal vez éso no lograra por sí solo que tanto Rose como Scorpius se sintieran mejor, pero sí haría una gran diferencia.

Le dio la espalda a su padre y asió con seguridad los polvos Flu.

—Gracias, papá —dijo, metiéndose dentro de la chimenea. A continuación, exclamó la dirección de la casa de Rose y las llamas verdes lo envolvieron.

Harry sonrió. Siempre lo había pensado, que algún día su hijo terminaría haciendo algo por el de Draco. Sería un desperdicio si no fuera así, ¿verdad?

Cuando Albus abrió los ojos y salió de la chimenea de la casa de sus tíos, se encontró con Hermione, que lo recibía con una mirada de sorpresa y una sonrisa.

— ¡Albus, qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó la mujer.

—Bien, tía, gracias. He venido a ver a Rose, ¿dónde está?

Hermione enarcó las cejas.

—Arriba, en su habitación. ¿Todo va bien?

Albus se dio cuenta de que la perspicaz mente de su tía se había puesto en funcionamiento al ver lo acelerado que estaba, así que plasmó en su rostro una gran sonrisa tranquilizadora que, seguramente, no logró aplacar las sospechas de la madre de Rose.

—Claro que sí, tía.

Ella lo miró un segundo de más con sospecha, pero finalmente le dedicó una breve sonrisa.

—Bien, sube. ¿Te quedas a cenar? —preguntó.

—No lo creo —respondió Albus, subiendo las escaleras a todo correr. Con las palabras de su padre, su posterior revelación había sido como un chute de energía y quería terminar con el asunto de una vez por todas.

Llegó a la puerta de Rose y llamó.

—Pase.

Entró en la habitación de su prima, que se encontraba sentada al escritorio dibujando algo. Ella se giró a mirarlo y la falsa y convincente sonrisa que había incrustado en su rostro para engañar a su familia desapareció.

—Ah, hola, Albus. No sabía que venías.

—Veo que has vuelto a dibujar —observó Albus, sentándose en la cama de Rose.

Ella miró las hojas y los lápices con cierto desánimo.

—Sí, bueno, no son la gran cosa.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, Albus recordaba que a Rose le apasionaba dibujar y pintar. Con el paso del tiempo se había vuelto una muy buena dibujante, pero desde el incidente del callejón no tocaba ni un mísero lápiz.

— ¿Puedo ver uno?

Ella, silenciosamente, le pasó un dibujo. Era un poco... descorazonador. El dibujo era mayoritariamente gris. Mostraba un paisaje gris oscuro, con el césped marchito y un cielo casi negro. Sin embargo, un tenue rayo de luz atravesaba el cielo e iluminaba un arcoíris que se iba difuminando a medida que llegaba al suelo. El arcoíris y el rayo de luz eran la única nota de color en todo ese dibujo gris.

La sensación que le produjo a Albus ver el dibujo fue un tanto ambigua y prefirió no ver el resto de las creaciones de Rose.

—Bueno, Rose, he venido a decirte algo —anunció.

Ella se tensó, deduciendo por el tono de su voz que no se le avecinaba nada bueno.

— ¿Qué?

Albus pensó en la mejor manera de decírselo. Quizá un rodeo alivianaría el golpe, pero... Qué rayos, la madre de Scorpius había muerto y no tenía caso hacerse el idiota. Además, pensó con un fugaz acceso de rabia al recordar a Maria, su prima no era la que peor lo estaba pasando.

—La madre de Scorpius murió el mismo día que lo dejaste; por eso él no estuvo la última semana de clases, porque había vuelto a su casa por el... funeral —La voz de Albus se perdió con la última palabra que dijo.

Al principio, no miró a Rose, sino que clavó la vista en el dibujo del arcoíris. No deseaba mirarla. Pensó en Maria Nott, que había dicho que su primo "se estaba cayendo a pedazos". No pudo ni imaginarse el dolor que debía estar sufriendo Scorpius, habiendo perdido a su madre y a su novia el mismo día.

Cuando escuchó el sollozo ahogado de Rose, la miró abruptamente. Ella escondía el rostro entre sus manos y trataba de reprimir el llanto, pero los temblores que sufrían sus hombros eran evidentes.

—Oh, Rose... —murmuró Albus, poniéndose en pie para abrazarla.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza fuertemente y alargó un brazo para que no se acercara; Albus se detuvo casi enseguida.

—De-Déjame sola... —tartamudeó, aún sin verlo.

El muchacho inspiró aire y se dispuso a salir, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo.

—Rose, éste ha sido tu error y debes solucionarlo. No sé los motivos por lo que terminaste con Scorpius, pero es obvio que no lo has olvidado, así que debes corregir tu error —Preguntándose de dónde habría salido tanta sabiduría, abandonó el cuarto de su prima.

Rose ni lloró a gritos ni se agitó violentamente presa de algún desconsolado llanto, pero sí sintió cómo se derrumbaba todo dentro de su corazón, que de pronto se sumergió en un profundo océano de culpa. No lloraba por ella, sino por Scorpius.

Oh, Merlín, lo extrañaba tanto... Saber que todo se había acabado por su propia voluntad era terrible de afrontar, y lidiar con el amor y la añoranza día a día era muy difícil. Pero, ¿qué otra alternativa tenía? Habiendo escuchado a Sebastian y a Thalia hablar sobre las pesadillas que Scorpius sufría por su culpa, para estar a su lado, para amarla... ¿Cómo no iba a desear librarlo de esa carga?

Scorpius la había ayudado tanto para salir del pozo en el que estaba hundida y había sacrificado tanto por permanecer con ella. Nunca le había dicho nada de que tuviera pesadillas nacidas en la culpa por estar con ella, y nunca le dio indicios de que eso estuviera pasando. Scorpius había apostado su tranquilidad a las pociones para dormir sin soñar, para estar con ella.

¿Cómo no iba a librarlo de todo eso, después de lo mucho que él la había ayudado?

El único remedio que había encontrado había sido terminar con Scorpius.

No contaba con que Astoria Malfoy muriera ese mismo día.

Al final, sólo había empeorado las cosas.

Rose se secó las silenciosas lágrimas, intentando que éstas dejaran de descender de sus ojos. Del intento de violación había aprendido que de nada servía llorar, porque no arreglaba las cosas y entorpecía el camino hacia una solución. Había que pasar a la acción, encontrar la mejor manera de arreglar las cosas.

Sí, todo eso había aprendido del incidente de meses atrás y de Scorpius. Era hora de arreglar las cosas.

* * *

Jejeje, otro capítulo que me encanta. Recuerdo que, cuando empecé con este fic, pensaba que todos estos capítulos estaban muy lejos, pero aquí me encuentro, escribiéndolos.

Espero que el cap les haya gustado, porque expresa tanto sentimiento que no puedo evitar que me encante. El odio y la rabia de Maria son legítimos, a mi modo de ver, ya que para ella Scorpius estaría mejor si Rose no hubiera terminado con él o, directamente, nunca se hubieran hecho amigos. Así que, sí, básicamente Maria culpa a Rose. Si está bien o no lo que piensa, es opinión de cada uno.

Creo que los motivos de Rose han quedado claros, pero por las dudas los explico de una forma menos rebuscada que en el cap. Rose, cuando se entera de las pesadillas al escuchar la conversación entre Sebastian y Thalia, piensa que Scorpius ha hecho mucho por ella y que él la estaba pasando mal por algo que era en parte su culpa, así que trata de liberarlo de remordimientos al dejarlo. Pero ese mismo día muere Astoria y todo empeora para nuestro pobre Scorpius, así que Rose no hizo muy bien las cosas.

Espero que haya quedado claro xD.

Y, por otro lado, ¡estamos llegando al final del fic! Dos o tres capítulos más, un epílogo y... ¡adiós Make You Feel Better! Aunque me produce cierta tristreza terminarlo, estoy impaciente por ponerle un fin al fic, ya que se ha alargado más de lo que esperaba (tenía planeado que para estas alturas estuviera terminado, pero con lo del bloqueo y tal, pues...) y así podré seguir con otros proyectos que tengo en mente.

**Muchas gracias a B. Vi, Alex Rose Love, MusicBlack95, saritadinamita19, Alfy-Malfoy, Kuchiki Yamiko y princesa de hielo por dejar sus reviews. **Y también gracias a los que agregan la historia (o a mí) a favoritos y alertas.

Un beso, Keiian.


	16. Cuando la verdad surge

Sólo quiero decir que este capítulo es mi favorito y que me ENCANTA cómo ha quedado. Así que me felicito a mí misma y les dejo leer el capítulo en paz.

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K Rowling; el resto es mío.

* * *

**Make You Feel Better.**

**Capítulo 15. Cuando la verdad surge.  
**

Albus no sólo se quedó a cenar esa noche, sino que también durmió allí. Él, Hugo y Rose pasaron largas horas hablando de lo que había ocurrido, del encuentro de su familia con Maria y todo lo que ésta había dicho y hecho.

Rose se sintió más culpable aún mientras Albus contaba cómo se había enfadado la prima de Scorpius al enterarse de su ruptura. Parecía que también había arruinado la amistad entre Maria y James.

—No te preocupes, Rosie —dijo Hugo calmadamente—. Ellos solucionarán sus problemas por sí solos.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos en silencio, hasta que Albus finalmente volvió a hablar.

— ¿Cuándo hablarás con él? —le preguntó a su prima.

Ella, incómoda, se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Pues... pensaba ir mañana a la casa de Scorpius —dijo, algo nerviosa por las reacciones de Albus y Hugo.

Éstos la miraron, incrédulos.

— ¿Tan pronto? —se asombró Hugo.

—No veo por qué he de retrasarlo —murmuró Rose—. Cuanto antes aclaremos las cosas, mejor.

Su hermano y su primo decidieron darle la razón, pero compartieron una mirada de incertidumbre. Se preguntaban qué le diría Rose. Ella nunca había querido decirle a nadie sus motivos para terminar con Scorpius y parecía que, en esos momentos, seguía decidida a mantenerlos en secreto.

Volvieron a sumirse en un silencio, que, nuevamente, fue roto por Albus.

—Rose, mis padres saben de tu relación con Scorpius —admitió con culpabilidad. No creía que, llegados a ese punto, a esa desastrosa situación, sirviera de algo mantener secretos.

Rose abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Qué? —dijo con voz aguda.

—Sí, fue mi culpa —respondió—. Apenas Maria llegó a casa, le pregunté qué había pasado con Scorpius; mis padres estaban allí... —Albus narró con pelos y señales cómo había transcurrido todo.

—Oh, Albus, eres un idiota —gimió Rose, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

— ¿Qué dijeron ellos? —interrogó Hugo.

—A mi padre le pareció bien, creo. Al menos, no creo que se oponga. Y mi madre... Bueno, ella no ha dicho nada sobre eso.

—Espero que no le digan nada a mis padres —dijo Rose.

—Creo que deberías decirles, Rosie —dijo de pronto Hugo. Al ver la mirada sorprendida de los otros dos sobre él, aclaró—. Lo de Scorpius. Tienes que decírselo a mamá y papá. Mantenerlo todo en secreto fue, al final, lo que desencadenó todo esto, ¿verdad? ¿O no era por la culpabilidad de engañar a su padre que Scorpius tenía esas pesadillas?

Rose y Albus guardaron silencio durante unos instantes.

—Eso lo decidiré después; ahora lo importante es Scorpius.

La conversación se prolongó una hora más, luego de la cual los chicos abandonaron la habitación de Rose, dejándola sola. La muchacha se tumbó en su cama, pensativa y nerviosa por lo que ocurriría al día siguiente. No estaba muy segura de qué le diría a Scorpius. Quizá le contara la verdad detrás de su ruptura y le diría que aún lo amaba, que lo había extrañado todos y cada uno de los días que habían permanecido separados. Tal vez, así, lograra quitarle un poco de su tristeza.

Se preguntó si se encontraría con el padre o la abuela de Scorpius. Él no le había contado mucho de su familia, excepto de Lyra. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que Scorpius pudiera hablarle sobre su madre, si es que lo haría alguna vez, y cómo estaría la niña Malfoy.

Se entristeció mucho al pensar en la pérdida que estaba sufriendo esa familia. Pero los Malfoy se recuperarían, estaba segura.

Así como se habían recuperado de la guerra.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Hugo anunció que no iba a acompañarlos a la mansión Malfoy. Sabía que su presencia sería innecesaria y, además, Albus estaba más implicado en todo ese asunto que él. Así que, alrededor de las diez de la mañana, Albus y Rose se subieron al Autobús Noctámbulo y dieron la dirección de la casa de Scorpius.

Les tomó cerca de una hora llegar a Lyme, la pequeña ciudad cerca de la cual estaba la mansión Malfoy. Era una ciudad hermosa e inspiradora, pero Rose nunca le prestó tan poca atención a un lugar nuevo. Nerviosa y temerosa de lo que pudieran suceder a continuación, de pronto se encontró frente a las grandes rejas de hierro forjado de la mansión, que precedían un espléndido jardín delantero.

Se sintió muy indefensa.

Albus miró en derredor, viendo que no había forma alguna de abrir las rejas desde afuera y que no había un timbre o un sucedáneo. Pero eso se vio solucionado cuando escucharon un chasquido y ambos se giraron para mirar a un ceñudo y muy viejo elfo doméstico vestido de negro.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó de malos modos el elfo.

—Albus Potter y Rose Weasley —respondió rápidamente el muchacho—. ¿Podemos pasar?

El elfo pareció sulfurarse ante esa pregunta.

— ¡NO! ¡De ninguna manera! —gritó—. ¡De ninguna manera dejaré que sangres sucias y traidores a la sangre entren en la honorable mansión Malfoy! ¡Irrespetuosos! ¡Deberían mostrar más consideración hacia la familia en estos tiempos!

Albus estuvo a un paso de pensar mal de los Malfoy, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que ese elfo era muy viejo y que, de seguro, tendría más años que su propio padre.

Rose se agachó a la altura del elfo y lo miró a través de las rejas.

—Por favor, déjame pasar. Necesito pasar —imploró.

— ¡No! ¡Vete, sangre sucia! No te queremos aquí.

—Gorgonio, te he repetido que no debes hablar así —se escuchó la regia voz de una mujer.

Rose se incorporó lentamente, con la vista clavada en la mujer que se acercaba a ellos. Era una anciana muy bien conservada, de cabello claro recogido hacia atrás y penetrantes ojos azules, que destacaban en su pálida y arrugada tez. Llevaba una túnica veraniega color negro, propio del luto que llevaba.

El elfo doméstico, Gorgonio, se apresuró a hacer una profunda reverencia.

—Sí, ama Narcissa, mis más sinceras disculpas —murmuró el elfo con repentina humildad y sumisión, sin despegar sus enormes ojos del suelo.

Narcissa Malfoy suspiró, cansada.

—Vuelve a tus funciones regulares, Gorgonio —ordenó, y el elfo desapareció tras murmurar otro "_Sí, ama_". La anciana miró a los dos jóvenes, que se habían quedado mudos antes la visión de la imponente mujer—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos, niños?

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que ella no hacía el menor amago de dejarlos entrar y que los miraba desde dentro, en una clara distinción.

Rose inspiró aire antes de hablar. Sabía que esa parte le tocaba a ella.

—Señora Malfoy, soy Rose Weas...

—Sé quién eres —la interrumpió Narcissa—. Eres la chica que salvó mi nieto el pasado invierno. Lo que me gustaría saber es en qué puedo serle de ayuda a ti y a tu primo.

—Queremos ver a su nieto —dijo Albus con amabilidad.

Narcissa primero lo miró a él y luego a ella. Los miró con los ojos azules de quien ha vivido mucho y sufrido más de lo que debería. Eran ojos penetrantes, inquisidores, a los que nada se les escapaba. Los vio intimidarse ligeramente ante su escrutinio y se preguntó qué hubieran hecho si, en vez de encontrarlos ella, se hubieran topado con Theodore Nott. Se preguntó si esos dos niños tenían idea de dónde se estaban metiendo.

— ¿Para qué quieren verlo? —preguntó.

—Señora Malfoy, por favor —rogó Rose—. Por favor. Necesito verlo.

Narcissa enarcó una ceja muy rubia, agitó la varita y las rejas se abrieron. Albus y Rose se adelantaron casi al mismo tiempo, dudando un instante antes de entrar al largo camino que atravesaba el jardín delantero y conducía a la entrada principal de la mansión. La señora Malfoy dio media vuelta.

—Síganme —dijo, y echó a caminar por el sendero.

Los dos muchachos la siguieron.

Mientras acortaban distancia con la entrada, Rose sintió crecer su nerviosismo más y más. Antes de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado, se encontraba frente a las elegantes puertas principales. Narcissa abrió una y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar al vestíbulo.

Narcissa pensó fugazmente que, si Lucius supiera lo que estaba haciendo en ese instante, abriéndole las puertas de su casa a un Potter y a una Weasley, de seguro se revolvería en su tumba.

La joven Weasley se sintió intimidada ante el luminoso y distinguido vestíbulo de la mansión. Había unos grandes vitrales en la pared del fondo, que dejaban entrar la luz a raudales. Por Merlín, esa sola habitación era más grande que el comedor de su casa.

Narcissa pronunció en voz alta un nombre y, segundos después, otro elfo apareció frente a ella haciendo una reverencia.

—Ama Narcissa, ¿en qué puedo servirle? —murmuró.

—Ascle, lleva a estos muchachos con Scorpius —dijo la anciana. Volviéndose hacia Rose y Albus, explicó—. Ascle es uno de los dos elfos personales de mi nieto. Los acompañará hasta donde él está—. Pareció que iba a retirarse, pero dudó y dijo antes de desaparecer por una puerta—. Por favor, no quiero disturbios. Todos aquí estamos guardando luto por mi nuera.

El elfo los miró un segundo y luego agachó la cabeza.

—Por favor, síganme —dijo.

Ascle los condujo por una serie de pasillos con pisos de mármol blanco y grandes ventanales. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo sofisticado de la mansión, se respiraba un aire pesado y oscuro, ésa atmosfera que deja atrás la muerte cuando se lleva a alguien. Albus pensó en todas las personas que se hospedaban, en esos momentos, en la mansión y en lo insufrible que debía ser respirar ese mismo aire cargado todos los días.

De pronto, Ascle se detuvo ante una puerta de madera blanca, sin ningún tipo de diseño aparte del intricado picaporte.

—Voy a anunciarlos —informó el elfo.

—No —se apresuró a decir Rose—. No hace falta... Nosotros nos encargamos. Gracias por traernos hasta aquí.

El elfo no pareció sorprenderse ante la amabilidad de Rose, lo cual hablaba bien de sus amos. Hizo una reverencia.

—Como desee, señorita —murmuró—. Que tengan una agradable estadía en la mansión.

Cuando el elfo desapareció y se quedaron solos, ellos se miraron. Parecía irreal estar allí, a un paso de Scorpius sin que éste lo supiera.

.

.

—Déjame en paz, Maria —refunfuñó Scorpius, tumbado en un sofá y con una mano presionándose la frente—. Ya te dije que no me duele la cabeza.

—Pues no parece —replicó Maria, intentando por todos los medios que tomara el segundo café de la mañana.

El joven Malfoy gimió y se acomodó de tal forma en el sofá que le daba la espalda a su prima. Sebastian lo miró desde la butaca en la que jugaba con una pelota de tenis que había encontrado perdida. Pensó que, al menos, la resaca ayudaba a su amigo a distraerse. Era más fácil lidiar con el dolor de cabeza.

Sebastian se preguntaba si Scorpius recordaría que ellos le habían dicho que sabían lo de Rose. Probablemente no.

—Se ha quedado dormido —dijo en voz baja Maria, sentándose en el alféizar de la ventana del saloncito.

El joven Blishwick miró a su amigo, que, efectivamente, respiraba acompasadamente, signo inequívoco de que estaba durmiendo. Sebastian se relajó y se sumió en el irrelevante jueguecito con la pelota de tenis. Por eso, cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto y percibió dos personas más en el saloncito, se llevó un susto de muerte.

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda...? —Se detuvo abruptamente al ver a Rose Weasley y Albus Potter mirándoles desde el umbral de la puerta.

Maria, sobresaltada, se giró a ver qué pasaba y se quedó momentáneamente muda al verlos allí. Luego se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa irónica.

—Vaya, Potter, tú sí que no pierdes el tiempo —comentó con socarronería.

— ¿Scorpius? —llamó Rose, haciendo caso omiso de lo dicho por Maria.

—No lo despiertes —dijo rápidamente Sebastian, poniéndose en pie—. Está durmiendo. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Quiero hablar con Scorpius —contestó Rose con firmeza, bajando la voz.

Maria resopló y miró hacia otro lado. Ya había tenido suficiente de los Weasley.

— ¿Y qué piensas decirle? —preguntó Sebastian.

Él no había hablado de mal modo y, en realidad, había hecho su pregunta bastante amablemente, como si quisiera persuadir a un niño de cinco años de que no comiera galletas antes de la cena. Rose lo miró fijamente.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —dijo.

—Y Scorpius tampoco es de tu incumbencia —replicó Maria en voz baja para sí, pero los demás la oyeron y la miraron. Suspiró audiblemente y observó a Rose, que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Vio que iba a hablar, pero la detuvo—. No, no hables, Rose Weasley. No hables a menos que sea para decir algo bonito. En esta casa ya se han oído demasiadas cosas malas. No quiero oír nada triste o molesto. Así que, si vas a hablar, más vale que digas algo que nos levante el ánimo a todos, o mejor vete.

Maria volvió a suspirar, esta vez más suavemente, y apoyó la barbilla en sus rodillas flexionadas, aun sentada en el alféizar de la ventana.

—No discutiré contigo, Weasley. Si quieres hablar con Scorpius y él quiere hablar contigo, no voy a ser tan estúpida como para evitarlo. Pero definitivamente no dejaré que le digas algo deprimente; si has venido a darle tu pésame, lo mejor será que te vayas. Si yo estoy cansada de las condolencias, Scorpius está sencillamente harto de ellas.

—Yo no... No he venido a darle mi pésame, Maria —dijo Rose con voz entrecortada. Sentía unas ligeras ganas de llorar.

—Entonces, ¿para qué has venido? —preguntó la joven.

—He venido a pedirle perdón a Scorpius —respondió con firmeza.

Maria alzó una ceja. Albus y Sebastian, relegados a un segundo plano, preferían guardar silencio. Eran conscientes de que estaban allí para ser de apoyo y, en realidad, a ninguno le extrañaba que fueran ellas las que solucionaran las cosas.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Vas a pedirle perdón? ¿Por qué?

—Por todo lo que le he hecho pasar el peor día de su vida —dijo Rose con arrepentimiento—. Nunca lo hubiera dejado de saber lo de su madre.

—El arrepentimiento siempre llega tarde, Weasley. Puedes lamentar tus acciones, pero no cambiarlas —dijo Maria con cierta amargura.

—Pero puedo remediar sus consecuencias.

—Y por eso estás aquí, ¿eh?

Todos a la vez se giraron a ver a Scorpius, que se había despertado en el mismo instante en que Rose había cruzado el umbral de la puerta, con la exclamación de Sebastian. Pero, en cuanto reconoció la voz de Rose, había fingido estar dormido. No quería verla, maldición. No estaba preparado. Pero escucharla hablar así... Había sido más de lo que podía soportar estando callado.

Sebastian sonrió disimuladamente. Lo había visto abrir los ojos y luego cerrarlos, y se sentía contento de que las cosas estuvieran tan cerca de solucionarse... o de convertirse en otra catástrofe.

Maria, tras la sorpresa inicial de verlo despierto, enarcó sus cejas castañas en una muda interrogación, preguntándose cuánto habría escuchado a hurtadillas de la conversación. No le molestaba que supiera que Rose Weasley estaba allí, ya que, de todos modos, no había planeado evitar un encuentro.

Albus lo miró con ojos como platos, sin saber cómo se sentía realmente. Le había dolido que Scorpius no confiara en él a la hora de decirle lo de su madre; estaba seguro de que eran amigos. Pero no era tan descorazonado como para reprochárselo.

Rose, sintiendo que su sangre dejaba de circular, observó a Scorpius con la misma, y velada, expresión con que un hombre sediento en el desierto miraría un manantial de agua.

Scorpius llevaba su luto con gran dignidad. Las ropas negras acentuaban su palidez natural y su cabello rubio platinado, pero, dejando eso de lado, nada indicaba algo malo en él. Su rostro no estaba consumido ni se había dejado estar. No tenía barba u ojeras; sus hombros no estaban caídos o encorvados. Su expresión era fría y ligeramente indiferente, pero no hostil como antes. Sólo sus ojos, esos ojos grises en los que Rose tantas veces había encontrado consuelo y amor, reflejaban su dolor.

Rose, definitivamente con la respiración detenida, contestó:

—Sí, para eso he venido.

En una muestra de sorprendente dignidad para alguien que sufría tanto, él levantó la barbilla y asintió.

—Ya veo —respondió—. Bueno, acepto tus disculpas, así que puedes irte.

Scorpius sintió perfectamente cómo se clavaban en él cuatro miradas distintas, que iban desde la sorpresa hasta el dolor.

—Scorpius, deberías escucharla —dijo Maria con gran tranquilidad, sin moverse de su posición en la ventana. Ambos compartieron una larga mirada y ella esbozó una triste sonrisa. Se puso en pie, avanzó hasta él y se inclinó para susurrar en su oído: —. Creo que tiene algo importante para decirte. Escúchala. Si no lo haces, te quedarás con la duda para siempre.

Ella sabía lo que él le diría si tuviera las ganas suficientes para hacerlo. "_No quiero_", como un niño pequeño que se niega a entrar en razones. Maria ya lo sabía. Sabía que, probablemente, para Scorpius era muy difícil mirarla y seguir mostrando su fortaleza.

Se separó de él y le regaló una mirada alentadora, todo lo alentadora que su cansancio le permitiera. Miró a Albus y a Sebastian y les hizo una seña para que salieran. Scorpius sintió la palmada en el hombro que le dio su mejor amigo y escuchó el quedo "_Me alegro de volver a verte, Scorpius"_ de Albus.

Los vio irse.

_No quiero_,_ Maria._

Rose se dio cuenta de que, una vez solos, él la miraba, pero no directamente. No la miró a los ojos ni siquiera cuando le hizo una seña para que se sentara en el sofá que estaba frente al suyo.

— ¿Para qué has venido, Rose? —suspiró Scorpius.

Abrió la boca para responder todo lo que había planeado decirle y revelarle, pero, en cambio, lo que la estaba carcomiendo desde hacía semanas salió de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerse a sí misma.

— ¿Por qué nunca me contaste lo de las pesadillas, Scorpius? —preguntó.

Él la miró de verdad por primera vez desde que se habían reencontrado. No podía creer que Rose supiera sobre eso. Se había esforzado mucho para que ella no se enterara y, en realidad, era lo único que había querido que no supiera.

—No te lo conté porque tú estabas intentando superar lo que te hizo ese bastardo hace meses y yo no quería preocuparte o amargarte de manera innecesaria —explicó con una tranquilidad pasmosa, como si el asunto no fuera con él—. Además, era un problema mío.

Rose lo miró con cierto resentimiento.

—Pero tendrías que habérmelo dicho. Podría haberte ayudado de alguna manera —dijo—. Tus problemas son los míos también.

Él esbozó una sonrisa que no contenía ni una pizca de alegría.

—Mis problemas _eran_ los tuyos, Rose. Por si no lo recuerdas, tú y yo terminamos hace... ¿cuánto? ¿Un mes ya?

—Más o menos —respondió la joven Weasley con un hilo de voz.

Scorpius asintió, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo por ser capaz de mantener la cabeza en alto en semejante situación. Luego, cuando ella se fuera y lo dejara con el corazón ardiendo, permitiría que sus sentimientos salieran. Por el momento, debía hacerle frente a esa situación sin derrumbarse.

— ¿Cómo sabes sobre eso? —preguntó. Sebastian era la única persona que sabía sobre eso, él no lo traicionaría.

—Escuché a Sebastian decírselo a Thalia —respondió y, al ver el ceño fruncido de Scorpius, se apresuró a añadir—. Pero no te enfades con él. Estaba preocupado por ti y quería asegurarse de que siguieras tomando las pociones, así que por eso se lo dijo a Thalia. Yo sólo los escuché a escondidas... Sin querer.

Scorpius respiró con profundidad y guardó silencio durante unos instantes. Luego, sin responder a lo último dicho por Rose, soltó:

—Si tu preocupación es si sigo teniendo las pesadillas, despreocúpate. Desde hace semanas que no las tengo —informó. Al menos, no tenía que cargar con ese peso también.

—Me alegro de que ya no las sufras, Scorpius —musitó Rose—. Pero no he venido por eso.

Scorpius se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva.

— ¿No has escuchado a Maria? No quiero tus condolencias...

—Parece que tú no la has escuchado, porque le dije que no voy a darte mi pésame.

El silencio que siguió a eso fue un poco tenso e incómodo, pero Scorpius se tranquilizó de inmediato. Bien, si Rose no iba a darle sus condolencias, mucho mejor. Le habían dado tantos pésames que había terminado odiándolos.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí, Rose? —preguntó, sintiendo como si en cualquier momento fuera a saltar por un precipicio y hacerse pedazos.

Ella inspiró con profundidad antes de responder.

—Scorpius, me... me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice. Lo siento mucho.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez desde que habían terminado, Scorpius sintió una sensación ambigua arder dentro de él. A la confusión generada por lo último dicho por Rose se sumaban el amor y el dolor que le inspiraban tenerla delante de él y ser consciente de que ya no era suya.

— ¿Te arrepientes de dejarme? —preguntó lentamente, permitiendo que su cerebro procesara tamaña bomba. Rose asintió y él la miró con ligera desconfianza—. ¿Haces esto por compasión? —Sonrió irónicamente de una forma muy parecida a como lo había hecho Maria minutos atrás—. Porque eso sería peor a que me des tu pésame.

— ¡No! —se apresuró a rebatir Rose—. No, Scorpius, no estoy siendo compasiva o algo así. Sólo... Sólo déjame explicarte.

—Te escucho —dijo Scorpius, enarcando una ceja.

—Yo... cuando escuché a Sebastian y Thalia hablando sobre tus pesadillas y comprendí que eran por mi causa, me sentí muy culpable. Tú me habías ayudado a superar lo que pasó hace meses y me hacías tan feliz, pero sufrías en silencio esas pesadillas provocadas por salir conmigo y sentir que traicionabas a tu familia entera. Sentí... Merlín, sentí que estaba siendo muy egoísta contigo. Me habías hecho sentir mejor y pensé que era mi turno de que _yo_ te hiciera sentir mejor _a ti_. Y pensé que no tendrías más pesadillas si yo cortaba contigo...

— ¿De veras crees que me sentí mejor cuando rompiste el noviazgo? —la interrumpió él con calma, sin parecer enfadado o más triste que antes—. Tienes que explicarme ese método de razonamiento tuyo, Rose, porque no lo entiendo.

—Pensé que estarías mejor sin mí —aclaró ella—. Cuando te dejé, realmente estaba pensando en lo que era mejor para ti, aunque no me creas.

Scorpius no soportó estar sentado y se puso en pie, dirigiéndose a la ventana donde antes estuviera su prima. Luego fue hasta una mesita con un jarrón lleno de lirios y, a continuación, se encaminó hasta la chimenea y apoyó los codos en la repisa.

Rose lo observó en silencio caminar de un lado para otro. Ella ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir; ahora era el turno de Scorpius de hablar. Pero, de pronto, se vio puesta en pie por las manos de Scorpius y siendo abrazada por él con fuerza, como si buscara fusionarse con ella y así no separarse jamás.

Rose cerró los ojos, hundió su rostro en el pecho de Scorpius y, conteniendo las lágrimas, le devolvió el abrazo.

* * *

Hola! ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Espero sinceramente que sí, porque yo lo AMO.

Muchas escenas me conmueven, como cuando Narcissa les dice a Albus y Rose que están guardando luto por Astoria y les pide respeto, o la conversación entre Maria y Rose. Pero sin duda alguna me encanta la escena final. ¡Ese abrazo...!

Una aclaración sin importancia: no sé si quedó muy claro el asunto del elfo que apareció antes que Narcissa. Los Malfoy ya no permiten la intolerancia en su casa, como es lógico después de la posición en la que quedaron despúes de la guerra, pero este elfo en cuestión es muy viejo y sirvió a Lucius, así que mantuvo la misma intolerancia que su anterior amo. Sólo quería explicar eso.

Sobre el capítulo (¿ya dije que me encanta?), quería que fuera más ligero que el anterior. Con menos tristeza y dolor, quiero decir. Al principio pensé en hacerlo narrado desde la perspectiva de Scorpius y empecé a escribirlo así, pero, cuando lo revisé, me di cuenta de que era un calvario para leer. Era muy pesado y angustiante, así que lo borré y lo reescribí desde una perspectiva menos "sufrida".

En resumidas cuentas, espero que este capítulos no haya sido un martirio y que les guste tanto como a mí.

**Un saludo a Holly90, MusicBlack95, Alex Rose Love, , lightness dark, Kuchiki Yamiko, Alfy Malfoy, saritadinamita19, Diane Potter y xlspx, que dejaron sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior :)**

Un beso, Keiian.


	17. Padre e hijo

Hola! Lamento mucho el retraso, pero estuve completamente absorbida por los exámenes finales, de los que acabo de salir; además, este capítulo fue complejo de escribir y no quería subir alguna basura, así que preferí esperar a poder escribir concentradamente.

Para este capítulo hay varias canciones. La principal es **Father and Son** de Cat Stevens y las otras que recomiendo escuchar, más para el final y el principio, son **Hurricane** y **Alibi**, ambas de 30 Seconds To Mars.

Espero que el capítulo les guste :)

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K Rowling; el resto es mío.

**ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

**Make You Feel Better.**

**Capítulo 16. Padre e Hijo.**

Cuándo exactamente dejaron de limitarse a abrazarse para pasar a besarse, o cuándo fue que terminaron tumbados en el suelo, era algo que ninguno sabría precisar.

Rose se daba cuenta de que había algo nuevo en los besos de Scorpius. Él la devoraba, se sumergía en su boca y se alimentaba de ella para alejar su dolor. Notaba el gusto salado de la necesidad en los labios de Scorpius, que no abandonaba su boca a menos que fuera para tomar aire.

También era consciente de que estaban en el suelo, él sobre ella, y que hacía mucho que las manos de Scorpius estaban dentro de su camiseta acariciando directamente la piel de su estómago, así como sus propias manos arañaban la espalda de él o sus dedos se enredaban en el rubio cabello de Scorpius.

La deliciosa presión que sentía en la parte baja de su estómago no se comparaba al torbellino de sentimientos y sensaciones que la embriagaban en su interior por estar con Scorpius nuevamente. Sentir el amor, la necesidad, la ansiedad y la pasión con la que Scorpius la besaba y la tocaba era lo más parecido a estar en el paraíso.

—Scorpius... Prometo... no volver a dejarte... nunca más.

Él continuó besándola prolongadamente. Ahora que había vuelto a recordar lo que era besar los labios de Rose, se sentía incapaz de abandonarlos. ¿Cuánto la habría necesitado durante esas terribles semanas? Se había sentido estancado, sin las fuerzas necesarias para continuar, como si se estuviera ahogando y no viera la mano que debía rescatarlo.

Con Rose nuevamente a su lado, se sentía capaz de salir a la superficie.

Rompió el nuevo beso y la miró. Sus ojos, celestes y hermosos, parecían ser el mar del que acababa de escapar y era como si él lo estuviera mirando desde arriba, finalmente libre. Rose había sido la persona que lo había hundido, pero era quien ahora lo rescataba.

Rose no había dejado de ser, desde el preciso instante en que la salvó meses atrás, una constante causa de preocupaciones, pero también de alegrías. Recordó todos los progresos que habían hecho juntos, cómo habían descubierto juntos las formas de salir de situaciones traumáticas, cómo una simple persona era capaz de hacerte sentir mejor.

—¿De verdad? —murmuró en el oído de la pelirroja.

Rose, aferrándose a los brazos de Scorpius, se estremeció al sentir el aliento de él en su oreja.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Si de verdad vas a quedarte.

Él no la miraba, seguía hablándole al oído como si quisiera que ni siquiera el aire se enterara de lo que estaban diciendo.

—A menos que tú me pidas otra cosa, sí, me quedaré contigo.

—Rose, me has hecho pasar por mucho —susurró con tono calmo.

—Lo sé —aseguró en voz baja—. Lo siento mucho.

—Pero también, gracias a ti, viví buenos momentos —aseguró Scorpius, hablando con el mismo tono tenue de antes.

Ella casi rompió a llorar nuevamente. Lo abrazó con fuerza, queriendo fundirse con Scorpius, y él enterró su rostro en el cuello de Rose.

.

.

—¿Creen que habremos hecho bien al dejarlos solos? —preguntó Sebastian en tono casi desinteresado, jugando con la misma pelota de antes.

Maria, tumbada de lado en su cama, se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea —respondió despreocupadamente, girándose para estar completamente acostada, mirando el techo—. Supongo que sí.

Albus los miró fijamente, incrédulo.

—¿Cómo es que están tan tranquilos? —inquirió—. ¡La situación podría estar empeorando en estos mismos momentos!

Maria le echó una mirada de reojo y Sebastian sonrió de la manera leve en la que sonríe alguien que sabe algo que otros no.

—Es posible, pero, de todos modos, lo que pase allí ya no está dentro de nuestro control y no creo que interrumpirlos sea lo más conveniente —explicó la joven Nott.

—Tú estabas en contra de que Rose viera a Scorpius —recriminó Albus.

—No —corrigió Maria—. Yo estaba en contra de tu prima en general. Pero me dejé llevar por el enfado, aunque no retiro lo que dije en tu casa, a menos que tu prima solucione todo esto.

—Eso es injusto.

—Injusto es que una niña de cuatro años quede huérfana y que su hermano mayor sea dejado por su novia el mismo día que su madre muere —replicó Maria.

Albus abrió la boca, dispuesto a salir en defensa de Rose, pero Sebastian se le adelantó con aire conciliador, sabiendo lo poco opotumo que sería iniciar una discusión en la habitación de Maria, tan cercana a la de los señores Nott.

—Yo, personalmente, estoy seguro de que se están reconciliando —dijo.

—Eso espero —dijo la única mujer de la habitación y se dispuso a contar los flecos del dosel de su cama.

—¿Hablarás con James? —preguntó de pronto Albus, mirando fijamente a Maria.

Pasaron tantos segundos sin que ella respondiera que Albus pensó que no lo haría, por lo que se sorprendió cuando ella contestó.

—Depende.

Sebastian había visto el intercambio de ésos dos en completo silencio. Tenía plena seguridad en que Rose y Scorpius volverían a ser pareja. Eso cambiaría mucho la situación de Scorpius. Quizá siguiera sin superar la muerte de su madre, pero le sería más fácil con Rose a su lado y, además, conseguiría ser un poco más feliz.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Albus preguntó por Thalia.

—Está en África, en no sé qué país en revolución —contestó Sebastian—. Se casa su hermana.

—Luego de que Scorpius se fuera, ella estuvo muy rara —dijo Albus—. Se mantuvo alejada de nosotros y no nos hablaba. Supongo que fue porque no le gustó que Rose dejara a Scorpius...

—Ella supo enseguida de la muerte de mi tía —intervino Maria, sin dejar de mirar el techo—. Quizá pensó que Rose sabía eso y, aun así, dejó a Scorpius.

—Tengo que escribirle para contarle todo esto —comentó Sebastian despreocupadamente, sin moverse de su posición.

El silencio volvió a adueñarse de la habitación. Ninguno parecía tener algo que decir, y Albus no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaría pasando en ese saloncito.

.

.

Habían vuelto al sofá y permanecían abrazados desde hacía bastantes minutos. Envueltos en un silencio pensativo, Rose se preguntaba cuál sería la mejor manera de expresar lo que quería decir desde hacía tiempo.

Finalmente, carraspeó.

—Scorpius —llamó en voz baja y él, con la mejilla apoyada en la coronilla de Rose, movió la cabeza ligeramente para indicar que la escuchaba—. Quiero conocer a tu padre.

Sorprendentemente, él no se tensó ni se sobresaltó, sino que permaneció inmutable como si ella no hubiera dicho nada. Lo que Rose quería era algo que él también quería que sucediese. No iba a regresar con ella sin aclarar antes toda la maldita situación con su padre. No tenía pensado volver a pasar por la horrible experiencia de las pesadillas.

—Iba a pedírtelo, de todos modos —repuso tranquilamente—. Es mejor empezar de cero, dejando en claro la situación.

Rose asintió brevemente. Ahora que estaban más tranquilos, podía sentir la tristeza de Scorpius por la muerte de su madre y trató de no pensar en el infierno que debió de haber vivido él las últimas semanas. Había tenido razón al sospechar que Scorpius no tendría ni las ganas ni las fuerzas suficientes para mentirle a su padre.

—¿Hablarás con él? —inquirió.

—Sí —respondió Scorpius—. Ahora mismo, en realidad.

Y, tras decir eso, se separó de Rose y se puso en pie. Se miraron unos segundos y, cuando notó la intranquilidad de Rose, le sonrió levemente y acarició su mejilla. Luego pronunció un nombre extraño y un elfo doméstico vestido de luto apareció ante ellos.

—Joven amo Scorpius, Proclo desea saber en qué puede serle de ayuda a su honorable amo —dijo el elfo, haciendo una profunda reverencia.

—¿Sabes dónde está Maria, Proclo? —preguntó Scorpius, arreglándose la ropa.

—La distinguida señorita Maria está en su habitación con otras personas, joven amo —respondió el ceremonioso elfo.

Scorpius asintió y se volvió hacia Rose.

—¿Qué quieres hacer, Rose? ¿Volver a tu casa o esperarme?

—Te espero.

La aseveración de la pelirroja hizo sonreír a Scorpius, quien se volvió hacia Proclo y le ordenó que la llevara a la habitación de Maria. Antes de irse, Rose deslizó sus labios sobre los de Scorpius en un gesto de buena suerte y luego lo dejó, siguiendo a un discreto Proclo fuera del saloncito.

Scorpius trató de no pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No le tenía miedo a su padre, pero decepcionarlo nunca había sido una opción. Lo habían criado para lograr que su familia se sintiera orgullosa de él. Éso nunca había sido una presión o una imposición; él realmente quería lograr ser motivo de honra para los Malfoy. Ese sentimiento estaba tan arraigado en él que atrasó su acercamiento a Rose y provocó sus pesadillas.

Pero ya estaba demostrado que perder a Rose tampoco era una opción. Había sufrido demasiado su ausencia. Antes había pensado que no podría tener al mismo tiempo a su familia y a Rose, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado y estúpido que era ese pensamiento.

Draco había perdido mucho. Un par de amigos, su padre, una conciencia limpia. Scorpius, ahora se daba cuenta, había sido un estúpido al pensar que le daría la espalda por una Weasley. Casi sonrió. Si su padre era tan orgulloso como sabía que era, Draco no dejaría que, por culpa de una Weasley, él se fuera de su lado.

Probablemente lo decepcionaría; sabía que tampoco saltaría de emoción ante la noticia. Pero Draco no lo repudiaría.

Salió del saloncito y se dirigió al despacho de su padre, donde éste pasaba bastante tiempo últimamente. Draco llevaba el luto de la misma forma que él: digna y serenamente, pero dejando traslucir cierta tristeza en sus gestos y movimientos. Sin embargo, Scorpius caminaba en esos momentos con paso tranquilo, confiado. Estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer y de sus resultados.

Draco notó todo esto en cuanto su hijo entró en su oficina y se sentó frente a él. La firmeza, serenidad y seguridad de su semblante le hizo pensar que Scorpius no se iría sin una respuesta satisfactoria, sea lo que fuera lo que lo esperaba.

Draco arqueó las cejas, dejó de lado su pluma de águila real y le prestó toda su atención a su hijo.

—¿Qué sucede, Scorpius? —preguntó—. Pensé que estabas descansando.

—Y eso estaba haciendo —repuso. "Descansar" era la forma elegante de Draco de decir que Scorpius había vuelto a encerrarse en su habitación toda la tarde—. Pero quería hablar contigo de algo importante.

—Ya veo —dijo Draco. Hubo una pausa y, al ver que Scorpius no soltaba prenda, lo instigó a que hablara—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso que tenías que decirme tan importante?

—Es que no sé cómo decírtelo —reconoció. A pesar de que no se echaba atrás con lo que iba a hacer, realmente no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Bueno, mientras no te hayas convertido en un asesino en serie, no creo que sea algo tan terrible —ironizó Draco—. Vamos, habla.

Scorpius decidió lanzarse. A esa altura, ya no había nada que perder.

—¿Recuerdas a Rose Weasley? La salvé el año pasado...

—No me digas que la han secuestrado —lo interrumpió su padre.

El menor negó con la cabeza pacientemente y echó una disimulada mirada al escritorio. No había rastros de bebidas alcohólicas, lo que le hizo pensar qué le sucedía a su progenitor para que estuviera tan sarcástico. No recordaba que hiciera eso durante los días anteriores aunque, claro, él había estado tan sumido en su propio infierno que apenas registraba lo que pasaba alrededor suyo.

—No, no la han secuestrado —replicó tranquilamente—. De hecho, está aquí mismo. En la habitación de Maria.

Draco lo miró sorprendido, su rostro entero mostrando una misma expresión de sorpresa.

—Así que se han hecho amigas —comentó Draco, sabiendo que había mucho más en el fondo de la cuestión.

—No exactamente —rebatió Scorpius.

—Hijo, aclárate y ve al grano. ¿Qué hace la hija de Weasley y Granger en esta casa?

No parecía especialmente molesto, pero había cruzado los brazos y lo miraba insistentemente; Scorpius adoptó rápidamente la misma postura que su padre. Padre e hijo se sostuvieron la mirada durante largos segundos, la impasibilidad y el sarcasmo reflejándose en los mismos ojos grises de los Malfoy.

—Estoy saliendo con ella —Scorpius decidió no alargar más el momento y soltó la bomba.

—Con Rose Weasley.

—Sí —dijo con firmeza el joven. Vio que Draco abría la boca para decir algo más, pero se le adelantó—. No, déjame decirte algo antes de que me interrumpas. Estoy saliendo con ella desde hace varios meses y nunca te lo dije porque no quería decepcionarte y tenía miedo de que te enfadaras y me echaras. Sentía mucha culpa y terminé teniendo pesadillas... Rose se enteró de esto y me dejó, pensando que así me estaba ayudando. Pero ese día mamá... Bueno, ya sabes lo que pasó ese día —se interrumpió abruptamente, sintiéndose incapaz de terminar la oración—. Rose y yo acabamos de reconciliarnos.

»No espero que te agrade la idea —agregó Scorpius—. Pero sí quiero que sepas que no pienso dejarla aunque tú estés en contra de los Weasley. Tus enemistades ya no me afectan.

El silencio reposó entre ellos. Scorpius no supo leer en los ojos de Draco, insondables e impenetrables, y eso lo alteró ligeramente.

Lo primero de lo que Draco se dio cuenta fue de lo humano que era su hijo. Admitiendo sus miedos tan fácilmente, demostrando que sólo era una persona y que necesitaba que su familia lo aprobara aunque no hiciera lo que ésta quería.

Rose Weasley no era lo que había querido para su hijo.

En realidad, siempre mantuvo la tonta esperanza de que Scorpius no llegara a mezclarse con los Weasley-Potter, pero invariablemente sabía que eso era imposible. Cuando Scorpius salvó a esa chica Weasley de un violador, fue muy obvio que terminarían relacionándose. Siempre lo supo y no se engañó, pero Scorpius había llegado más lejos de lo que había pensado.

Draco pensó en Astoria, que había amado a sus hijos más que a su propia vida y que ahora reposaba dos metros bajo tierra eternamente; en su padre, mortífago, asesino y leal siervo de Voldemort; en su madre, que había sobrevivido a tanto y había sabido adaptarse a las situaciones adversas que le tocaron vivir. Pensó en Vincent Crabbe, en Pansy Parkinson, en Gregory Goyle, todos inevitablemente arrastrados a la segunda guerra; en Theodore, en Daphne y en Maria, que podían ser una familia a pesar del pasado de Nott. Pensó en Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y los Weasley, lo mucho que los había odiado y lo mucho que los había insultado.

Pensó en la ancestral familia Black, acérrima defensora de los ideales de sangre; en los Malfoy, de los que tan orgulloso estaba. Pensó en Sirius Black y en Andrómeda Tonks, borrados del tapiz familiar por sus ideales. Pensó en cómo él había superado y pisado esos prejuicios, educando a sus dos hijos para que supieran lo poco sano que era el odio.

Pensó en la guerra, en todo lo que se había visto obligado a hacer y presenciar, en esa Marca que, aunque deslucida ya, aún escocía y dolía como el primer día. Pensó en el horror, la violencia y esos gritos de dolor que nunca pudo despegar de su memoria.

Pensó en Lyra, su amada y sagrada hija, lo apagada que era ahora y cómo parecía afectarle que su hermano estuviera tan hundido.

Pensó en sí mismo, en todo lo que había construido con Astoria y en lo mucho que amaba a su familia.

Y pensó en Scorpius, sentado allí, delante de él, seguro, invencible y confiado, dispuesto a seguir adelante con lo que él creía correcto, algo que él mismo no supo hacer a los dieciséis años.

Rose Weasley no era lo que había querido para su hijo. Pero era la chica que él había elegido.

Suspiró.

—Bien —asintió, frotándose las sienes, apabullado por la cantidad de recuerdos que se le habían venido a la mente tan repentinamente—. Bien. No diré que me alegro, ni esperes que vaya a estrechar la mano de Ron Weasley, pero no voy a desheredarte o algo por el estilo —Lo miró directo a los ojos—. Que te quede bien claro: eres mi hijo y eso no cambiará por nada del mundo.

A pesar de su resolución, Scorpius sintió como si alguien acabara de quitarle un enorme peso de encima. Se sentía realmente aliviado y, por primera vez desde hacía bastante, feliz. Todas esas pesadillas se esfumaron de su memoria y, a pesar de toda la pena interior, pensó que la vida que le esperaba a partir de ahora era buena.

Se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla y cerró los ojos, relajado.

— ¿Crees que... a mamá le hubiera importado? —dijo en voz baja, permaneciendo en la misma posición distendida.

Draco cerró los ojos y suspiró. Qué doloroso y qué dulce era pensar en Astoria.

—A ella sólo le importaba que tú y Lyra fueran felices —repuso. Se hizo un silencio profundo entre padre e hijo y, tras varios minutos, Draco se puso en pie y volvió a hablar—. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero, esta Navidad, los Weasley te enviaron un regalo y tu madre lo abrió porque tú no querías saber nada de él.

Scorpius se incorporó y miró a su padre, sorprendido.

—Ahora que lo dices, sí, me acuerdo.

—Lo tengo aquí guardado —dijo Draco, dirigiéndose a un baúl y sacando de él una caja de cartón común y corriente adornada con cintas rojas y verdes, que mostraban signos de haber sido manipuladas con anterioridad. El señor Malfoy le entregó la caja a su hijo y vio con atención cómo éste desenvolvía el paquete y observaba el contenido del regalo, sin sacar un solo objeto.

Draco se inclinó y vio unos chocolates, golosinas (¿es que querían engordar a su esbelto hijo?), artículos de bromas y un suéter tejido a mano. Al ver esa prenda, se dio cuenta de que quién era y pensó que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido, ni en sus más locas pesadillas, que Scorpius recibiría un suéter de Molly Weasley.

—Creo que a Astoria le hubiera gustado que abrieras este regalo finalmente —dijo Draco, sin despegar los ojos de su inmóvil hijo—. Y estoy seguro de que te apoyaría.

El joven Malfoy recordó lo que le había dicho a su madre en Navidad con respecto a ese regalo. _"Ábrelo. A mí no me interesa. Quémalo si quieres"._

Scorpius suspiró y enterró sus manos en la caja, rozando con las puntas de sus dedos la lana del suéter verde botella. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, era como si su cerebro se negara a registrar el regalo, a pesar de ser objetos tan simples como golosinas o artículos de Sortilegios Weasley.

Scorpius inspiró una profunda bocanada de aire, sin saber exactamente qué sentía.

—Gracias, papá —murmuró—. De verdad, gracias.

Draco, conmovido, apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Scorpius. Él también le estaba agradecido, porque, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que había dejado el pasado definitivamente atrás.

.

.

Diez minutos después, Scorpius abandonó el despacho de su padre con la caja bajo un brazo y una agradable sensación en el pecho que hacía mucho que no sentía. Pensó en ir a la habitación de Maria a reunirse con Rose y sus amigos, pero recordó algo más importante y se desvió de camino.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de la sala de juegos y, allí, encontró a Lyra, mirando sin tocar a un montón de juguetes esparcidos alrededor de ella. La niña, al escuchar que alguien abría la puerta, miró en esa dirección y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su hermano.

Scorpius y Lyra se miraron largamente. La niña lucía una expresión de tristeza en su adorable rostro y sus ojos azules, tan parecidos a los de Astoria pero tan apagados, reflejaban lo mucho que extrañaba a su madre.

Scorpius sintió un nudo en la garganta y extendió sus brazos en dirección a su hermana.

—Ven, Lyra —dijo simplemente.

Ella se paró de un salto y echó a correr en dirección a Scorpius, que hincó una rodilla en el suelo y recibió a la niña en sus brazos, envolviéndola en un abrazo consolador. La escuchó echarse a llorar y le acarició el pelo mientras susurraba dulces palabras reconfortantes, apenas dándose cuenta de que estaba llorando él también.

.

.

Horas después, Scorpius, Maria y Sebastian despedían a Rose y Albus, que volvían a sus casas. Ya casi anochecía y estaban un poco preocupados de los que podrían llegar a decirles en sus hogares. Rose no dejaba de preguntarse si su tía Ginny habría avisado a sus padres de lo que se había enterado recientemente, aunque confiaba en el buen juicio de su tía y también en el de Harry.

No tenía planeado que la visita en la reunión Malfoy se alargara tanto pero, cuando regresó Scorpius de hablar con su padre, no pudo evitar suspirar con gran alivio al saber que todo había ido bien. Recordaba muy bien que Sebastian había sonreído socarrón, como si eso fuera algo que ya sabía de antemano, y que Maria había mirado al techo antes de exclamar burlonamente un:

—Cuando el mundo se entere de esto, Scorpius...

Luego de eso, el carácter de la joven Nott hacia ella se había suavizado, aunque sospechaba que Maria aún no le perdonaba haber dejado a Scorpius el mismo día de la muerte de Astoria. No estaba enojada o molesta por la resolución de Maria, ya que ella misma tampoco se había perdonado. De todos modos, la prima de Scorpius le caía bien y esperaba que, con el tiempo, lograran ser amigas.

Sin embargo, lo que más había acaparado su atención había sido la hermana de Scorpius. Cuando él reapareció, lo hizo con una caja de cartón y Lyra de la mano. La niña no era vivaracha e imparable como se la habían descrito, pero no le extrañaba. Estaba un poco apagada y entristecida, y apenas hablaba. A Rose le costó mucho hacerla hablar fluidamente y, cuando lo hizo, descubrió que Lyra no se callaba fácilmente. Se sintió bien consigo misma al descubrir que había conseguido distraer a la niña de su luto.

Como si quisieran concederles algo de intimidad, Sebastian, Maria y Albus organizaron una partida de Snap explosivo y le enseñaron a Lyra cómo jugarlo. Así que Rose y Scorpius pudieron pasar un largo rato juntos, hablando en susurros de muchas cosas, incluida la charla con Draco, y revisaron el contenido de la caja. Scorpius le contó a Rose la historia de ese regalo, cómo era especial no sólo porque se lo habían dado los Weasley, sino también porque su madre había sido la primera en abrirlo e incentivarlo a hacerlo.

No se besaron mucho, quizá por discreción para con los demás, aunque Rose sospechaba que quizá era por estar en la mansión Malfoy y por el luto que todos los habitantes llevaban. Y, aunque deseaba los labios de Scorpius más que cualquier otra cosa, le pareció correcto guardar las distancias. Por el momento.

Así las horas habían pasado velozmente. Cuando Albus cayó en la cuenta de la hora que era, prácticamente arrastró a Rose hacia la salida. Pero Maria les dijo que no fueran idiotas y que usaran la Red Flu, por lo que se dirigieron a la sala de la chimenea, donde los primos Weasley-Potter abandonaron la mansión y volvieron a la casa de Rose.

Cuando la última llama verde se extinguió, Sebastian le dio la espalda a la chimenea y llevó los brazos hacia su cabeza, usándolos a modo de almohada.

—Qué bueno que todo haya acabado, ¿no? —dijo a nadie en específico.

Maria lo miró de reojo, sonriendo sutilmente. Scorpius esbozó una leve sonrisa también. Era un cambio sorprendente en su estado anímico y Sebastian no pudo evitar recordar una broma que le parecía muy vieja, pero muy verdadera.

El maravilloso poder del amor.

.

.

Albus recordaba muy bien lo que sintió cuando le dijeron que Rose había sufrido un intento de violación. Había sentido ira y miedo por su prima, pero un extraño sentimiento que nunca llegó a definir se había instalado en su pecho al saber que había sido rescatada por Scorpius Malfoy.

Durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts, había sentido cierta curiosidad hacia el rubio, pero luego se había olvidado de eso. Las posibilidades de entablar alguna relación amistosa con el Slytherin eran bajas y, además, era obvio que Malfoy no deseaba la compañía de los Weasley. No había hostilidades o interés entre ellos y parecía querer que eso permaneciera así.

Era claro que, ya que había salvado a Rosie, la situación había cambiado drásticamente.

Era irónico y una patada a la normalidad de sus vidas. Albus pensaba que nunca terminaría de agradecerle a Scorpius lo que había hecho por Rose, ni siquiera tratando de convertirse en su amigo. Malfoy parecía tener cierto interés en saber cómo estaba ella, pero permanecía generalmente indiferente. Eso lo desconcertaba, pero su prima era más importante que desentrañar los misterios de Scorpius Malfoy.

Cuando Rose y el rubio comenzaron a frecuentarse, era obvio que Scorpius le hacía bien a Rose. Por eso, ninguno de sus familiares (es decir, sus primos y sus hermanos, los únicos que estaban enterados de la nueva amistad) se opuso.

Si Malfoy era lo que Rose necesitaba, estaba bien.

Ahora, Albus pensaba que, quizás, esa línea de pensamiento y ese razonamiento jugaban a favor de Rose a la hora de contarle a sus padres sobre Scorpius y la relación que mantenía con él.

—Será difícil —comentó Albus.

Acababan de llegar de la mansión Malfoy y estaban en el salón de la casa de la chica. Todavía no había llegado nadie a recibirlos, pero ya se escuchaban los pasos de los demás en los pisos superiores.

Rose asintió.

—Lo sé.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, revelando a un Hugo sudado y con la escoba al hombro. Los miró con las cejas alzadas.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó—. ¿Todo bajo control?

Rose le sonrió a su hermano en el mismo instante en que sus padres aparecían por las escaleras. Lucían agitados y preocupados, y su padre prácticamente se abalanzó para darle un abrazo.

—¡Rose Weasley! —exclamó Ron con tono de reproche—. Nos has tenido en vilo. ¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecerte por tanto tiempo sin avisarnos?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo siento mucho, papá. Se nos pasó el tiempo sin que nos diéramos cuenta —afirmó—. Pero estamos bien, ¿ves?

Ron miró tanto a su hija como a su sobrino y suspiró. Iba a abrir la boca para regañarlos, pero se dio cuenta de que su esposa no se había acercado y seguía al pie de las escaleras, por lo que se dio vuelta. Descubrió que Hermione miraba a Rose fijamente a los ojos, lo cual lo extrañó.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó la mujer a su hija.

Recordando que la Red Flu tenía un hechizo que permitía saber de dónde venía la gente que llegaba a la casa por medio de la chimenea, Rose no se molestó en responder y le devolvió la mirada a su madre.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar —aseveró Hermione seriamente.

Ron miraba el intercambio con extrañeza. Por su parte, Albus se volvió hacia su primo y esbozó una sonrisa conciliadora.

— ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un rato al Quidditch, eh, Hugo? —preguntó manteniendo la calma.

—Genial —repuso el pelirrojo.

Ambos chicos salieron de la sala en dirección al jardín, dejando a Rose con sus padres a solas. La muchacha se sentó en una butaca, sintiéndose tranquila, y Hermione y Ron se acomodaron en un sofá. La señora Weasley no le quitaba la vista de encima a su hija, pero ésta no se sentía nerviosa. Pensaba que si Scorpius, con todo lo que había tenido que soportar recientemente, había sido capaz de guardar la compostura frente a su padre, ella también tenía que ser capaz. No pensaba enfrentar la situación de otro modo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —inquirió Ron, oliendo que allí había algo raro.

Hermione miró a Rose con las cejas alzadas, sintiendo que la respuesta debía darla su hija.

—Mamá quiere que te diga que he estado en la mansión Malfoy —soltó tranquilamente, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Más que la bomba lanzada por su pequeñita, lo que descolocó por completo a Ron fue el tono sereno de Rose, como si acabara de decir que había ido a caminar un rato. Luego razonó lo que había dicho y se enardeció, pero decidió mantenerse en sus cabales.

—¿Cómo? —dijo, incrédulo.

Rose sabía que estaba a punto de vivir algo difícil, pero no iba a ponerse nerviosa. Se negaba en rotundo a hacerlo.

—Eso mismo —respondió con la misma calma que antes—. Tenía que hablar con Scorpius, porque me acabo de enterar que Astoria Malfoy ha muerto recientemente.

Hermione dio un respingo en su lugar, sorprendida.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó—. No tenía ni idea. En el Ministerio parece que nadie lo sabe.

—No me extraña —dijo Rose maduramente.

—Eso no me deja claro por qué tuviste que ir a ese lugar —espetó Ron, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola insistentemente.

Rose inspiró aire profundamente, tratando de relajar sus músculos repentinamente tensos. Vaya, al parecer sí estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer. Pero no podía echarse atrás y tampoco quería hacerlo; era algo que ya no podía ocultarse.

—Porque estoy saliendo con Scorpius desde hace meses —respondió, preparándose para una segura discusión

Hermione ya se lo imaginaba, pero escucharlo de boca de su hija era un impacto muy grande. Recordó todos los insultos y desprecios de Draco Malfoy por su condición de nacimiento. Seguramente Ron debía estar acordándose de lo mismo, debido a que sus orejas se colorearon de rojo repentinamente.

—Debes estar bromeando, jovencita —dijo severamente el hombre—. Sabiendo todos los problemas que tuvimos con su padre...

—Con su padre, no con él —corrigió Rose, un poco dolida por la actitud de Ron—. Sé que te molesta que Scorpius sea mi novio, pero acéptalo. No voy a cambiar de opinión sólo porque tú te enojes —completó ella, con una sonrisa muy leve y extraña, casi como si sintiera compasión por él.

La expresión de Ron se desencajó completamente, sin poder creer las palabras de la adolescente. Oh, pero ¿de qué se extrañaba? Rose era hija de Hermione, quien nunca se había dejado intimidar o influenciar por las opiniones de los demás.

Pero era horrorosamente difícil de aceptar lo que Rose le decía. Recordó todo su desprecio hacia Malfoy, lo mucho que había odiado a ese arrogante sangrepura que los despreció mil veces, incansablemente. Era inadmisible que su preciosa hija estuviera... _enamorada_ del hijo de ese hombre. ¡Era imposible, inaceptable!

La voz de su esposa lo sacó de sus furiosas cavilaciones.

—Rose, ¿por qué él? —preguntó Hermione, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

La muchacha volvió a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Por qué elegiste tú a papá? —devolvió—. No hay explicaciones para eso, no desde mi punto de vista. Pero, si te sirve de algo... Scorpius me ha ayudado más que nadie en el mundo. No podría vivir sin él.

Para Ron fue insoportable escuchar a su hija decir semejante cosa. Se puso en pie, alterado, y caminó por toda la sala, como si fuera un león enjaulado.

Hermione se lo tomó con más calma. Sospechaba que Rose iba a decir algo así. Su hija era de esa manera. Si quería a alguien, ese cariño iba a ser profundo y necesario para ella; si, en cambio, estaba enfadada, su enojo podía durar mucho tiempo.

Hubiera preferido otra persona para Rose, pero... Suspiró, ¿qué podía hacer ella? ¿Negarle que lo viera, prohibirle que lo quisiera? Era imposible. Por otro lado, no tenía corazón como para oponerse a ese noviazgo, sabiendo lo bien que le hacía a su hija. No podía contrariarla, no después de lo que le había tocado vivir meses atrás. Además, ¿no había sido Scorpius Malfoy quien la salvó? El chico merecía que no se opusiera.

—Está bien, Rose —dijo de pronto. La muchacha se sintió llenar de ilusión y felicidad ante las siguientes palabras de su madre—. Supongo que no hay motivos para que me niegue...

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —exclamó Ron, dejando de caminar abruptamente para mirar a su esposa con los ojos como platos—. ¿Que no hay motivos? ¡Es el hijo de Malfoy, Hermione...!

—Estoy saliendo con Scorpius Malfoy, no con Draco Malfoy —dijo ácidamente Rose.

Ron le lanzó una mirada molesta.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso —gruñó—. Hermione, no hablarás en serio...

—Después de todo lo que hizo por nuestra hija, se merece que le demos nuestra aprobación —dijo la mujer con tono aplastante—. Ron, olvida de una vez todos esos rencores hacia Malfoy y deja que Rose tenga la libertad para estar con quiera.

—¿Te das cuenta de que seremos... _familia_ —la última palabra la dijo con una mueca de repulsión— de ese hombre?

—Es lo que hace feliz a Rose —respondió Hermione, sabiendo que no se equivocaba.

A pesar de que lo había dicho con un tono muy calmo, las palabras de la dueña de casa crearon tal impacto y silencio que se asemejaban a los de una bomba. Ron respiraba agitadamente, superado por la situación, incapaz de creer que las vueltas de la vida fueran tan retorcidas como para hacer que su hija estuviera saliendo con el primogénito de Malfoy.

Rose sintió algo muy cálido llenarla completamente. Las palabras de su madre habían tocado su fibra sensible y sintió ganas de llorar, pero las reprimió. Sí, Scorpius era lo que le hacía feliz y esa sensación era algo muy especial y sagrado.

—No puedo creerlo —soltó Ron por lo bajo, pero fue escuchado por las otras dos.

Rose recogió sus piernas contra su pecho y sonrió dulcemente.

—Yo tampoco podía creerlo cuando me di cuenta, pero ¿qué podía hacer para cambiarlo? —contestó.

Se dio cuenta de que su hija tenía razón. Por mucho que le desagradara esa idea, Rose era feliz con Malfoy, lo amaba y eso no cambiaría nunca. No importaba nada más, ni siquiera el odio milenario entre las familias de ambos. Después de todo, ¿qué podía importarles a Rose y Scorpius la enemistad entre sus familias?

Y eso no cambiaría. Él no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo.

—Sé que no hay manera de corregir esto...

—No lo digas como si fuera un error —lo interrumpió Rose, mostrando un primer signo de enfado—. Tal vez para ti sí lo sea, pero para mí no. Para mí, es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida.

Hubo una serie de elementos que lograron que Ron desistiera. Ver la mirada desafiante y decidida de Rose cuando dijo lo último fue decisivo, pero las anteriores palabras de su esposa y la posterior realización de que nada cambiaría el amor de su hija, también. Además no quería hacer que Rose pasara por una mala situación después del incidente de meses atrás.

Probablemente nunca terminara de aceptar la relación de su hija con Scorpius Malfoy, pero no era tan hijo de puta como para impedirla. Era, sencillamente, algo que no podía modificar.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar lo que sientes —dijo sinceramente—. Por eso y porque sé que es importante para ti...

Rose no lo dejó terminar y, en el fondo, se lo agradeció. Su hija lo estaba abrazando con fuerza y, al separarse de él para mirarlo, se dio cuenta de las lágrimas de felicidad, lo que le demostró lo infinitamente importante que era ese mocoso para ella. Luego Rose abrazó a su madre, feliz, incapaz de creer lo asombrosamente bien que habían salido las cosas con sus padres y el señor Malfoy.

No importaba que aún faltara avisarle a la familia entera... y también el resto del mundo.

* * *

Bien, he aquí el **antepenúltimo** capítulo de Make You Feel Better. No puedo creer que haya escrito este capítulo. La charla de Draco y Scorpius la tengo planeada de esa manera desde hace muchísimo y es increíble acabar de narrarla. Por eso, espero que el capítulo les haya gustadel o mucho.

Estamos llegando a la recta final del fic. Un capítulo más, el epílogo y nos despediremos todas juntas de este fic. Espero no haberlas decepcionado nunca y haber logrado, al menos, provocarles algún bonito momento mientras leían esta historia a la que le tengo tanto cariño.

Pasando al cap en concreto, el punto que quiero recalcar es la charla de Draco y Scorpius. Es muy importante para el fic, debido a que las pesadillas de Scorpius eran provocadas por la culpa de sentir que traicionaba a su padre. Draco liberó a su hijo dándole su aprobación, dejando de lado sus rencores y, a su vez, pudiendo superar su propio pasado. Es de las cosas que más me gustan del fic :)

Como siempre, **muchas gracias a las alertas, favoritos y, en especial, a los bonitos reviews dejados por Alex Rose Love, Alfy-Malfoy, , Kuchiki Yamiko, saritadinamita19, Holly90, Diane Potter, MusicBlack95, Dracen Eyes y livinginfairytale. Y, claro, a los que leen y se quedan en la sombra :)**

Espero que la espera no haya sido tan tremenda, pero tuve que estudiar, como dije al principio. Ya que acabo de terminar las clases (¡por fin!), tendré tiempo para escribir lo que falta para poner un final a esta historia, así que me tendrán por aquí pronto.

Un beso, Keiian.

* * *

**AVISO**

He decidido poner esto al final de la nota de autorora y no borrarla, así no se generan confusiones inncesarias.

Sólo quería informarles de un cambio de planes: éste capítulo, en vez de ser el antepenúltimo, será definitivamente el **último**. ¿La razón? Simplemente me di cuenta de que un capítulo más es innecesario y sólo sería para rellenar. Lamento mucho si esperaban un cap más y se decepcionaron, pero el epílogo sigue en marcha y muy pronto volveré a actualizar por última vez :(

Sin embargo, no descarto hacer un **oneshoot** con las ideas que tenía planeadas para el que sería el capítulo 17.

Así que, sí, ESTE es el último capítulo de Make You Feel Better. Tengo muchas ganas de soltar toda una parrafasada sentimental que sólo a mí me importa, pero me contengo para el epílogo.

De nuevo, lamento las molestias, posibles confusiones y/o enojos por el cambio de planes y gracias nuevamente por los reviews.

Un beso, Keiian.


	18. Epílogo

****Y éste, señoras (¿y señores?) lectoras, el fin de Make You Feel Better. Mi discurso cursi y tonto pero absolutamente necesario está al final de todo.

Disclaimer: ¡por última vez, no, nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling!

* * *

**Make You Feel Better.**

**Epílogo.**

Paseaban por Hogsmeade. Después de tanto tiempo sin poder pisar el pueblo sin que recuerdos horribles acudieran a su memoria, por fin podía volver a caminar libremente por allí. De todos modos, Rose estaba segura que, sin la mano de Scorpius envolviendo la suya, no podría estar haciendo eso.

Volvían de una reunión de antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts. El grupo entero se había reunido allí y, aprovechando la presencia de todos, Sebastian había anunciado su compromiso con Meredith Johansen. Thalia y Scorpius habían lanzado una carcajada al aire antes de ir a abrazarlo.

Scorpius pensaba que era increíble que tanto él como su mejor amigo estuvieran ahora comprometidos. Aunque anunciar su próxima boda con Rose a los señores Weasley había sido un poco atemorizante, _nada_ superaba el rostro de estupefacción de su propio padre cuando le comunicó la buena noticia. Aún se reía él solo de la expresión de Draco.

Al menos, Maria no les había preguntado si era un matrimonio de _penalti. _Últimamente, desde que se había enterado que esperaba a su primer bebé, creía que cualquier mujer cercana a ella podía estar también embarazada.

Scorpius volvió a la realidad cuando sintió un apretón en su mano y, al mirar el rostro sonriente de Rose, no pudo evitar inclinarse y besarla ligeramente. Cuando se separaron, se sonrieron mutuamente.

— ¿Qué te parece el plateado y el celeste como los colores de la boda? —preguntó Rose, reanudando su camino por Hogsmeade.

Scorpius se contuvo de suspirar. Frecuentemente Rose le hacía esa clase de preguntas, como si quería fondue de chocolate o tarta de limón para el postre de la boda o qué tipografía prefería para las invitaciones.

—Me parecen bien —contestó.

No podía creer cómo su prometida podía pensar en esas cosas. Él, con sólo imaginar a Rose avanzando hacia él vestida de blanco, se le cerraba el estómago y no podía pensar en otra cosa.

—Y quiero que Albus sea el padrino —anunció la joven—. O quizá Hugo.

— ¿Qué hay de tu padre?

—Es que es muy típico y tengo miedo de que se desmaye cuando caminemos hacia el altar —explicó la pelirroja—. ¿O prefieres elegirlo tú?

—Eh... A mí me da igual —replicó Scorpius—. Mientras Lyra pueda ser una de las damas de honor...

—Eso se da por sentado —afirmó Rose y, desprendiéndose de la mano de su pareja, se puso frente a un desconcertado Scorpius con las manos en las caderas—. No sé por qué, pero me da la sensación de que todas estas cosas no te importan...

—A mí me sorprende que puedas pensar en todo eso —bromeó el joven Malfoy—. Yo creo que tú no estás todo lo nerviosa que cabría esperar.

Ella fingió ofenderse y amagó con pegarle en el pecho, pero él atrapó su mano y la entrelazó con la suya. Scorpius la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la besó, mientras Rose no podía evitar reírse a la par de su prometido.

Una empleada del salón de té de Madame Tudipié pasaba por allí y, al ver a la feliz pareja besarse, no pudo evitar sonreír. Oh, ella no podía imaginarse por todo lo que habían pasado Rose y Scorpius para llegar finalmente a esa estancia. No sabía de los sentimientos contradictorios, del intento de violación de Rose, del plan de Scorpius, de la enemistad de sus familias, de las pesadillas, de la ruptura, de la reconciliación y de todos esos momentos que los habían marcado a ambos.

Y, al final, el resultado de todo eso no podría haber sido mejor.

-FIN-

* * *

No sé si éste es el final que esperaban y, sinceramente, yo tampoco lo sé. Le di muchas vueltas a la forma correcta de regalarles el epílogo, pero ninguna me parecía suficiente. Hasta que por fin se me ocurrió escribir "Paseaban por Hogsmeade" y, a partir de ahí, todo salió solo.

Hoy no agradeceré a nadie en particular, porque expresarles todo lo agradecida que estoy con cada uno de los lectores de este fic (me hayan dejado review o no, hayan agregado la historia a favoritos/alertas o no) se me hace imposible. Mil gracias a todos los que me acompañaron durante todo este año leyendo capítulo a capítulo este fic tan querido para mí. Sé que los he hecho esperar y tirarse de los pelos, y yo también esperé por inspiración y me tiré de los pelos, pero saber que del otro lado había gente leyéndome era suficiente para sacar el fic adelante.

Sin el apoyo de todos ustedes, Make You Feel Better no habría sido más que una idea en mi cabeza. Ni siquiera tendría un título.

Así que, sí, soy repetitiva y por eso vuelvo a decir gracias a todos. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic tanto como yo lo hice y que este "viaje", por llamarlo de alguna manera, que hicimos todos juntos a lo largo de este año no haya sido en vano.

Y hablando de futuro... Por el momento, me tomaré un descanso. Quizá suba un par de one-shoots de otros fandoms en el verano, pero, hasta marzo, no creo que vuelva con algún proyecto largo. Y, de hacerlo, tengo ideas para los fandoms de Glee, Bleach, Code Geass y otro para Harry Potter, aunque este último fandom planeo dejarlo descansar antes de subir alguna otra cosa. Y quizá haga un oneshoot-side de este fic con la idea que tenía planeada para el que hubiera sido el cap 17.

Creo que todo está dicho. Sólo espero que el epílogo esté a la altura de sus expectativas y los haya satisfecho.

Hasta la próxima, Keiian.


End file.
